Kai drabble's
by AnakAyam11
Summary: NEW CHAP IS UP ! drabble's jongin bottom pokoknya. mau baca yah monggo. jongin!uke chanyeol, sehun ,kris, kriskai ,chankai ,hunkai , new story is up
1. Chankai (chap 1)

Jongin sedang merajuk diujung ruang kamar. Ia muak dan sangat marah sekarang.

"aku benci padamu Park!" Itulah kalimat yang terus ia rapalkan.

Kriett…

Taklama seorang pria jangkung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Pria itu menutup pintu dan segera menghampiri pria tan itu. Sang pria tan malah menjaga jaraknya.

"kau masih marah padaku?" ujar lelaki itu.

"ya…Park Jongin bicaralah…"

"yak namaku itu Kim Jongin brengsek!? Pergilah aku tak mau melihatmu!!" balasnya sambil membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di kasur miliknya. Park Chanyeol-laki-laki itu,malah ikut berbaring dibelakang pria-nya itu.

"mianhae Jonginnie~ ne…"

"shireo!"

"berbaliklah,aku ingin melihatmu…"

ucap Chanyeol sambil membalikkan tubuh Jongin untuk menghadapnya. Wajah Jongin terlihat masam dan enggan menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chup…

"mianhae chagiah" ujar Chanyeol (lagi)

"shireo!"

Chup…chup…chup…

Chanyeol terus menghujami Jongin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kening,hidung dan pipi Jongin. Chanyeol pun memeluk Jongin dengan eratnya.

"mianhae Jonginnie… aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi!"

"aku tak peduli!!"

Flashback on

"hyung temani aku ke kafe yah…aku ingin membeli cake dan milk shake !" rengek Jongin.

"aku tidak bis Jongin,kau pergilah sendiri!" ujar Chanyeol datar.

Matanya bahkan tak lepas dari I phone nya.

"memangnya kau sedang apa?" Jongin pun mengintip handphone Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol malah menyembunyikannya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di ruang tamu dorm.

"baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri!"

Skip time

"ini pesanan anda!" seru seorang kasir pada Jongin. Setelah mengambil pesanannya itu Jongin lantas membayarnya. Namun saat ia berbalik,ia melihat suatu pemandangan menyakitkan. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bercanda sambil memasuki café .

"hyung…" lirih Jongin yang tentu saja tidak dapat di dengar Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan café tersebut setelah menambrak bahu Chanyeol sengaja. Chanyeol pun terkejut akan hal itu,bagaimana tidak ada seseorang dengan jaket hitam tebal,memakai masker dan juga topi menyenggol bahunya dengan keras.

"permisi, apakah kau mengenalku?" Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin marah dengan orang itusekarangan,namun...

"tidak,maaf!"

"Jongin…"

Flashback off

"aku tidak mau memaafkanmu!"

Jongin pun membalikkan badannya,sehingga kini Chanyeol berada di belakangnya.

"aku bisa menjelaskannya chagi…"

"kau berucap dingin dan menolak ajakanku tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba kau pergi bersama Baekiie hyung" lirih Jongin,air matanya mulai mengalir sekarang dan,Chanyeol tidak suka jika kekasihnya itu menangis.

"dengarkan aku,sebenarnya,…"

Flashback on

"Chanyeol kemana Jongin?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"dia pergi membeli sesuatu di café" balanya santai.

"yak kau ini! Bagaimana jika para sasaeng mengejarnya,eoh?!"

"tidak mungkin. Jong in itu kuat hyung,lagi pula ia pasti bisa menyamar dengan baik."

Pandangan Chanyeol tidak terlepas dari I phone 6 nya itu. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun merampas handphone tersebut.

"jangan di lihat Baek!" pinta Chanyeol.

"apa ini,eoh?"

"aku sedang membuat sebuah video untuk Jongin hyung. Besok hari jadi kami." Ujar Chanyeol dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"kalau begitu cepatlah susul Jongin!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"aku ikut Chan,aku ingin membeli bubble tea" seru Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol.

"baiklah,ayo!"

Flashback off

"begitulah ceritanya… kau mau memaafkanku bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin pun segera membalikkan punggungnya dan balas memeluk Chanyeol.

"ne~ tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi hyung…" chanyeol melirik jam di tangan kirinya dan ia tersenyum.

"happy anniversary Jonginnie…"

"huh?"

"ini sudah jam 12 malam Jong,jangan bilang kau lupa jika hari ini adalah hari jadi kita?" Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap Chanyeol. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya imut,sehingga membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"kau mau lihat video yang kubuat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja…"

Mereka pun larut pada dunia mereka berdua. Jongin sedikit tersentu saat melihat Video yang di buat Chanyeol. Video itu adalah kumpulan moment dan selca mereka berdua. Ditambah dengan kalimat-kalimat romantic dari Chanyeol.

"gomawo hyungie…saranghae Chanyeol hyung…"

"nado,Jonginnie…"

End

mweheeheh...ini udah lama sangat aku buat tapi baru di publish sekarang.

next or enough??


	2. Chankai (chap 3)

Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk sambil sesekali berdecih tak suka. Ia aalah Kim Jongin. Sungguh keadaan Jongin tak lebih dari seorang pengemis jalanan. Kaos yang terlihat lusuh,celana boxer,rambut acak-acakan … jangan fikir keadaan Jongin mirip dengan laki-laki keren yang ada di fanfiction. Karna keadaannya kini sungguh berantakan.

Berbagai umpatan telah ia rapalkan. Ia tak habis fikir dengan para fansnya sendiri.

"mereka mau mati,eoh?!"

"Jongin-ah" ujar seseorang dari arah belakang sofa ruang tenga,yang diduduki Jongin.

"hyungiieeee" manjanya. Jongin pun memeluk tubuh orang itu erat walaupun sandaran sofa menghalanginya.

"kau menjijikan" dengus orang itu.

"terima kasih pujiannya hyung!" bukannya menjauh,Jongin malah mengusakkan hidungnya di perut namja itu.

"kau gila Kim! Ada apa,eoh?" Tanya namja yang kini telah mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin. Pelukan yang sempat terlepas itu pun kembali terjalin(?).

"apakah aku tak cocok dengan Chanyeol hyung?" ujarnya.

"memang tidak!"

"kau terlalu jujur hyung…"

"berhenti memanggilku Hyung,Jong."

"ne Kyungiieee-ah."

"kau sudah gila Jongin!"

"apakah kami memang tidak cocok ?" matanya kini menatap lurus tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"iya!"

"lalu,bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hyung?"

"mereka sangat cocok kurasa. Banyak sifat mereka yang sama. Mereka juga sangat dekat,apalagi mereka pernah satu kamar di dorm dan di hotel."

"apa kelebihan Baekhyun dari ku?" Tanya Jongin,matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"dia manis,kau jelek. Dia mancung,kau pesek. Ia putih,kau hitam. Dia mungil bagai puppy,kau sangar seperti beruang" sungguh Jongin ingin mengubur Kyungsoo ke dalam tanah sekaran. Sungguh Kyungsoo sekarang sangat mirip dengan seorang psikopat.

"kau jahat Soo…"

"yak… jangan pasang wajah jelekmu itu Jonginiee!"

"aku memang jelek!!" Jongin merajuk.

'baiklah…aku sudah putuskan!' lirihnya dalam hati.

Jongin pun memejamkan mata dan tidur di pelukan Kyungsoo.

"kasihan sekali kau Jongin."

A few days later

Jongin terus mendiamkan Chanyeol sejak hari itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara pada Chanyeol. Namun karena minggu ini mereka sibuk dengan konser di Seoul,mereka tidak dapat memiliki waktu untuk bersama.

Bukan hanya itu,semenjak hari pertama konser Chanyeol selalu menempel dengan Baekhyun,begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir konser mereka. Pemandangan yang sama di temukan Jongin. Ratusan banner bertuliskan ChanBaek berada di mana-mana. Apalagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu bersama. Mereka terus memamerkan kebersamaan mereka di depan para fans.

"baiklah aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini."

"hyung mari berbicara sebentar…"bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bergandengan tangan.

Sontak saat Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin dan melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun,para ChanBaek shipper langsung berteriak tak rela. Jongin sedikit risih dengan itu,namun ia bertingkah seolah tak peduli.

"kau ingin berbicara apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung…" aneh tak seprti biasanya Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu,biasanya Jongin akan lebih suka memanggilnya dengan 'Channie hyung atau Yeoliie Hyungiee' –pikir Chanyeol.

"mian hyung…mari kita akhiri saja hyung!" lirih Jongin.

"kkk~ berhenti bercanda Jonginnie…" ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut Jongin.

"aku tidak bercanda hyung. Aku ingin putus darimu." Jongin pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

@dorm

"makanlah Jong… kau bahkan belum makan dari semalam." Suho mencoba untuk membujuk Jongin untuk makan,karena semenjak kejadian semalam ia tidak makan. Bahkan saat merayakan kesuksesan konser EXO ia tak ikut,ia beralasan bahwa ia sangat lelah dan sedikit sakit.

"tidak hyung…" lirihnya.

"ayolah Jong… kau bahkan –"

"pergilah hyung,aku ingin tidur…"

Suho pun pergi dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Seluruh memer EXO terlihat kecewa saat Suho datang dengan membawa nampan yang masih berisi makanan. Luhan,Kyungsoo,dan Tao sudah lebih dulu membujuk Jongin untuk makan.

"biar aku saja!" ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun masuk ke kamar ChanKaiSoo.

"Chan,mengapa kau tidak membujuk Jongin?" Tanya Luhan.

"percuma saja,kami sudah putus Hyung!"

"HAH!?" seluruh member terkejut saat mendebgar penyataan Chanyeol.

PRANKK…

Tak lama para member kembali di kejutkan dengan bunyi pecahan yang berasal dari kamar Jongin. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya pun langsung masuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Jongin tengah terisak,begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Melihat itu Chanyeol terlihat geram,

"kau keterlaluan Jongin! Jika kau memang tak mau makan,jangan menyakiti orang lain!!" ujar Chanyeol.

"kau kekanak-kanakan Jong!" seru Chanyeol yang di angguki seluruh member,minus Kyungsoo.

"berhenti bersikap kekanakan Jong! Kau sudah besar." Ucap Jongdae emosi.

"sudahlah,kurasa Jongin juga sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Jadi biarkan dia tenang dulu." Seru Kyungsoo. Ia tak tega jika Jongin terus di pojokkan seperti itu.

"jangan terlalu membelanya Kyung,dia akan selalu bersikap childish nanti." Tambah sang Leader.

Chanyeol pun merangkul Baekhyun dan membawa nya keluar kamar. Seluruh member juga nampak tak suka dengan tingkah Jongin yang nampak kekanak-kanakan. Akhirnya semua member juga keluar dari kamar itu,meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"kau kenapa Jong?" bisik Kyungsoo sambil duduk di samping Ranjang Jongin.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"mereka benar aku, kekanak-kanakan hiks…hikss…" pecah sudah tangis Jongin.

"sudahlah Jong,mereka hanya emosi. Ku rasa setelah ini mereka akan kembali seperti semula."

"bolehkah aku minta satu hal padamu Hyung?"

"apa itu?"

"bisa kah kau pergi dan biarkan aku sendiri dulu hikss…"

"tapi aku akan bersihkan ini dulu!" Jongin hanya mengangguk samar. Ia pun berbaring dan membelakangi Kyungsoo. Ia masih menangis karena kejadian tadi.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak melakukan apa yang mereka tuduhkan. Saat Baekhyun masuk dan membawa makanan Jongin menolaknya. Namun Baekhyun tetap gigih,ia tetap membujuk Jongin.

Flashback on

"ayolah makan dulu Jongin!" Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada Jongin.

"ini semua karnamu hyung,hikss…kenapa kau lebih baik dariku. Chanyeol pun lebih memilihmu dari pada aku . karena mu kami putus hyung!!!"

PRANKK…

Baekhyun menjatukan nampan itu sehingga mangkuk tersebut pecah.

Flashback off

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan jaket hitam tipis di sertai dengan masker dan topi. Semua member tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menatap Jongin seolah bertanya 'mau kemana kau?' pada Jongin. Namun tidak dihiraukan Jongin.

Seluruh orang nampaknya sudah tak marah dengan Jongin,karna Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"kau mau kemana Jong?" ujar Chanyeol.

" bukan urusanmu!" mata Jongin terlihat sangat sembab dan merah. Jongin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dorm.

"kau harus menjelaskannya Chan!" ujar Suho. Namun Chanyeol hanya diam.

Jogin berada di sebuah taman di dekat daerah SM building. Ia duduk sendiri disana,tak perduli dengan dinginnya suhu mala mini yang mencapai 2 derajat celcius. Ia kembali menangis,masih kesal dengan hal yang terjadi padanya.

Puk

"mengapa hanya memakai jaket tipis jika ingin duduk disini." Ujar Chanyeol setelah memberikan Jongin sebuah jaket tebal. Jongin terlihat tidak menggubrisnya. Akhirnya Jongin berdiri,berniat pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

" bukankah sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali kita menghabiskan waktu berdua saja,Jonginiee?"

"maaf untuk hari ini!" tulus, semua itu bukan hanya bualan. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh akan perkataannya.

"bagaimana jika besok kita kemari lagi? Disini sepi,tidak ada fans maupun wartawan."

"aku tau. Kau malu berhubungan denganku hyung…" Jongin akhirnya membalas,namun ia hanya tersenyum kecut. Seakan menyadari perkataan Chanyeol, yang berarti bahwa ia malu berpacaran dengan Jongin,sehingga ia tak ingin para wartawan dan fans mengetahuinya.

"bukan begitu…aku bisa-"

"tak perlu hyung. Aku paham,kalau begitu selamat dengan hubungan kalian berdua!" Jongin pun beranjak pergi,namun baru 2 langkah Chanyeol telah sukses membalikkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"bisa berikan aku waktu?! Aku juga punya hal yang ingin ku jelas kan!?"

"aku tidak malu Jong! Lalu mengapa aku harus malu berpacaran denganmu. Malah sebaliknya,aku merasa beruntung bisa memilikimu."

"tapi aku bahkan tak secantik dan semanis Baekhyun hyung?!"

"diam! Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaanmu Jongin. Dan soal Baekhyun itu semua karna perintah dari manager. Mereka meminta kami untuk memberikan fans services kepada para shipper kami,maaf jika kau merasa teracuhkan. Aku sadar aku salah…saat aku mengacuhkanmu di saat konser atau pun di dorm.

Itu semua karna aku cemburu pada mu dan Kyungsoo. Kalian sangat dekat. Kau bahkan memeluknya erat waktu itu,pelukan yang bahkan tak pernah kau berikan padaku,Jongin.

Jika kau fikir aku tak frustasi,kau salah . aku juga frustasi Jongin,sama sepertimu. Tapi aku memilih diam dan tak berontak sepertimu!?"

Jongin terlihat terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia tak tau jika Chanyeol juga cemburu pada Kyungsoo.

"maaf juga,karena saat itu tak bertanya mengapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku terlalu terkejut saat itu,sehingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"mianhae hyung hiks…"

Grep

"seharusnya aku membicarakannya padamu dulu hyung. Bukannya mengambil keputusan seperti itu! Hiks…mian"

"hm…aku juga minta maaf Jonginniee. Tak sepantasnya aku membentakmu tadi,mian!"

Merekapun berpelukan di tengah sinar temaram bulan dan juga lampu taman yang menghiasi malam haru mereka.

End

thx buat yang udah review.

next chap buat Kriskai shipper. tapi chapnya bakal lebih dari dua chapter. menurut kalian lebih baik aku post di sini atau buat di project yang beda??


	3. We First 1

KRISKAI

side pair : Baekai

Tahun baru telah dimulai bagi seluruh murid di sekolah SAEGUK HIGH SCHOOL.termasuk laki-laki manis bernama Kim Jongin . tahun ini adalah tahun pertama bagi Kim Jongin sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas. Kim Jongin bukanlah murid spesial. Dia bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Ia hanya siswa biasa,ayahnya sudah meninggal sementara sang ibu telah menikah lagi dengan seorang penjual ramyeon. Keluarga barunya pun tidaklah kaya,mereka sederhana. Jongin memiliki satu kakak tiri wanita yang berasal dari pernikahan sang ayah sebelumnya . Kim Jongin itu sangatlah pintar,jelas saja ia dapat masuk kedalam Saeguk yang notaben nya merupakan sekolah elit di Seoul .

Hari ini selururuh siswa baru berada didalam ruang auditorium sekolah untuk melaksanakan upacara penerimaan murid baru . Sekolah ini tidak melaksanakan masa orientasi seperti sekolah pada umumnya karna mereka menganggap itu hanyalah sebagai ajang untuk pembullyan para Senior terhadap junior mereka.

Upacara berjalan lancar hingga akhirnya seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah datar datang ke atas podium. Laki-laki itu merupakan ketua osis dari SMA Saeguk. Kris Wu. Seorang lelaki keturunan china-kanada,bertinggi 189 cm,dan merupakan siswa berprestasi di bidang akademik dan non akademik. Seluruh wanita dan para lelaki menatap kagum padanya. Bagaimana ia berjalan,berbica bahkan bersikap, merupakan definisi dari kesempurnaan. Dan Kim Jongin memutuskan bahwa Kris adalah sosok idolanya saat ini.

Tapi satu yang tidak mereka ketahui...bahwa Kris Wu bukanlah orang sebaik yang mereka kira.

Enam bulan sudah Jongin menjadi seorang murid di Saeguk. Dalam waktu itu pula Jongin belum bisa menyesuaikan dirinya disini karna Jongin itu merupakan anak yang pemalu dan pendiam namun ia akan menjadi sangat ceria dan manja pada orang yang dekat padanya. Ia hanya punya seorang teman bernama Baekhyun. Awalnya Jongin ragu saat Baekhyun mengajaknya berteman,namun Baekhyun meyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Jongin.

"Jonginiee ayo kita kekantin...aku sangat lapar !"

"Aku malas Baek...kau saja."

Tidak,ini bukan karna Jongin tak memiliki uang,tapi Jongin sedang berusaha untuk berhemat agar ia bisa membantu meringankan beban orang tuanya. Ayah tirinya juga tidak dalan kondisi yang baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayolah... aku akan mentraktirmu. Yah Jonginiee!" Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya pada Jongin.

"Baiklah...aku akan menemanimu. Lagi pula tak baik jika menolak rezeki." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar balasan dari Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu...kajja!"

At canteen

Jongin dan Baekhyun baru saja akan memasuki ruang kantin jika saja seseorang tidak datang dan menarik lengan salah satu dari mereka,dan itu adalah Jongin. Orang itu membawa nya pergi keatap sekolah. Jongin sudah memberontak namun laki-laki itu malah mempererat cengkraman tangannya.

Setelah sampai laki-laki itu segera melepas tangan Jongin dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat tahu siapa laki-laki yang telah membawanya itu.

"K-kris su-sunbae?" Jongin merasa kaget luar biasa. Karna Kris merupakan orang yang ia kagumi. Belum sempat Jongin mengeluarkan kalimat lagi, Kris dengan cepat mengatakan-

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jo-jongin , Kim Jongin."

"Baiklah Jongin mulai dari hari ini kau adalah pacarku!"

Jongin hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. Seorang Kris yang notabennya siswa terpopuler dan terpintar di sekolah meminta Jongin untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tapi sunbae..."

"Kau menolak ku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu -"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai hari ini kita adalah pasangan kekasih oke! Sekarang berikan aku nomor telpon mu !"

Jongin mengambil handphone yang di berikan oleh Kris dan mulai memasukan nomor telpon nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kembali lah ke kelasmu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Kris berbalik meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri cengo sendirian disana.

"Apakah ini mimpi?"

Seminggu sudah hubungan Jongin dan Kris terjalin,namun sikap keduannya tidak menunjukan hal yang sering terjadi diantara sepasang kekasih. Kris tidak pernah menghubunginya semenjak kejadian itu. Saar berpapasan pun Kris hanya melewatinya tanpa sapaan. Jongin bingung,apakah yang kemarin itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Karna sikap Kris yang tetap datar padanya.

Jam pelajaran olah raga tengah berlangsung. Entah sengaja atau tidak kelasnya dan kelas Kris-yang notabennya kelas 12, berada di lapangan yang sama. Mereka melakukan jam olahraga di waktu yang sama dan jenis olahraga yang sama,yaitu basket. Dan satu hal yang tak kalah mengejutkan lagi adalah,olahraga kali ini dilakukan secara berpasangan,antara kelas 12 dan 10,dan Jongin berpasangan dengan Kris. Entah Jongin harus bersyukur atau merasa terintunidasi,karna selururuh orang di lapangan indoor itu menatapnya tajam,entah wanita atau laki-laki berstatus uke.

Praktek pun dimulai. Jongin yang sedang melamun di kagetkan oleh lemparan bola daru Kris yang mengenai lengannya pelan.

"Jangan melamun,dan cepat lemparkan bolanya." Ujar Kris sedikit sinis.

Jongin pun hanya mengangguk samar dan segera melemparkan bola oranye itu pada Kris. Ia senang melihat Kris yang sangat tampan saat memainkan bola basket. Ia kembali melamun sebelum seorang wanita menubruknya hingga ia hampir jatuh tersungkur di lantai jika saja Kris tidak menangkap tubuh mungilnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih fokus dan berhati-hati Kim Jongin." Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Kris tau namanya.

"Su-sunbae kau tau namaku."

"Kau bodoh,huh? Kau pacarku bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu namamu!"

Pacarku.

Pacarku.

Pacarku.

Apakah Kris baru saja mengatakan Jongin adalah pacarnya. Wah Kim Jongin ternyata yang kemarin bukanlah mimpi,monolognya dalam hati. Jongin pun berdiri dan menatap wajah Kris.

"Sunbae..."

"Sudah cepat kembali ketempatmu dan selesaikan praktek ini dengan cepat,mengerti?"

"Ne...ne... sunbae" Jongin mengangguk imut sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

'cantik...'

Praktek berjalan dengan lancar semua murid sudah merasa lelah. Dan jam olahraga pun telah selesai. Jongin dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari lapangan indoor tersebut. Namun secara tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Hari ini kita pulang bersama. Tunggu aku di parkiran, oke?" Kris berujar dengan wajahnya yang sedatar tembok china itu.

"Ah...ne sunbae."

Puk

"Baiklah,aku kekelas duluan! Dah Jongin." Kris mengusak poninya dan pergi keluar ruangan.

Namun ada pemandangan aneh yang Baekhyun lihat,saat teman-teman Kris yang telah keluar lebih dulu menyambut Kris dengan wajah khas orang mengejek.

'ada yang tidak beres disini.'

Tbc

pantas kah ini di publish?? aku gak tau...klo emng gak bagus komen yah biar aku unpublish nih ff.

dan makasih yang udah review di chap 3 4

maaf gak bisa di balas satu-satu

btw ini udah ada baekai nya


	4. We First 2

Kriskai

Jongin bahagia karna beberapa hari ini Kris tak lagi dingin padanya. Laki-laki itu sudah mulai memperlakukannya seperti seorang kekasih. Terlebih setiap jam istirahat Kris selalu mengajaknya ke kantin dan makan bersama. Begitu pula saat pulang,kris akan mengantar Jongin pulang dengan mobil mewahnya. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun,pria itu merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh sikap Kris. Terlebih saat tak ada Jongin,ia sering melihat pemuda kanada itu tengan bergandengan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Gadis populer sekaligus teman sekelas Kris,gadis itu adalah Jessica. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dibanding Kris saat bersama dengam Jongin.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri Kris. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu di dalam ruang osisnya.

"Kris ,ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele ia akan mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya secara langsung.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kris membalas dengan intonasi datar khasnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jessica sunbae? dan apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin ada sangkut pautnya dengan sikap teman-teman mu itu?"

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran dengan urusanku?" Baekhyun menatap seniornya sengit.Sementara sang senior hanya memijat keningnya pelan,ia sedikit merasa pusing dan tak enak badan hari ini.

"Karna aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan mu jika kau berani menyakiti Jongin!" Baekhyun itu kecil bahkan lebih pendek dari Kris,tapi jangan berani-berani dengannya,karnabia adalah seorang master hapkido. Orang dengan tubuh dua kali lipat dari ukuran bandannya pasti akan dengan mudah di kalahkannya.

"Dan kau- aku tak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk berhubungan dengan Jongin lagi!" Sambungnya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lihat,aku atau Kim Jongin itu yang akan lebih hancur nantinya. Dan kau tak perlu repot-repot, aku juga tidak ingin berhubungan dengan laki-laki lemah dan jelek sepertinya."

Buaghh

"Itu adalah salam pembukannya Kris !" Setelah meninju rahang Kris, Baekhyun langsung pergi dan membanting pintu ruang osis tersebut.

"Kau menantangku Byun!?"

"Sunbae mengapa rahangmu memar?" Tanya Jongin khawatir. Kini mereka berdua berada di perjalanan menuju apartment Kris. tidak jangan berfikiran negatif dulu, Jongin hanya ingin mampir ke apartment Kris karna rencananya hari ini mereka akan pergi ke sebuah mall untuk kencan pertama mereka.

"Tak apa Jongin." Kris merasa sedikit pusing saat ini. Bukan karna pukulan Baekhyun,tapi karna sedari tadi ia tak enak badan karna terlalu banyak kegiatan dan begadang akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya merekapun sampai di apartment Kris. Apartment Kris itu berada di kawasan elit jadi wajar saja jika sedari tadi Jongin berdecak kagum saat melihat interior dari apartment Kris.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Kau tunggulah di sini. "Ujar Kris. Sesaat setelah itu Kris langsung mengganti baju seragamnya,namun saat ia akan membuka kacing terakhir kemejanya,ia langsung terjatuh.

Brukk

Jongin langsung berlari dan menghampiri Kris yang kini tengah jatuh pingsan. Ia langsung membawa Kris naik ke ranjang dan memakaikan Kris baju kaos berwarna hitam yang ia ambil dari lemari pakaian. Lala ia keluar dan mengambil wadah yang cukup besar dan mengisinya dengan air. Tak lupa ia mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di kamar mandiri. Ia segera menghampiri Kris dan mengompres kening pemuda itu.

Ia sudah tau Kris sedang demam ketika tangannya menyentuh rahang tegas milik sang kekasih. Ia mengompres dengan telaten. Ia juga sudah menghubungi ibunya dan bilang bahwa ia akan pulang larut malam ini karna harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok,dan untunglah ibunya tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Hyung tunggu lah...aku akan membelikanmu obat di apotek." Dan Jongin pun segera keluar dari apartment Kris dan tidak lupa ia membawa kunci apartment Kris.

Jongin sudah kembali sari apotek dan juga telah selesai memasak bubur untuk Kris. Ia pun membawa bubur dan obat itu kekamar Kris. Jongin mengecek suhu badan Kris yang sudah agak menurun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membanfunkan pemuda itu.

"Sunbae bangunlah...makan dan minumlah obatmu." Kris pun terbangun dan Jongin dengan sigap membantunya untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak mau makan Jongin!" Seru Kris. Untuk informasi saja,kris itu tipe orang yang sangat rewel dan manja kala dia sakit. Bahkan orang tua. Dan suster yang merawatnya akan sangat sulit untuk membujuknya makan dan minum obat.

"Makanlah...dan minum obatmu sunbae!" Ulang Jongin lagi.

"Aku tak mau..."

"Makanlah..." Jongin mulai menyuapi Kris namun...

Prankk

Kris menepis mangkuk dan sendok yang sodorkan Jongin dengan keras. Namun bukannya marah Jongin malah berdiri dan membersihkan tumpahan dan pecahan dari mangkuk tersebut.

"Akan ku buatkan lagi..." , Jongin pun kembali ke dapur dan memasak satu porsi bubur lagi. Ia masuk kedalam kamar itu lagi namum Kris kembali menumpahkan bubur tersebut,ia kira Jongin akan marah padanya dan berhenti memaksanya untul makan. Namun nihil,hingga percobaan ke empat pun Jongin masih belum jera untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Kris. Di saat tumpahan ke lima Kris segera menarik tangan Jongin agar laki-laki itu melihat wajahnya.

"Apa kau tak lelah karna selalu ku tolak,huh?"

"Apa kau tak lelah menolak makananku?" Bukanya menjawab Jongin malah membalas pertanyaan Kris dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Berhentilah membuatku kesal Jongin!"

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir Kris!? Apakah kau tak tahu betapa aku khawatir pada mu? Melihat mu pingsan bahkan badanmu demam. Aku bahkan berbohong pada ibu ku agar bisa merawatmu. Ini bahkan sudah jam 2 malam,aku sudah memasak lima mangkuk bubur dalam semalam . Aku lelah Kris,tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika kau sakit. Bagaimana jika aku tak bersamamu tadi. Kau- hikss..." Pecah lah tangisan Jongin. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil itu.

Grep

Kris langsung menarik Jongin kepelukannya. Hatinya berdesir dan terasa nyeri bersaan saat Jongin menangis ia merasa gagal menjadi kekas Jongin.

"Maaf kan aku Jongin!" Tulus Kris.

"Kalau begitu makan lah dan minum obatmu,aku tak ingin kau bertambah sakit,hikss..."

Kria menganggukkan kepalanya,dan setelah itu Jongin segera kembali mrmbersih kan tumpahan bubur sebelumnya dan memasakan Kris bubur yang baru.

Kris makan dengan baik dan juga meminum obatnya. Setelah itu Jongin menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur karna ini sudah pukul 3 malam.

"Tidur lah...kalau ada sesuatu telpon aku. Aku pulang dulu." Kris segera menarik tangan Jongin agak pemuda manis itu dapat menatapnya.

"Tidurlah disini...ini sudah malam. Bagaimana ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti.?" Kris khawatir,bagaimana tidak sekarang itu sudah sangat larut dan sangat berbahaya jika laki-laki seperti Jongin pulang sendiri.

"Tidak,jika aku tidak pulang orang tuaku akan khawatir. Lagi pula rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini,aku akan melewati jalan pintas agar cepat sampai." Jongin tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kris. Namun ia tahu Kris masih sangat khawatir pada nya.

"Sunbae sebelum aku pulang bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjukan aegyo nya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris singkat,pikirannya masih diliputi kekhawatiran tentang Jongin.

"Aku ingin... mencium mu. Apakah boleh?" Kris hanya terdiam namun tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya.

Chu~

Jongin mengecup kening Kris lama hingga tanpa sadar Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman dari Jongin.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu sunbae!"

'aku menyukainya'

Jongin mungkin telah berhasil meyakin kan Kris jika ia akan baik-baik saja namun ia malah tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karna tak mendengar kan kata-kata Kris tadi.

Grep

"Yakk..."

Seseorang dari belakang merangkul bahu sempit Jongin. Awalanya Jongin kira itu adalah seorang preman,tapi ia salah.

"Dari mana kau beruang nakal? Mengapa baru pulang jam segini?"

"Ah... kau Baek kukira siapa! Aku dari apartment Kris,dia sakit maka sebagai kekasihnya aku harus merawatnya."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Baekhyun basa basi. Sebenarnya ia malas membahas tentang Kris apa lagi Jongin yang membahas nya karna sudah di pastikan Jongin akan tersipu setiap kali menyerukan nama pacarnya itu.

"Dia sudah membaik. Setelah makan bubur dan minum obat tadi ia juga langsung tidur." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Jongin. 'Kris mau melakukan hal itu?'

Sisanya hanya mereka lalui dengan candaan yang sebagian besar Baekhyun lontarkan hingga kini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jongin.

"Jongin aku ingin beratanya padamu... bagaimana jika selama ini Kris tidak benar-benar menyukaimu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan serius.

"Lalu,jika kau berada di posisiku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Huh?"Baekhyun bingung dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Cari lah jawaban nya maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu juga!" Jongin itu pandai menghindar dan menutupi segalanya. Ia berbicara seolah-olah ia tak tahu apapun,padahal di balik itu ia sudah tau segalanya.

Dan dengan itu pula Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Baekhyun yang sempat terdiam pun akhirnya meninggalkan rumah tuan Kim tersebut.

'bagaimana aku bisa menolak pesonamu?'

'itulah yang ku pikirkan'

Tbc

wah...kesel ada yang udah nebak jalan ceritanya,cerita ini emang udah mainstream banget yak tapi aku bakal buat versiku sendiri

makasih yang udah follow dan rewiew.


	5. We First 3

Hubungan Jongin dan Kris berjalan baik. Kris bahkan tak ragu lagi untuk merangkul atau sekedar menggenggam tangan Jongin di depan orang banyak. Mereka bahkan sudah dua kali berkencan. Dan Kris juga sudah jarang berdekatan dengan Jessica atau teman-teman segrupnya itu. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Baekhyun tenang. Beberapa hari sebelumnya ia mendengar obrolan yang di lakukan oleh Jessica dan salah satu teman Kris yang bernama Tao.

"Sabar lah Jes... hanya satu bulan dan itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi maka Kris akan melepaskan si dungu itu."

Baekhyun tak tahu siapa yang mereka sebut dungu itu, maka dari itu dia harus segera mencari tahu hal tersebut.

Hari ini adalah lomba pertandingan basket antara SMA Saeguk dan Jebok. Jongin berada di antara ratusan penonton sekaligus fans Kris. Ada basket tentu saja ada Kris,dimana ada Kris disitu ada keramaian. Sesimple itu memang. Seluruh siswa mulai menyemangati team mereka walaupun sebagian besar hanya meneriaki nama Kris. Jongin tidak sendiri disana,ada baekhyun sang sahabat.

Para pemain mulai memasuki lapangan basket indoor tersebut,semua murid langsung berteriak heboh saat melihat tampang Kris yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan Jersey warna merah bernomor punggung 00 tersebut.

"Baiklah pertandingan antara SMA Saeguk dan Jebok kita mulai dari sekarang.!"

Permainan berjalan mulus hingga selesai dan pertandingan ini tentu saja di menangkan oleh Saeguk. Permainan memang sudah selesai namun semua penonton masih berada di seat mereka masing-masing.

"Kris...kau tidak lupa bukan." Ujar Tao saat Kris masih terfokus dengan piala yang ia pegang.

"Apa?"

"Come on dude,aku yakin kau tidak lupa dengan dare itu." Setelah itu Tao segera berteriak di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Kim Jongin kemarilah!" Ujar Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin pun segera menghampiri Tao.

"Kris bukan kah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sayang?" Ujar Jessica yang sudah menghampiri Kris ,sambil mengapit lengan Kris manja.

"Ada apa ini?" Itu suara Baekhyun. ia menyusul Jongin dan berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin. Ia sudah merasakan aura tak enak saat Tao memanggil Jongin tadi,dan benar.

"Bicaralah Kris." Tidak ada embel-embel 'sunbae' yang keluar dari mulut Jongin, Kris sedikit terkejut akan hal itu.

"Mari kita akhiri hubungan kita!" Wajah Jongin langsung menjadi datar seperti yang dilakukan Kris. Tak ada lagi wajah imut nan manis yang Kris favoritkan. Laki-laki itu pasti lah kecewa.

"Kau tahu Kris hanya menjalankan dare dari kami. Lagi pula aku yakin Kris masih normal dan bukan gay seperti mu. Dan walaupun dia seorang gay,dia tak akan pernah memacarimu."

Suasana menjadi ricuh banyak siswa yang mulai menghujat bahkan mencibir Jongin.

"Dia itu jelek,seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Kris hanya mempermainkannya!"

"Jalang murahan!"

"Ku dengar dia pernah menjadi simpanan ajusshi mesum!"

"Aku jijik pada nya!"

Jessica menyeringai puas,sedangkan Baekhyun kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan-

Brukk

"Kau tau akibatnya bajingan jika kau menyakiti Jongin-" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Kris. Baiklah...kita berakhir. Lagi pula aku sudah tau tentang rencana itu,tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang. Dan untuk Tao sunbae, terima kasih karna dare mu aku bisa dekat dengan Kris sunbae. Ayo pergi Baek,aku ingin pulang ." Jongin tersenyum dan menundukan badannya pada Kris . Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

'aku sudah tau jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.'

Hari berlalu di SMA Saeguk. Dan semenjak kejadian itu Kris kembali jalan dengan Jessica,sementara Jongin ia menjadi bulan-bulanan semua siswa siswi disana. Tidak semua,karna Baekhyun terus berada di sampingnya.

Jongin tak marah pada Kris,dia tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ia hanya merutuki kebodohannya itu karna nya Baekhyun juga jadi bulan bulanan murid di sini. Ia kasihan dengan temannya itu, pasti akan lebih baik jika ia menolak Kris waktu itu. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menolak Kris saat itu karena-

Flash back on

Jongin sedang pergi ke toilet namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ia kagumi sedang tertawa lepas. Itu adalah Kris dengam teman-teman nya. Jongin bisa melihat bahwa para pemuda itu sedang melakukan sebuah permainan yang bernama ToD . Dan saat itu giliran Kris yang kena.

"Yakk... Kris Wu. Truth or Dare?" Seru seorang pria berdimple.

"Aku ini pria sejati...aku pasti memilih Dare!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus menembak salah satu siswa ternerd di kelas satu,d an memacarinya selama satu bulan." Seru Tao.

"Kau gila huh?,"

"Kalau ia menolakmu maka kau harus menggunakan celana dalam saat pertandingan basket yang akan di adakan 1 bulan lagi. Bagaimana setuju?" Tawar Tao.

"Baiklah,aku setuju. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak Kris Wu?"

Dan saat itu Jongin tau bahwa Kris sama bajingan nya dengan laki-laki lainnya.

'kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang nerd...'

Flashback off


	6. We First 4 (end)

Beberapa hari lalu Jongin bertemu dengan Kris. Kris akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat sedkit kurus dan berantakan. Dan itu bukan Kris sekali.

Bolehkah seorang Kim Jongin berharap,bahwa penyebab pria kanada itu berantakan adalah dirinya?

"kau bodoh Kim...mana mungkin manusia es sepertinya hancur hanya karna seorang nerd."

sementara dilain sisi Kris terus saja menatap mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu bodoh karna sudah mempermainkannya. Tak lama sosok baekhyun muncul dan segera merangkul Kai yang tengah menghabiskan makan siangnya di sana.

"kau bahagia? apa hanya aku yang berharap agar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

Sesaat setelah itu handphone di saku Kris bergetar. Sebuah sms.

 _'bukan kah aku sudah pernah bilang Wu, jika kau menyakiti nya...maka jangan harap kau bisa kembali padanya'_ 'Sepupu sialan !'

skip

hari ini adalah pelajaran olah raga. dan Kris kembali bertemu dengan Jongin,oh jangan lupakan makhluk imut yang selalu mengekori Jongin.

Dan entah keberuntungan dari mana... Kris dan Jongin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melawan team satu sama lain. Ini seperti ajang lomba antar kelas X dan XII.

permainan itu berjalan dengan sangat sengit. Walau pun dapat di perkirakan bahwa team kelas XII lah yang akan menang.

Kris beberapa kali sempat bertemu pandang dengan Jongin,tapi dengan secapat kilat Jongin menghindarinya. Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu, Kris memanfaatkan keadaan. Ia segera mendekati Jongin,tapi Jongin segerq berbalik membelakangi Kris. Kris tetap menjaga tubuh Jongin agar tidak bisa mengoper bola pada temannya.

Jika di lihat dari jauh ,merka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. dimana sang lelaki memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

" jangan menghindari ku Jongin! Temui aku setelah jam sekolah selesai di taman belakang sekolah."

setelah itu Kris segera merebut bola dari Jongin dan kembali mencetak skor.

pulang sekolah.

Kris menunggu Jongin lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. namun beruang manis iti belum datang juga. Kris hampir saja menyerah jika saja ia tak melihat sepasang sepatu butut di hadapannya.

"kau sudah datang?!"

Kris terlampau bersemangat saat melihan mantan kekasihnya datang. Ia menyuruh lelaki itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"bagaimana..."

"jangan bertele tele... kata kan apa mau mu!"

"kembali lah padaku Kim Jongin..."

"kali ini apa,huh? apa lagi dare yang kau lakukan?! berhenti bermain-main karna aku tak ingin kau permalukan lagi Kris Wu."

"ini bukan sebuah dare atau suruhan dari siapapun... aku menginginkannya karna aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin."

"aku pulang." Jongin segera beranjak dan pergi dari taman. Namun suara Kris menahannya.

"jadi apa maksud kata-kata mu saat ini Kim Jongin? kukira kau tulus mencintai ku tapi apa, ini terlihat seperti hanya aku yang mencintamu."

" bukan kah aku hanyalah seorang nerd bagimu? lagi pula kau normal,dan tak mungkin mencintai gay seperti ku!" dan Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum dia mendengar,

"aku bahkan sudah menjadi gay karna mu,"

Hari-hari selanjutnya Kris selalu menghubungi Jongin. Di beberapa kesempatan ia juga terlihat menyapa Jongin dan yang akan di balas dengan senyuman manis dari Jongin. Jongin seperti nya juga sedikit meluluhkan hatinya , ia tak bisa marah pada Kris. Karna itu bukan salah Kris. dan tentang masalah perasaan Kris, ia hanya tak yakin jika laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintainya.

Jongin pulang sendirian hari ini karna ia harus mengumpulkan tugas dari anak-anak kelasnya. Ia juga sedikit tidak enak badan karna kegiatan club dance nya. Ia pun berjalan gontai saat menuju halte bis.

Drrt...drrt

Jongin meraih telponnya saat di pinggir jalan sambil menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki agar dapat menyebrang. Ia mengangkat telpon tersebut tanpa melihat nama dari si penelpon.

"Hallo?"

"Jongin,ini aku!" Jongin sedikit menjauhkan telponnya untuk melihat nama dari si penelpon.

Kris.

"Ada apa?"

Ting. Lampu berubah menjadi hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Jongin pun menyebrang sambil tetap mendengarkan Kris.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jongin memelankan langkah nya karna perkataan Kris,hati nya nyeri saat bayangan kebersamaan nya dengan Kris kembali teringat. tak lama pening di kepalanya kembali lagi dan Jongin sedikit limbung saat berjalan namun ia malah memaksakan untuk berjalan.

"Maaf Kris,aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda ,Kris. Jika kau ingin-"

Tinnnn...

"AWAS!!!"

BRUKK DUAK...

"JONGIN!? JONGIN KAU KENAPA?"

Tutt

Kris bingung dia benar-benar khawatir demgan Jongin saat ini. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Jongin menelponnya ia langsung mengangkatnya dengan segera.

"Hallo Jongin?"

"Hallo tuan,pemilik telpon ini baru saja tertabrak. Bisa kah kau datang ke rumah sakit J hospital."

Kris langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan segera ke rumah sakit.

"Pasien mengalami geger otak ringan namun hal itu tidak perlu di khawatir kan,efeknya hanyalah pusing saja. Tapi kita harus menunggu hasil CT Scan dari pasien agak kita dapat mengetahui kondisi pasien."

Setelah itu seorang suster memberikan Kris handphone milik Jongin. Kris memasuki ruang rawat tersebut setelah menyelesaikan administrasi sebelum nya agar Jongin dapat di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kris duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah ranjang Jongin. Ia menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang di cintainnya itu.

Yah... Kris mencintai Kim Jongin. Dan ia terlambat menyadari itu. Ia menyesali perbuatannya,seandainya dia bisa lebih jujur pada Jongin,mereka pasti bisa bersama saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Jongin!" Kris mengenggam tangan pemuda yang di cintanya itu sambil mengecup punggung tangan Jongin.

"Bangunlah sayang...aku ingin kita memperbaiki semua nya." Kris itu seorang lelaki yang kuat,ia bahkan tak menangis saat ibunya meninggal. Tapi karna Jongin ia berubah menjadi pria yang sensitive dan berperasaan. Hanya satu bulan ia bersama Jongin tapi Jongin dapat merubah tingkah buruknya menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin selama ini semua orang melihat nya sebagai sosok yang sempurna. Namun ia juga manusia yang memiliki sifat buruk dan Jongin dapat merubahnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kris Wu! Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menjauhi Jongin dan kau menyetujuinya kemarin!" Baekhyun tak terima,kris sudah menyakiti Jongin dan dia tak pantas berada di dekat Jongin.

"Aku mohon... biarkan aku bersama dengan Jongin baek...kau tahu bukan tentang karma. Aku rasa ini karma ku. Aku benar-benar mencintai nya baek,ku mohon berikan aku kesempatan."Kris tak perduli lagi dengan harga dirinya saat ini. Ia bahkan rela mengemia dan berlutut pada Baekhyun untuk mengizinkannya mendekati Jongin lagi.

"Kau tahu... aku sudah menyukainya sejak 7 bulan lalu. Ku kira aku akan berhasil membuat nya jatuh cinta padaku,tapi...tapi kau datang bajingan,kau menjadikan nya pacarmu dalam kurun waktu sejam. Kau pikir aku tak sakit hah?"

"Kalau begitu biarkan Jongin yang memilihnya sendiri. Bersamamu atau Bersamaku!?"

Baekhyun tahu ia tak boleh egois,ia akan mengikuti keputusan Jongin. Walaupun ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti nya,siapa yang akan di pilih Jongin.

"Su-sunbae...akhh.."

"Jongin kau sudah bangun sayang. Aku akan panggil kan dokter dulu." Kris sangat bahagia saat ini. Dia menjadi orang pertama yang Jongin sebut saat sadar. Ia segera memanggil dokter melalui tombol kecil yang berada di dekat nakas.

(Tombol ini yang biasa di pake buat manggil dokter kalo pasien tiba-tiba drop atau butuh penanganan)

Tak lama dokter pun datang dan memeriksa Jongin. Syukurlah Jongin hanya merasakan sedikit pusing di kepalanya akibat benturan saat kecelakaan tadi. Dokter pun meninggalkan tiga orang tersebut dalam suasan hening.

"Istirahatlah Jongin." Ujar Kris sambil mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Tidak! Jongin aku butuh jawabanmu. Kau pilih aku atau Kris?"

"Kau tahu jawabanku Baek." Setelah itu Baekhyun tersenyum pedih namun ada sedikit kelegaan dalam dirinya. Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Jongin.

"Jongin-"

Flashback on

"Baek..." Jongin memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang membaca novelnya. Pria tampan itupun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana soal pertanyaanku semalam,apa kau sudah punya jawabannya?" Baekhyun segera menghadap Jongin.

"Jika aku berada di posisimu,aku akan meninggalkan orang itu dan mencari orang yang benar-benar mencintai ku!"ujar Baekhyun mantap.

'karna aku menunggu mu...'

"Kalau jawabanku...aku akan menunggu nya. Menunggu hingga ia juga mencintaiku. aku juga akan memaafkan nya. karna aku mencintai nya."

Flashback off

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu Kris sunbae,dan itu belum berubah. Karna perasaan ku tak akan pernah berubah kecuali rasa cintaku yang selalu bertambah untukmu"

End


	7. We First (kencan)

Side story

Kencan (Kriskai)

Setelah beberapa hari Kris sakit , Jongin lebih perhatian lagi pada nya,bahkan ia tergolong sangat protektif dengan kegiatan dan jadwal makan Kris. Ia juga akan mencegah Kris agar tidak terlalau sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Seperti sekarang ia tengah menemani Kris yang sedang latihan basket untuk dua bulan ke depan.

Kris terlihat sangat keren saat ini,ah tidak... bahkan bagi Kim Jongin Kris selalu keren setiap saat. Ia hanya sedikit kagum saat melihat Kris latihan basket hingga keringat membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Dul sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Kris ia bahkan rela menyelip diantara ratusan fans Kris untuk menyaksikan pria tampan itu ketika sedang bertanding. Tapi kini dia bebas untuk melihat laki-laki itu kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Hari ini hari minggu hingga latihan dimulai dari jam 7 pagi hingga jam 3 sore. Kris menhampiri kekasihnya itu ke pinggir lapangan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jongin ketika Kris sudah duduk di sampingnya

"Iya... Jongin bagaimana jika setelah dari sini kita jalan-jalan ke Hongdae. Aku sedang ingin makan makanan china." Ujar Kris sambil menatap Jongin.

"Kau terkena home sick ? Baik lah aku akan menemani mu. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut,okay?" Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Jongin sayang.

'apa aku mulai jatuh cinta pada mu?'

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju. Kris dan Jongin pergi untuk berjalan jalan. Bisa di bilang ini kencan pertama mereka berdua,memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin blushing. Mereka pun tiba di suatu restoran china. Mereka langsung duduk dan memesan makanan.

Setelah makanan pun datang, Kris dan Jongin hanya terdiam sambil sesekali bergumam memuji masakan sang chef. Selesai makan mereka pun keluar, Jongin kira mereka akan langsung pulang,namun Kris bilang kalau dia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar . Saat di perempatan jalan Kris melihat kedai yang menjual es krim. Ia pun segera pergi membeli es krim untuknya dan untuk Jongin juga tentunya. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di teras kedai sehingga dapat melihat orang-orang yang lewat.

"Jongin,ckck... liat lah berapa umurmu? Mengapa masih makan seperti anak kecil,hah?" Ucap Kris sambil mengelap sisa cairan es krim di sudut bibir Jongin.

"Tidak...aku tidak seperti anak kecil sunbae !" Nampaknya beruang satu ini sedang marah dengan Kris. Lihat saja ia mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berhenti memakan es krim nya.

"Hey... kau merajuk Jong...?" Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Kris pun langsung mengambil alih sendok Jongin dan menyuapi sang beruang itu.

"Makan lah...ah..." Namun Jongin tetap merajuk dan tidak menghiraukan Kris. Dengan tiba-tiba Jongin bangkit dan meninggalkan Kris. Kris pun segera menyusulnya dan tidak lupa membawa es krim Jongin yang masih tersisa banyak,beruntung gelas es krim tersebut terbuat dari plastik sehingga ia tak perlu repot untuk mengembalikan gelasnya.

"Hey Jong... jangan marah,aku hanya bercanda tadi!" Kris mengejar Jongin yang tengah berjalan di antara jajaran toko. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang padanya. Saat ingin belok Jongin tidak sengaja melewati tempat parkir mobil Kris. Melihat itu membuat Kris menarik Jongin dan segera memaksa Jongin untuk masuk setelah membuka kunci mobilnya.

Kris segera duduk di bangku setir di samping Jongin. Namun seperti nya Jongin semakin marah karna Kris memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ini es krim mu...makanlah!" Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah.

"Tidak mau !" Jongin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan membuang tatapan nya ke luar jendela. Kris menarik tangan Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk menggenggam gelas es krim tersebut.

"Lihat Mata ku Jongin! Aku minta maaf, okay? Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku karna menggodamu tadi." Kris mencoba untuk menyentuh Jongin agar pemuda manis itu dapat mengalihkan atensinya pada Kris. Jongin tahu ia berlebihan,ia tak marah pada Kris. Ia hanya... Malu? Mungkin. Bagaimana tidak Kris sudah mengusap sudut bibirnya tadi,dan hal itu membuat kerja jantung Jongin naik hingga dua kali lipat.

Akhirnya Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan es krim nya. Sementara Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya,tidak mereka tidak pulang. Mereka akan pergi ke sungai Han untuk mengahabiskan waktu bersama. Jujur saja, Kris tidak rela jika hari ini harus berakhir.

Akhirnya mereja sampai di sungai Han dan duduk di aalah satu bangku yang berada di sana. Saat Kris tengah memandang sungai di depannya, Jongin masih saja sibuk menghabiskan es krim nya. Sebenarnya ia sudah kenyang namun karna ia tak ingin mengecewakan Kris ia jadi harus menghabiskan nya.

"Jongin..."

"Ne?"

" Kau mencintai ku?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kris membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut. Namun cepat-cepat ia menjawab.

"Kau mencintai ku?" Kris terdiam cukup lama, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Chup~

Kris segerah meraih wajah Jongin dan memciumnya lama. Tidak,ini bukan ciuman dalam atau ciuman panas seperti yang di lakukan oleh pasangan lainnya. Ini adalah ciuman tulus pertama bagi Kris sekaligus ciuman pertama bagi Jongin.

"Jadi Kim...apa kau mencintai ku?"

"Aku mencintaimu,Wu!" Dan setelah itu Kris kembali menarik Jongin dalam pelukan sekaligus ciuman manisnya. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman manis mereka.

'kita jatuh cinta di waktu yang tepat bukan?'

'ku harap ini bukan karna taruhan itu Kris.'

End

yeayy sengaja kasih side story KRISKAI... ini itu kencan waktu Kris baru aja sembuh dari sakit.

happy 1.4k viewers


	8. Chankai (chap 5)

Chankai chap 5

Banyak cara orang bahagia bukan. Bukan hanya satu tapi ada ribuan cara. Tidak lah sama untuk setiap orangnya, pasti ada cara yang berbeda. Seperti aku dan Chanyeol hyung, kami mungkin bukan pasangan yang sempurna... Tapi kami selalu bahagia dengan segala kekurangan kami.

 **Saat practice dance**

 **"Hyung kau ini bodoh hah? Lakukan seperti ini. Lihat aku !"**

 **"Gerakan itu sangat susah Nini, aku sulit mengikutinya."**

 **Dan merajuk lah si bayi tiang itu. Dia akan berhenti berbica seharian padaku. Yah mungkin bukan salah ku juga, tapi salag si tiang ini. Aku bahkan sudah melatihnya selama berjam jam namun ia tak dapat mengikuti ku barang sedikit pun. Dan terpaksa aku yang harus mengalah.**

 **" Baiklah istirahatlah dulu. Kita lanjutkan esok hari." Namun ia tetap bergeming dan malah terduduk tanpa menatap ku.**

 **"Yak hyung hentikan merajukmu itu. Kau terlihat seperti uke yang tengah datang bulan jika seperti itu." Aku hanya terkekeh dengan kalimat aneh yang aku ucapkan, namun tak lama manusia kelebihan kalsium itu bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan ruang latihan.**

 **"Hyung kau mau kemana?" Aku menjagal tangannya dan sedikit menariknya agar ia menatap ku. Namun ia malah malingkan wajahnya.**

 **"Yak Chanyeol Hyung?!"**

 **"Apa? Bukankan aku terlihat seperti uke yang tengah datang bulan? Menjauhlah Kim!" Upss rupanya ia masih kesal dengan ku. Lalu ku raih wajahnya dan ku kecup pipinya.**

 **"Maaf kan aku hyungie~ aku hanya bercanda."**

 **Cup**

 **"Aku juga bercanda!" Setelah itu aku tahu bahwa seharusnya aku tidak membuat singa lapar marah, karna aku tahu jika mungkin aku tak akan bisa berjalan esok pagi.**

Tak hanya itu , tapi ada banyak hal lainnya. Seperti...

 **"Hyung kau lihat ponsel ku?" Aku terus membongkar tas yang ku kenakan.**

 **"Ada di laci Nini!"**

 **"Hyung kau lihat kaca mata ku?"**

 **"Di nakas Nini!"**

 **"Hyung earphone ku hilang!"**

 **"Kau meninggalkan nya di ruang tamu Jongin!"**

Chanyeol hyung selalu sabar saat menghadapi penyakit lupaku ini. Tidak hanya pikun, aku juga sangat ceroboh dan berantakan, sehingga membuat Chanyeol hyung harus membereskan semua barang-barang ku dan merapihkan semuanya.

Tak sedikit waktu yang kami habiskan bersama. Ini sudah 4 tahun dan masih ada tahun-tahun berikutnya yang harus kami lewati bersama. Yah bersama...Aku dan Chanyeol Hyung.

"Hyung terima kasih karna sudah mau menerima si ceroboh ini hyung. Aku pasti sudah banyak merepotkan mu!" Aku tertunduk sambil menarik tangannya.

"Tidak Nini...aku sangat bersyukur mendapatkan mu. Seharus nya aku yang harus minta maaf karna kau mendapatkan orang yang bodoh seperti ku." Ia kemudian mengangkat dagu ku hingga mata kami bertemu.

"Tidak hyung...kau memang bukan yang paling sempurna untuk ku. Tapi kau yang terbaik untuk ku. Terima kasih untuk 4 tahun ini hyung. Aku mencintaimu" ia segera menarik ku ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Nini!"

Chup

Aku tidak butuhkan orang yang sempurna untuk menutupi kekurangan ku. Tetapi aku membutuhkan orang yang terbaik untuk melengkapi kekurangan ku.

end

yang pengen chankai mana suara nya. next pengen couple siapa?


	9. Mantan (pt1)

Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang paling kau benci?

menghindar atau menghadapi nya?

Lalu bagaimana jika ia serumah bahkah sekamar dengamu?

Dan status satu grup yang harus kalian sandang... Terlebih kalian pernah saling mencintai satu sama lain?

Lalu bagaimana tentang perasaan yang tertinggal sedangkan kalian sudah memiliki orang lain.?

MANTAN

Nini...ku rasa kita sudah cukup sampai disini."

"Kau benar, lagi pula kurasa kita tidak cocok sebagai pasangan. Kita lebih cocok menjadi sahabat saja..."

Lalu sang pria manis mengulurkan tangannya...dan disambut oleh pria lainnya.

"Baiklah mulai hari ini kita selesai..." Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum. Namun tidak dengan perasaan mereka.

Beberapa bulan berikutnya.

"Ayo semuanya. Kita sarapan!" Seru member tertua dalam grup Exo.

"Sebentar hyung." Sang maknae kedua Kim Jongin menimpali. Sebenarnya ia sedang ada sedikit masalah di dalam kamar. Apa lagi jika bukan karna teman sekamar nya.

"Ku bilang aku tidak tahu!" Jongin hanya bingung mengapa pria di hadapannya ini suka sekali mencari perkara dengannya.

"Kau pasti berbohong kan? Aku tahu kau menyukai nya dari dulu. Dan sudah kebiasaan mu membawa nya tidur denganmu."

Ya tuhan...bolehkah saat ini Kim Jongin mengumpat. Ayolah...itu hanya sebuah boneka, mengapa pria ini berlebihan sekali padanya.

"Aku tak mau tahu kau harus menemukan nya!"

"Aku tau ini hanya alasan mu saja bukan, agar bisa berlama-lama dengan ku? Kenapa apakah kau belum move on dari ku??"

"Aku? Hah, mari kita lihat keadaan sebenarnya. Pertama siapa yang memutuskan hubungan kita? Jawabannya adalah aku..." Jongin hanya memutar mata nya jengah

"...kedua, siapa yang berhasil punya pasangan lebih dulu? AKU !, Jadi mari kita lihat disini...siapa yang belum bisa move on...kau. KAU Kim Jongin."

"Sialan kau-"

" Hey apa yang kalian lakukan. Cepat sarapan, semua member menunggu kalian." Untunglah ada Kyungsoo, jika tidak mungkin kamar ini akan menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran dua anak adam ini.

"Baiklah..." Namun saar baru saja ingin melewati pintu...

"Aku dulu..."

"Aku..."

"Siapa yang lebih tinggi..."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Siapa yang mendesah paling banyak?"

"Siapa yang sering memulai nya?"

"Siap-"

"Sekali lagi kalian berkelahi, akan kubuang sarapan kalian."

Akhirnya mereka dapat segera beranjak dari kamar. Namun cobaan berikutnya adalah...

"Kenapa kau duduk di samping ku?"

"Waahh..aku tak tau setelah kita putus kau jadi percaya diri sekali..."

"Dari pada kau,belum juga move on dari ku."

"Yakk Kim Jongin... Park Chanyeol! Akan ku bunuh kalian jika berkelahi lagi." Junmyeon akhirnya kesal dan memarahi dua curut itu.

"Chanyeol yang memulainya terlebih dahulu..."

"Nah...kau liat sendiri kan hyung si hitam ini sangat tidak sopan padaku. Bahkan ia tidak menyebutkan kata hyung !"

"Sudahlah Channie... Maaf kan Jongin, kau lebih dewasa jadi seharusnya kau lebih bisa mentorir nya." Baekhyun-sang kekasih mengingatkan.

"Baiklah Baekiie sayang... woah Baekiie sayang kau dewasa sekali. Tidak seperti orang yang ada di sampungku ini." Mata nya melirik Jongin yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah lah hyung. Maaf kan Jongin yahh, mungkin dia sedanv bad mood hari ini." Sehun-kekasih Jongin mencoba untuk melerai pertengkaran yang mungkin saja akan terjadi tadi.

"Ya sudah makanlah..."

Skip

"Jonginiee... kenapa masih cemberut? Masih kesal."

"Tidak."

"Hey, lihat aku."

Chup

"Sehun jangan menciumku sembarangan. Bagaimana jika yang lain melihatnya!" Jongin mempoutkan bibir nya.

Chup

Chup

Chup

"Biarkan saja. Memang siapa yang mau marah."

Sehun tak tahu saja jika Chanyeol melihatnya penuh amarah dari belakang sofa. Akhirnya Chanyeol mempunyai ide jahat untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua.

Bruk

Chanyeol mendudukan bokongnya dia antara Sehun dan Jongin.

"Wah... Dasar pasangan baru, bemesraan tanpa tahu tempat."

"Kau mengganggu saja hyung!"

"Ckck... Sehun tahan hormon mu. Jika ingin melakukan nya di dalam kamar saja."

"Memangnya Sehun seperti mu!" Jongin sedikit bersyukur karna ada nya Chanyeol. Jika tidak Sehun pasti sudah menciumi nya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun datang dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kau tahu Sehun... Jongin ini termasuk tipe orang yang ribut saat bercinta."

' mengapa perasaanku tak enak? '

"Memang nya kenapa hyung?"

"Dia mendesah terlalu keras. Hingga membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Kau aneh... Jika aku diam kau malah marah hyung." Jongin sedikit tak terima dengan omongan Chanyeol. Lagipula Chanyeol lah yang membuat nya seperti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kalian melakukan nya Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hehe...kami belum melakukan nya hyung. Lagi pula aku rasa ini masih terlalu cepat untuk di lakukan oleh kami."

"Oh... padahal saat baru sebulan pacaran kami sudah melakukannya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan smirk menawannya. Iq bangga karna ia adalah pria pertama bagi Jongin dan juga pria terakhir hingga saat ini.

" Baek hyung... Chanyeol hyung itu bukan lah pria yang tahan lama. Baru sebentar dia sudah keluar..." Jongin mencoba membalas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedikit risih dengan obrolan ini. Jujur saja Chanyeol dan Jongin itu sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Wajar jika mereka telah melakukan hal tersebut, namun jika membicarakan hal pribadi mereka di depan pacar mereka adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"Ah benarkah? Kami belum pernah melakukannya sih..." Jongin sedikit melebarkan matanya saat mendengarkan penuturan baekhyun.

"Oh... padahal saat baru sebulan pacaran kami sudah melakukannya." Jawabannya sama sedang Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka terlihat seperti dua pasang kekasih, Sehun dan Baekhyun...sedangkan Chanyeol dengan Jongin.

"Kau tahu hyung... sebenarnya aku mendesah karna kasihan pada mu. Sebenarnya service mu tidak senikmat itu."

"Aku juga begitu Jongin. Saat bercinta aku membayangkan orang lain."

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Jongin saling menatap tajam tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang lainnya.

' jadi penisku tak nikmat hah? Jadi mengapa selama ini kau selalu merengek , hah? '

' dia membayangkan orang lain huh? Dia tak puas dengan ku? '

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke kamar mereka. Walau pun sempat berkelahi saat memasuki kamar tapi akhirnya hal itu bisa di hindari karna Chanyeol mengalah.

Brukk

"Sehun...bukankah ini aneh?"

"Benar hyung. Kurasa mereka masih saling memiliki perasaan satu sama lain."

"Kalau begitu...harus kah kita membantunya Sehun?"

"Yah...kita harus hyung!"

Tbc

Note: part 2 nya besok yah. Aku udah nentuin jadi main pairnya chankai. Buat yang pengen hunkai nnti aku buatin MANTAN vers hunkai deh. Tapi habis yang ini end yah. Oke.

See you


	10. Mantan (pt2)

Hari ini adalah hari anniversary hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Hari jadi sekaligus hari berakhir nya hubungan mereka. Hari jadi yang ke 3 tahun dan 2 bulan paska putus.

Sebenarnya semua member masih bingung atas penyebab putus nya hubungan mereka. Karna selama ini mereka terlihat biasa saja, dalam artian... Tidak ada pertengkaran hebat atau apa pun. Mereka terkejut saat Chanyeol dan Jongin bilang bahwa merek mutuskan untuk bersahabat saja di bandingkan berpacaran.

Flash back

"Jongin..." Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang nya. Jongin sedikit bingung.

"Apa hyung?"

"Bukankah ini sedikit aneh?"

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Hubungan kita. Tak ada pertengkaran hebat ataupun aksi salinh cemburu. Kurasa apa yang kita rasakan kini mulai berubah. Bukan lagi perasaan antara sepasang kekasih."

"Lalu kau ingin apa hyung?" Aku cemburu hyung. Aku juga marah.

" Nini...ku rasa kita sudah cukup sampai disini." Ku mohon tolak lah keinginan ku ini, Nini.

"Kau benar, lagi pula kurasa kita tidak cocok sebagai pasangan. Kita lebih cocok menjadi sahabat saja..." Lalu persahabatsn seperti apa yang harus ku rasakan. Jika aku masih mencintai mu.

Lalu sang pria manis mengulurkan tangannya...dan disambut oleh pria lainnya.

"Baiklah mulai hari ini kita selesai..." Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum. Namun tidak dengan perasaan mereka.

' Ku harap masih ada kesempatan untuk kita sayang '

Saat itu mereka mungkin terlalu jenuh dan naif. Mereka saling cemburu namun menahan diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka merasa tak suka, namun mereka harus terlihat sebagai pasangam yang sempurna.

Chanyeol sedang membayangkan masa lalu nya bersama Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin tersenyum, berbicara, bahkan wajah polos nya saat tertidur. Chanyeol merindukan itu semua. Namun ia hanya bisa pasrah dan terus menjahili Jongin.

Dari dulu ia selalu iri dengan Sehun mau pun Kris. Sehun itu sahabat dekat Jongin, mereka juga sekolah di tempat yang sama. Mereka sangat dekat sehingga semua orang mengira Jongin adalah kekasih Sehun. Sedangkan Kris, dia adalah pria yang di sukai Jongin saat masa trainee nya. Jongin bilang jika Kris adalah cinta pertama nya.

Mereka berpacaran dari tahun 2014 awal. Dimana pada tahun itu pula Kris dan Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup. Sebut Chanyeol memanfaatkan keadaan karna ia mendekati Jongin saat naga china itu sedang berurusan dengan pihak management.

Sementara Jongin, laki-laki manis itu tengah memfokuskan dirinya untuk berlatih persiapan konser nanti. Namun pikirannya terpecah saat ia malah kembali memikirkan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Ia juga selalu cemburu saat para fans menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Apa lagi melihat foto kebersamaan mereka. Jongin tak suka.

Namun ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol itu mencintainya. Tapi setelah putus Chanyeol malah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Jongin sangat kecewa, karna ia pikir bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mempunyai hubungan spesial lebih dari seorang teman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah menyetujui keputusan Chanyeol,dan tak ada waktu untuk menyesali nya.

Skip

Semua member Exo kini telah pulang dari latihan untuk persiapan konser nanti. Semua member tampak kelelahan tak terkecuali si dancing machine, bagaimana tidak, ia harus melakukannya berulang kali karna tak focus seharian, apa lagi jika bukan karna memikirkan mantan nya itu. Begitu pula Chanyeol, ia habis di marahi habis-habis oleh pelatihnya karna tidak melakukan gerakannya dengan benar.

"Chanyeol aku ingin berbicara pada mu..." Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun dalam keadaan mode serius nya. Ia menarik Chanyeol menuju balkon.

"Chanyeol bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja hubungan kita?"

"Kau bercanda?" Mengapa tak dari dulu Baekhyun?

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah memikirkan ini bersama Sehun?"

"Kau berselingkuh Baek?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya ingin kalian menyadari perasaan kalian masing-masing. Kalian masih saling mencintai Chan."

"Tidak, Baek!" Ya, sangat malah

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi ku Chan, tapi tidak dengan perasaan mu."

"Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup. Aku juga sudah harus mandi sekarang." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

' aku memang bodoh. Namun apa mungkin dia bisa kembali? '

Sementara pasangan Sehun dan Jongin berada di dalam kamar duo Chankai. Obrolannya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun beda nya Jongin hanya diam dan menerima keputusan Sehun. Ia tahu berpacaran dengan Sehun, hanya membuat pria pale itu sakit hati karna Jongin tidak pernah mencintai nya. Lalu Sehun keluar dari kamar itu, dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol muncul.

Ia menatap Jongin yang juga menatap nya. Mereka bertatapan hingga Jongin tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol ada di samping nya, duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku putus dengan Baekhyun."

"Aku juga sudah putus dari Sehun."

Tak ada raut kepedihan dari kalimat uang mereka lontarkan. Malah terkesan lega , mungkin?

"Jongin...aku ingin jujur padamu."

"Em... Lakukan lah."

" Maaf karna memutuskan mu kemarin. Sebenarnya aku hanya tak tahu untuk berbuat apa. Aku bingung pada sikap mu yang terkesan tenang dan sedikit acuh pada ku."

"Lalu tak apa jika aku cemburu hyung?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Sangat hyung... Aku selalu kesal saat orang lain selalu bicara bahwa kau lebih cocok dengan Baekhyun hyung. Aku tahu dia memang lebih dari ku. Dia cantik dan juga berbakat. Namun aku takut mengungkapkan nya karna aku percaya padamu hyung. Bahwa kau juga mencintai ku. Namun melihat mu berpacaran dengan nya setelah kita putus membuat ku sakit hyung. Aku seakan tersadar kan oleh keadaan bahwa kau memang tidak benar-benar mencitaiku."

Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat air mata Jongin yang sudah tertumpah. Ia meraih wajah itu dan menghapus air mata orang yang di kasih nya itu.

"Jangan menangis Nini. Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka saat kau berdekatan dengan Sehun maupun Kris hyung. Aku menyukaimu sejak masa trainee dan itu belum berubah sampai sekarang. Aku minta maaf, aku tak tahu jika kau merasakan hal itu selama ini."

Chup

Chanyeol mengecup kening Jongin lama. Seakan menebus semua waktu yang ia sia-siakan kemarin. Mereka saling mencintai dan percaya satu sama lain. Sehingga mereka harus memyembunyikan perasaa. Mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin kembali dengan ku Nini?" Jongin hanya mengangguk dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol sambil menguburkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Berjanji lah bahwa setelah ini kita bisa jujur dengan perasaan kita masing-masing." Dan Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi lucu , hingga Chanyeol dengan gemas mengecupi pucuk kepala nya.

The end

Note: wadoh maaf jadi naik rate gini yak...aku juga gak planning kya gini. Tapi karna memvayangkan Chankai otak ku jdi yadong gini.

Oke next chap hunkai...rate k, t ,m??


	11. MANTAN (HUNKAI)

" ah Jongin... lebih cepathh..." Seorang wanita mendesah tak karuan saat sang pria menambah kecepatan pinggulnya.

Drrt drrt drrt

"Sial. Siapa yang berani mengganggu ku eoh!?" Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau dimana? "

"Tak perlu tahu. Kau sudah mengganggu ku bajingan!"

"Pulang sekarang juga, jika tidak aku akan membuang Monggu ke jalan raya."

Sang wanita segera bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan Jongin dalam keadaan kejantanan Jongin yang masih berada di dalamnya.

"Hngg... Hentikan Krys!". Namun sang wanita malah semakin mengerakkan pinggulnya sehingga Jongin harus menahan geramannya agar tak di dengar oleh sang penelpon.

"Kau sedang bercinta ?!"

"Aku tid- hmmm..." Krystal mencium Jongin dalam. Sedangkan sang penelpon sudah menahan amarahnya di ujung sana.

Pip

Telpon di matikan sepihak. Jongin sedikit bingung namun tidak dengan sang wanita yang kini tengah mengambil alih permainan mereka.

Skip

Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat ia merasa akan segera sampai.

Brakkk

"Pulang Kim Jongin!" Sosok yang tadi menelponnya kini sudah berhasil menarik nya dari tubuh sang wanita.

"Yak Oh Sehun. Kau benar-benar gila, eoh? Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan nya. Aku sudah hampir sampai tadi." Sedangkan sang wanita hanya menatap kagum lelaki yang menarik partner nya itu. Gagah, tampan dan juga macho. Tidak seperti Jongin yang terlihat, kurus,manis dan sedikit lembut. Mungkin dia bisa mengajak laki-laki itu untuk bercinta lain kali.

Sehun segera memakai kan Jongin jaket yang di kenakannya. Tidak perlu khawatir karna jakrt Sehun sudah dapat menutupi sebagian tubuh Jongin yang memang lebih mungil dari nya.

"Kau bajingan Sehun. Penis ku sakit!" Sehun segera menarik Jongin menuju parkiran tanpa menghiraukan si jalang yang masih menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada ibu nanti." Ibu yang di maksud Jongin di sini adalah ibu Sehun. Kedua orang tua mereka memang lah sangat dekat mengingat bahwa Jongin dan Sehun adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Mereka putus 1 tahun lalu.

"Kau hanya tinggal meremasnya Jongin!"

"Aku tak mau."

"Lagi pula aku heran apa kau bisa memuaskan wanita dengan penismu yang kecil itu?! Kau kan pihak yang selalu di masuki." Jongin merajuk dan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Mereka puas dengan service ku. Asal kau tahu penisku tidak kecil Sehun!"

"Penis kecil ini memang nya bisa apa?" Sehun menyentuh ujung penis Jongin hingga sang punya melengguh keras.

"Sehun ahhh..."

"Lakukanlah sendiri Jongin."

Baiklah Jongin akan menggoda Sehun dengan caranya sendiri. Ia akan membuat Sehun turn on dan merasakan sakit seperti penis nya. Jongin meremas penis nya pelan dan mendesah sedikit keras untuk menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Ahhh... Sehunhh..."

' bajingan kau Jongin! '

Jongin memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya sambil memberikan wajah jalang nya. Meski sedikit jijik Jongin tetap melakukan nya agar dapat menggoda Sehun. Setelah itu ia memasukan jari nya ke dalam lubang nya dan hal itu harus membuat Sehun kehilangan fokus nya pada jalanan.

"Bajingan kau Jongin!"

Jongin memaju mundurkan jari nya sambil mendesah kan nama Sehun.

"Jongin hentikan!"

"Ahhh..." Jongin malah menatap Sehun sensual.

Sehun segera menggendong Jongin setelah tiba di parkiran apartment mereka. Mereka memang tinggal dalam satu apartment yang sama semenjak mereka masih berpacaran 3 tahun lalu. Alasan tak ada satupun yang pergi dari sana adalah karna mereka masing-masing memiliki setengah dari apartment itu. Atau mungkin karna mereka tidak rela menjauhi satu sama lain.

Setelah memasuki kamar Sehun segera mencium Jongin dan menindihnya di atas ranjang. Tangan Sehun terus menerus meremas bagian sensitive Jongin, mulai dari bokong hingga penis Jongin. Tak lama kemudian Jongin sampai dengan sperma yang memenuhi jari-jari Sehun serta perutnya sendiri.

BRUKK

Jongin segera mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh ke samping tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?!"

"Aku mengantuk Sehun. Aku lelah." Jongin melepaskan jacket Sehun yang ia kenakan hingga ia naked total dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau bermain-main padaku Jong?"

"Kau tinggal meremasnya Sehuniee..."

Jika kalian pikir ini adalah yang pertama kali kalian salah...karna kejadian ini sudah sangat sering terjadi, seperti...

Beberapa bulan lalu...

Sehun sedang duduk di meja kantornya sambil membaca beberapa berkas penting. Tak lama Irene ,sekertaris nya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Sekertaris seksi itu masuk lalu memberikan berkas pada Sehun.

" Ini tuan."

"Dimana aku harus menandatangani nya sekertaris Bae?"

"Di sini tuan..." Irene menundukan tubuhnya hingga dada sintalnya menyentuh lengan kekar Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kecan setelah jam kerja nanti tuan?"

Kriettt

"Wah... Lihatlah apa yang di lakukan oleh CEO kita?! Bermesraan di jam kerja eoh?"

"Manager Kim seharusnya anda lebih sopan saat memasukin ruangan pimpinan anda." Irene berseru bijak.

"Yah sekertaris Bae, bahkan jika kau bertelanjang di hadapan orang ini. Dia tak akan nafsu padamu!"

" Apa maksud anda manager Kim?" Irene kesal saat Sehun hanya menatap Jongin tanpa ada niatan untuk membela nya.

"Karna dia hanya tertarik dengan bokong ku!" Dan Irene segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan Sehun yakin bahwa dalan beberapa hari sekertaris nya itu akan re-sign.

8 bulan yang lalu...

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore."

"Baiklah..." Lalu setelahnya Jongin bangkit dan meninggalkan wanita bersurai hitam itu.

Sementara Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan bawahan sekaligus mantannya yang habis makan siang di kafe yang sama dengannya.

' jadi dia ingin keluar sore ini? Baiklah ini akan menarik! '

Skip

"Sulli kau cantik sekali hari ini!" Jongin segera mencuri ciuman dari bibir gadis itu.

"Kau bisa saja."

"Kita langsung ke dalam saja oke?" Setelahnya Jongin dan sulli masuki salah satu kamar hotel dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat seseorang yang ada di dalamnya. Sementara Sulli di buat terkagum-kagum oleh sosok lelaki itu. Kenapa Jongin tak bilang jika mereka akan threesome.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Sayang...kau tak ingin memeluk kekasih mu ini?" Sehun mendekati Jongin dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dan Sulli.

"Maaf nona, pria ini milik ku!" Sehun berucap final.

"Kau gila Sehun!"

"Ada apa ini Jongin?"

"Kau masih marah padaku sayang?" Sehun meraih pinggul Jongin untuk menempel padanya.

"Kau siapa jalang?" Sehun bertanya dingin.

"Aku teman kencan nya." Sulli sedikit kesal aaat Sehun menyebutnya jalang.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau hanya bisa di tusuk Jongin...kau juga bisa menusuk?"

' bajingan si Sehun ini! '

"Pulang lah... Jongin tak membutuhkan payudara atau lubang mu itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Penis super besar milik ku!"

3 bulan yang lalu...

Di sebuah club malam di daerah Gangnam, Sehun sedang menikmati malam nya dengan di dampingi oleh wanita-wanita jalang. Awalnya ia tak tertarik sebelum seorang wanita bernama Nayeon berhasil menggoda nya. Mereka berciuman dengan dalam dan basah. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk meniduri wanita itu malam ini.

Namun dalam perjalanannya menuju salah satu kamar di sana, seorang pria manis telah terlebih dahulu menahan langkahnya.

" Daddy kau mau kemana,eoh?" Pria itu membuat wajah memelas namun menggoda khas miliknya.

"Apa mau mu Jongin?"

"Daddy kau jahat sekali! Kau meninggalkan ku setelah menyerangku seharian. Apa kau tak puas dengan tubuh ku Daddy?"

Jongin dapat melihat wajah merah padam si jalang yang masih saja memeluk lengan Sehun erat. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya ingin membalas perbuatan Sehun yang waktu itu.

"Pulanglah Jongin!"

"Daddy kau benar-benar tega pada ku. Setelah membuatku menjadi maniak seperti ini, kau meninggalkan ku." Jongin memulai acting menangis nya dengan menambah kan adegan berlutut di depan Sehun.

"Hiks..."

"Kau urus dulu lelaki ini Sehun!" Setelah itu Nayeon pergi dengan amarah.

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti Jongin!"

"Lakukan lah... Karna aku tak akan tinggak diam."

Kembali ke waktu sekarang...

Sebenarnya di balik itu semua, mereka berdua hanya saling cemburu satu sama lain. Jongin tak rela jika Sehun bersama dengan orang lain begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Mereka putus karna salah paham. Sehun yang terlampau sibuk dan Jongin yang terlalu manja. Saat itu...

Satu tahun yang lalu...

"Kau dimana Sehun?"

"Maaf Jongin, aku lembur malam ini. Aku tak bisa datang!"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi bersama Kris hyung saja."

Pip

Jongin memutuskan telponnya sepihak. Ia kesal karna Sehun selalu mengingkari janjinya. Hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka. Namun seperti nya Sehun lupa.

Skip

Sehun sebenarnya kesal saat Jongin bilang jika ia akan keluar dengan Kris. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu Kris? Ia adalah mantan pacar Jongin, sekaligus cinta pertama pria manis itu. Sehun sangam cemburu sekarang hingga ia rela meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan pergi menyusul Jongin.

Akhirnya Sehun sampai di fastival yang di tuju oleh Jongin. Namun ia belum bisa menemukan sang kekasih di mana pun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jongin dan Kris yang twngah duduk di sebuah bangku di ujung jalan. Mata Sehun membola saat melihat tangan Kris meraih wajah Jongin. Sehun segera menarik Kris dan memukulnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?!"

"Lalu apa yanh di lakukan oleh bajingan ini padamu Jongin?! Kalian berselingkuh?!"

"Kris hanya menenangkan ku Sehun. Aku sangat kecewa padamu, dan ia bermaksud menghiburku."

"Hiks... Sehun, kurasa aku sudah cukup bersabar. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu Jongin!?"

"Kita putus Sehun."

"Baiklah, aku juga tak bisa menahan semua perilaku manjamu itu Jongin!"

Kembali ke masa kini...

Setelah aksi dorong yang di lakukan Jongin terhadap Sehun, Sehun hanya duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menatap kosong lantai kamarnya. Sehun kira ini sudah cukup, ia harus minta maaf pada Jongin. Ia juga sudah lelah untuk berkelahi dengan Jongin. Jongin pun begitu. Ia tak benar-benar tidur ,pikirannya melayang pada saat dimana ia memutuskan Sehun dengan tingkah kekanakannya.

"Jongin/Sehun"

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening hingga Sehun memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf Jongin. Atas semua tingkah ku pada mu."

"Aku juga Sehun. Maaf jika aku terlalu kekanakan."

"Jongin... Maafkan aku. Tapi mau kah kau kembali padaku?"

"Sehun..."

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku Jongin. Dan aku, sebenarnya sangat rindu dengan sifat manjamu."

"Sehun kau sedang balas dendam lagi pada ku?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau juga masih mencintai ku Jongin." Sehun segera mencium Jongin yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

Ia masih terus mencium Jongin sambil mengusap pipi tirus Jongin yang telah basah karna air matanya.

"Kau mau bukan?" Jongin mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku janji tak akan manja lagu Sehun!"

"Tak apa...aku suka jika kau manja seperi ini."

"Sehun... haruskah kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Matanya mengedip polos dan Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Besok kita harus cuti dari kantor. Karna aku tak akan berhenti Jongin." Sehun tersenyum nakal dan setelah itu hanya suara desahan dan geramanlah yang terdengar dari kamar apartment itu.

The end.

note: ini yang minta Hunkai, maaf klo jelek wkekek...see you next chap


	12. Boy in Luv

Aku mencintai nya meskipun dia tak pernah mengetahui hadirnya aku. Ini sudah hampir 5 tahun aku mencintai nya. Dari masa sekolah menengah pertama ku hingga sekarang, masa SMA ku.

Dia kakak kelas sekaligus bintang di sekolah. Laki-laki yang selalu bersinar dan di lingkupi kepopuleran. Kalian mungkin membayangkan bahwa ia adalah oranh yang baik hati dan cerdas. Mungkin ia memang cerdas dan berprestasi, ia bahkan selalu menjadi ketua osis ,ketua tim basket ,ketua taekwondo ,dan seorang Prince sekolah untuk 3 tahun berturut-turut. Tapi jika bicara soal perilakunya ,ia bukanlah orang yang baik atau pun dermawan. Ayah nya seorang chaebol ,sudah pasti ia sangat sombong ,kasar ,bajingan dan playboy tingkat satu.

Bukan hanya itu ,dia juga preman nomor 1. Siapa pun yang berani padanya sudah di pastikan tidak dapat bertahan lebih dari 12 jam di sekolah. Dan itu pula lah yang membuatku hanya mampu menggigit jari ,menahan rasa cintaku selama 5 tahun ini. Laki-laki itu bernama-

Kris Wu.

Aku belajar sekali lagi , bahwa untuk mencintai seorang Kris butuh berjuta ton kesabaran. Bagaimana tidak jika pagi ini saja aku sudah melihatnya berciuman panas dengan salah satu senior sekolah yang berada satu tingkat dengan Kris. Memang posisi mereka kini tidak berada di tempat yang mudah di lihat atau di temukan oleh orang lain tapi... ayolah berciuman di sudut perpustakaan di pagi hari bukanlah hal yang masuk akal.

Aku berusaha untuk melewati pasangan itu tanpa membuat keributan sedikit pun. Aku sedikit menjinjitkan kaki ku.

"Erhmm... Kris hhh..."

Ku lihat tangan panjang Kris mulai memasuki rok yang di kenakan wanita itu. Pipi ku merona saat melihat semua itu. Aku ingin berteriak saja rasanya ,sungguh ini memang bukan pertama kali nya aku melihat orang berciuman... namun jika Kris yang melakukan nya, ini sungguh membuatku sakit hati. Rasanya seperti di remas dan di tusuk ribuan paku. Aku tak sanggup lagi...

"Bisakah kalian mencari tempat yang lebih tertutup?!"

Ingin rasanya ku jahit mulut sialan ini. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ku lihat Kris menghentikan kuluman nya dan menatap ku tajam. Sedangkan wanita yang di ciumnya terlihat tak rela dan masih sesekali mengecup bibir Kris. Ugh...sebegitu nikmatkah bibir Kris hingga wanita itu tak rela melepaskan nya?

"Memangnya kenapa,huh?"

"Kau mengganggu ku!"

Terkutuklah aku ! Aku rasa ibu harus memindahkan aku ke sekolah baru besok. Kris bangkit dan mendorong bahu ku.

"Kau! Laki-laki lemah seperti mu berani pada ku?!"

Aku menundukkan wajah ku tak berani menatap matanya yang seakan membunuh ku. Dia menarik dagu ku agar aku dapat menatap nya.

Deg

Mata tajam nya sedikit terkejut saat bertatapan denganku. Wajah nya seakan luluh , namun sesaat setelah itu wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Hyuna...keluar sekarang juga!"

Tanpa di perintah dua kali ,wanita itu pun pergi. Menyisakan aku dan Kris. Yah...aku dan Kris.

"Stop doing aegyo please!"

Aegyo? Aku bahkan menatap nya penuh ketakutan ,lalu bagaimana ini bisa di bilang aegyo? Aku hanya mengedip polos ,dan kembali menunduk. Namun Kris kembali menarik daguku.

"Maaf... Aku...aku akan mengurus surat pindah besok. Aku mohon maaf sunbae."

Aku membungkukkan badan ku secara otomatis dan hal itu malah membuat kepala ku terbentur dengan dada bidangnya. Dan itu membuat Kris terpekik pelan.

"Maaf sunbae...hiks..."

Bodoh. Kenapa aku cengeng sekali. Kenapa kau menangis Jongin?!

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia mengusap air mataku. Dan aku malah bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau takut?"

Aku hanya menutup wajah ku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku. Aku pun segera pergi dari sana. Tak ku perdulikan Kris yang menyuruhku kembali.

Author pov

Esok nya Jongin datang bersama ibu nya untuk mengurus surat pindahnya. Namun Jongin dan ibunya terheran karna pihak sekolah malah melarang nya untuk pindah. Lalu apa yang di harap kan Kris? Bukan kah setiap pengganggu akan Kris keluarkan dari sekolah tapi mengapa ia malah di larang?!

' Ada yang tak beres?! '

"Baiklah terima kasih Park saem."

Jongin dan ibunya pun pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan administrasi sekolah. Ibu Jongin pun pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu pada Jongin. Sementara Jongin masih mampir di kantin sekolah. Ia duduk sendirian sambil memakan yoghurt rasa strawberry favorite nya.

"Kim Jongin. Bisa kau ikut kami?"

Seseorang secara tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri nya.

"Aku tak mau!"

Jongin mendengus keras. Ia tak suka di perintah dan ia tak mau di perintah oleh siapa pun. Orang itu mengambil yoghurt milik Jongin dan membawanya pergi.

"Yak...punyaku!!"

Jongin dengan terpaksa mengikuti siswa siswa tersebut.

"Kembali kan dulu yoghurt ku!"

Tapi orang-orang itu tak mendengarkan nya. Hal itu membuat Jongin kesal. Ia pun kemudian berjongkok menolak untuk mengikuti orang-orang itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?!"

"Kau tak mengembalikan yoghurt ku."

Jongin memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Siswa yang mengambil yoghurt nya itu sedikit emosi karna Jongin yang bertingkah manja. Dengan kesal ia pun menumpahkan isi dari yoghurt milik Jongin. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin yang sedikit sensitif itu sedikit berkaca-kaca dan menundukkan wajah nya.

"Hiks...jahat!"

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria tampan datang. Semua orang disana hanya bisa menahan nafas karna sang penguasa sudah tiba.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Suaranya dalam. Dan seketika membuat semua orang menghentikan semua pergerakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melaksanakan tugas mu. Tapi dia terlalu lama. Jadi aku menumpahkan yoghurt milik nya. Namun reaksinya sangatlah berlebihan."

Brugh

Laki-laki itu- Kris ,memukul anak buah nya hingga tersungkur. Jongin mendongak kan kepalanya untuk melihat si pelaku alias pemukul laki-laki yang mengambil yoghurt nya.

"Sunbae..."

"Kau tak apa?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya Dengan bibir yang masih di majukan.

"Kemarilah Jongin."

Ia memerintah Jongin untuk mendekat padanya. Sementara Jongin segera berdiri dan menghampiri nya ,namun Jongin memberi kan jarak yang cukup jauh antara nya dan Kris.

"Lebih dekat!"

"Tidak mau! Kau akan memukul ku nanti!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Greb

Semua orang terpekik dan histeris saat melihat Kris memeluk Jongin. Seketika suasana menjadi riuh. Banyak wanita maupun pria berstatus uke mendesis protes tak terima karna Jongin dapat di peluk Kris.

"Sunbae... Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai mu Kim Jongin."

Jongin segera mendongak kan kepalanya yang sebelum nya terkubur di dada bidang Kris. Ia berkedip polos sebagai balasan perkataan Kris. Kris sendiri jadi gemas saat melihat sisi polos Jongin itu.

Chup

"Eoh??"

Kris mengecup bibirnya singkat dan tersenyum. Sementara Jongin harus menenangkan jantungnya yang seakan mau keluar itu.

"Kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang bermain-main?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sed- mphhh..."

Kris kembali mencium pria manis itu dengan sedikit lumatan pelan.

"I love you, Nini... Just it!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika aku dapat melihat wajah polos dan manis mu ini setiap saat. Merasakan bibir mu yang kenyal dan manis ini. Menatap matamu yang selalu berkedip polos. Aku menyukai semuanya Jongin. Maka dari itu , untuk merasakan semuanya aku harus menjadikan kau milikku."

"Jadi mau kah kau jadi kekasih ku Nini?"

"Sebenarnya...aku juga menyukaimu sunbae. Bahkan dari kelas satu SMP."

Kemudian pria tampan itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Jadi kau menerima ku?"

"Tidak..."

Semua orang bisa merasakan aura sekita Kris yang berubah menghitam karna kata yang di keluar kan Jongin.

"Tidak...sebelum kau membelikan aku yoghurt untuk ku lagi."

Kris sedikit terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jongin. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Jongin kilat dan berkata...

"Jika aku membeli kan mu pabriknya, apakah kau mau menikah dengan ku setelah aku lulus nanti?"

"Tidak perlu. Tanpa itu pun aku juga ingin menikah dengan mu."

The end

Note: apaan ini?? Btw buat yg req baekai, sookai, hankai aku belum bisa buatin karna aku belum dapat jalan cerita yang cocok. Jdi mohon bersabar.


	13. FIRST LOVE (1)

"Kau tak harus memfokuskan dirimu pada cinta pertama mu Jongin..."

"Lupakan dia Jongin...dia hanya cinta pertama mu , dia bukan pusat bumi yang harus kau perhatikan."

"Dia tak akan melihatmu lagi bodoh!"

"Kau tak ingat ia memacarimu karna taruhan?!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Jongin sudah mendengar cibiran seperti itu semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia hanyalah seorang anak baru di SMA Ilsan Gruop. Ia masih kelas satu dan terlalu naif.

Ia mencintai seorang senior di SMA nya. Seorang pria tampan namun bad boy di seantero sekolah. Seorang siswa dari jelas 3 ,yang di gandrungi oleh banyak orang disekolah ini.

Hingga suatu waktu pria yang di cintanya itu memintanya untuk menjadi kan Jongin sebagai pacarnya. Semua orang terkejut begitu pula dengan Jongin. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menerimanya. Tapi sialnya...sebulan kemudian pria itu memutuskan nya dan mempermalukan Jongin di hadapan semua siswa dengan mengatakan bahwa Jongin hanyalah bahan taruhan nya. Semua orang memandang Jongin iba. Namun tidak dengan Jongin ,ia bertekad untuk membuat pria itu jatuh cinta sungguhan padanya.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku! Oh. Se. Hun."

Kembali kemasa sekarang, setelah 3 tahun berlalu Jongin belum juga bisa mendekati pria itu. Pria yang lebih tua dua tahub darinya itu terlalu populer sekarang. Jongin bahkan harus merelakan beasiswa nya di KAIST hanya untuk mengejar pria ini yang berkuliah di Universtas Ilsan yang merupakan milik ayah Sehun.

"Sudah lah Jongin menyerah saja."

Itu suara Baekho sahabat Jongin dari SMA. Baekho khawatir pada sahabat nya itu karna terlalj berambisi untuk mendapatkan si Bad boy itu. Baekho ingat saat itu Jongin sangat culun hingga sangat mudah untuk di bully oleh orang-orang . Tapi sekarang Jongin sudah berubah menjadi pria manis dan seksi ,banyak senior di Universtas nya yang mengajak nya kencan namun Jongin selali menolaknya karna menunggu si Bad boy yang ia cintai sejak SMA itu.

"Untuk apa menyerah..."

"Ini sudah tiga tahun bodoh!"

"Tak apa... mungkin beberapa hati lagi aku akan berhasil."

"Bermimpi saja bodoh!"

Mereka sedang ada di sebuah kafe di seberang kampusnya. Ini kebiasaan mereka tidak ,lebih tepatnya Jongin ,ia sengaja duduk di sini untuk mengamati Sehun dengan teman-temannya .

"Mata mu Nini!"

"Biarkan...kau memang tidak setia kawan!"

Jongin masih saja menatap Sehun dari kejauhan hingga tatapan mata Sehun menangkap nya. Jongin segera mengedarkan matanya ke arah lain ,dan ia berharap jika Sehun tak sempat melihat wajahnya.

"Membuatnya jatuh cinta ,pantat ku! Di tatap saja kau takut. Bodoh!"

Baekho mengecak rambut Jongin sehingga pria yang katanya seksi itu menggerutu kesal.

Skip

Hari ini ada perlombaan basket. Dan Jongin pasti akan menontonnya ,apa lagi jika bukan karna adanya Sehun yang notaben nya ketua basket. Jongin sebenarnya sadar bahwa dia tak akan mungkin bisa mendekati Sehun,seperti kata Baekho...dia terlalu berambisi namun terlalu takut akan penolakan Sehun. Ia memang bukan culun lagi ,namun statusnya sebagai mantan orang paling di bully membuat nya selalu takut untuk memulai segala hal. Ia tidak trauma ,namun tidak biasa-biasa juga. Ia hanya akan selalu gugup saat melihat Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun lah yang membuat Jongin menjadi objek bullyan di sekolah nya.

Bisa di bilang dia takut pada Sehun.

Takut tapi cinta , mungkin?

Tak lama kemudian Sehun beserta team nya dan team lawan memasuki lapangan basket indoor itu. Selain Sehun Jongin juga bisa melihat beberapa teman Sehun sekaligus orang yang membully nya. Ia hanya memfokuskan matanya pada Sehun tanpa memperhatikan pria yang tengah menatapnya serius.

' Aku akan mendapatkan mu Jongin! '

Tbc

next??


	14. FIRST LOVE (2)

Pertandingan basket di akhiri dengan skor imbang untuk kedua team. Jongin sedikit kehilangan mood nya karna Sehun tidak bermain maksimal saat bertanding tadi ,jadi Jongin hanya memainkan ponselnya dan tak memperdulikan suasana di sekitarnya yang mulai riuh. Tak lama seseorang dari team lawan mendekati panitia yang berada di pinggir lapangan dan meminjam mic.

"Test...oh baiklah. Pertama-tama kenalkan ,aku Kris Wu ketua dari team Baeksang grup. Aku hanya ingin menambahkan sesuatu..."

"...untuk pertandingan selanjutnya ,jika team Ilsan menang ,aku akan memberikan mobil sport terbaru milikku untuk Oh Sehun. Tapi jika aku menang ,aku ingin pria manis di sana menjadi kekasih ku."

Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Kris yang mengarah ke arah seorang penonton yang mengenakan kemeja oversize nya.

' itu pria yang di kafe bukan? Apa hububgan nya dengan Kris? '

"Kau...Kim Jongin. Kau harus jadi pacar ku nanti jika aku berhasil mengalahkan team Ilsan."

Jongin mendongak terkejut ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponsel yang di genggam nya karna terlalu shock. Semua orang menatapnya kaget. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa Kris memilih Jongin.

Kris menaiki tangga untuk menghampiri Jongin. Sehun hanya memincingkan matanya saat melihat sosok Jongin. Ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu ,ia pernah mendengar nya namun saat melihat sosok Jongin ia berani bersumpah jika ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Sunbae?"

Kris mendekati Jongin dan menaruh mic yang ia bawa ke bangku sebelah Jongin. Ia segera menarik dagu Jongin ke arahnya.

Chup

Dan mencium Jongin di hadapan seluruh orang. Jongin yang terlalu terkejut pun menjatuhkan ponsel yang ia genggam. Sementara Sehun sedikit jengah melihat tingkah rival abadi nya dari sejak masa SMA itu.

Dan Jongin ingat tentang Kris. Kris adalah saingan Sehun saat masih SMA. Kris itu juga sama bajingannya dengan Sehun , namun setidaknya Kris lebih tulus. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya Kris juga datang padanya. Ia mengajak Jongin untuk berkencan. Namun Jongin menolaknya dengan halus. Dan Kris jugalah satu satunya orang yang tak pernah membully nya saat SMA.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Beruangku sayang tunggu aku seminggu lagi, aku akan mengalahkan Oh Sehun dan menjadikan mu pacarku."

Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apa ,hingga akhirnya Baekho datang dan menyeret Jongin keluar. Tak lupa memungut ponsel Jongin yang terjatuh tadi.

Semua orang jadi ribut dan berteriak betapa romantisnya Kris pada Jongin. Kris segera turun dan keluar dari lapangan basket itu. Dengan Sehun yang mengekorinya.

" Siapa dia Kris?"

"Kau tak mengenalinya?"

"Apa aku pernah mengenalnya?"

"Dia Kim Jongin... Orang yang ku sukai. "

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau juga menyukainya?"

"Yah..Dia manis dan juga seksi. Tapi aku tidak berniat padanya."

' kau akan menyesali nya Oh Sehun. '

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu Sehun. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

"Hati-hati Kris. Jangan lupa mobil sport ku!" Sehun bercanda di akhir kalimat nya.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran dengan Kim Jongin yang sudah berhasil membuat seorang Kris jatuh cinta. Jika Kris benar-benar mencintai Kim Jongin, maka Sehun akan bersiap-siap untuk menghalanginya. Ia harus merebut Kim Jongin dari Kris.

Sementara di tempat lain Jongin masih saja terdi seolah mencerna kejadian sebelumnya. Ia hanya menonton pertandingan basket ,lalu seorang pria tampan datang dan menciumnya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Kris?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia ada disana!"

"Kau memang hanya memperhatikan si Oh Sehun itu. Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tahu , Baekho!"

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?? Kau akan menerima Kris?"

"Aku merasa seperti bahan taruhan saja?!" Jongin mempout kan bibir nya.

"Kau lupa Sehun juga seperti ini dulu? Tapi kau masih menyukainya."

"Itu berbeda karna aku mencintai Sehun?!"

"Kau bodoh Jongin. Sehun menjadikan kau sebagai taruhannya ,sementara Kris menjadikan taruhan untuk mendapatkan mu. Kris tentu saja lebih tulus."

"Ish...kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku pulang saja!"

Baekho pun akhirnya mengalah dan menawari Jongin untuk diantar pulang oleh nya. Jongin tahu jika Baekho hanya khawatir padanya. Dan Baekho juga tahu bahwa Jongin itu tak sebodoh yang oranh bilang ,dia pasti punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Tbc

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.


	15. FIRST LOVE (3)

Kejadian kemarin sudah berlalu dan Jongin sudah memulai aktivitas nya seperti biasanya. Namun ia tak akan bisa mengindari tatapan orang-orang padanya. Jika di SMA dulu ia mungkin akan di bully habis habisan , beruntung ia sudah tak seperti dulu. Dia memang culun namun tidak seperti seorang nerd. Saat di SMA dulu ia hanya sering menggunakan kaca mata bulat nya dengan poni yang menutupi kening dan sebagian matanya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah kelas Mr. Han. Semua orang di dalam sana juga melihatnya sama seperti yang lainnya ,namun orang-orang segera menundukan kepalanya saat melihat seseorang di belakang Jongin. Jongin menatap mereka heran ,namun ia tetap melangkah untuk menuju kursinya.

Kriettt

Kursi di sebelah Jongin juga berderit. Awalnya Jongin kira itu adalah Baekho. Namun dugaan nya salah , Jongin segera menundukan kepalanya saat melihat orang itu.

"Hai."

"H-hai."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Sunbae kenapa ada disini?" Bukannya menjawab ,Jongin malah bertanya tanpa menatap orang itu.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Mr. Han."

"Kenapa tak menunggu di luar saja. Ini kursi temanku." Sehun mengernyit kan dahi nya. Ia tak tahu jika Jongin yang di sukai Kris adalah orang yang sejutek ini.

"ini miliknya?"

"Bukan ,tentu saja seluruh gedung ini milik mu. Tapi itu tempat yang ia selalu duduki. Jika kau terus di sini , kemana lagi di harus duduk?" Jongin menaikkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sehun terkekeh saat itu ,ia pikir Jongin orang yang ketus ,ternyata ia punya alasan lucu di balik itu. Dan point plus nya adalah , Jongin itu sangat imut.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar, tapi bolehkah aku meminta nomor telpon mu?" Jongin tertegun saat Sehun tersenyum dan menyodorkan ponsel canggihnya pada Jongin.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi mu nanti." Setelah itu Sehun keluar dan menyisakan tatapan penuh tanya dari teman sekelas Jongin.

Skip

Hari berlalu, Jongin dan Sehun semakin dekat. Awalnya Sehun tak berniat untuk mendekati pria tan itu, namun Jongin merupakan orang yang sangat cocok dengan nya. Di tambah dengan perasaan familiar nya setiap bersama Jongin.

Dan hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket ,secara khusus Kris meminta Jongin untuk duduk di deretan tim nya. Namun hal itu di cegah Sehun , dengan alasan Jongin adalah mahasiswa di universitas nya.

"Baiklah pertandingan kita mulai."

Prittt

Jongin panik saat Kris menang ,ia memang dekat dengan Kris dan akhir-akhir ini dia juga berhubungan intensive dengan Kris. Namun ia hanya takut saat Sehun kembali menjauhinya ,padahal ia sudah berhasil mendekati Sehun.

"Kim Jongin kemarilah..." Kris berseru nyaring. Jongin segera turun kearah tengah lapangan untuk menghampiri Kris.

"Baiklah sesuai dengan perjanjian kita kemarin ,kau harus jadi kekasih ku mulai dari hari ini." Nafas tersengal Kris membuat pria itu nampak seksi dimata Jongin ,bahkan semua orang setuju dengan itu.

"Baiklah..." Jongin mengangguk imut. Sementara Sehun sudah menahan amarahnya karna sedikit cemburu saat Kris mulai memeluk Jongin.

"Aku malu hyung..."

"Kalau begitu kita keluar saja. Aku akan ganti baju sebentar ,lalu kita akan pergi ke kafe."

"Aku?"

"Kau harus ikut aku ganti baju di apartment." Dan Sehun melebarkan mata nya saat itu juga.

' nikmati waktu mu Kris, karna setelah ini aku akan merebut Jongin dari mu. '

Tbc

Gimana menurut kalian harus kah ff ini berakhir dengan KRISKAI atau HUNKAI ??

maaf karna pendek ,karna aku mau buat cerita ini lebih ringan ...ntar klo kepanjangan konfliknya jdi berat.


	16. FIRST LOVE(END)

Setelah Jongin telah resmi menjadi kekasih Kris , Sehun malah semakin gencar mengejarnya.

Sehun bahkan tak ragu menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada Jongin. Ia selalu membuntuti Jongin kemanapun lelaki tan itu pergi , yang akhirnya membuat banyak desas desus miring tentang mereka. Dan hal ini sampai ke telinga Kris. Laki-laki kelebihan kalsium itu pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi kekasih nya sekaligus rival nya itu.

"Hyung kau kesini?" Jongin sedikit tergagap saat Kris datang , karna posisinya yang kini tengah bersama Sehun.

"Tentu aku ingin mengunjungi kekasih ku."

Kris mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kiri Jongin ,sementara Sehun disebelah kanannya.

"Oh Sehun...kau ada perlu dengan Kekasih ku?" Kris menekankan kata kekasih pada kalimatnya.

,"Tidak ada ,hanya mengobrol. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jongin. Sampai besok " setelah itu Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Jongin yang duduk terdiam di kafe tersebut..

"Jongin...ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan padamu."

"Apa hyung?"

"Kau masih menyukai Oh Sehun?"

skip

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ First Loveㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Bukannya berhenti Sehun malah makin menjadi. Ia bahkan tak lagi meninggalkan Jongin ketika Kris ada di sekitar nya. Sebisa mungkin ia meluangkan waktunya untuk Jongin. Karna ia harus mendapatkan Jongin.

Seperti hari ini Sehun mengajak Jongin ke sebuah taman di pinggiran kota. Sehun bertekat untuk menyatakan persaannya pada Jongin.

"Jongin... aku senang bisa berdua dengan mu."

"Aku juga,"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

"Kau bercanda sunbae?!" Jongin terkekeh saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Kalimat yang ia tunggi selama 3 tahun ini akhirnya tercapai.

"Tidak aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jongin."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sunbae? Aku memiliki Kris hyung."

"Tinggalkan dia Jongin. Dan terima lah aku."

Ia memeluk Jongin erat ,tanpa melihat raut wajah Jongin yang berubah datar.

 _"Kris ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan."_

 _"Katakan lah..."_

 _"Kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin?"_

 _"Jika aku meminta nya untuk jadi kekasih ku ,sudah pasti aku menyukai nya."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia ,apakah dia juga mencintai mu?"_

 _"Tidak. Dia mencintai orang lain."_

 _Sang rival memamerkan senyum jahat nya._

 _"Ingin bertaruh?"_

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan sialan!" Kris terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang rival._

 _"Aku bisa membuat Kim Jongin mu itu jatuh cinta pada ku."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Yap... berikan aku waktu sebulan. Maka ia akan jatuh kepelukan ku."_

 _"Lalu apa imbalan yang kau mau?"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru..."_

 _"Kau bisa meminta mobil mewah atau apartment pada ku, kenapa hanya sebuah ponsel?" Kris mengerutkan dahi nya._

 _"Karna di pria murahan."_

 _"Jadi kau pikir kekasih ku lelaki murahan?" Kris menggertakan gigi nya._

 _"Asal kau tau Kris. Dia itu adalah si cupu Jongin , yang ku jadikan taruhan sewaktu SMA. Lalu dengan tidak malunya ia mengejarku hingga saat ini. Aku tahu semuanya."_

 _Kris sedikit tertegun saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Kris kira hingga saat ini Sehun tak tahu siapa Jongin sebenarnya. Namun sebisa mungkin Kris mempertahankan wajah datar nya._

 _"Hanya lelaki murahan yang masih mengejar orang yang pernah mempermainkan nya."_

 _"Oke... lakukan sesukamu Sehun. Tapi aku punya satu syarat untuk mu..."_

 _"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada nya."_

"Maaf kan aku Sehun...aku tak bisa." Lirih Jongin.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin tak percaya. Jongin menolaknya? Tapi mengapa bukan kah ia sudah bersikap baik dengan Jongin selama sebulan ini.

"Kenapa Jongin?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar mencintai ku Sehun. Aku lebih pintar dari yang kau kira."

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?"

"Kau hanya mempermainkan ku lagi ,dan aku tak akan jadi murahan untuk kedua kalinya."

Tidak ini tak seperti yang Sehun bayangkan. Tidak bukan seperti ini akhirnya.

"Kau diberi tahu oleh Kris?!" Sehun berseru marah.

"Kenapa kau marah? Jika kau menenangkan taruhan itu kau hanya mendapatkan sebuah ponsel. Atau mungkin ,kau bukan kecewa karna tak bisa mendapatkan ponsel itu... tapi karna tak bisa menyakiti aku lagi ,aki benar bukan?" Air mata Jongin lolos begitu saja.

"Kau salah Jongin ,ini bukan karna taruhan sialan itu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum remeh.

 _"Kris aku rasa aku kalah taruhan ." itu"_

 _"Hahah...kau jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa, karna ia sudah berubah dan bukan seorang nerd lagi.?"_

 _"Tidak ,bukan itu."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Karna aku baru sadar... jika ia orang yang sebaik itu. Ia adalah orang yang kuat karna mampu menahan rasa sakit yang telah ku tinggalkan untuk nya. Aku sudah menyakiti nya berkali-kali...tapi ia tetap mengejarku. Aku jatuh cinta pada nya... sangat."_

"Kau mencintai ku?"

"Aku serius Jongin!"

"Aku juga begitu Sehun. Aku masih sangat mencintai mu ,bahkan setelah aku tahu kau mempermainkan aku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Dan aku akan tetap menjadi murahan dimatamu Sehun. Aku tak bisa menghiraukan rasa cinta ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak ku Jongin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu , taruhan itu sudah lama berakhir. Dan ini lah karma ku Jongin. Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan..."

"Kau terlalu dungu Sehun. Kau meremehkan ku. Kau percaya dengan semua tingkah lakuku padamu saat ini?"

"Kau percaya?"

"Apa... Yang sebenarnya kau maksud Jongin?"

"Aku memang mencintai mu Oh Sehun... tapi..."

"...rasa benci dan dendam ku lebih besar Oh Sehun."

 _"Jongin...aku tak bisa melihat mu seperti ini terus."_

 _Baekho tak tega saat ia terus melihat Jongin yang terus saja menantikan Oh Sehun. Walaupun laki-laki itu tak menggubrisnya._

 _"Tak apa Baekho."_

 _"Kau ingin aku menghajar si bajingan Oh itu?"_

 _"Tidak perlu Baek ,aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah ini. Cukup berada di sampingku dan mendukung setiap keputusan ku...itu sudah sangat berarti untuk ku."_

 _"Jongin kau ingin membalas nya,?"_

 _"Aku mencintai nya Baekho... bagaimana mungkin aku membalasnya?"_

 _"Jangan bodoh Jongin. Kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini!" Jongin mendatarkan ekspersinya._

 _"Cukup lihat dan dengar ,di saat Oh Sehun menyesali semua sikap nya padaku."_

 _"Jongin..."_

 _"Kau tahu ,rasa dendamku lebih besar dari cintaku Baekho. Aku akan mengajari Sehun bagaimana rasanya Karma."_

End

Jongin nya gak sama siapa2. Gantung gak ceritanya?? Gk kan??


	17. DANGEROUSLY

_Musim semi 2009_

 _"Mungkin ini akhirnya Sehun...aku minta maaf." Laki-laki itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria bernama Sehun itu sendirian. Sehun terlalu terkejut untuk mengejar pria mungil yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih nya itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap tanah yang ia pijak._

 _Puk_

 _Sepasang lengan kurus melingkar di tubuh tegap nya._ _"Lupakan dia Sehun...kau pantas bahagia."_

 _"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan nya. Sedangkan ia lah kebahagiaanku."_

 _"Tidak Sehun...aku. AKU lah yang akan membahagiakan mu."_ _"Hingga kapan pun kau tak akan bisa melakukan nya , Jongin...bahkan jika kau mati."_.

Musim dingin 2017

Seorang pria berjalan memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan angkuh nya. Pria itu adalah Oh Sehun ,ia sedang mencari sang 'istri' yang kini mungkin tengah sibuk mengurus berkas-berkasnya.

"Kau datang?"

"Pulang lah..."

"Ah...sebentar lagi. Aku harus memeriksa dokumen ini." Tangan kurus nya menunjuk tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja nya.

"Jangan membantahku Kim Jongin."

"Ba-baiklah ..."

' bahkan setelah 8 tahun perkawinan kita ,kau masih tak sudi memberikan marga mu padaku. '

"Cepat lah..."

Kim Jongin segera merapihkan berkasnya dan membawanya pulang. Jangan kira mereka akan pulang bersama ,karna Sehun tak akan sudi berada di dekat Jongin. Lalu mengapa ia menyuruh pria itu pulang? Tentu saja hanya sebuah formalitasnya sebagai suami ,terlebih ia tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Ia harus bersikap baik pada Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin tiba di rumah nya juga rumah mertuanya itu. Jangan tanya dimana Sehun , karna laki-laki itu sudah berada di bar dan bersenang senang dengan para jalang yang ada di sana. Itu lah kebiasaan Oh Sehun selama mereka resmi menikah. Orang tua Sehun tidak mengetahuinya karna Jongin menutup nya dengan rapat. Bahkan jika ia harus menutup mulut orang lain dengan uangnya.

"Kau pulang Jongin? Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia sedang mengurus beberapa berkas ibu , ia mengganti kan aku untuk mengerjakan berkas itu dan menyuruhku untuk istirahat di rumah."

Jongin rela jika harus terus berbohong demi sang suami. Dia mencintai pria itu lebih dari apapun , bahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika ia mempunyai dua nyawa ia akan memberikan nya pada pria pucat itu.

Bodoh. Ia memang bodoh karna telah mencintai orang yang salah. Orang yang bahkan tak pernah bisa menganggap kehadirannya. Semua ini karna masa lalu mereka. Dan Jongin menyesali itu semua.

 _"Sehun ,perkenalkan...ini Kim Jongin ,anak bungsu ku."_

 _"Kim Jongin."_

 _"Oh Sehun."_

 _"...dan dia adalah calon 'istri'mu. Kalian akan menikah satu bulan lagi."_

Sehun pulang dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Saat tengah malam Jongin menjemput pria itu karna mendapat telpon dari salah satu bartender disana.agar tidak terjadi keributan ia sengaja membawa Sehun ke salah satu hotel di dekat sana. Ia hanya tak ingin ayah dan ibu mertuanya melihat kondisi Sehun.

"Luhan. Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku. Dan membiarkan bajingan ini merusak hubungan kita ,hik~" Sehun terus meracau tak karuan. Ini bukan yabg pertama kalinya bagi Jongin. Ia sudah mendengar kalimat itu ribuan kali. Diawal ia memang merasakan sakit ,namun lama kelamaan hatinya mulai kebal dan tidak terlalu memikirkan nya lagi.

"Bajingan kau Kim Jongin! Arghh!" Sehun menampik keras tangan Jongin yang sedang merapihkan selimutnya. Jongin tersenyum miris. Miris melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia menyesal karna dulu ia terlalu ceroboh hingga ia bisa terjebak dengan keadaan ini.

Greb

Tepat saat Jongin hendak meninggalkan Sehun , laki-laki itu telah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya hingga tubuh Jongin menindis tubuh kekar Sehun.

"Luhan aku mencintai mu..."

Chu~

Setelah itu Jongin tahu ,bahwa ini adalah titik terhancurnya selama 30 tahun ia hidup. Sehun telah merebut semuanya ,masa depan hingga kehormatannya.

Setelah semalam tubuhnya remuk karna di perkosa oleh suaminya sendiri , Jongin tetap bersikap baik-baik saja seperti kejadian semalam tak pernah terjadi. Ia segera mandi dan berpakaian. Tak lupa meminta staff hotel untuk menyediakan kebutuhan suaminya karna ia harus kembali bekerja pagi ini.

Sehun terbangun disaat matahari sudah berada diatas kepala. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ruangan yang ia tempati. Ia baru menyadari jika ruangan itu bukanlah kamarnya. Melainkan kamar hotel. Ia menarik secarik kertas note di meja nakas.

' aku pergi lebih dulu. Istirahat lah.'

Jongin

Dan Sehun kembali dikejutkan ketika ia melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia mengernyit saat menemukan bercak darah di kemaluannya.

"Tidak mungkin bukan?"

Skip

Dua bulan telah berlalu ,setelah insiden di hotel waktu itu Jongin jadi menjauhi Sehun. Tidak secara total. Namun sangat terlihat. Terlebih sejak seminggu kemarin , Jongin bahkan tak mau berada satu ruangan dengan Sehun. Jadi sebelum Sehun menjemput nya seperti biasa ,sebisa mungkin ia pulang lebih awal. Mereka tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama...karna Jongin tidur di sofa. Maka dari itu Jongin sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia tak mau berdekatan dengan Sehun meski 2 meter.

Dan Sehun merasakan itu semua. Ia sadar bahwa Jongin menjauhinya. Ia tidak berharap Jongin kembali mendekati nya ,namun ia perlu tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Jongin. Terlebih sang ibu yang sudah menyadarinya.

"Jongin kurasa kita harus bicara."

"Tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan."

"Tidak,kita harus bicara." Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini. Rasanya sakit jika Jongin memgacuh kannya. Dan ia baru sadar jika ia selalu seperti itu pada Jongin dulu.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi ku?" Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun , Jongin langsung menangis kencang. Sehun bingung dengan keadaan Jongin saat ini. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah memeluk pria itu dengan kaku nya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakas. Sehun kebingungan saat Jongin menyodorkan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan thermometer itu. Namun ia tahu bahwa alat itu bukanlah thermometer ,melainkan...

"Kau hamil?" Jongin mengangguk lemah dan kembali menangis. Sehun terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali memeluk Jongin dengan erat nya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih Jongin."

Skip

Perlahan hubungan Jongin dan Sehun mulai mencair. Sehun kini sangat perhatian padanya. Terlebih saat ini Jongin tengah mengalami masa mengidam. Meski tak meminta apapun Sehun tetap memberikan Jongin apapun makanan yang ia lihat. Seperti kemarin saat belanja bulanan , Sehun terus saja menawari Jongin semua jenis buah bahkan makanan instant yang mereka temui. Walaupun Jongin menolak Sehun tetap membelikan nya dengan alasan ,' ini persediaan jika suatu saat nanti kau menginginkan nya' ,dan Jongin senang akan hal itu. Tapi kau tahu...tak ada sesuatu yang abadi di dunia ini. Dan Jongin tahu ,cepat atau lambat ia akan kehilangan ini semua.

Atau mungkin saat ini,

Di sebuah Café.

Sehun tengah duduk sendirian sambil menunggu pesananya. Hari ini ia berencana untuk membelikan Jongin kue kesukaan pria itu. Namun fokus nya teralihkan saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang dari masa lalu nya , seseorang yang selalu ia harap kan untuk kembali.

"Sehun..."

"Luhan..."

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan Sehun."

"Aku minta maaf untuk 8 tahun lalu Sehun. Saat itu aku masih terlalu labil untuk memilih siapa orang yang benar-benar pantas untuk ku cintai. Aku mohon Sehun, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi..." Sehun mengerjap tak percaya, ia ingin Luhan kembali , namun ia tak bisa melepaskan Jongin dan anak nya. Ia masih mencintai Luhan ... namun ia tak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan Jongin.

"Tapi maaf Luhan. Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah bahagia dengan kondisi ku sekarang."

"Kau mencintai Jongin?" Luhan meringis.

"Belum ,kurasa. Tapi aku sangat mencintai anak kami."

"Jongin..."

"Benar ia sedang mengandung anakku." Luhan marah ,ini tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Seharusnya Sehun menerima nya kembali bukan nya mengumbar soal hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Sehun...apakah kau yakin jika anak itu adalah anak kandung mu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini." Luhan memperlihatkan Sehun sebuah foto dari gallery ponselnya. Foto Jongin dan seorang pria yang tengah berpelukan.

"Dia Kris...kekasih Jongin."

Dan saat itu pula runtuh semua kepercayaan Sehun pada Jongin. Karna ia tahu jika Luhan tak mungkin berbohong padanya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun bangkit dan membayar pesanan nya. Ia kemudian pergi dengan memacu kecepatan mobilnya hingga 120km/jam.

Brak

Sehun nenghempaskan pintu kamar dengan kerasnya. Ia kemudian melempar kue yang ia bawa ke wajah Jongin yang sedang terlelap , hingga pria tan itu terbangun.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Brugh

Brugh

Brugh

Sehun menerjang tubuh Jongin dan menghadiahi pria itu tinjuan pada perutnya. Jongin berteriak kesakitan , ia mencoba untuk melindungi perutnya karna ia tak ingin bayinya kenapa kenapa.

"Hentikan Sehun...shh...argh..."

Tak lama kedua orang tua Sehun datang dan segera menarik tubuh Sehun. Sehun meronta ingin di lepaskan namun berhasil di cegah oleh sang ayah.

"Astaga Jongin. Kau berdarah?!" Sang ibu mertua yang panik pun segera menelpon ambulance dan membawa Jongin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Selama di rumah sakit tak ada satu orang pun yang menjenguk Jongin ,kecuali kedua mertuanya. Pasangan itu terus saja menjaganya di saat orang tua Jongin bahkan tak berniat mengetahui keadaan putra nya.

"Jongin aku pulang dulu. Besok kau sudah boleh pulang dan aku akan menjemput mu besok." Ujar sang ayah mertua. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Dan setelah itu ia kembali sendirian. Tidak benar-benar sendirian karna setelah itu pintu nya kembali terbuka dan menampilkan 3 orang yang paling di benci nya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jongin." Sosok pria yang lebih muda itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa yang kalian ingin kan?!"

"Tinggal kan Sehun."

"Kalian benar-benar bajingan...setelah memaksaku menikahinya ,kini kalian ingin aku meninggalkan nya." Jongin terkekeh.

"Kau harus melakukan nya Jongin."

"Apa?! Karna Luhan lagi?!"

Plak

"Dia kakak mu Xi Kai."

"Aku tak sudi mengenakan marga mu bajingan. "

"Jika kau tak meninggalkan Sehun. Aku akan membunuhmu Jongin."

"Lakukanlah...aku benar-benar sudah tak ingin hidup lagi." Jongin menatap pasangan suami istri dan anak nya itu dengan datar. Ia sudah terlampau sakit , jadi mati mungkin adalah pilihan yang bagus.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin kembali pulang kerumah mertuanya. Saat ia ke kamar, ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Pria pucat itu terlihat kacau dan tak terurus. Jongin prihatin melihatnya , namun saat ia mengingat kembali perlakuan Sehun ,ia kembali membenci laki-laki itu.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Kau ingin bercerai? Baiklah "

"Bukan itu Jongin."

"Lalu.!?"

"Siapa itu Kris?" Mata bulat Jongin kian membesar saat Sehun menyebutkan nama itu. Nama seseorang yang pernah ia cintai.

"Aku ingin istirahat Sehun. "

"Dia, ayah dari bayi itu bukan?" Jongin tertawa nyaring saat mendengar itu semua. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menangis, yang membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Tidur lah ,kita bicarakan nanti saja."

Skip

Tiga hari telah berlalu, Jongin masih juga bungkam. Sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk memahami kondisi Jongin yang masih lemah karna kandungannya. Sehun sangat sedih saat mengetahui itu ,namun saat ia kembali teringat kata-kata Luhan. Sehun pikir itu jalan terbaik agar bayi itu tak hadir, ia sudah mencintai Jongin dan ia tak ingin jika ada orang lain dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kemarilah Jongin... jangan tidur di sofa lagi."

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini saja." Jongin pun akhirnya menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk di ranjang.

"Kau sudah ingin bercerita?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang ada di sebelah nya.

"Kris memang Kekasih ku." Sehun berusaha menahan amarahnya saat bibir Jongin mengucapkan nama itu.

"Tapi itu 8 tahun yang lalu. Lagi pula dia sudah meninggal." Sehun menahan nafasnya sesaat. Ia dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata Jongin.

"Ada banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui Sehun."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku Jongin ,agar aku bisa tahu semuanya." Sehun mengelus perut Jongin pelan. Ia menyesal karna hampir membunuh anak nya waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah adik Luhan. Aku adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap tuan Xi dan ibu ku , Kim Taeyon..."

"... seharusnya kau menikah dengan Luhan, bukan dengan ku. Tapi saat itu Luhan menolaknya ,dengan alasan dia mencintai orang lain. Tuan Xi marah ,dan memaksaku untuk menikah dengan mu. Saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan Kris. Tapi tuan Xi mengancam ia akan membunuh Kris jika aku tetap keras kepala. Aku tak percaya ,namun tuan Xi membuktikannya."

"Jadi ayah mu yang membunuh Kris?"

"Dan sekarang Luhan ingin kembali dengan mu ,dan aku harus meninggalkan mu. Jika tidak ia akan membunuh ku."

"Mereka benar-benar gila. Aku akan membalasnya Jongin. "

"Jangan Sehun. Bukankah kau mencintai Luhan ,ini kesempatan mu untuk kembali pada nya."

"Tidak Jongin, aku sudah melupakan Luhan. Dan aku mencintai mu Jongin." Tiba-tiba kepala Jongin terjatuh di bahu Sehun, Sehun buru-buru mengecek keadaan Jongin yang ternyata sedang demam. Ia baru sadar jika istri nya itu belum makan dari kemarin. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin di atas ranjang dan segera mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi dokter.

"Cepat sembuh sayang, Aku mencintai mu ."

Chu~

End..

Note: maaf yah karna telat update nya. Aku lagi stress banget sampe harus minum obat penenang segala. Seminggu ini aku lagi down banget jdi gak ada ide sama sekali. Maaf kalo jelek.

Buat sekuel yg kemaren ,nnti aku buatin klo ada waktu. Thx udh baca.


	18. seq dangerously

Dimana ada hujan di sana ada pelangi. Mungkin kalimat cheesy itu adalah penggambaran yang tepat untuk seorang Kim Jongin. Setelah bertahun-tahun berjuang dan juga menderita, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya. Setelah mengorbankan delapan tahun nya untuk Oh Sehun pada akhirnya pria itu bisa balik mencintai nya. Tapi benarkah semua berakhir disini? Ia ragu akan hal buruk yang mungkin dapat menimpanya. Dan dia tahu bahwa hal itu akan segera datang setelah Oh Sehun mengatakan perasaan nya.

Xi Luhan

Dan

Keluarga nya.

Seakan seperti habis bermimpi buruk, Kim Jongin bangun dengan keadaan pucat pasih dan tubuh berkeringat. Sehun khawatir melihat istrinya itu. Ia segera memeluk pria itu dengan erat nya. Jongin sangat suka dengan wangi Sehun, ketenangan yang Sehun selalu berikan setiap berada di sampingnya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk sayang?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya terlalu cepat , Sehun tahu bahwa ada hal ganjil di sini. Jongin segera menarik dirinya dari rengkuhan Sehun.

"Jongin aku tahu ada yang tak beres dengan mu. Katakan Jongin!"

"Ku rasa kita harus berpisah Sehun. Kau pantas bersama Luhan , bukan malah bersama dengan makhluk buruk rupa seperti ku."

Sehun terdiam. Bukan karna ia membenarkan perkataan Jongin,tapi ia menyesal karna sudah menyiakan Jongin selama ini.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku... Aku...a- "

Chup~

"Sudah selesai Oh Jongin?" Sehun memanggilnya dengan marga Oh yang membuat mata Jongin melebar.

"Aku tak mencintai Luhan. Aku mencintai istri ku ,Oh Jongin."

"Jangan kasihan padaku Sehun ,aku rela melepaskan mu."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku tak ingin Jongin?! Kau tak bisa memaksaku!" Sehun menatap Jongin nyalang.

"Tapi kau mencintai Luhan!?"

"Itu dulu Jongin. apakah salah jika aku berhenti mencintai nya?!"

"Sehun~" Jongin tak tahu mengapa ia menangis , senang atau sedih atas perkataan Sehun.

"Yak...kau menangis?! Kenapa menangis,huh? Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu?" Nada bicara Sehun melembut , ia sedikit merasa bersalah karna terlalu kasar pada Jongin. Padahal istrinya itu tengah hamil dan sedang sangat sensitive.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan dan orang tua ku?"

"Aku yang akan bicara pada mereka. Kau tenang saja." Sehun segera memeluk sang istri erat. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Jongin dan keluarganya yang kejam itu. Karna Jongin harus bahagia.

Beberapa waktu setelah nya , Luhan beserta orang tuanya datang ke rumah Sehun. Ibu Sehun terkejut saat melihat orang tua Jongin bersama dengan mantan pacar anaknya ,karna ia tak pernah tahu soal orang tua Luhan.

"Selamat malam ibu."

"Luhan ,kau kenal dengan orang tua Jongin?"

"Bisakah kami masuk terlebih dahulu? Aku akan menjelaskan nya di dalam."

"Masuklah." Ibu Sehun segera mendatangi anak dan juga menantunya di kamar mereka.

"Jongin ada orang tuamu di bawah sana. Dan juga , Luhan." Walaupun sudah membayangkan akan keadaan ini , tetap saja Jongin gugup. Dan dilain sisi Sehun bersyukur karna tak perlu kerumah Luhan.

"Apa kabar Sehun?" Itu suara Luhan yang menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin yang baru saja menduduki sofa ruang tamu.

"Bisakah kau jelas kan apa yang terjadi di sini Junhui?"

"Sebenarnya, Luhan juga anak kami ,Yerim."

"Dia kakak Jongin. Kakak tiri."

"Lalu mengapa kalian kesini? Aku yakin jika ada hal lain yang ingin kalian bicarakan."

"Kau benar. Tentang perjodohan 8 tahun lalu itu, seharusnya Sehun..."

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya. Seharusnya aku lah orang yang di jodohkan dengan Sehun ibu , bukannya Jongin."

"Kau dulu kekasih Sehun ,dan kalian di jodohkan. Tapi mengapa kau menolak nya dulu?"

"Saat itu aku masih muda dan terlalu labil. Aku juga terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Maafkan aku ibu." Luhan menunduk dalam.

"Bisakah kalian bicara langsung pada intinya?! Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Wajah lembut ibu Sehun berubah muram seketika.

"Aku ingin mengambil posisi itu lagi ibu. Aku juga tahu jika Sehun masih sangat mencintai ku sampai sekarang ini."

"Setelah menyia-nyiakan anak ku ,kau dengan seenaknya meminta nya untuk kembali? Kau bodoh atau gila?!"

"Tapi... Sehun mencintai ku ibu. Jangan pisahkan kami!" Luhan mulai menangis tersedu.

"Aku tidak mencintai mu Luhan. Aku mencintai Jongin!"

"Aku tahu kau hanya kecewa atas perilaku ku 8 tahun lalu Sehun. Dan Jongin hanya pelampiasanmu saja."

"Aku tak mungkin mencintai orang seperti mu Luhan. Kau orang yang sangat buruk."

"Yak... Sehun apa Jongin sudah mempengaruhimu?! Sialan kau Jongin!" Luhan segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jongin . Tangan nya sudah terangkat dan siap untuk menampar Jongin ,namun berhasil di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Jongin tidak sepertimu Luhan. Berhenti menuduhnya."

"Jika aku tak bisa memiliki mu , maka Jongin juga tak bisa. Ayah bawa Jongin pulang. Aku tak ingin dia bersama Sehun disini!?" Katakan Luhan gila ,karna ia sudah terlalu terobsesi Dengan Sehun. Mungkin jika ada pisau di dekatnya ia sudah membunuh Jongin saat ini juga.

Tuan Xi pun bangkit dan segera menarik tangan Jongin secara paksa. Sehun berusaha menahannya ,tapi ia tahu Jongin akan kesakitan dan hal itu akan berbahaya untuk bayi nya. Dengan terpaksa ia merelakan Jongin pergi dengan harapan Jongin dan juga bayi mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sementara nyonya Yerim ibu Sehun hanya duduk mematung memandang menantu kesayangan nya di tarik paksa oleh kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai orang tuanya tersebut.

' aku tahu kau kuat sayang ,bertahanlah... aku akan membawa mu pulang secepatnya. '

Jongin dikurung selama berhari-hari di dalam kamarnya. Ia bahkan hanya di beri makan sekali dalam sehari. Nampaknya Luhan benar-benar ingin membunuh nya. Jika tidak hamil Jongin mungkin akan enggan untuk makan. Setidaknya Luhan,ibu beserta ayahnya masih berbaik hati karna belum meracuni makanannya.

Setiap malam Jongin akan menangis karna kasihan pada bayinya. Bayi itu bahkan masih di dalam kandung nya ,namun ia sudah merasakan derita seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku...hiks... aku tak pantas menjadi ibu mu. Saat kau besar nanti jangan jadi seperti ku. Jadilah seperti ibuku. Dia wanita yang kuat dan cantik. Aku juga ,hiks yakin jika ia masih hidup ia akan menjadi nenek yang baik untuk mu. Ah... Ibu ,aku merindukanmu...hiks...hiks... Mengapa kau tak kunjung menjemput ku bu...hiks...aku sudah sangat lelah..."

Cklek

Greb

Jongin dapat merasakan jika seseorang tengah memeluknya erat. Dan itu adalah ayahnya ,Xi Junhui. Namun yang Jongin tak habis fikir adalah sang ayah yang menangis di pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. maafkan aku..."

"Maaf karna sudah membenci mu selama ini. Maaf sudah menyakitimu selama ini. Dan maaf karna tak pernah menjadi ayah untuk mu...

Tapi ketahui lah..

Jika aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku hanya terlalu benci saat melihat wajah mu ,kau terlalu mirip dengan ibumu. Dan aku akan kembali mengingat kematiannya yang disebabkan oleh kelahiran mu. Jika ia tak melahirkan mu ,ia mungki masih hidup dan berada di sampingku hingga saat ini.

Tapi ia terlalu menyayangimu , sehingga ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mu. Namun aku sadar ,jika ini bukan salah mu. Ini takdir Jongin.

Aku juga sering memukulmu dan membiarkan Luhan dan ibunya menyiksamu. Tapi ketahui lah aku akan menyesali nya saat itu juga.

Maaf kan aku Jongin. Aku bukan ayah yang baik untuk mu. Aku bahkan siap untuk kau pukuli sekarang juga."

Jongin tahu, ada alasan di balik sikap ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya terlalu cinta dengan ibunya ,sehingga ia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan ini. Ia tahu ayahnya selalu menyesali perbuatannya ,karna Jongin tahu setiap malam sang ayah akan datang dan memberikan cream pereda nyeri pada setiap luka di tubuh Jongin. Dan karna itu pula ia tak pernah membenci ayahnya. Jongin membalikkan tubuh nya untuk menghadap sang ayah. ia menghapus air mata sang ayah.

"Jangan menangis...aku sudah memaafkan mu."

"Terima kasih Jongin..."

"Tapi...bisa kah aku memanggil mu ayah? Aku selalu menginginkan hal itu sejak lama." Mata tuan Xi kembali berair. Bahkan untuk memanggil ayah saja ,anak nya harus meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu. Kau anak ku Jongin."

"Ayah... Hiks...aku menyayangimu ,ayah." Lelaki tua itu segera menarik sang anak kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Jongin."

"Ayah...bisa kah kau tidur dengan ku malam ini. Setidaknya aku ingin merasakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Em... tidurlah. Aku akan menemani mu."

Jongin mulai menyamankan posisinya di dalam dekapan sang ayah. Jongin merasa bahwa ini adalah moment terbaik dalam hidupnya ,ia rela jika hanya merasakan ini untuk sekali saja.

"Ini adalah moment terbaik dalam hidup ku ,ayah."

Pagi telah tiba. Jongin segera terbangun setelah ia merasakan sinar matahari yang keluar dari celah jendela kamarnya. Dan ia baru ingat jika ia tidur bersama ayahnya semalaman.

"Tidirmu nyenyak sayang?"

"Iya ayah, aku bahkan bermimpi indah."

"Jongin ada satu hal yang ingin ayah tanyakan," bibir nya sedikit keluh saat memanggil dirinya ayah di hadapan Jongin.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun, sayang?"

"Iya ,aku mencintai Sehun ayah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu untuk kembali pada Sehun, Jongin."

"A- ayah... benarkah?"

"Iya sayang ,ayah akan membantumu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Sehun mencintai mu, bukan Luhan. Ku rasa Luhan harus merelakan Sehun bersama mu Jongin. Kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk keluarga ini. Maka dari itu ,ini adalah saat nya untuk kebahagiaan mu."

Skip

"Ayah kau ingin kemana ,dengan anak haram ini?"

"Jongin itu anak ku ,dan aku ingin pergi kerumah keluarga tuan Oh ,mengantar Jongin pulang."

"Apa maksud mu Junhui?" Sang istri menimpali.

"Jongin harus pulang kerumah suaminya."

"Ayah...apa yang kau lakukan. Kau memilih anak itu dari ku?"

"Aku kira ini sudah cukup Luhan. Kita bisa lihat jika Sehun sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi. Lagi pula Sehun dan Jongin saling mencintai."

"Kau gila ayah?! Kau membela anak haram ini dari pada aku?"

"Dia bukan anak haram...dia anakku. Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mencegah ku." Tuan Xi dan Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan ibunya.

"Tidak...tidak. ayah...aku a-ku akan bunuh diri jika kau masih bersikeras." Luhan mengambil sebuah pisau dan menaruhnya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Lakukan Luhan. Aku tak perduli. Jongin sudah cukup menderita selama ini ,kematianmu bahkan tak akan sebanding dengan segala hal yang telah di derita nya."

"Tapi ayah...ku mohon...jangan lakukan itu. Hiks...aku sangat mencintai Sehun." Tanpa pikir panjang , Tuan Xi segera menarik Jongin yang menatap iba saudara tirinya itu,dan pergi menuju kediaman Sehun.

"Jongin... Tuan Xi?!"

Sehun terkejut saat melihat sang istri dan ayah mertua nya datang ke kediamannya.

"Sehun...aku ingin menitipkan Jongin padamu. Jangan menyakiti nya seperti ku ,karna ia terlalu mencintai mu. Jika kau menyakiti nya, kau akan berurusan dengan ku." Ini terlalu cepat untuk Sehun. Otaknya masih terlalu sulit untuk memcerna setiap kaliamat yang di keluarkan oleh tuan Xi.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja. Kau tak menginginkan putraku?"

"Bukan itu tuan , tapi aku hanya terlalu terkejut akan perubahan mu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Kau mencintai Jongin, bukan nya Luhan. Kurasa aku hanya bertindak adil sebagai ayah. Aku ingin putra ku bahagia. Dan aku yakin jika suatu saat nanti Luhan bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai nya."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku akan menjaga Jongin sepenuh hati ku tuan." Sehun membungkuk hormat pada ayah mertuannya.

"Kau hutang bercerita padaku sayang..." Bisiknya di telinga Jongin.

Skip time.

Tahun berlalu, kini anak yang di kandung Jongin sudah besar dan menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan yang sepertinya di turunkan oleh sang ayah , Oh Sehun.

"Howen , kau sudah kerjakan pr mu?" Tanya Jongin setengah berteriak.

"Sudah Mom. Apa Daddy sudah pulang, aku ingin meminjam mobil nya."

"Kenapa tak pakai mobil Mom saja?"

"Aku akan malu Mom. Taeoh pasti tidak akan mau berkencan jika aku menggunakan mobil itu. Mobil Daddy kan lebih bagus."

"Kau ini pasti hanya ingin pamer saja bukan. Mom tau jika Taeoh bukan pria matre seperti itu." Tak lama sang kepala keluarga datang.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Dad ,bolehkah aku meminjam mobil mu? Aku ingin menjemput Taeoh."

"Ini. Jangan pulang larut."

"Bawa lah kekasihmu itu kemari lain kali. Mom ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam."

"Oke Mom. Aku pergi dulu, bye!"

"Lihatlah...ia begitu mirip dengan Daddy nya."

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin membuat anak yang mirip dengan mu?" Usil Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Kau gila ,aku sudah tua. Tak mungkin bisa memiliki anak lagi."

"Kenapa tak kita coba dulu sayang..."

"YAKKK Oh Sehun!"

Jongin percaya jika ia sudah mampu melihat pelanginya. Walau pun suatu saat pelangi itu akan hilang ,setidaknya ia tak perlu bertemu dengan hujan dan badai lagi. Karna ketika pelangi datang ,itu adalah tanda bagi matahari untuk bersinar.

Dan itu pula yang menandai hari penuh kebahagiaan untuk Jongin.

The end.

Note:

Maaf yah karna seharusnya ff ini di publish sebelum hiatus , tapi aku malah publisnya sekarang

Selamat membaca yah...


	19. Wine

Musim gugur mulai datang. Walau seperti itu semua hal akan tetap sama pada Kim Jongin. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Dengan segera ia berlari pada salah satu lift di kantornya. Dan pada saat itu ada seseorang di dalamnya. Kris Wu atau kau bisa memanggilnya Wu Yifan. Dia adalah atasan sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempat dimana Jongin bekerja.

"Selamat pagi tuan Wu." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya . Lalu ia kembali mengangkat tatapannya menuju sudut atas lift ,dan ia dapat melihat kamera cctv berada di sana. Ia hanya bisa mendesah kasar.

Tingg

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka di lantai 3. Seorang wanita cantik masuk dan mengambil posisi tepat di samping Kris.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kris..." ia menyapa dengan riangnya.

"Selamat pagi sekretaris Im."

Jongin sedikit tertohok, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Bos nya tak mungkin membalas sapaan seorang pegawai biasa sepertinya.

Tingg

Akhirnya lift sampai di lantai 7 ,tempat Jongin sekaligus tempat seluruh anak magang di perusahaan itu. Ia pun keluar dari lift ,pada saat di depan lift ia berbalik untuk kembali membungkuk hormat pada atasannya . Dan ia dapat melihat bos nya tengah di gandeng oleh sang sekretaris dan tatapan aneh yang di berikan sang atasan kepadanya.

' kenapa harus selalu seperti ini.'

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju kafetaria setelah jam istirahat selesai. Begini lah anak magang, di perlakukan tak adil oleh pegawai lainnya. Jongin baru saja mengarsip kan puluhan dokumen dan menggandakan tiap lembarnya, makanya dia baru bisa makan sekarang.

Di dalam kafetaria hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa staff kafetaria yang menyiapkan makanan. Tak lama seorang bibi menghampiri nya.

"Hey anak magang, pergilah ke dapur belakang dan makan lah di sana."

"Memangnya kenapa bi?"

"Sebentar lagi tuan Wu akan makan di sini."

"Ah...seperti itu. Baiklah."

Jongin kesal? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kesal di saat seperti ini. Saat melewati koridor ia berpapasan dengan tuan Wu dan sekretaris nya itu. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah malas untuk bersikap sopan,tapi ia harus. Jika tidak ia bisa di pecat dari sini. Padahal ia baru sebulan di sini. Akhirnyaia membungkukkan badannya hormat dan segera pergi.

Skip

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe di dekat kantor saja. Tadi ia tak sempat makan karna pembimbingnya kembali menyuruhnya untuk mengarsipkan dokumen.

Drrt

From: Gege

'Tunggu aku.'

Jongin segera membalas pesan itu.

To : Gege

'Ya'

Jongin melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya setelah mengetahui jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Jika ia harus menunggu kekasih nya, ia mungkin baru akan pulang jam 9 . Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tak lama seorang pria tinggi menghampiri nya.

"Jongin... kau Kim Jongin kan?"

"Sehun sunbae?"

"Wah aku tak menyangka bertemu dengan mu di sini." Lelaki itu segera mengambil posisi duduk di depan Jongin.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini sunbae?"

"Ia...aku baru pindah kemarin." Jongin hanya membulatkan mulutnya saat mendengar jawaban seniornya itu. Setahu Jongin, Sehun itu kuliah s2 di luar negeri setelah hari kelulusannya. Senior nya ini juga teman sekelas dari bos nya.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini Jong?"

"Tidak. Aku bekerja di sana." Jongin menunjuk gedung bertingkat 18 itu.

"Wah hebat. Kurasa kita benar-benar jodoh. Karna besok aku juga akan bekerja di sana."

"Wah...benarkah? Sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan."

"Baiklah...untuk merayakan ini semua, aku akan mentraktir mu sepuasnya."

"Kau yang terbaik sunbae."

Jongin dan Sehun itu berada di satu universitas yang sama. Saat itu Jongin mahasiswa tingkat satu dan Sehun mahasiswa tingkat enam. Singkat cerita mereka menjadi akrab setelah wawancara yang di lakukan Jongin saat masa ospeknya waktu itu. Ia dan Sehun menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Dan mereka harus terpisah setelah Sehun mengambil S2 nya di Amerika.

"Jongin inu sudah jam 10, kau tak ingin ku antar pulang?"

"Oh benarkah...aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu seseorang. Sunbae kau pulanglah lebih dulu, besok kan hari pertamamu bekerja."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku masih mau menemani mu." Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Hahaha... ayo lah. Besok kita masih bisa bertemu bukan. Pergilah sunbae. " tak lama Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri.

Drrt

From : Gege

'Aku di luar.'

Jongin segera merapihkan barangnya dan segera beranjak keluar kafe. Ia segera masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam.

"Dengan siapa kau tadi." Tanya nya dingin.

"Oh itu, Sehun sunbae. Teman sekelas mu dulu saat di SNU."

"Oh..." tak lama mobil mulai di jalankan dan suasana kembali menjadi hening seketika.

Jongin mencoba mencari kegiatan dengan memainkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia masih merajuk pada kekasihnya karna membuat nya menunggu selama itu, beruntung ada Sehun tadi.

Sehun sunbae is calling.

"Ah iya. Kenapa sunbae?"

"Aku sudah pulang. Oh iya... baiklah..."

Tutt

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Sehun sunbae." Sang kekasih lantas menghentikan mobilnya.

"Jangan berhubungan dengannya lagi mulai dari sekarang." Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tak boleh berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain selain aku!" Jongin ingin marah sebenarnya. Namun ia tahu jika kekasihnya cemburu pada Sehun. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin sendiri. Dia juga cemburu jika melihat kekasihnya dengan wanita lain.

"Baiklah."

"Kau tahu kan jika aku mencintai mu Nini?"

"Iya ge...aku tahu." Sang kekasih segera menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya yang jujur saja di rindukan Jongin. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun dan moment seperti ini sangatlah jarang mereka lakukan.

Chup

"Kita pulang sekarang oke?"

Dan mobil kembali di jalankan. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di kawasan apartemen mewah milik sang kekasih. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa takut ada orang lain yang mengetahui nya seperti saat di kantor.

Cklek

Saat sampai Jongin segera ke kamarnya yang terpisah dari kamar sang kekasih dan segera membersihkan diri. Sedangkan sang kekasih duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil Mengeluarkan notebook nya.

"Kau bekerja lagi ge?" Jongin menatap jengah .

"Kau tahu. Aku sengaja pulang lebih awal tadi karna tak ingin kau menunggu ku. Tapi kau sedang bersama dengan bajingan itu."

"Ge~ jangan bicara seperti itu. Dia temanmu." Jongin mengelus pipi pria itu. "Berapa lama kau menungguku?" Sambungnya.

"2 jam ku kira." Jongin memeluk lengan kiri si pria. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah .

"Ge~ aku tak suka pada sekretaris mu." Jongin kembali mengingat kejadian di lift dan kafetaria tadi. Namun sang kekasih masih fokus dengan notebook nya.

"Kris ge~" namun si pria tinggi belum juga meresponnya. Jongin melepas paksa notebook yang di pegang Kris. Ia kemudian duduk di pangkuan sang kekasih dan segera menangkup kedua pipi nya dan mengecup bibir itu kilat.

Chup

Di saat Jongin ingin melepaskan tangannya ,Kris segera menahannya. Kris menatap Jongin dengan intens.

"Kau cemburu bear?" Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat dan di hadiahi oleh kekehan dari Kris.

"Nayeon itu hanya sekretaris ku sayang. Di kantor aku adalah Kris Wu,bos semua orang. Tapi di rumah aku adalah Kris, milik Kim Jongin."

"Janji?" Jongin menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Kris.

"Janji." Jongin memeluk Yifan erat da menyebunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya. Namun apa yang membuat Jongin kesal adalah sikapnya yang sangat dingin pada Jongin saat di kantor. Untung lah seminggu ini ada Sehun. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan nya lagi... mereka bekerja pada lantai yang sama. Sehun bekerja sebagai manajer departemen keuangan. Dan status Jongin yang kini sudah menjadi salah satu staff keuangan.

"Jonginiee ayo kita pergi makan." Sehun merangkul Jongin yang tengah sibuk merapihkan dokumen di meja kerja nya.

"Duluan saja sunbae. Aku masih harus membereskan ini."

"Tidak tidak...lupakan ini dulu. Kau harus makan. Bagaimana jika perutmu sakit lagi seperti kemarin."

"Tidak sunbae. Duluan saja." Jongin dengan kesal mengusir Sehun.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau ingin ku antarkan makanan." Setelah itu Sehun pergi, dan tinggal lah Jongin sendirian disana.

"Akh... kenapa sakit sekali." Jongin memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih. Tapi ia tetap tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Skip

Di keesokan paginya Jongin mendapati dirinya yang mual dan terus muntah muntah. Kris tidak ada di rumah karna ia sedang pergi ke luar negri selama 3 hari.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus meminta Sehun sunbae untuk menjemputku?"

Jongin segera mengirimi Sehun pesan untuk menjemputnya. Setelah itu Jongin bersiap dan pergi menuju halte terdekat karna ia tak ingin Sehun mengetahui di mana ia tinggal.

"Maaf merepotkanmu sunbae."

"Tak apa. Bukan kah aku sudah bilang jika kau butuh sesuatu kau dapat menghubungiku. Tapi mengapa kau ada di kawasan ini?"

"Oh aku habis menginap di apartment keluarga ku. Kebetulan ada di wilayah sekitar sini."

"Oke." Setelah itu Sehun melajukan mobilnya untuk menuju kantor. Namun tanpa di ketahui Sehun ,Jongin tengah mati matian menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Ayo turun Jongin." Jongin segera turun dari mobil dengan sedikit tergopoh.

"Kau tak apa Jongin?" Sehun menyentuh lengan kiri Jongin.

"Tak apa sunbae." Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama perusahaan itu.

Namun seperti nya Jongin tak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Di depan sana ada Kris yang terlihat baru saja tiba dari bandara.

"selamat pagi tuan Wu."

Saat Jongin ingin membungkuk hormat ,badan nya malah limbung kedepan . Kris segera menangkap tubuh Jongin yang terjatuh itu . Namun Sehun segera meraih nya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa terdiam, ia khawatir namun ia tahu jika ini masih di area kantor. Ia hanya berharap jika sang kekasih Baik-baik saja.

"Dasar anak baru tak sopan. Setelah ini kau akan dapat balasannya. Karna sudah berani mengambil kesempatan dengan tuan Kris."-Nayeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah siuman dari dua jam lalu dan Sehun juga menceramahinya selama itu pula. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin pulang namun Sehun mencegahnya.

"Kalau begitu pulang lah sunbae,ini sudah malam."

"Tidak. Aku akan menungguimu di sini."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat jika ada apa apa hubungi aku, oke?"

"Oke."

Sehun segera pulang setelah itu. Sementara Jongin mulai kembali berbaring di ranjang nya. Jongin kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Setahu nya ada Kris disana, tapi mengapa Sehun yang membawa nya kemari?

' apakah hingga saat ini kau masih mempertahan kan pendirianmu itu?'

Jongin mengusap air mata yang mulai turun di pipi nya. Ia menyayangi Kris tapi dia tak tahu harus bersabar selama apa lagi.

Kris mempunyai pendirian ,jika ia tak akan menyampuri urusan percintaan nya dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu dia tak pernah mengakui Jongin sebagai kekasihnya. Kris juga bukan orang yang romantis. Mereka tak pernah melakukan skinship jika saja Jongin tidak memulainya.

Jongin tidaklah jenuh dengan hubungannya, ia hanya sedikit merasa lelah mungkin? Karna selama ini hanya dia lah yang benar-benar mempertahankan hubungan ini. Ia selalu mengalah dengan sikap egois Kris,padahal lelaki itu lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

"Lihat lah ge... bahkan disaat seperti ini kau tak datang menemui ku. Bukankah ini bukan jam kantor lagi?"

Jongin rasa itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Kris selalu menutupi hubungannya dengan Jongin,tapi karna Kris malu. Kris malu karna Jongin adalah seorang pria dan bukanlah seorang wanita yang selalu di kenalkan oleh ibu Kris pada anaknya itu.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu ge~ hiks..."

Drtt Drrt

From: Gege

'Maaf aku tak bisa datang Nini. Ada sebuah urusan mendadak yang harus ku kerjakan. Cepat sembuh.'

Setelah membaca pesan itu Jongin kembali menangis namun dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

"Kau jahat ge~"

Sebenarnya Kris tak fokus sedari tadi. Pikirannya selalu melayang pada kekasihnya itu . Ia merasa bersalah,karna bahkan di saat seperti itu ia tetap kukuh pada pendirian gial nya itu. Ia ingin mengklai Jongin sebagai kekasihnya di depan semua orang. Namun ia masih merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Kris bahkan baru menjabat selama setahun ini. Ia masih harus mengrus berbagai hal untuk memajukan perusahaan. Bahkan ia telah berjanji pada diri nya sendiri untuk menikahi Jongin suatu saat nanti, namun ia harus sedikit bersabar karna kondisi perusahaan yang belum sepenuhnya stabil.

Ia membuka kunci ponselnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka sebuah file miliknya dan juga Jongin. Ia semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat Jongin tersenyum di salah satu foto. Ia bahkan hanya mengirimi kekasihnya pesan singkat dan bukannya berada di samping pria tan itu.

"Tunggulah bear. Begitu semuanya stabil aku akan segera mengikatmu."

Omake

"Sekretaris Im. Bisakah kau cari tahu dimana pegawai Kim di rawat?"

"Oh baik tuan. Saya akan cari tahu." Setelah itu Nayeon keluar dan segera menghubungi Sehun yang tengah berada di rumah sakit dengan Jongin.

"Manager Oh...Bagaimana keadaan pegawai Kim?"

"Ia baru saja di pindahkan ke ruang rawat."

"Jadi ia di rawat?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh...tak ada. Hanya bertanya saja. Terima kasih untuk informasinya tuan Oh."

Tutt

Tak lama kemudian Nayeon kembali ke ruangan Kris.

"Bagaimana sekretaris Im?"

"Keadaan pegawai Kim sudah membaik. Ia juga sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang saat siang tadi."

"Oh syukurlah. Kalau begitu rapat malam ini tidak jadi di batalkan. Karna esok aku akan mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari."

"Baiklah tuan."

Tbc

Note: kemarin aku dapet masukan. Aku yang lain juga pasti bingung kenapa tiap bikin cerita pair Hunkai pasti jalan ceritanya sad banget sedangkan pair yang lainnya lebih ringan dan santai. Itu semua karna bawaan perasaan aku kalo liat hunkai... mereka lebih cocok buat cerita yang sad gitu. Terus ada lagi yang komen kalo cerita ku jelek. Dan bilang aku harus banyak belajar lagi. Makasih buat masukannya lagian aku baru nulis selama 3 bulan ini dan wajar kalo tulisanku jelek. Aku juga gak maksa kamu baca jadi plis abaikan ff buatanku.


	20. Wine 2

"Terima kasih banyak sunbae."

"Tak apa. Bukan kah sudah ku katakan untuk memanggil ku Hyung!" Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin.

"Baiklah...hyung." setelah itu Jongin turun dari mobil mewah Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia meminta Sehun untuk mengantar nya ke rumah orang tua nya karna ia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Kris.

Drrt drrt...

Gege is calling

Jongin mengabaikan telpon nya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah. Di sana ada ayah ,ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Jongin kau pulang? Dimana Kris?"

Ibu nya ini, selalu saja menanyai keberadaan Kris dan bukannya menyambut anaknya sendiri.

"Tak tahu!?" Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintu. Ponsel nya tak berhenti bergetar karna pesan dan juga telpon dari sang kekasih. Akhirnya Jongin memilih mencabut baterai nya dan pergi mandi karna ia tak sempat mandi saat di rumah sakit tadi.

Skip

Kris khawatir karna saat tiba di apartment ,pagi tadi, ia tidak dapat menemukan Jongin dimana pun. Ia terus saja menghubungi kekasihnya itu namun tak pernah di jawab. Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jung Ah -kakak Jongin.

"Halo noona, apakah Jongin ada di rumah?"

" _iya_. _Dia_ _baru_ _saja_ _tiba_ _tadi_." Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baru tiba? Jadi dia tidak tidur di rumah?"

" _Eoh?_ _Dia_ _tak_ _bersamamu?_ "

"Tidak. Baiklah aku akan kesana noona."

Pip

Apa ini? Jadi Jongin tidak pulang ke apartment nya mau pun ke rumah orang tua nya. Lantas kemana saja dia semalaman ini.

Kris segera melajukan mobil nya menuju kediaman keluarga Kim. Saat dia datang ayah ,ibu dan kakak Jongin menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Dia di kamar. Sedang tidur mungkin." Tanpa berfikir dua kali Kris segera masuk ke kamar sang kekasih.

Krieet

Kris duduk di pinggiran kasur Jongin. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat pucat. Marahnya Kembali meluap saat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat polos saat ini.

Chup

"Ge~" Jongin terbangun sesaat setelah Kris mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Eoh...maaf aku membangunkan mu." Sementara Jongin hanya memperlihatkan wajah kecut nya. Masih kesal.

"Kemana kau semalam ? Tak kerumah ku ataupun ke sini."

"Tentu saja aku di rumah sakit. Kau saja yang tak datang!" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris.

"Bukan kah kau sudah pulang kemarin siang?"

"Aku bahkan baru pulang pagi tadi." Kris segera berbaring dan memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Kemarin aku meminta sekertaris Im untuk memastikan keadaan mu. Tapi ia bilang kau sudah pulang kemarin. Maafkan aku."

Perempuan licik itu. Jongin kesal pada wanita itu. Dia bahkan berani berbohong pada Kris.' Awas saja wanita itu.' Batin Jongin.

"Kalau begitu pecat dia. Aku tak suka dengannya." Jongin berbalik dan melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Tidak bisa sayang ,sebelum aku dapat penggantinya "

"Kalau begitu carilah... dia sudah berbohong pada mu. Bisa bisa kau benar-benar akan memutuskan ku nanti ."

"Nini... jangan kekanakan seperti ini. Mungkin saja dia salah dengar kemarin." Kris kembali membujuk Jongin.

"Sayang..."

"Bear?"

"Baiklah aku akan menggantinya secepat mungkin."

"Em..."

Chup

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau sangat menggemas kan"

Chup

Chup

Chup

"Ge ~"

"I love you ,bear."

"Me too ge~" Jongin memeluk Kris.

"Kita pulang oke?"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin di sini saja."

"Tapi kita tidak bebas disini."

"Kalau begitu pelan-pelan saja ge~ lagi pula aku baru sembuh."

"Baiklah." Kris segera mengambil posisi mengungkung tubuh Jongin dan menciumnya lembut.

Tok tok

"Ayo makan siang dulu...ibu sudah memasak banyak."

"Ge~ sepertinya kita harus menundanya hingga nanti malam."

o

o

o

Keesokan harinya Jongin sudah kembali bekerja walaupun bagian bawahnya terasa perih karna Kris semalam.

"Sudah sehat Jongin?" Sapa Sehun saat berada di lift. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian bos sekaligus kekasihnya masuk kedalam lift tersebut. Secara otomatis Sehun dan Jongin membungkuk hormat.

"Masih 'sakit' pegawai Kim?" Untuk Sehun itu wajar karna saat Jongin pingsan Kris ada di sana. Tapi untuk Jongin pertanyaan itu sangat lah vulgar. Bagaimana tidak 'sakit' yang di maksud Kris di sini adalah bagian bawahnya.

"Tidak juga tuan. Sudah sedikit lebih baik." Jongin menjawab terbata.

"Tuan Oh bagaimana laporan keuangan bulan ini?"

"Saya sudah menyelesaikannya. Nanti saya akan menyuruh salah satu staff untuk menyerahkan pada anda nanti."

"Oke. Saya tunggu segera."

Setelah itu suasana hening. Ponsel di kantung Jongin bergetar singkat tanda pesan masuk. Ia melihat pesan masuk tersebut.

From : Gege

'Nanti kau saja yang mengantar dokumennya. Aku ingin memastikan 'sesuatu' '

"Ukhuk..."

"Kau tak apa Jong?" Sehun segera memegang bahu Jongin. Sementara Jongin berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi wajah merahnya karna isi pesan yang di kirimi Kris.

o

Skip

o

Tok tok

"Masuk." Jongin segera masuk dan mengunci pintu seperti perintah Kris. Tapi bukan nya mendekat ia malah berdiam diri di dekat pintu.

"Kemari lah..." Jongin buru-buru menggeleng.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku masih melihat wanita itu di sana." Jongin menatap lantai. Merajuk.

"Bukankah aku bilang segera. Aku masih mencari pengganti yang sesuai Jongin. Aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan orang sembarangan." Kris melangkah mendekati sang kekasih.

"Tapi kau mempekerjakan ku. Aku kan bodoh..." Kris terkekeh dan mengambil alih dokumen yang di bawa Jongin untuk di letakkan di meja nya.

"Kau kan kekasih ku. Toh semua ini akan jadi milikmu nantinya." Jongin memeluk Kris erat.

"Apa bokongmu masih sakit?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ermhh... ge~" Kris meremat bokong Jongin. Memijitnya pelan.

"Ge...akh..." Kris segera melumat mulut Jongin untuk meredam desahan pria tan itu. Kini tangan Kris menuju kejantanan Jongin. Ia meremat benda mungil itu.

"Ahhh..." Jongin mendesah hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Namun Kris segera kembali menciumnya dalam.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan Wu. Rapat akan di mulai 15 menit lagi."

"Akh... sial sekali. Aku akan memakanmu malam ini Jongin."

Setelah itu Jongin dan Kris merapihkan pakaian mereka. Kris kembali duduk di kursinya sementara Jongin membuka pintu dan pergi melewati sekertaris centil itu.

'Apa bibir nya memang semerah itu?' Tanya Nayeon dalam hati.

Tapi ia tak perduli dengan pria itu yang ia perduli kan adalah Presdir nya itu.

"Tuan rapat nya akan di mulai 15 menit lagi. Saya sudah menyiapkan dokumen yang anda perlukan." Kris yang pura-pura sibuk pun hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

'Tunggu! Apa tuan Kris menggunakan lipstik? Mengapa bibirnya merah seperti itu??!'

"Kau tunggu lah di ruang rapat. Aku akan menyusul."

o

o

o

o

o

o

"Hahh hahh." Jongin merasa seluruh pasokan udaranya kembali setelah Kris menghajarnya habis-habisan selama 5 jam.

"Aku rasa aku tak bisa kerja esok pagi ge~ aku izin yah..."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan lupa surat izinnya."

"Oke."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika 2 ronde lagi." Setelah itu Kris kembali menghajar Jongin hingga pagi hari.

Skip

Kris terlambat masuk kantor hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia bahkan baru selesai menghajar Jongin pukul 4 subuh tadi dan baru tidur 30 menit setelahnya sehingga ia hanya mendapat jatah tidur selama 4 jam.

Tapi ia kembali tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Itu sangat indah. Dia jadi tak sabar untuk segera menikahi Jongin.

"Tuan Kris. Ini surat izin dari Kim Jongin." Nayeon menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada Kris. Sudah jadi peraturan di perusahaan ini bahwa semua pegawai yang sakit atau pun izin harus menyerahkan suratnya kepada Kris melalui sang sekertaris.

Kris mengambil surat itu dan masuk ke ruangannya. Ia juga bingung kapan Jongin menulis surat ini. Karna setahunya si beruang besar itu masih tertidur pulas saat ia tinggal tadi. Kris membuka surat tersebut namun telinganya memerah saat membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang di tulis oleh Jongin.

 **Dengan** **hormat** ,

 **Saya** , **Wu** **Jongin** **tidak** **dapat** **hadir** **pada** **hari** **ini** **di** **karenakan** **sakit**. **Kekasih** **saya** **terlalu** **tidak** **sabaran** **semalam** **dan** **menghajar** **saya** **selama** **berjam-jam**. **Saya** **sudah** **memperingatkan** **nya** **untuk** **bermain** **pelan**. **Namun** **ia** **malah** **seenaknya**. **Ia** **menghajar** **saya** **dengan** **benda** **nya** **yang** **berukuran** **besar** **itu**. **Lubangku** **terasa** **sangat** **perih**. **Namun** **itu** **nikmat**. **Saya** **harap** **saya** **bisa** **menghabiskan** **malam** **panas** **lagi** **dengan** **nya**.

 **Terima** **kasih**.

Beruang sialan. Kris akan memastikan mulut pria tan itu akan tersedak dengan miliknya saat di rumah nanti.

o

o

o

o

o

Omake.

Setelah keluar dari lift.

"Hyung, biar aku saja yang menyerahkan dokumen nya pada tuan Wu. Aku juga ingin minta maaf karna kejadian kemarin."

"Baiklah. Sebentar aku ambilkan dokumennya." Setelah beberapa menit Sehun keluar dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen untuk di berikan pada Kris.

Jongin segera menunggu Sehun yang tengah mempersiapkan dokumen nya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun menghampiri nya dan menyerahkan tumpukan dokumen.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Setelah mengantar ini kau akan ikut aku rapat bersama tuan Wu dengan beberapa investor."

"Nde~~ aku ke atas dulu hyung."

Jongin menunggu lift terbuka, dan sial nya dia malah terjebak dengan wanita sialan itu. Sekertaris Im.

"Apa yang kau bawa pegawai Kim?"

"Laporan keuangan."

"Kau ingin memberinya pada Kris oppa?"

'Oppa? Jalang sialan!'

"Iya."

"Berikan saja padaku." Sekretaris Im langsung mengambil alih seluruh dokumen yang Jongin pegang.

"Yak! Kembalikan. Aku yang di tugasi oleh Manager Oh" Jongin kembali merebut dokumen itu.

Tingg

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Jongin segera berjalan mendahului Nayeon, dan memasuki ruangan Kris dengan wajah kesal.

Tbc

note : aku geli sendiri nulis chap ini . tpi gpp lah. ini chap pemanasan sebelum masuk ke inti masalah. kalo responnya bagus aku update chap 3 nya bsok deh...plus klo review nya banyak...bakal ku panjangin chap 3 nya. sekian


	21. Wine 3

Sudah sebulan berlalu banyak hal yang berubah. Dari pemecatan sekertaris Im hingga sikap Kris padanya.Sekertaris Im sudah di pecat dari perusahaan. Walaupun saat itu Kris harus mendapatkan penolakan keras dari Nayeon, yang bahkan tak berhenti mengamuk karna tidak terima. Setelah seminggu, datanglah sekertaris baru. Namanya Kwon Yuri. Sekertaris baru itu sangat ramah menurut Jongin. Dia juga tidak sombong seperti sekertaris Im. Dia bahkan sering sekali mengajak Jongin makan bersama di kafetaria atau di kafe sebrang . Sementara Kris, entah lah...Laki-laki itu sangat sibuk bahkan terlihat menjauhinya.

"Jonginiee, aku ingin makan di kafe hari ini." Yuri bilang Jongin adalah sahabat nya, karna Jongin sangatlah imut dan juga kulit mereka yang hampir serupa.

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Bisa-bisa Sehun hyung memarahiku jika ini belum selesai."

"Ayolah Jonginiee aku ingin bercerita padamu."

"Baiklah...kau ini!"

"Yak! Aku lebih tua dari mu. Kau harus memanggil ku noona!"

"Aku tak mau. Kau saja lebih pendek dari ku." Jongin segera berlari menghindari cubitan Yuri.

"Kemari kau hitam!!"

"Kau juga hitam noona." Yuri memajukan bibirnya, dan itu sangatlah imut menurut Jongin.

"Ah...imutnya." Jongin berhenti berlari dan mencubit pipi Yuri.

"Jongin..."

"Jadi apa yang mengganggu noona ku ini?"

"Aku akan menceritakan nya saat di kafe nanti."

Skip

"Jadi kau di jodoh kan?"

"Aku sudah menolaknya. Tapi ibuku tetap memaksa." Jongin terkekeh saat wanita yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu kembali memajukan bibir nya.

"Lakukan saja noona. Mungkin dia jodoh mu."

"Tapi aku kan suka dengan orang lain."

"Siapa?" Yuri tersenyum ,lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Kau."

Ukhuk

Jongin tersedak minumannya. Sementara sang pelaku hanya tersenyum geli menatapnya.

"Jangan bercanda noona!"

"Tidak. Maksudku...jika aku harus menyukai seseorang, seseorang itu pastilah seperti mu."

"Kau yakin?" Yuri menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Memangnya siapa laki-laki yang akan di jodohkan dengan mu?"

"Tuan Wu."

o

o

o

o

o

Jongin pulang ke apartment Kris dengan lesu. Dia bahkan beberapa kali di marahi karna tidak fokus bekerja. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Yuri tadi. Mulai dari salah mengarsip data, menginput bahkan ia membuat mesin foto kopi kantor rusak.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" Ia membuka pintu apartment setelah memasukkan beberapa digit angka.

"Kau baru pulang?" Kris terlihat baru saja selesai mandi dengan bathrobe nya.

"Em..." Jongin mengangguk singkat dan segera melewati Kris untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

'Kenapa dia?' Kris bingung karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin seperti itu ,setelah sekertaris Im di pecat.

Cklek

"Keluarlah ge~ aku ingin sendirian."

"Jong-"

"Bukankah kau akan pergi malam ini?" Jongin menatap Kris datar. Kris terkejut. Dari mana Jongin bisa tahu jika malam ini dia harus pergi ?

"Iya ben-"

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Kau mungkin akan terlambat makan malam." Kris kembali terkejut saat Jongin menyebutkan 'makan malam'. Namun Jongin segera mendorongnya keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

'Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur ge~'

Flashback on

"Tuan Wu." Jongin terdiam, mencerna semua kalimat yang di ucapkan Yuri.

"Lalu apakah dia sudah tau?"

"Ya. Semalam aku dan orang tua ku makan malam di rumah nya."

"Dia menolak nya?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia hanya diam semalam, mungkin ia sudah tau tentang hal ini lebih dulu dari ku. Malam ini bahkan kami di paksa untuk pergi makan malam berdua."

Jongin tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Kenapa Kris tak berbicara apapun semalam? Jongin bahkan tak tahu jika Kris makan malam di rumah orang tuanya.

"Lakukan saja. Ku rasa tuan Wu orang yang baik."

"Kau gila?! Dia itu sangat datar dan tidak asik. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan pria seperti itu! Walaupun dia benar-benar tampan."

'Pria itu bahkan satu-satunya orang yang paling aku cintai.' Jongin tersenyum berusaha meyakin kan Yuri. Meskipun hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menampar Yuri. Tapi dia tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa.

Flashback off

o

o

o

o

o

Cinta itu bukan lah hal yang harus kau mengerti. Cukup pahami itu,maka ia yang akan menuntunmu kedalam kebahagiaannya. Mencintai bukanlah keadaan dimana ada seorang pria dan wanita. Mencintai bisa dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan dengan jenis yang sama denganmu.

Kris ingin marah pada ayah dan ibunya. Namun ia bisa apa? Ibunya selalu beranggapan bahwa ia terlalu tertutup. Tak bisa bersosialisasi , hingga tak punya kekasih. Tapi orang tuanya salah, dia mempunyai orang yang sangat ia cintai. Hanya saja, ia akan terdiam saat sang ibu memintanya untuk menunjukan siapa sosok itu. Ia bukan malu, hanya saja...ia tahu, ibunya tak akan pernah mau menerima Jongin.

"Kris kau tak apa?" Lamunannya terhenti begitu sang wanita melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Ah...tidak. ku rasa ini sudah larut, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke parkiran untuk mengantar calon istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini" mau seberapa besar pun ia membenci Kris, ia masih tau cara sopan santun.

"Jadi apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Yuri malu-malu.

"Tidak."

"Oh... baiklah."

Selanjutnya keadaan di dalam mobil kembali hening. Baik Kris maupun Yuri tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini pada Jongin?'

"Kris."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin? Staff keuangan kita?" Apa lagi ini, astaga Kris baru ingat jika Jongin dekat dengan Yuri. Dan jangan bilang jika-

"Maafkan aku. Aku memberitahunya soal masalah perjodohan ini."

CKITTT

"KAU GILA?!" Yuri sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tak tahu jika reaksinya akan sebesar dan semarah ini.

"Aku...aku sangat stres dengan perjodohan ini. Aku butuh seseorang sebegai tempat cerita."

"Tapi kenapa harus Kim Jongin?!"

"Maaf kan aku. Aku tak tahu jika kau tak begitu menyukainya."

"Turun."

"A-apa mak-"

"Turun sekarang juga!"

Setelah Yuri turun dari mobilnya ia segera menuju ke apartmentnya. Bahkan ia tak perduli dengan ibunya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Tujuannya kali ini adalah Kim Jongin.

o

o

o

o

o

"Kim Jongin!" Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin tak sabaran.

Tokk tokk

Cklek

Krieet

"Ada apa? Kau sudah ingin jujur padaku?"

"Maafkan aku Nini..."

"Sejak kapan Kris, sejak kapan kau mengetahui perjodohan itu?" Mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Seminggu yang lalu." Kris merundukan pandangannya, tak mampu menatap pria yang di cintainya itu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menghindari ku akhir-akhir ini."Jongin tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, seolah ia turut bahagia namun tak mampu menerimanya. Yuri teman baiknya, ia pantas untuk Kris. Walau pun ia tahu bahwa ia begitu mencintai pria tinggi ini. Tapi Jongin tak boleh egois, ia tak bisa mengorbankan banyak orang lagi. Ia tak ingin banyak orang yang menderita karna keegoisan nya.

"Kalau begitu...huftt... mari kita akhiri ini tuan Wu."

"Tidak Jongin! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau gila? Kenapa kita harus mengakhiri ini?! Aku mencintai mu Nini..." Kris jatuh berlutut di depan Jongin. Sementara Jongin terkejut melihat orang yang berada di belakang Kris.

"Aku - tidak, kita seharusnya mengakhiri ini sejak lama Kris. Kita berdua Sama-sama pria. Hubungan kita tidak benar. Ini sudah sejak awal ge~" Kris memeluk pinggang Jongin yang setara dengan tubuhnya sambil terus menggeleng.

"Jangan Jongin...ku mohon, hiks..." tak lama sosok di belakang Kris itu pergi.

"Kau membuatku terlihat sangat jahat Kris ge~."

"Besok aku akan memberitahu ibuku masalah ini. Aku akan menolak soal perjo-"

"Tak perlu ge~ ibumu sudah tahu semuanya." Kris bangkit dan menatap Jongin terkejut.

"Dia mengikutimu kesini. Dan barusan ia pergi..." Jongin menghela nafas panjang , "dan aku tak yakin jika ia akan senang dengan ini semua."

"Aku akan meninggalkan keluarga ku, Nini. Aku tak perduli dengan mereka."

"Kau sudah dewasa ge~ berfikirlah sedikit rasional. Tindakan sangatlah kekanakan. Meninggalkan keluaga mu? Lalu bagaimana jika hubungan kita berakhir nanti nya? Kau mungkin tak akan punya siapa-siapa nantinya."

"Apa kau memang tidak benar-benar menganggap hubungan ini dengan serius Jong?" Tidak ada lagi pandangan menyedihkan, Kris menatap Jongin dengan segala amarahnya.

"Kau bodoh?! Siapa orang yang menganggap serius hubungan sesama jenis hah?! Siapa laki-laki bodoh yang ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup nya dengan seorang laki-laki juga? "

"Bajingan kau!" Semarah apapun Kris, ia tak akan pernah memukul Jongin. Bahkan pada saat ini, walaupun ia benar-benar ingin menampar mulut kurang ajar itu. Tapi dia terlalu mencintai pria itu.

"Aku sudah membereskan barang ku. Aku akan pergi malam ini."

"Pergilah..." Kris meninggal kan Jongin dan pergi ke kamarnya.

o

o

o

o

o

"Kris...Kris..." Kris membuka mata sembabnya. Ia yakin bahwa ia baru saja tidur karena semalaman ia tak hentinya menangis.

Tokk tokk

Tokk tokk

"Kris kau tak apa?" Suara wanita itu terus saja menggema memanggil nya.

Cklek

"Kenapa kau kemari?!"

"Ibumu bilang kau sakit...j-jadi a-"

"Pulanglah!"

BRAKK

"Tapi ibumu-"

"Pergi ku bilang,sialan!" Kris masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus tetap ke kantor karena itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab nya.

Skip

"Jongin tolong input data keuangan bulan ini."

"Baiklah."

"Kau bisa mengambil berkasnya di ruangan tuan Wu." Setelah itu Sehun pergi kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

"Bagaimana ini...aku benar-benar tak bisa bertemu dengan nya."

Setelah berfikir panjang, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri untuk menemui Kris. Saat ia keluar dari lift ia melihat Yuri sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Jonginiee..." Yuri datang mengahampirinya. Jongin baru ingat jika disini ada Yuri, ia bisa menyuruh wanita itu untuk mengambilkan berkas yang ada di dalam ruangan Kris.

"Noona, bisa kah aku minta tolong?"

"Apa? Pasti akan ku bantu." Wanita itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan aku berkas keuangan yang ada di dalam ruangan tuan Wu?"

"Baiklah. Sebentar." Yuri masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali ke luar tanpa membawa apapun.

"Tuan Wu bilang, kau harus mengambilnya sendiri." Jongin menghela nafas kasar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Cklek

"Selamat siang tuan." Jongin segera menundukan badannya hormat. dengan tiba-tiba Kris datang untuk mengunci pintu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Jong- hiks..."

"Tuan, mengapa anda menangis?" Jongin sebenarnya juga sangat ingin menangis saat ini, ia tak pernah melihat Kris dengan keadaan sekacau ini selama mereka bersama.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"K-kenapa kau menangis?" Suaranya mulai bergetar. Beruntunglah ruangan ini kedap suara, hingga ia tak perlu khawatir jika Yuri akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau membuat ku terlihat jahat ge~" Jongin membalas pelukan Kris tak kalah eratnya.

"Jangan pergi...jangan seperti ini, aku tak bisa Jongin..."

"Kita tak boleh egois."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa semua orang bisa sedangkan kita tidak?!" Kris meninggikan suara nya. "Aku tak akan melepaskan mu Nini...meskipun kau membenci ku." Tak lama Kris mendengar suara isakan dari Jongin.

"Kau harus benar-benar menepatinya ge~ jika tidak aku yang akan meninggalkan mu." Setidaknya Kris akan mencoba segala cara untuk mempertahankan Jongin, walau ia harus kehilangan marganya sekalipun. Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan Yuri noona?"

"Ia juga akan menolak perjodohan ini." Kris menangkup pipi Jongin dan mengecupi bibir tebal pria tan itu.

Sedangkan diluar.

"Mengapa lama sekali? Apakah Jongin dimarahi Kris karena aku memberitahunya soal perjodohan itu?"

"Perjodohan apa?" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menghampirinya.

"WOAH! Ah...kau mengagetkan ku." Yuri mengusap dadanya. "Kau mencari Jongin? Dia masih di dalam sana."

"Benarkah? Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam. Mengapa ia lama sekali di dalam?" Yuri hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu.

"Tapi perjodohan siapa tadi yang kau bicarakan?"

"Oh...itu- em...bagaimana yah?"

"Kali ini siapa orang yang di jodohkan dengan mu?"

"Tu-tuan K-Kris..."

"Ah...kau ini! Bilang pada orang tua mu, aku akan malam makan dirumah mu malam ini." Yuri melebarkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Woah!" Yuri segera memeluk pria itu.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan itu sejak kemarin-kemarin."

"Cih...kau ini. Kita bahkan baru berkencan 2 bulan lalu."

"Kau ingin melamarku?" Laki-laki itu mendorong kening Yuri pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin menikahi wanita cerewet sepertimu." Setelah itu sang pria langsung pergi meninggalkan nya.

"Yak! Kemari kau Oh Sehun!"

o

o

o

o

o

Plakk

"Apa yang kau bicara kan Kris?!"

"Aku ingin menikahi Jongin bu..."

"Kau gila,hah? Mengapa harus menikahi lelaki jika masih banyak perempuan yang menginginkanmu!"

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah menikah dengan orang lain selain Jongin. Bahkan jika kau menendangku dari rumah ini, atau bahkan menghapusku dari daftar keluarga, aku tak perduli."

"KRIS WU!"

"Ayah...aku mohon." Kris sudah berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Jongin terus merunduk di sudut ruangan.

"Apa Jongin mu itu bisa hamil? Apa dia bisa memberimu keturunan?"

"I-itu.."

Uwek.

Jongin menutup mulutnya ketika mual yang sedari tadi ia tahan malah semakin kuat.

"Jong-"

"Dimana kamar man- uwek..." Kris langsung mengantar Jongin ke kamar mandi. Namun saat di kamar mandi Jongin tidak memuntahkan apapun. Kris pikir Jongin pastilah masuk angin.

"Ah...mengapa aku mual sekali?"

Brakk

Jongin pun jatuh pingsan. Kris segera menggendongnya ke kamar dan menelpon dokter pribadi keluarganya.

Skip

"Bagaimana keadaan nya dokter?" Ibu Kris adalah orang yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara.

"Dia tak apa. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi di tri semester awal. Tuan Kim harusnya lebih berhati-hati dan menjaga pola makannya. Aku akan memberikan resep untuk vitaminnya."

"Tri semester? Apa maksudnya?" Ibu Kris kembali bertanya.

"Oh...jadi kalian belum tahu? Tuan Kim tengah hamil sekitar 5 mingguan."

"D-dia bisa hamil?" Ayah Kris mengeluarkan suara.

"Tentu. Hal ini terjadi pada beberapa pria dan kehamilan pada pria juga lebih beresiko pada kesehatannya."

"Pantas saja ibu Jongin menyuruhku untuk selalu memakai pengaman."

Plakk

"Ayah!"

"Terima kasih dokter Wang. Anda bisa pulang sekarang." Tak lama setelah dokter Wang pulang, ayah Kris kembali memukul kepala anak nya.

"Kau- bagaimana bisa..."

"Ibu kau lihat sendiri sekarang. Jadi aku mohon izin kan kami menikah, oke?!" Kris menggenggam kedua tangan sang ibu."Kau ingin cucu mu tak memiliki ayah?"

"Restui saja sayang...kau ingin kehilangan putra mu." Pada akhirnya ibu Kris mengangguk kan kepalanya. "Kalian keluar lah dulu. Aku ingin berbicara pada Jongin."

"Tapi dia masih tidur bu"

"Keluarlah. Aku akan menunggu nya hingga bangun." Setelah itu Kris dan ayah nya keluar dari kamar Kris meninggalkan sang ibu di dalam sana bersama Jongin.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Aku merestui kalian bukan karna kau sedang hamil. Tapi ini semua murni karna perbuatanmu. Kau bahkan rela melepaskan putraku, padahal kau sangat mencintainya. Aku mendengar seluruh ucapanmu kemarin. Aku minta maaf."

"Nyonya Wu." Wanita itu terlalu larut dengan fikirnya. Sehingga Ia tak sadar jika Jongin sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku nyonya. Aku pasti membuat anda malu. Maaf karena aku mencintai putramu."

"Tidak. Kris selalu menjadi anak yang baik selama ini. Ia selalu patuh pada kami. Aku tak bisa selamanya menjadi egois. Anak ku juga berhak bahagia dengan orang yang di cintainya."

"Terima kasih nyonya." Jongin bangun dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Kau ini...panggi lah aku ibu. Seperti Kris memanggil ibumu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibu mertua mu."

"Baiklah, ibu." Tak lama terdengar bunyi ketukan dari luar pintu.

"Ibu, apakah Nini ku sudah sadar?"

"Masuklah. Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku." Tak lama kemudian Kris masuk dan memeluk Jongin erat.

"Kita harus beritahu ibu mu Nini. Kau hamil!"

"Benarkah?" Kris hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Aku selalu memperingatkan mu untuk selalu memakai pengaman."

"Aku tak tahu jika kau bisa hamil sayang." Kris mengecup kening Jongin pelan. " Kita harus menikah secepatnya,oke?"

"Kkk~ terserah kau saja."

o

o

o

The end.

o

o

o

Note: ending nya maksa banget yak? Aku tau kalian pasti kecewa. Aku udah buat cerita lainnya sih. Tapi gk janji bisa update cepet karna aku takut kalian kecewa kalo jalan ceritanya kecepetan kaya gini. Thanks juga buat yang udah review.sampai ketemu di next story yah.


	22. Take My Hand

Pairing: Hunkai

Genre: tentukan sendiri

Rate: T

Take My Hand

Jongin mungkin satu-satunya pria yang membenci musim panas. Bukan, bukan karena tugas yang yang menumpuk saat liburan. Tapi ia membenci waktu libur tersebut. Ia benci karena tak dapat pergi ke sekolah lagi. Bukan pula karena ia seorang anak yang rajin. Tapi karena saat liburan ia tak dapat bertemu dengan teman sekelas nya sejak 2 tahun lalu itu ,Oh Sehun. Orang yang ia sukai saat pertama kali bertemu.

Sehun seorang pria yang tampan dan juga baik hati. Ia termasuk jajaran murid berprestasi di sekolah. Semua orang mengenalnya, semua orang menyukai nya. Mulai dari rasa kagum hingga rasa suka seperti yang Jongin rasa kan.

Mereka sudah sekelas sejak di tingkat satu hingga tingkat akhir, tapi anehnya Jongin tak benar-benar pernah berbicara padanya, yah kecuali tugas kelompok atau apapun itu. Awalnya Jongin merasa biasa saja, namun saat ia membayangkan hari kelulusannya yang semakin dekat ,ia merasa sedih. Sedih karena tak bisa menatap wajah Sehun lagi.

Akhirnya ia membulatkan tekatnya untuk mendekati pria yang berstatus sebagai ketua kelas itu. Namun saat melihat nama pria itu di kontak ponselnya, hati nya berdebar. Tangannya bahkan terasa kaku hanya untuk menekan tombol pesan di sana. Dan Jongin kembali menyerah dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam laci nakasnya.

Setiap malam, sebelum tidur Jongin akan selalu berdoa agar ia bisa terus bersama dengan Oh Sehun. Tapi ia sedikit menyesali isi doa nya itu, seharusnya ia meminta untuk di jodohkan dengan Oh Sehun, bukan hanya bersama seperti 2 tahun terakhir ini.

Dan malam ini Jongin kembali berdoa, "Tuhan...aku memang bukan orang yang baik untuk Sehun. Tapi, bisakah kau menjadikan ia jodohku? Aku tahu aku memang terlalu banyak meminta. Tapi aku mohon kabulkan doa ku ini. Dan semoga kau tak bosan mendengar namanya dalam doa ku... Amin."

Salahkan sifatnya yang terlalu introvert, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menyapa. Salahkan sikap pemalunya yang selalu menunduk ketika berpapasan dengan Oh Sehun. Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya , mungkin kah tuhan memberinya sinyal bahwa Oh Sehun tak mungkin menjadi jodohnya?

"Ah...aku tidak tahu?!!" Jongin hanya bisa menendang-nendang selimut nya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan Mr.Brown pemberian ayahnya sudah menjadi sasaran tinju nya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak ingin kehilangannya...tapi terlalu mustahil untuk memilikinya!" Dan malam itu Jongin kembali menangisi nasib nya.

\- Take My Hand -

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Jongin hari ini. Tapi di sini lah ia sekarang. Di taman belakang sekolah. Sedari tadi ia hanya menggigiti kuku jari nya sambil terus menengok ke arah gedung sekolah, menunggu si ketua kelas.

Ya! Jongin tak akan membuang waktu nya lagi. Dan hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Oh Sehun. Tak peduli dengan jawaban apa yang akan di berikan oleh pria itu, setidaknya di tolak lebih baik dari pada tidak memberitahu Sehun tentang perasaan nya sama sekali.

"Hai Jongin. Maaf lama, aku harus ke ruang guru dulu tadi." Sangking gugup nya, Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng untuk membalas perkataan pria pucat itu.

"Jadi...apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Ada jeda sedikit panjang setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir tipis milik Sehun. Jongin jadi merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Bahkan untuk menghirup udara saja hidungnya terlalu sulit.

Sehun yang tadinya duduk di samping Jongin,kini berdiri. Bukan nya sombong, tapi Sehun harus segera mendatangi salah satu guru sekarang. Dan mungkin ia akan menemui Jongin lain kali. Di saat waktunya sudah tepat.

"Tapi maaf Jongin, jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kau ka-"

"Aku menyukai mu?"

"Kau bertanya padaku Jongin?" Sehun bingung dengan kalimat yang di lontar kan oleh pria tan di hadapannya.

"Maksudku, a-aku menyukai mu Oh Sehun... Ah...ti-tidak m-maksudku aku mengagumi mu!" Tidak bukan itu maksud Jongin, maksud Jongin adalah-

"Oh... Kau kagum padaku? Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Aku harus menemui Kang ssaem untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Dah Jongin!"

Setelah Sehun pergi, Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengapa ia buruk sekali dalam berkata-kata. Sehun bahkan salah paham dengan perasaannya sekarang.

\- Take My Hand -

Libur musim panas pun tiba, semalam Jongin sudah menangis terisak, merutuki mulutnya yang bodoh ini. Ibu nya hanya mengejek nya karena hal itu. Jongin memang selalu terbuka pada orang tuanya, bahkan ia memberitahu ibu nya tentang kejadian kemarin. Namun sang ibu hanya meledeknya, dan berkata bahwa Jongin itu terlalu bodoh.

Jongin memang bodoh, jika tidak mana mungkin Sehun salah paham dengan perkataan nya. Sehun pasti berpikir Jongin adalah salah satu fans nya di sekolah. Padahal rasa yang Jongin miliki itu lebih dalam dari pada rasa kagum yang di miliki oleh orang lain.

Dan setiap malam sepanjang liburan musim panas nya, ia gunakan untuk menangisi Sehun. Ia rindu pada sosok laki-laki itu. Rindu saat ia melihat Sehun yang tengah membaca buku di bangku nya. Rindu saat dimana Sehun biasa makan dengan tenang di kantin. Jongin bingung, mengapa saat tak bertemu Sehun perasaan nya malah semakin besar pada pria itu.

Beberapa hari setelahnya sang ibu mengajak Jongin ke suatu mall, ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan sang putra yang sudah seperti seorang puppy kehilangan sang pemilik. Tapi mata Jongin tiba-tiba membola saat ia melihat kemana ibu nya akan masuk.

"Ibu ingin ke salon?"

"Iya sayang...jadi tunggu ibu yah." Jongin memutar matanya malas. Oh ayolah... Jongin lebih memilih untuk berada di perpustakaan selama berjam-jam dan membaca novel fantasi kesukaannya, dari pada harus menunggu ibu nya di salon. Beruntung batrai ponsel nya masih penuh, sehingga ia masih bisa membunuh kebosanannya dengan bermain game.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian matanya mulai sedikit berair, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat suasana di sekitar salon. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat Sehun dan seorang wanita di gandengannya.

'apakah dia kekasih Sehun? Jadi Sehun bukan gay?' kira-kira begitu lah isi pertanyaan di benak Jongin. Dia hanya sedikit takut pada kenyataan bahwa Sehun bukan lah gay sepertinya.

Manik mata Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya bertemu. Namun Jongin segera menundukkan pandangannya, dan Jongin hanya dapat menggerutu saat melihat Sehun dan sang wanita yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jongin?"

"O-oh... Sehun."

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Ya, i-ibu ku." Jongin tersenyum canggung. Pandangan nya tak pernah lepas dari tautan lengan Sehun dan si wanita. Cemburu.

"Pacar mu?" Jongin bodoh! Mengapa harus kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir nya.

"Wanita ini? Yah..." Sehun tak menyelesaikan kalimat nya dan lebih memilih untuk mengusak rambut sang wanita.

"Bear, ibu sudah selesai." Jongin bersyukur sekali ibu nya segera datang, setidaknya ia tak harus merasa lebih sakit hati lagi jika terus melihat interaksi Sehun dengan si wanita itu lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah...aku pergi dulu Sehun." Sang ibu yang merasa di tarik itu pun hanya bisa terheran dengan sikap sang putra. Dan setelah di luar salon sang ibu dengan cepat bertanya,

"Siapa dia?"

"Sehun..."

"APA?! Jadi orang yang kau sukai itu sudah memiliki pacar?!"

"Aku juga baru tahu hari ini bu." Jongin berjalan mendahului sang ibu. Mood nya malaj semakin hancur. Ternyata keputusan sang ibu untuk mengajaknya ke luar adalah salah besar, Jongin malah semakin patah hati.

\- Take My Hand -

Dua minggu terlewati. Masa liburan pun berakhir , hari ini Jongin dan siswa lainnya harus kembali ke sekolah. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang ramah atau memiliki banyak teman. Karena kenyataan nya ia tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat selama bersekolah.

"Hai Jongin!" Seorang gadis menghampirinya. Gadis itu bernama Kang Seulgi, teman sekelas Jongin.

"Ku dengar tempat duduk kita akan kembali di acak." Dulu Jongin akan merasa sangat bahagia saat mendengar berita itu, dan ia akan berdoa agar tempat duduk nya berada di dekat Sehun. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia benar-benar akan menghindari hal tersebut. Bahkan membayangkan Sehun yang akan kembali ia lihat setiap hari membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Skip

"Baiklah, silahkan maju satu persatu dan ambil gulungan kertasnya." Jongin mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dan membukanya.

'20?'

Jongin mendapatkan tempat duduk paling belakang di dekat jendela. Tempat duduk impian nya, karena dia adalah tipe penyendiri, dan duduk di tengah-tengah siswa lainnya hanya akan membuat ia semakin tak nyaman.

"Hai Jongin! Sepertinya kita berjodoh akhir-akhir ini." Itu... Sehun. Dan Sehun duduk tepat didepannya.

"Hai S-sehun."

"Bagaimana jika siang nanti kita pergi bersama?"

"Tidak! Aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan." Bagus! Sekarang Jongin menjadi seorang aktor yang pandai berdusta. Apalagi jika bukan untuk menghindari si ketua kelas.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu, lalu-"

"Tidak Sehun! Aku akan pergi sendiri saja. Lagi pula, itu akan membuat ku semakin tak nyaman." Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul, berusaha untuk menghargai keputusan Jongin.

"Ku kira waktu itu, kau bilang kau mengagumi ku." Dan Jongin hanya dapat menundukkan kepalannya saat mendengar rentetan kalimat datar dari mulut milik Oh Sehun.

\- Take My Hand -

Jongin merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini Sehun seakan terus saja mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Mulai dari mengikuti Jongin ke perpustakaan, lalu duduk di meja yang sama saat makan siang dan jangan lupakan tentang pulang bersama.

Dan semua hal itu membuat Jongin tak nyaman, apalagi hati nya. Sehun terlalu sering mempermainkan perasaannya. Jongin bahkan belum bisa lupa dengan pertemuannya di salon waktu itu. Bagaimana Sehun menggandeng dan mengusak rambut wanita cantik itu, dan itu semua membuat Jongin terus menangis setiap memikirkannya.

Hari ini, untuk menghindari Sehun ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku di taman belakang. Walaupun ia masih terus mengingat kejadian tentang - mari menyatakan perasaan pada Oh Sehun- waktu itu.

"Jongin? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Bukan urusan mu!"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau mempermainkan aku Jongin. Kau memperhatikan ku sejak kita di tingkat satu, lalu kau menyatakan rasa kagum mu padaku beberapa waktu lalu dan sekarang... Kau malah menjauhi ku? Apa maksudmu Jongin?!"

Bukankah harusnya Jongin yang marah disinj. Oh Sehun terus saja menyakiti perasaannya sedari dulu, tapi sekarang pria itu malah marah-marah padanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah Sehun! Dulu saat aku melihatmu, kau seakan tak pernah menganggapku ada. Dan sekarang di saat aku mulai menyerah dengan perasaanku, kau tiba-tiba mendekati ku!"

"Jongin..."

"Aku memang menyukai mu Sehun, bukan sekedar mengagumi mu. Tidak, bahkan aku telah jatuh cinta pada mu!"

Greb

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin secara tiba-tiba hingga Jongin tersentak dan mendongak melihatnya.

"Kata kan sekali lagi Jongin!"

"A-aku mencintai mu... Hiks...aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mungkin mencintaiku karena kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih sekarang,hiks... terlebih dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangan cantik"

"Maafkan aku Jongin, tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

"Apa?!" Jongin membelalak ,terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun. Apa dia salah dengar? Sehun juga mencintainya?

"Maaf kan aku Jongin. Seharusnya akulah orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaan disini. Tapi aku terlalu takut, jika cinta ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Saat aku tersenyum pada mu, kau malah mengalihkan pandangan mu. Disaat kita bertemu di lorong, kau malah merunduk. Aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak pernah menyukai ku. Maka nya, saat kau menyatakan kekaguman mu aku sedikit bahagia, setidaknya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati mu. Namun akhir-akhir ini kau malah berusaha menjauhiku."

Jongin meneguk liur nya dengan susah payah. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dari seorang Oh Sehun. Dan bagian yang paling dia tidak percaya adalah, bahwa Oh Sehun sudah menyukainya sejak dulu. Jongin jadi ingin menertawakan kebodohan nya dan juga Sehun. Seandainya mereka lebih jujur sedari awal, mereka mungkin tidak akan menunggu selama ini untuk bersama.

"Jadi... Mau jadi kekasih ku?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya terlampau semangat, dan itu membuat Sehun gemas setengah mati. Tapi Jongin jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu wanita itu siapa?"

"Sepupuku. Waktu itu kau langsung pergi sebelum aku selesai mengenalkannya padamu."

"Oh..."

Greb

"Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini Jongin..." Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah eratnya. Ia juga bahagia sekali sekarang. Semua doa dan usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia karena pada akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan Oh Sehun.

The end

Note: di buat dengan very hurry dan no edited2. So silahkan di komen kalo berminat. Byeee


	23. Cheating On Me

Mata sayu itu terlihat berkaca-kaca setelah pria yang ia cintai sejak 4 tahun lalu itu menyodorkan sebuah cincin kemudian berlutut di depannya.

"Kim Jongin, menikah lah dengan ku..."

Tanpa ragu, kepalanya mulai mengangguk pasti. Dengan sedikit senyum di sudut bibirnya, sang kekasih mulai memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis pemuda bermata sayu itu.

 _Brakk_

"Kris?! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! "

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang mengamuk, dan menghancurkan acara lamaran romantis itu. Jongin hanya dapat mematung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Rasa malu dan marah tengah menguasainya. Malu karena kejadian ini di saksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata pengunjung restoran tersebut, dan marah karena fakta perselingkuhan yang baru ia ketahui hari ini.

"Nara aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Tidak perlu. Hubungan kita berakhir."

Wanita cantik itu pun pergi setelah melemparkan sebuah kalung berlian ke arah Kris. Dengan santai nya Kris berlari mengejar wanita itu, dan meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah menahan amarahnya.

Namun Kris terlambat, wanita itu sudah pergi setelah menaiki sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan restoran. Kris tiba-tiba teringat dengan seorang pemuda yang baru saja ia lamar di dalam sana.

"Astaga!"

"Jongin. Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Besok. Jika kau ingin menjelaskannya besok saja. Aku masih terlalu shock untuk saat ini." Meski otak nya menjerit meminta penjelasan dari sang kekasih, namun hati Jongin masih terlalu sakit untuk mendengar nya.

.

.

.

Kris datang ke apartement Jongin tepat pukul 12 siang. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala macam alasan untuk berdalih saat Jongin memarahi nya nanti.

Jari nya dengan lincah menekan pin apartement tersebut. Dan tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Kris dapat melihat kekasih manisnya yang sedang menunggu nya di ruang tamu.

"Say-" Jongin menepis lengan Kris yang hendak memeluknya.

"Jelaskan lah..."

"Aku memang selingkuh dengan Nara."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Satu..."

"Satu bulan-"

"Tidak. Satu tahun..." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Bukan kah lebih baik jika Kris sedikit berbohong padanya, untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah. Lalu sekarang kau ingin bagaimana?"

"Ada satu hal lagi. Aku juga memiliki 2 orang lainnya."

"Kau menyelingkuhi ku dengan 3 orang sekaligus?! Kau gila?!" Jongin hampir saja meninju wajah Kris yang masih saja mempertahankan wajah datar nya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Sekarang aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Tinggalkan aku bila kau memilih mereka. Tapi jika kau memilihku, tinggalkan mereka."

"Aku memilih mu Jongin."

 _Cup_

Kris mengecup punggung tangan milik Jongin kemudian memeluk pria itu.

"Kita mulai dari awal, oke?" Kris hanya mengangguki seruan dari Jongin. Dia sedikit menyesal karena sudah menyelingkuhi pemuda tan itu.

.

.

.

Nyatanya janji manis itu hanyalah sebuah isapan jempol belaka. Penyakit flirting Kris kembali kambuh. Dan Jongin menyaksikan nya dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

Mata nya menatap punggung pria itu nanar. Tidak lupa dengan lengan kiri Kris yang masih setia memeluk pinggang pria di sebelahnya .

"Wu Yifan..."

Kris menoleh dengan raut datar andalan nya sungguh berbeda dengan raut wajah pria yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf anda siapa?" Tanya pemuda mungil di sebelah Kris.

"Aku kekasih pria ini."

"Maaf, tapi pacar ku bernama Kris, bukannya Wu Yifan. Sepertinya kau salah orang." Kris hanya diam. Namun Jongin bisa melihat tangan nya yang mulai melepas rangkulan di pinggang si pria mungil itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pasti salah orang. Permisi."

Jongin menatap Kris tajam. Tangan nya berusaha untuk melepas sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di jari nya.

"Jika kau mengenal pria bernama Wu Yifan, tolong berikan cincin ini pada nya. Bilang padanya, bahwa aku membatalkan pertunangan ini." Jongin meletakkan cincin itu ke atas telapak tangan kanan Kris, lalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris sama sekali.

"Kris kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Aneh sekali pria itu. Aku rasa sangat wajar jika dia di selingkuhi karena sifat anehnya itu, benarkan?" Kepala Kris mengangguk. Dalam hati dia terus merapalkan doa agar Jongin akan memaafkan nya nanti.

.

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya untuk menyusuri sebuah bar di pusat kota, sambil matanya melirik ke sekitar mencoba untuk menemukan sosok pemuda yang ia cari sedari tadi.

"Kris disini!" Seorang bartender bernama Kim Taehyung, segera memanggil nama Kris setelah melihat pria itu dari arah pintu masuk bar. Telunjuk nya menunjuk ke arah sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi Kris cari.

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai tunangan nya itu tengah menenggak gelas-gelas yang berisikan cairan bening memabukkan. Kria bahkan yakin jika tunangannya itu sudah mabuk berat.

"Yifan sialan! Pembohong! Bajingan!" Samar-samar telinga Kris dapat mendengar umpatan yang terus saja keluar dari mulut pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"Dia kembali mengkhianati ku hari ini. Bahkan saat aku pergi, dia tidak menahan ku sama sekali." Jongin menepuk dada kiri nya cukup keras. "Jantung bodoh! Kenapa kau masih berdetak bahkan ketika dia sudah mengkhianatimu untuk kesekian kali nya?!"

"Ayo pulang..." Kris di bantu dengan Taehyung, mencoba untuk memapah Jongin untuk keluar dari bar tersebut, namun berujung dengan tepisan kasar dari Jongin.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?! Pergi! Aku tak ingin berhubungan dengan mu mulai dari detik ini."

"Kau mabuk. Ayo kita pulang." Jongin mendorong tubuh Kris yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku bilang kita berakhir Kris Wu!"

"Aku Wu Yifan. Bukan Kris Wu, Jongin." Perkelahian mereka berdua membuat beberapa pengunjung bar mulai memperhatikan mereka. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kris sedikit tak nyaman, namun dia harus tetap membawa Jongin pulang sekarang juga.

Dengan tidak berperikemanusian, Kris mulai menarik Jongin hingga pemuda tan itu menggeram kesakitan karena cengkraman Kris yang terlalu kasar.

 **Di apartement**

Kris memasukkan kode pintu dengan susah payah karena Jongin yang sedari tadi bergerak tidak karuan di punggung nya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu pun berhasil terbuka. Dengan segera Kris membawa Jongin menuju kamarnya. Dia merebahkan pemuda itu diatas kasur lalu membuka sepatu serta kaos kaki yang dikenakan oleh Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin menahan lengan Kris yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ingin membuatkan teh madu untuk mu."

Jongin boleh saja terlihat mabuk, tapi dia masih sadar 100%. Bahkan dia yang sengaja menyuruh Taehyung untuk memberitahu Kris jika dia sedang mabuk-mabukan di bar agar pria itu datang menjemputnya.

"Ini. Minumlah..." pria keturunan China-Kanada itu memberikan segelas teh madu pada Jongin.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa merelakan pria ini, Kris sudah terlalu mengenali nya. Sifatnya, tingkah lakunya, hingga kebiasannya sudah di ketahui dengan baik oleh pria itu.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang kejadian kemarin itu!"

"Dia Baekhyun, selingkuhan ku."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"3 bulan." Jongin berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Dia tak boleh emosi saat ini, karena jika dia emosi maka masalah ini tak akan dapat diselesaikan saat ini juga.

"Kau tahu... ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melihat mu selingkuh Yifan ge. Ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Jongin berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. Otaknya mengingat jelas perkaraan Kris 4 tahun yang lalu. Jika dia tidak menyukai orang yang cengeng, karena hal itu sangat menyusahkan baginya.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi Jong. Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya kali ini."

"Omong kosong ge."

"Hey lihat aku, Jongin! Aku tahu aku memang salah namun aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya."

Jongin tak akan mungkin menolak setiap kali melihat mata pria itu. Semakin menatapnya membuat Jongin makin terhisap kedalam pesona pria itu.

"Kau mungkin akan kembali melakukannya Yifan ge..."

"Itu memang benar. Tapi Jongin bisakah kita saling membuat perjanjian?"

"Aku mungkin akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama nantinya. Namun aku berjanji hal ini hanya akan terjadi selama masa pacaran kita saja, aku akan benar berhenti saat kita sudah menikah nanti."

Woah! Boleh kah Jongin bertepuk tangan sekarang? Mengapa si bajingan ini bisa sangat santai mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dan bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa mengenal nya? Jika Jongin tahu Kris memiliki sifat biadab seperti ini, sudah dapat Jongin pastikan bahwa Jongin akan menolaknya dari dulu.

"Biarkan aku berselingkuh sebanyak yang ku mau untuk saat ini. Dan aku berjanji hanya akan setia padamu saat kita sudah menikah nanti."

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

tbc

kalo mau di lanjut buruan komen...


	24. Cheating On Me 2

**Preview chap...**

 **Di apartement**

 **Kris memasukkan kode pintu dengan susah payah karena Jongin yang sedari tadi bergerak tidak karuan di punggung nya.**

 **Cklek**

 **Pintu pun berhasil terbuka. Dengan segera Kris membawa Jongin menuju kamarnya. Dia merebahkan pemuda itu diatas kasur lalu membuka sepatu serta kaos kaki yang dikenakan oleh Jongin.**

 **"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin menahan lengan Kris yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya.**

 **"Aku ingin membuatkan teh madu untuk mu."**

 **Jongin boleh saja terlihat mabuk, tapi dia masih sadar 100%. Bahkan dia yang sengaja menyuruh Taehyung untuk memberitahu Kris jika dia sedang mabuk-mabukan di bar agar pria itu datang menjemputnya.**

 **"Ini. Minumlah..." pria keturunan China-Kanada itu memberikan segelas teh madu pada Jongin.**

 **Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa merelakan pria ini, Kris sudah terlalu mengenali nya. Sifatnya, tingkah lakunya, hingga kebiasannya sudah di ketahui dengan baik oleh pria itu.**

 **"Jelaskan padaku tentang kejadian kemarin itu!"**

 **"Dia Baekhyun, selingkuhan ku."**

 **"Sudah berapa lama?"**

 **"3 bulan." Jongin berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Dia tak boleh emosi saat ini, karena jika dia emosi maka masalah ini tak akan dapat diselesaikan saat ini juga.**

 **"Kau tahu... ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melihat mu selingkuh Yifan ge. Ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Jongin berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. Otaknya mengingat jelas perkaraan Kris 4 tahun yang lalu. Jika dia tidak menyukai orang yang cengeng, karena hal itu sangat menyusahkan baginya.**

 **"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi Jong. Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya kali ini."**

 **"Omong kosong ge."**

 **"Hey lihat aku, Jongin! Aku tahu aku memang salah namun aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya."**

 **Jongin tak akan mungkin menolak setiap kali melihat mata pria itu. Semakin menatapnya membuat Jongin makin terhisap kedalam pesona pria itu.**

 **"Kau mungkin akan kembali melakukannya Yifan ge..."**

 **"Itu memang benar. Tapi Jongin bisakah kita saling membuat perjanjian?"**

 **"Aku mungkin akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama nantinya. Namun aku berjanji hal ini hanya akan terjadi selama masa pacaran kita saja, aku akan benar berhenti saat kita sudah menikah nanti."**

 **Woah! Boleh kah Jongin bertepuk tangan sekarang? Mengapa si bajingan ini bisa sangat santai mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dan bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa mengenal nya? Jika Jongin tahu Kris memiliki sifat biadab seperti ini, sudah dapat Jongin pastikan bahwa Jongin akan menolaknya dari dulu.**

 **"Biarkan aku berselingkuh sebanyak yang ku mau untuk saat ini. Dan aku berjanji hanya akan setia padamu saat kita sudah menikah nanti."**

 **"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."**

 **Chap 2**

"Kau yakin bisa hidup tanpa ku?"

 _'Tidak. Tentu saja tidak bodoh!'_ Mengapa Jongin menjadi begitu murahan sekarang? Sudah di selingkuhi berkali-kali, namun masih mengharapkan orang itu.

"Ayolah. Hanya sampai kita menikah. Setelah itu aku hanya akan menjadikanmu satu-satu nya pria yang ada dihatiku." Ucapan dari mulut manis Kris membuat kepala Jongin mengangguk secara tidak sadar.

 _Chup_

"Kau boleh melakukan nya. Tapi aku ingin mereka mengenal mu sebagai Kris Wu, bukannya Wu Yifan. Karena Wu Yifan adalah milik ku." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali mencium Jongin dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Perjanjian bodoh itu pada akhirnya hanya dapat menyakiti Jongin. Selama dua bulan ini dia terus saja melihat Kris bersama dengan wanita cantik yang dia ketahui bernama Kim Jeongyeon. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa bahwa Kris lebih mementingkan wanita itu dari nya. Kris bahkan tak segan untuk bercerita tentang kehidupan percintaannya dengan wanita itu, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa perempuan itu hanya selingkuhannya, sedangkan Jongin adalah kekasihnya.

Dan sudah 4 hari pria itu tak mengabari Jongin. Baik melalui pesan maupun telpon. Kris seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Saat Jongin bertanya pada Minjae, sahabat Kris itu bilang bahwa Kris sudah tidak menghubungi nya selama satu minggu. Jongin jadi tidak konsen selama di kantor. Bahkan dia beberapa kali dimarahi oleh ibu-ibu karena melamun saat sedang melayani.

Jongin juga sudah dimarahi oleh kepala cabang perusahaan karena menerima begitu banya komplain dari para nasabah. Namun seakan mendapatkan sebuah lotre, Kris tiba-tiba menelponnya. Jongin pun segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

 _'Datang ke rumah ku sekarang._ ' Seruan singkat Kris membuat Jongin segera membereskan meja kerjanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari sang bos dan melenggang pergi dari sana.

Saat Jongin baru saja tiba, Kris langsung datang dan menerjangnya. Dia mencium Jongin dengan kasar, sambil mencoba untuk membuka seluruh kain yang ada di tubuh Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?" Dengan susah payah Jongin melepaskan ciuman Kris. Namun pemuda itu terkesan tidak peduli dan kembali mencium Jongin.

 _Brukk_

Kris mendorong tubuh Jongin kearas kasur kemudian melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Dan malam itu pun mereka lewati dengan saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain. Kecuali Kris.

Ya

Karena Kris mendesahkan nama Jeongyeon.

.

.

.

Mood Jongin benar-benar hancur sekarang. Dia rela berlari dari kantornya hingga ke rumah Kris karena ia begitu merindukan pria itu, tapi Kris malah menidurinya seperti binatang. Bukan sampai situ saja, pria itu bahkan mendesahkan nama selingkuhannya saat mencapai orgasme nya.

 _Chup_

"Terima kasih sayang."

"Hn."

Ya tuhan sekarang Jongin merasa seperti jalang saja. Di tiduri hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Kris tak bisa tidur dengan wanita itu karena Jeongyeon sedang datang bulan, dan dengan seenaknya Kris melampiaskan nafsu bejatnya pada Jongin.

"Kau tak ingin memakai baju?" Jongin mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar penuturan Kris. Untuk apa dia memakai baju? Bukannya dia juga selalu telanjang seperti ini setelah mereka selesai melakukan 'itu'?

"Aku sangat lelah. Lagi pula ini masih jam 4 subuh. Aku akan pulang setelah tidur beberapa jam."

"Tapi Jeongyeon ingin datang satu jam lagi."

"Kau gila?! Di jam 5 subuh? Yang benar saja!" Kris memungut baju Jongin kemudian meletakkannya di samping Jongin yang tengah berbaring tengkurap.

"Kau benar-benar menyuruh ku untuk pulang sekarang?" Lihatlah! Siapa yang jadi selingkuhan sebenarnya? Dia atau si Kim Jeongyeon itu? Kenapa Kris sangat takut jika Jeongyeon mengetahui keberadaan Jongin, toh disini Jeongyeon yang salah.

Jongin pun memakai pakaian nya secepat mungkin, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk Kris.

Jam setengah 5 subuh Jongin berjalan sendirian seperti orang gila. Dan dengan bodohnya dia melupakan tas kerja nya. Tas yang berisi ponsel dan juga dompet miliknya sehingga Jongin terpaksa pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Seharusnya aku lembur dan menginap di kantor saja, dari pada mendengarkan perintah pria gila itu dan berakhir dengan menjadi gelandangan seperti ini."

Tanpa Jongin sadari ia mulai menangis. Meskipun mencoba untuk menahannya selama ini, akhirnya dia menangis juga. Dia tak menyalahkan siapapun disini, tidak Kris maupun Jeongyeon. Ini semua salahnya. Seandainya dia lebih memilih untuk berpisah waktu itu, maka keadaanya akan berbeda.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin saat ini, tapi dia kembali berlari menuju rumah Kris. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan nya hari ini juga. Jika Kris mencintainya, maka Kris hanya perlu memutuskan Jeongyeon. Namun jika Kris lebih memilih perempuan itu, maka Jongin yang akan mengalah.

Saat memasuki gerbang rumah Kris, Jongin bisa melihat sosok Jeongyeon dan Kris yang tengah berpelukan. Sayup-sayup Jongin dapat mendengar kata-kata rindu yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Tekat Jongin sudah bulat, ia harus menghampiri Kris sekarang juga.

"Yifan oppa aku merindukan mu~" langkah Jongin terhenti saat itu juga. Saat dia mendengar perempuan itu memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama Yifan. Nama yang seharusnya hanya di ucapkan olehnya.

Bukankah Kris sudah berjanji? Dia sudah berjanji bahwa hanya Jongin lah yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tapi mengapa Kris mengingkari nya.

 **Flashback on**

 _Jongin sudah berada diruangan Kris lebih dari 2 jam. Pria kanada itu memintanya untuk duduk tenang disofa kantornya, sambil menunggu Kris menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya. Karena bosan, ia pun mengambil tas kerja Kris dan membongkar isinya._

 _"Ini kartu tanda pengenal mu?" Ujar Jongin setelah berhasil membuka dompet Kris._

 _"Tapi kau bilang nama aslimu Wu Yifan, kenapa disini tertulis Kris Wu?" Kris mengambil kartu tersebut kemudian kembali menaruhnya ketempat semula._

 _"Sebenarnya Yifan nama China ku. Dulu nenek ku lebih sering memanggilku dengan nama Yifan dari pada Kris. Selain nenek ku, tidak ada yang memanggilku Yifan."_

 _"Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama itu? Aku menyukainya." Kris mengusak rambut Jongin dengan gemas kemudian mengecup pipi Jongin kilat._

 _"Boleh. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi orang terakhir yang memanggilku dengan nama itu selain nenek ku."_

 _"Kalau begitu, mulai dari detik ini Wu Yifan adalah milik ku. Aku tak masalah berbagi Kris Wu kepada orang lain. Namun aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebut Yifan dari ku."_

 **Flashback off**

Tbc

Segini dulu... biar gak bosen hehe ...

Kadang akutuh suka takut kalian bosen sama cerita2 yang ku buat. Makanya aku sering jarang update atau buat cerita baru.

Mind to review??


	25. Cheating On Me (3)

Jongin terus menangis di sepanjang jalan. Tubuhnya sudah lemas karena tidak makan dengan teratur seminggu terakhir. Kepalanya pun menjadi pusing karena terlalu banyak menangis. Jongin bahkan tidak perduli jika dia menyeberang di sembarang tempat atau tidak. Kalau perlu dia berharap sebuah truck menabraknya saja, agar dia bisa mati saat ini juga.

Ibu dan ayah nya juga tak lagi membutuhkan nya, karena kakaknya sudah dapat membiayai hidup mereka. Mati pun tidak akan membuat orang tuanya sedih. Dan sepertinya doa Jongin terjawab oleh tuhan. Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan sedang tengah berjalan di depan nya.

Ckiit

"Astaga! Kau tak apa?" Si pengemudi pun turun untuk melihat keadaan Jongin, yang untung nya tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Tuan dimana rumah mu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar si pengemudi itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Apartement ku berada di depan sini." Jongin segera pergi untuk menghindari pria itu. Upaya tabrak larinya ternyata gagal. Mungkin dia bisa minum racun serangga setelah ini.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di apartement Jongin segera mencari racun serangga yang ia beli sebulan lalu. Tapi naas, saat Jongin ingin meminumnya botol itu malah kosong.

"Arghh!" Jongin melempar botol tersebut lalu membuang barang-barang lain yang berada di dekatnya. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan apartement nya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu. Emosinya masih meledak-ledak sekarang. Gerakan nya terhenti saat melihat foto ibu, ayah serta kakak nya di meja nakas.

"Kenapa ibu memiliki anak yang bodoh sepertiku bu? Aku bahkan tak bisa sesukses hyung dimata kalian. Kenapa aku menjadi anak yang tak berguna untuk kalian? Kenapa?!" Jongin mengambil foto itu, kemudian memeluknya erat hingga ia tertidur di atas tumpukan barang-barang nya yang berserakan dilantai.

.

.

.

Kris melihat sebuah tas didekat pintu nya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat tas itu, namun ia lupa siapa pemiliknya.

"Ah ini milik Jongin! Benar. Pasti tertinggal semalam. Aku akan mengantarnya setelah mengantar Jeongyeon."

Subuh tadi Jeongyeon datang untuk menginap dirumahnya. Wanita itu harus lembur karena belum menyelesaikan laporannya, dan baru bisa pulang setelah pukul 5 subuh tadi. Dia tidak bisa pulang karena jarak rumahnya yang sangat jauh dari kantor, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menginap disini.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kris menegur Jeongyeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu.

"Iya. Tas milik siapa itu?"

"Tas temanku. Sepertinya tertinggal saat dia kemari." Jeongyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun pukul 3 sore. Badannya pegal karena tidur diatas barang-barang yang ia hancurkan semalam. Jongin seolah sadar dengan sikapnya yang seperti orang kehilangan akal semalam. Perlahan dia mulai merapikan barang-barang tersebut. Jika masih utuh, dia akan menyimpannya kembali, namun karena sebagian barang nya rusak dan patah Jongin pun memutuskan untuk membuang semuanya. Toh itu barang-barang yang di belikan oleh Kris.

Cklek

Jongin dikagetkan dengan pintu apartemannya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang masuk tersebut.

"Yifan ge... ada apa?" Ujar Jongin basa basi.

"Tas mu tertinggal subuh tadi." Jongin mengambil tas itu kemudian kembali membereskan barang-barang nya.

"Tunggu! Tangan mu kenapa?" Kris menarik lengan Jongin untuk melihat luka-luka kecil yang ada disana.

"Kau belajar memasak?"

"Ya." Kris membawa tubuh Jongin untuk duduk di kursi ruang tamu, lalu pergi untuk mengambil salep di kotak p3k milik Jongin.

"Tak perlu belajar memasak. Aku sudah bilang padamu, jika aku akan menyewa pembantu saat kita menikah nanti."

 _'Aku bahkan tak yakin jika hal itu akan terjadi.'_ Tanpa sadar pemuda itu kembali menangis. Kris yang melihat itu pun segera mengusap lelehan air mata yang keluar dari manik Jongin.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Kris, besok aku akan pergi." Kris bingung saat Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, padahal Jongin selalu memanggilnya dengan nama Yifan selama ini.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin kerumah orang tua ku di Incheon."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku akan mengambil cuti selama satu bulan." Kris terlihat tidak menyukai ide Jongin itu. "Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak kasihan dengan ku?"

"Aku hanya pergi selama itu. Kau boleh berkencan dengan siapapun selama aku pergi, aku tidak akan marah. Tapi aku minta padamu, jangan hubungi aku selama satu minggu penuh."

" kenapa aku tidak boleh menghubungimu? Lalu bagaimana jika aku ingin mengetahui kabar mu?"

"Untuk apa menanyai kabarku? Aku akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat selama ini. Lagipula kemarin kau juga tidak menghubungiku selama hampir satu minggu bukan? Padahal rumah kita tidak begitu jauh untuk saling mengunjungi." Ujar Jongin mencoba untuk menyindir Kris. Dan Jongin pikir itu cukup berhasil, karena dia dapat melihat raut menyesal dari wajah Kris.

"Apa ini karena ku?" Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Dari awal ini semua adalah salah ku Kris. Aku yang membuat keputusan ini."

"Lalu kenapa Jongin? Atau jangan-jangan kau selingkuh dari ku?!" Intonasi Kris meninggi karena memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Hatiku tidak akan muat untuk menampung pria lain, karena sudah terisi oleh pria tinggi seperimu." Candaan Jongin membuat Kris sedikit bernafas lega.

Grep

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu Jong."

"Aku juga."

Ini mungkin akan jadi pertemuan terakhir mereka karena Jongin mungkin tak akan pernah kembali kepada Kris.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Kim menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Anak bungsu mereka datang lalu membuat beberapa keributan karena adu mulutnya bersama sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau malah cuti hah? Kau seharusnya bisa berkerja lebih keras agar bisa di promosikan seperti rekan kerjamu yang lainnya. Bukan malah cuti seperti ini!"

"Ibu kau ingin aku kembali gila? Kau ingin anak mu masuk rumah sakit jiwa?"

Ibu nya mendadak diam. Perempuan tua itu mengingat dengan jelas kejadian 5 tahun lalu, saat Jongin masih berusia 21 tahun. Perempuan itu pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Tapi dalam waktu seminggu kau harus sudah kembali ke Seoul oke?"

"Oke boss! Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar dulu bu. Jangan lupa bangunkan aku saat makan malam nanti." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berjalan ke kamar nya.

Keluarga Jongin bukanlah keluarga kaya raya seperti keluarga Kris. Ayah nya seorang pensiunan guru sedangkan ibunya hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Selama ini hidupnya hanya dibiayai oleh kakak Jongin yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di pusat kota.

Rumahnya juga bukanlah sebuah bagunan kaca berlantai dua ataupun berada dikawasan apartement elite. Rumahnya hanyalah sebuah bangunan kayu berlantai satu. Ukurannya bahkan tidak lebih besar dari halaman belakang rumah orang tua Kris.

Kalau boleh jujur, awal pertemuan mereka tidaklah baik. 5 tahun lalu keadaan mental Jongin benar-benar buruk. Ia mengalami ganguan mental akibat penyekapan saat itu.

Jongin disekap oleh beberapa orang pria untuk dijual secara ilegal ke luar negeri. Entah sebagai budak ataupun dijual organnya. Selama hampir satu bulan Jongin dikurung dan disiksa. Keluarga Jongin dengan bantuan para orang tua korban penculikan lainnya dan juga polisi akhir nya bisa membongkar kasus tersebut.

Saat bebas dari tempat itu Jongin berubah menjadi orang yang aneh. Disekap bersama dengan puluhan orang dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang gelap, membuatnya menjadi sangat paranoid.

Selama berbulan-bulan ia harus dirawat jalan di rumah sakit jiwa. Saat itulah Jongin bertemu dengan Kris Wu. Kebetulan salah satu teman pria itu bekerja dirumah sakit tersebut. Atas saran atau paksaan temannya, Kris pun mendekati Jongin. Awalnya hanya sebagai media penyembuhan untuk Jongin, namun lama kelamaan benih-benih cinta muncul diantara keduanya. Hingga akhrinya mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran beberapa bulan setelahnya.

Dari informasi yang Jongin dapatkan, Kris memang bukanlah pria yang patuh maupun rajin saat bersekolah dulu. Kata Minjae, Kris lebih sering berganti pacar dari pada mengerjakan tugas yang dosennya berikan. Semua temannya bahkan akan maklum jika dia mengencani 2 wanita dalam satu waktu sekaligus.

Ya. Awalnya pria 189cm itu adalah seorang straight, sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin dia bahkan tak pernah menyukai satu lelaki pun. Makanya saat Jongin melihat Kris berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun ia sangat terkejut. Karena ia pikir Kris hanya menyukai satu pria, yaitu dirinya.

Tbc

sorry for late update. i will post the next Chap tomorrow...


	26. Cheating On Me (4)

Kalo lupa silahkan baca chap sebelum nya~~

Rencana awalnya untuk bangun saat jam makan malam ternyata gagal total, karena ia tidur jauh lebih lama dari itu. Ibunya bahkan tak henti-hentinya memeriksa apakah anak bungsunya itu masih bernafas atau tidak. Dan setelah tertidur selama 2 hari, akhirnya Jongin pun bangun.

Badannya terhuyung beberapa kali saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu. "Ku kira kau mati, Jong!" Seruan ibunya membuat Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya. "Ibu menginginkan aku mati?"

"Kalau sudah takdir memangnya ibu harus apa?"

"Ibu seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu saat kondisi mentalku seperti ini bu. Bagaimana jika aku bunuh diri sekarang juga?" Ibu nya hanya terkikik geli didapur sana. Rumah nya memang tak memiliki banyak sekat didalamnya, sehingga Jongin dan ibunya dapat berkomunikasi dari dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri? Kalau begitu ini." Secara tidak terduga ibu Jongin menghampiri pemuda itu dengan membawa sebilah pisau. "Lakukan didepan ibu."

Bibir Jongin semakin tertekuk kebawah, ibunya ini benar-benar sudah tak menyayanginya yah? Bagaimana mungkin ia menyuruh Jongin untuk bunuh diri dihadapannya?

"Ibu jangan menyesal jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi!"

"Hey! Pulanglah ke apartement mu. Kau jadi begitu aneh sejak kemarin."

"Ibu mengusirku?! Baiklah. Jangan cari aku kalau begitu!"

 _Brakk_

Pintu kamar Jongin dibanting oleh sang empunya. Meninggalkan nyonya Kim yang masih tersenyum di ruang tamu. Dia sedikit merasa kasihan dengan putra bungsunya karena sudah menjahili pemuda itu.

"Ibu hanya bercanda Jong. Kau taukan jika ibu benar-benar suka saat kau merajuk seperti itu?" Senyuman nyonya Kim ternyata tidak sesuai dengan perasaan tak enak yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Iya aku tahu bu. Maafkan aku karena terlalu emosional." Ucap Jongin namun tidak menghentikan pergerakannya melipat pakaian. Dia tetap membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalan koper.

"Ibu juga minta maaf padamu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar hubungan mu dengan Kris?"

"Kami tidak dalam keadaan baik bu. Ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi. Dan aku rasa mustahil untuk dipertahankan."

"Masalah apa? Apakah tak bisa kalian selesaikan secara baik-baik?" Jongin menghampiri ibu nya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Dia berselingkuh. Tidak hanya sekali tapi berulang kali, dan aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ibu tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai Yifan ge, bukan? Dia salah satu orang yang menjadi alasan ku untuk sembuh selain ibu, ayah dan juga kakak. Aku takut, aku takut tidak dapat bersikap normal lagi saat dia jauh dari ku bu..."

"Kau ingin selalu disakiti atau menderita tanpa nya Jong? Saat ini kau tak bisa terlalu banyak menuntut. Jika Kris sudah berselingkuh hingga berulang kali, maka dia sudah mulai jenuh dengan hubungan yang kalian jalani."

"3 tahun yang lalu, apa ibu ingat? Di saat aku merelakan harga diriku diinjak-injak oleh keluarga besar Wu karena mereka menentang hubungan kami, apa ibu ingat? Semua pengorbanan ku saat itu membuatku tak rela untuk melepaskan nya bu. Yifan ge benar-benar berharga untuk ku."

Ibunya tersenyum sedih saat melihat kepala anaknya tertunduk lemas dihadapannya. Semua orangtua pasti memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk membahagiakan anak mereka. Dan itu pula yang dilakukan oleh keluarga besar Wu. Nyonya Kim ingat saat anaknya pulang dengan pakaian basah karena siraman air yang ia dapatkan saat ibu Kris memergoki keduanya tengah berkencan.

Nyonya Kim juga ingat, waktu Jongin jatuh sakit karena berlutut semalaman di depan pagar beton rumah mewah keluarga Kris agar ia bisa mendapatkan restu dari orangtua Kris. Hingga akhirnya keluarga Kris merestui hubungan mereka. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa dengan mudahnya melepas pria itu? Dia sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan pria itu. Tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya rela melepas Kris, kecuali ia mati.

"Kalau begitu. Tinggalkan Seoul, dan tinggallah bersama ibu dan ayah. Dan kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal, tanpa Kris."

"Bisakah? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ku takut bu... aku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa nya bu."

"Kau bisa sayang. Sekarang pergi dan kemasi seluruh barang-barang di apartement mu, lalu berhentilah bekerja. Ibu akan membantu mu lepas dari pria itu. Ibu berjanji..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali Seoul dan mengurus kepindahan ku secepatnya bu."

.

.

.

Namun Jongin berbohong. Ia tak pergi ke Seoul seperti yang ibunya perintahkan. Ia malah ke Jeju setelah sebelumnya ia mendaftarkan diri pada salah satu club pendaki gunung di daerah setempat. Jongin memutuskan untuk mendaki gunung Halla, gunung tertinggi yang ada di Korea Selatan.

Sebelum mulai mendaki ketua tim menyarankan agar para anggota dapat menghubungi keluarga mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebenarnya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga karena koneksi jaringan yang mungkin saja memburuk saat berada diatas sana. Jongin pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang ibu, sekaligus berpamitan mungkin?

"Hallo ibu?"

 _'Kenapa kau belum kembali ke rumah,hah?'_ Jongin hanya tersenyum saat mendengar omelan sang ibu. Dia dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah masam sang ibu.

"Ibu sebenarnya aku sedang berada di Jeju sekarang. Aku akan mendaki gunung."

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Pulanglah...'_

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk persiapan mendaki bu... lagi pula kami tidak mendaki hingga puncak!"

 _'Dasar keras kepala! Mengapa kau tak kabari ibu saja sekalian, jadi ibu tidak perlu mencemaskan mu.'_

"Aku hanya ingin pamit dengan ibu. Ibu tahu bukan jika aku menyayangi ibu, ayah, dan Seokjin hyung. Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga diri selama aku tidak ada disana." Jongin sedikit tergagap saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

 _'Tentu saja ibu tahu sayang~'_

"Kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya. Oh yah, jangan menungguku pulang bu!"

 _Pip_

Setelah mematikan sambungan telponnya, Jongin kembali membuka salah satu ikon pesan di ponselnya. Untuk beberapa detik dia hanya mampu menatap nomer orang itu. Lalu setelah berfikir sejenak, ia pun mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

 **To : Yifan ge**

 _'Maafkan aku Yifan ge~_

 _Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi.'_

Send

"Baiklah, semuanya harap berkumpul! Kita akan memulai pendakian kita. Pastikan semua peralatan kalian memadai dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal."

Tbc

See you ~~


	27. Cheating On Me (end)

**From : Jongin**

 _'Maafkan aku Yifan ge~_

 _Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi.'_

Kris cukup terkejut dengan isi pesan yang mendadak Jongin kirimkan padanya. Namun ia tak berniat membalas pesan tersebut sama sekali dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Jeongyeon yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Pesan dari siapa?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya pesan salah kirim. Cepat habiskan makanan mu."

.

.

.

Kris menjalankan seminggu pertamanya tanpa Jongin dengan baik. Berkat ketiadaan Jongin ia bebas berkencan dengan Jeongyeon sesuka hatinya. Dia juga tak perlu khawatir jika Jongin cemburu karena Jongin telah mengizinkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, sejak waktu itu Jongin tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan lagi. Ia jadi ingat jika Jongin melarangnya untuk menghubungi Jongin selama 1 minggu penuh.

 _'Aku akan mengubunginya nanti.'_

Kris bahkan tak merasa penasaran sedikit pun dengan pesan terakhir yang Jongin kirim padanya. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan pesan Jongin tempo hari, karena ia yakin jika Jongin hanya sedikit marah padanya. Lagipula Jongin tak mungkin memutuskannya hanya karena hal seperti itu.

"Juyeon?"

"Kris? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hanya ingin minum sedikit. Lalu kau sendiri?" Pria bernama Juyeon itu mengambil bangku tempat di sebelah Kris. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris Juyeon terlebih dulu memesan minumannya pada sang bartender.

"Aku hanya ingin melepaskan sedikit penat saja. Oh yah... dimana Jongin? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Dia sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya." Minuman pesanan Juyeon pun datang. Bartender itu menaruh gelas Juyeon dengan sedikit hentakan.

"Kau harus nasehati orang ini Yeon. Dia benar-benar kembali menjadi bajingan setahun belakangan ini." Gerutuan Taehyung hanya dibalas kekehan dari Kris.

"Kenapa kau sibuk sekali? Lagipula Jongin sudah mengizinkan ku." Kali ini giliran Juyeon dan Taehyung yang terkejut. "Tidak mungkin." Seru Taehyung tak percaya.

"Kami sudah membicarakan masalah inu sebelumnya. Sebelum kami menikah aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dulu, dan itu lebih baik dari pada aku selingkuh saat kami sudah menikah."

"Teori macam apa itu? Aku tahu dari awal kau tidak pernah serius dengan Jongin. Selama ini kau hanya menuruti perkataan Dokter Lee ini untuk menjadi media penyembuhan untuk trauma Jongin." Taehyung kesal? tentu saja. Taehyung bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin tengah rasakan sekarang. Omong kosong jika ia bilang dia tidak apa-apa, karena nyatanya tidak ada orang yang ingin diduakan seperti itu.

"Itu sudah tak penting lagi Kim karena pada akhirnya aku sudah mencintai Jongin."

"Kau yakin? Jika kau mencintai nya, lalu mengapa kau masih bisa berkencan dengan orang lain?" Kali ini giliran dokter Juyeon yang mengintrogasinya. Juyeon adalah dokter yang menangani Jongin 5 tahun lalu, sekaligus teman dari kakak Jongin, Kim Younghoon.

"Jenuh mungkin? Kalian tahu bukan jika hubungan ku dan Jongin adalah hubungan terlama yang pernah aku jalani. Dulu aku bahkan tidak kuat jika harus mengencani seseorang lebih dari 2 bulan."

"Bagaimana jika dia memutusimu? Kau siap?"

"Kenapa tidak? Jika itu sudah keputusannya aku bisa apa? Toh aku juga sudah mencoba untuk memperhankannya selama ini?" Jika boleh Taehyung ingin sekali memukul wajah sok tampan Kris itu, namun ia tak ingin pelanggan bar nya pergi begitu saja setelah melihatnya berlaku kasar pada seorang pelanggan, meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau lupa kejadian 3 tahun lalu? Kau lupa bagaimana Jongin berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua mu yang kolot itu? Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya kau ingin melepasnya. Kau gila?" Kris terdiam, mencoba meresapi setiap pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Juyeon.

Juyeon benar. Jongin pernah berjuang mati-matian hanya untuk mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Kris yang saat itu menentang hubungan sesama jenis mereka. Ia bahkan ingat saat Jongin harus di rawat selama 6 hari dirumah sakit karena terus berdiri didepan gerbang rumah mewah Kris selama 3 hari penuh. Kris jelas ingat itu. Dan setelah memikirkan semua itu dia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Jongin. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Jongin seperti itu. Jongin bahkan mempertaruhkan jiwa nya untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka, tapi lihat apa yang Kris lakukan? Dia bahkan tanpa malu menyelingkuhi Jongin secara terang-terangan.

Kris mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dam segera mendial kontak seseorang.

 _'Nomer yang anda-'_

"Mengapa ponselnya tak aktif?"

"Baru sadar hah? Lihat saja apa yang akan kau lakukan saat Jongin benar-benar meninggalkanmu." Taehyung yang masih terlihat kesalpun hanya dapat memberikan kalimat tajam nya pada Kris.

"Jongin tidak mungkin memutuskan ku. Jika ia mau, dia bisa langsung memutuskan ku sejak saat itu."

"Aku tidak bilang jika ia akan memutuskan mu, yang ku maksud menghilang adalah saat dia benar-benar tak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu."

"Tidak mungkin. Besok aku akan menyusul Jongin ke rumah ibunya."

.

.

.

Younghoon melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang baru saja terparkir di depan rumah orang tua nya. Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu mobil itu terbuka lalu keluarlah sosok Kris dari dalamnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke rumah kami?"

"Aku ingin menemui Jongin. Dia ada didalam bukan?" Younghoon menggeleng. "Dia tidak ada didalam."

"Kemana dia?"

"Dia pergi ke Jeju."

"Sudah ku duga, dia pasti pergi berlibur tanpa ku." Niat awal Kris untuk minta maaf lenyap begitu saja ketika ia mendengar ucapan dari Younghoon. Pantas saja Jongin tak ingin Kris menghubungi nya, ternyata pria itu malah asik liburan sendiri.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku rasa kau juga sudah tidak perlu datang untuk menemui adikku lagi mulai detik ini."

"Kenapa kau mengatur-atur hubungan kami?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin adikku lebih menderita lebih dari ini. Kau sudah menyakitinya hingga ia seperti ini."

"Maaf mencelamu Younghoon, tapi adikmu memang tidak normal lagi sebelum kami bertemu." Kris harus bersyukur karena Younghoon masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membunuhnya sekarang juga karena sudah berani mengatai adiknya 'tidak normal'.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, dan jangan temui Jongin lagi. Akan lebih baik jika dia 'tidak normal', daripada harus bunuh diri karena kau sakiti."

"Hey, aku rasa kau sudah berlebihan. Asal kau tahu, adikmu sendiri yang mengizinkan aku untuk berselingkuh."

"Itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu bodoh! Kau pikir ,hati kakak mana yang tak sakit jika mendengar adiknya ingin bunuh diri karena tak bisa merelakan kekasihnya untuk orang lain?!"

"Hatiku begitu hancur saat ibu bilang bahwa Jongin ingin bunuh diri karena tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Dia begitu mencintaimu hingga dia berani mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk kebahagiaanmu. Jika aku tahu kau akan membuatnya sesakit ini, aku pasti akan melarang Juyeon untuk mengenalkan Jongin padamu."

Apakah Kris seburuk itu? Apakah ia sudah terlalu jahat pada Jongin? Dia mungkin bisa menyembuhkan trauma Jongin 5 tahun lalu, tapi lihat apa yang ia torehkan sekarang. Dia bahkan membuat mental Jongin lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Seharusnya Kris sadar jika Jongin begitu mencintainya. Segarusnya ia juga tahu diri, jika Jongin pasti akan sakit hati saat melihatnya berselingkuh.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana Jongin berada, alu rasa aku harus minta maaf langsung padanya."

"Tak perlu. Sekarang pulanglah... aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Younghoon pergi tanpa menoleh kepada Kris sedikit pun. Biar saja pria merasa bersalah, karena nyatanya Younghoon tak pedulinsama sekali.

Setelah melacak Jongin dengan pesan terakhir yang pria tan itu kirimkan, Kris akhirnya bisa tahu dimana keberadaan pria itu. Besok ia akan terbang ke Jeju lalu menghampiri Jongin di gunung Halla untuk meminta maaf kepada pria itu, sekaligus melamar pria itu untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Kris sudah bertekad untuk menikahi Jongin akhir tahun ini. Ia bahkan sudah memutukan semua selingkuhannya untuk membuktikan keseriusannya terhadap Jongin. Saat sedang merapihkan barangnya mata Kris tak sengaja melihat sebuah saluran berita.

 _'Gempa kembali terjadi di korea. Kini gempa sebesar 7 SR terjadi di pulau Jeju tepatnya di pegunungan Halla-'_

Tanpa sadar Kris menjatuhkan ponsel yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Telinganya mendadak tuli seketika setelah mendengar berita buruk itu. Kini pikirannya hanya terpaku kepada satu orang.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan Juyeon, Kris berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah sakit tempat para korban gempa di rawat. Di depan ruang ICU dia melihat beberapa orang anggota keluarga para korban yang terlihat begitu khawatir. Ditengah-tengah kerumunan itu ia dapat melihat kedua orang tua Jongin dan juga Younghoon yang berdiri cemas sambil memperhatikan pintu ruang ICU tersebut.

"Nyonya Kim..."

Bukk bukk bukk

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, eoh? Hiks... semua ini karena mu! Anakku seperti ini KARENA MU!" Tuan Kim segera menarik sang istri yang sebelumnya berhasil memukuli Kris yang datang mengampiri mereka. Younghoon yang biasanya selalu sabar pun terlihat begitu menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak sekarang juga.

"Kris pergilah. Jika Jongin membaik, aku akan mengabarimu." Untunglah masih ada tuan Kim yang baik hati pada Kris. Sejujurnya ia juga marah seperti istri dan juga anak sulungnya, namun ia tahu jika ini semua adalah takdir yang tuhan berikan jadi dia mencoba untuk menerimanya. Lagipula ini semua bukan kemauan Kris.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu Jongin bersama kalian." Sebelum Younghoon menyanggah para suster terlihat mendorong 2 ranjang untuk di pindahkan ke ruang rawat, namun Younghoon tidak menemukan ranjang adiknya. Itu berarti kondisi sang adik belum juga membaik didalam sana.

Beberapa jam kemudian ranjang-ranjang pasien pun mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ada yang dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa, namun ada pula yang berakhir di kamar mayat. Younghoon hanya berharap jika itu bukanlah adiknya.

Seorang dokter paruh baya pun keluar dan berdiri di depan pintu ICU.

"Siapa disini keluarga dari korban Kim Jongin?" Tuan Kim segera maju untuk menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Tuan bisa ikut kami kedalam. Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan." Dokter tersebut membawa tuan Kim untuk masuk kedalam ICU.

"Korban kegilangan cukup banyak darah karena timpahan batu yang cukup besar pada kedua kaki nya. Kami bahkan harus melakukan operasi pada syaraf kaki kirinya yang hampir putus. Namun pasien sudah dapat di pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa."

Disatu sisi tuan Kim merasa bersyukur karena anaknya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup, namun ia juga sedih saat melihat tubuh anaknya yang penuh luka dan juga alat bantu dari rumah sakit. Ia juga sedikit bingung, bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan semua ini pada istrinya. Istrinya pasti akan semakin khawatir.

"Kami akan pindahkan pasien Kim ke kamar rawat terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kalian bebas untuk menjenguknya." Tuan Kim pun keluar bersama dengan ranjang anaknya. Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi menunggu pun menghampiri ranjang Jongin yang di dorong oleh lara perawat.

"Jongin akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Kita sudah bisa tenang sekarang." Tuan Kim berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya itu, ia menatap Kris yang terlihat begitu khawatir pada Jongin.

"Jongin sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau bisa pulang Kris. Datanglah besok jika kau ingin menjenguknya."

"Tidak tuan, aku akan menunggu hingga Jongin sadar."

"Tidak perlu. Kami bertiga sudah cukup untuk menjaga Jongin. Pulang lah, kau benar-benar terlihat lelah." Kris menolak keras gagasan itu. Ia ingin melihat Jongin sadar, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang pria itu lihat saat bangun esok nanti.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah diluar. Karena aku tak akan mengijinkan kau masuk." Younghoon menahan tubuh Kris yang akan ikut masuk kedalam ruang inap Jongin. Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan pria itu. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar cerita dari ketua tim pendaki yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin yang hanya diam saat gempa terjadi. Untuk informasi saja, semua kru pendaki selamat dan hanya terluka sedikit saja karena mereka berhasil turun gunung tepat waktu. Dan saat orang sibuk menyelamatkan diri Jongin memilih untuk diam ditempat sehingga ia tertimpa reruntuhan batu.

Younghoon sengaja tidak menceritakan hal ini pada kedua orang tua nya karena ia masih ingin Kris selamat. Karena jika ia menceritakan semuanya, bukan tidak mungkin ibunya akan membunuh Kris saat itu juga.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti kata-kata ayahku. Aku tak ingin Jongin disalahkan oleh keluargamu jika kau kenapa-kenapa." Kris tahu jika Younghoon sengaja menyindirnya, namun ia tidak perduli dan tetap berdiri sambil mengintip Jongin lewat kaca kecil di bagian atas pintu ruang rawat Jongin.

"Seperti kataku sebelumnya, aku akan menunggu disini hingga Jongin sadar."

"Terserah saja." Younghoon pun memilih untuk masuk dan meninggalkan Kris sendiri disana. Saat masuk, ayah nya menjelaskan soal keadaan Jongin seperti penjelasan yang dokter katakan. Younghoon jelas mengerti akan hal tersebut. Luka Jongin memang cukup parah, dan Younghoon sudah dapat memastikan jika Jongin kehilangan banyak darah.

"Semoga saja Jongin bisa sadar secepatnya."

Mungkin sifat penyabar Jongin ditularkan oleh ayah nya. Pria itu bahkan tak menunjukan raut panik sama sekali saat mendengar sang anak tertimpa musibah, atau saat ia tahu jika Kris mengkhianati anaknya, ia bahkan tak marah sama sekali. Sama seperti Jongin, yang bahkan rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar dapat merelakan Kris untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

Pagi hari pun datang. Younghoon terbangun dan langsung mengecek keadaan sang adik yang belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Karena pekerjaannya sebagai dokter Younghoon tidak bisa berlama-lama disini untuk menjaga Jongin, dan siang ini ia akan kembali ke Seoul untuk bekerja di rumah sakit.

Diluar Younghoon dapat melihat Kris yang masih berdiri seperti semalam. Younghoon bahkan berani bertaruh jika pria itu tidak bergerak satu centi pun sejak semalam. Saat tengah malam ia melihat salah satu teman Kris, Taehyung yang datang untuk membujuk pria itu untuk kembali ke hotelnya, namun ditolak oleh Kris. Dan berakhirlah dengan Taehyung yang ikut-ikutan menunggu Jongin di luar sana. Hanya bedanya pria itu tidur dikursi panjang di depan kamar Jongin, sedangkan Kris tidak. Younghoon sebenatnya kasihan, namun ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa Jongin yang dikarenakan oleh pria itu, hingga ia harus menelan rasa kasihannya bulat-bulat.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah lengguhan lirih keluar dari mulut Jongin. Younghoon segera memanggil dokter dan juga suster untuk mengecek keadaan Jongin, tuan Kim bahkan langsung terbangun karena suara bising yang disebabkan oleh langkah terburu-buru dokter dan juga Younghoon.

"Syukurlah, keadaan pasien mulai membaik. Efek biusnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya sehingga ia belum sepenuhnya sadar, dan jika ia mulai kesakitan kalian bisa menghubungi suster untuk memberikan obat pereda nyeri nantinya." Setelah itu dokter pun keluar dan senyum lebar mengembang disetiap wajah keluarga tersebut.

"Beritahu Kris jika Jongin sudah sadar. Pria itu pasti begitu khawatir pada Jongin."

 _Krieet_

"Apa Jongin baik-baik saja?" Tadi Kris begitu khawatir saat Younghoon memanggil dokter untuk keruangan Jongin, ia bahkan sampai tak sempat bertanya pada Younghoon sebelumnya.

"Ya, dia sudah sadar meskipun belum sepenuhnya. Jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa pulang." Mendengar berita bahagia tersebut, Taehyung langsung terbangun dan berlari mendekati Younghoon.

"Syukurlah Jongin sudah sadar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Aku ak-"

 _Brukk_

"Kris?!" / "Kris!"

.

.

.

"Tuan Wu hanya sedang kelelahan dan juga dehidrasi. Dia akan segera sadar sebentar lagi." Taehyung membungkuk pada dokter tersebut, dan setelah dokter itu pergi ia segera berbalik menghada Younghoon yang juga berada disana.

"Maafkan orang bodoh ini. Dan juga, terima kasih karena sudah membantuku untuk membawanya kemari." Taehyung bersyukur karena Younghoon mau membantunya untuk membawa manusia tinggi itu ke ugd setelah pingsan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tak apa. Jika ia sudah sadar suruh dia untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Taehyung membalas bungkukan Younghoon dan beralih menatap sang sahabat.

"Bikin repot saja."

 _Duakk_

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak diperkenankan untuk merusak fasilitas rumah sakit." Taehyung terkisap saat seorang suster menegurnya dengan nada tajam setelah ia berhasil menendang kaki ranjang yang Kris tiduri.

Setelah tersenyum canggung, Taehyung memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya dia butuh Aqua.

.

.

.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya Jongin langsung diomeli oleh sang ibu dengan berbagai macam kata umpatan yang membuat telinga Jongin panas. Sementara itu tuan Kim hanya dapat memberikan senyum maklum nya pada Jongin.

"Sudahlah, kasihan Jongin. Dia kan baru saja sadar." Jongin mengangguk. "Ayah benar, aku kan baru sadar bu..."

"Tapi jika kau tidak sesumbar, kau pasti tidak akan berakhir di rumah sakit Jongin."

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Sekarang bisa biarkan aku istirahat?" Jongin memohon dengan tatapan anak kucing terbuangnya pada sang ibu, dan tentu saja itu tidak berhasil.

"Ibu harus memarahimu dulu."

"Sayang biarkan Jongin istirahat. Kau juga harus makan bukan? Kita biarkan Jongin beristirahat sebentar sambil mengisi energi dikantin rumah sakit, oke?" Tuan Kim segera menyeret tubuh sang istri untuk meninggalkan ruangan anaknya agar Jongin dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya, Jongin mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuat matanya kembali terbuka.

"Jongin..." suara lemah Kris membuat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Dia begitu khawatir saat melihat tubuh Kris yang begitu lemah serta wajah nya yang 2x lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Kris mendudukkan tubuh jangkung nya di pinggir ranjang Jongin. Jongin jadi lebih khawatir saat melihat mata sembab Kris. Ia pun berusaha keras untuk mendudukan tubuhnya, meskipun tubuhnya terasa seperti di remuk saat digerakan.

 _Greb_

"Maafkan aku oke? Semua ini adalah salahku. Karena semua kebodohan ku, kau jadi seperti ini. Aku memang pantas untuk kau benci Jong..."

"Ini bukan salahmu ge~"

"Tidak sayang, ini semua salah ku. Kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku." Jongin menatap geli wajah sembab Kris yang tampak seperti anak berumur 10 tahun, meskipun kenyataannya pria itu sudah berusia 30 tahun.

"Aku tidak mungkin membencimu ge~ aku terlalu mencintai mu."

"Kalau begitu setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit kita menikah oke?"

"Kau yakin masih mau menikahi ku? Ku dengar syaraf kaki ku sedikit bermasalah, kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau kau lumpuh sekalipun aku tak peduli."

"Jadi kau menyumpahi ku lumpuh?!"

"Bukan begitu sayang. Maksudku, aku akan menerima bagaimanapun kondisi mu sekarang. Lagipula kita bisa melakukan pengobatan diluar negeri supaya kaki mu bisa berfungsi dengan normal lagi."

Jongin mengusak rambut Kris gemas. Sementara Kris kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin dan menumpukan dagunya pada punda Jongin.

"Apa kau sudah puas berselingkuh? Jika kau menikahiku, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk selingkuh lagi, loh." Ucap Jongin dengan nada main-main. Kris langsung memanyunkan bibirnya yang menurut Jongin benar-benar tidak cocok dengan citra dingin yang selama ini melekat padanya.

"Aku tak akan mungkin berani berselingkuh lagi setelah melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tak ingin melihat mu seperti ini lagi sayang..."

"Kalau begitu minta izinlah pada keluarga ku. Jika mereka setuju, maka aku juga setuju."

"Sepertinya akan susah. Ibumu dan juga Younghoon pasti akan menentangnya."

"Siapa bilang?" Suara interupsi dari ibu Jongin membuat Kria segera menjauhkan pelukannya dari Jongin. Wajah terlihat begitu gugup. Kris bahkan merasa lebih gugup saat menghadapi keluarga Jongin, dibandingkan saat meeting untuk tender senilai jutaan dollar.

"Aku merestui kalian,kok." Kris benar-benar ingin menampar dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah ini nyata atau tidak. Berarti ia hanya perlu mendapatkan restu dari Younghoon lagi.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Younghoon pasti juga akan merestuinya, tapi untuk sekarang kita harus fokus untuk pemulihan Jongin dulu." Kris benar-benar menyukai calon ayah mertuanya ini. Jika sudah menikah nanti, Kris akan memberikan apa saja yang pria paruh baya itu inginkan.

.

.

.

"Aku titip adikku. Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam padanya."

"Baiklah. Omong-omong aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyung'."

"Tetap saja kau adik iparku. Jongin jika si tiang ini memaksa mu untuk melakukan macam-macam, kau bisa adukan dia pada hyung oke?"

"Hyung jangan berlebihan. Kamarmu bahkan hanya berjarak 3 meter dari kamar ku. Jadi jangan berlebihan."

Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan situasi yang terjadi disini. Jadi beberapa jam lalu Kris dan Jongin telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami 'istri' dan malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka, meskipun mereka sudah pernah melakukan itu beberapa kali sebelumnya. Younghoon pun menyuruh mereka untuk bermalam dirumah keluarga Kim untuk seminggu pertama, lalu setelah itu mereka akan menginap dirumah keluarga Wu di minggu berikutnya sebelum akhirnya mereka pindah di rumah milik mereka sendiri. Rumahnya bahkan hanya berjarak 2 block dari rumah orang tua Jongin. Kris sengaja membeli rumah di daerah ini agar Jongin dapat mengunjungi orang tuanya sebanyak yang ia mau.

"Masuk lah hyung." Dengan berat hati Younghoon menuruti perintah Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementar Kris sudah memberikan senyum setannya pada Younghoon.

"Jangan senang dulu ge. Ingat! Dokter bilang kaki ku masih dalam masa pemulihan, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Kau harus bersabar, oke? Hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi,kok."

Kris hampir saja lupa dengan keadaan kaki Jongin. Sial! Dia harus menahan diri selama 3 bulan karena proses pemulihan syaraf kaki Jongin.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk memeluk mu oke?"

"Tidak mau! Aku tahu rencana busukmu Yifan ge..." Jongin masuk kedalam kamar terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan kruk dia kedua tangannya.

"Tidak Jongin. Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam."

"Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam padaku! Akan ku pastikan kau akan tidur sendiri selama 3 bulan ini." Kris meneguk liurnya susah payah, padahal ia sudah berencana untuk menjahili tubuh Jongin malam ini. Namun berkat ancaman Jongin, nyali nya kembali menciut.

"Kemarilah. Gege akan memelukmu dengan erat, supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Dengan malu-malu Jongin mulai mengikuti jejak Kris untuk berbaring diranjang.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Pastikan untuk memimpikanku malam ini, oke?"

 _Chup_

Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur juga, ge~"

End

Note: dan berakhir lah cerita ini dengan gak jelas nya...

Btw cerita ini tuh sebenernya tercipta waktu aku dateng ke salah satu acara nikahan kakaknya temenku. Disana dia tuh cerita kalo sebelum nikah dia pernah bilang ke calon suaminya, "udah puas selingkuhnya?" Dan itu buat aku ngerasa kalo lamaran yang romantis itu gak perlu makan malam mewah dan lain-lainnya.

Oke sekian dulu deh.


	28. Don't Comeback

"Kau yakin?" Pria dia depannya mengangguk dengan wajah penuh senyum nya. Mata sendunya menatap Chanyeol teduh.

"Alasannya? Setidaknya beritahu aku alasan kau memutuskanku."

"Kau pantas bahagia, sunbae."

"Tapi aku bahagia dengan mu..."

"Kau pasti bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini sunbae. Dengan orang yang cocok dan memiliki kesamaan denganmu." Senyum Jongin semakin berkembang, sementara Chanyeol menatapnya nanar. Sebegitu senangnya kah Jongin putus dengannya? Apakah pemuda itu tidak sadar telah menyakiti hati Chanyeol? Bahagia bilangnya? Hah! Jangan bercanda.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ke kelas dulu. Selamat siang sunbae."

"Dia memutuskanmu?"

"Begitu lah..." Sehun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Bagaimana mungkin teman casanova nya ini bisa diputuskan oleh seorang junior yang bahkan tidak populer sama sekali.

"Dia bilang aku bisa lebih bahagia dengan orang lain."

"Klise. Itu adalah alibi terbrengsek yang selalu orang ucapkan saat meminta putus dari kekasihnya, padahal ia hanya sudah bosan dengan hubungannya." Chanyeol membenarkan pernyataan Sehun dalam hatinya. Padahal hubungan mereka baik-baik saja selama 5 bulan ini. Tapi entah karena angin apa Jongin jadi memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Lihat saja. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menggandeng pria lain, Chan." Sehun bukannya mengompori Chanyeol, dia hanya ingin sahabatnya sadar bahwa orang seperti Jongin tidak pantas untuk di sedihi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba?" Chanyeol tidak sedih, tidak sama sekali karena ingat, dia itu casanova. Ia bisa mendapatkan pria yang seratus kali lipat lebih tampan dan populer daripada Jongin. Dia hanya kesal kenapa malah Jongin yang memutusinya, bukannya dia.

Hoseok hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya, padahal wajah Jongin sedang terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Tak usah berpura-pura kuat Jong, aku bisa melihat air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk matamu." Hoseok menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin dengan sumpit yang ia genggam.

"Aku baik Seok. Cepat habiskan makan siangmu! Jam istirahat akan habis sebentar lagi." Tepat setelah Jongin berbicara, Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan melewati nya.

Saat Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan dingin, Jongin malah memperlihatkan eyesmile nya dan itu membuat baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun kesal. Senyuman Jongin itu seakan mengolok-olok Chanyeol yang baru saja ia putusi beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol langsung pergi tanpa membalas senyuman Jongin yang membuat mata Hoseok membelalak.

"Kurang ajar sekali senior itu! Dia bahkan tidak membalas senyum mu."

"Itu wajar Seok. Saat pacaran pun dia tak pernah membalas teguranku."

Flashback on

"Cepat! Waktu istirahatku tak tersisa banyak." Chanyeol berujar congkak saat melihat Jongin, pria yang mengajaknya bertemu di taman belakang sekolah, yang sedari tadi hanya menatap rumput di bawah sana.

"Ku hitung 1 sampai 3, jika kau masih diam aku akan pergi. 1, 2-"

"Aku menyukaimu sunbae! Sa-ngat..." ujar Jongin nyaris berteriak hingga membuat Sehun yang menunggu di belakang sana terkekeh nyaring.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau denganmu! Wanita seperti Seulgi saja ia tolak, apalagi pria culun sepertimu." Sebenarnya tangan Hoseok yang juga berada tak jauh dari sana sudah terkepal begitu kuat, dia benar-benar ingin memukul mulut Sehun yang sudah berbicara kasar pada temannya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit sunbae." Jongin membungkuk ke arah pria caplang itu, kemudian berbalik ke arah Hoseok yang menunggunya didekat pohon besar.

"Tunggu." Seruan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku menerimamu." Bukan hanya Jongin yang kaget, Sehun dan Hoseok pun juga ikut terkejut karena seruan Chanyeol itu.

Flashback off

Sudah seminggu setelah putusnya hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Entahlah... ia merasa harga dirinya sudah di permalukan karena ia diputusi oleh orang macam Jongin yang bahkan tidak sepopuler dirinya.

"Melamun lagi?" Chanyeol segera menegakkan badanya saat mendengar seruan seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering melamun. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol bahkan hampir lupa dengan Seulgi yang duduk di dekatnya karena terlalu fokus memikirkan Jongin.

"Kau sudah melihat seri marvel yang baru?"

"Belum."

"Bagaimana jika kita menontonnya setelah pulang sekolah ini? Kebetulan aku sudah beli tiketnya."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol tak tahu jika seorang wanita bisa semenyebalkan ini. Sejak selesai menonton film tadi, Seulgi terus saja bercerita panjang lebar tentang inilah itulah... yang pasti Chanyeol ingin sekali membekap mulutnya hingga berhenti bicara.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?"

"Kita pulang saja."

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa katanya? Ya tentu saja karena Chanyeol sudah muak dengan wanita ini. Dia ingat saat ia pergi bersama Jongin, pria itu hanya diam saja dan sesekali tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara. Astaga! Kenapa ia bisa memikirkan Jongin lagi? Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan pria itu seminggu terakhir ini.

"Ibuku sudah menelfon tadi. Dia bilang aku harus cepat pulang. Oh yah, ini uang untuk taksinya. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Setelah itu Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Seulgi yang terdiam karena masih memproses perkataan Chanyeol.

Dulu, ia bahkan selalu mengantar Jongin pulang padahal pria itu sudah menolak perintah Chanyeol secara halus. Tunggu! Kenapa Chanyeol kembali memikirkan pria itu?!

'Sebenarnya apa salahku, Jongin?'

Drrt drrt

From : Chan Sunbae

Kau sudah tidur?

Jongin terkejut saat melihat pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan padanya. Ia bahkan kembali bangkit dari tidurnya, karena saking terkejutnya.

To: Chan Sunbae

Belum. Ada apa sunbae?

Drrt drrt

'Cepat sekali balasnya?'

From: Chan Sunbae

Temui aku sekarang. Aku ada di depan rumahmu.

Jongin segera berlari keluar kamar dan mengintip di jendela depan rumahnya, hanya untuk memastikan isi pesan dari sang mantan kekasih.

'Dia benar-benar disana. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Drrt drrt

Chan Sunbae is calling

"H-halo?"

'Keluar sekarang juga. Aku tahu kau sedari tadi mengintipku.'

Tanpa sadar Jongin menutup gorden dengan kasar karena terkejut dengan seruan Chanyeol di seberang telpon sana.

"Baiklah."

Cklek

"Ada apa sunbae?"

"Beri aku alasan, kenapa kau memutuskan ku Kim Jongin." Jongin bisa tahu jika pria di depannya ini tengah menahan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan meledak jika saja Jongin berani kabur darinya.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan , jika aku ingin kau lebih bahagia dari ini."

"Tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan mu Jongin."

"Kau lupa sunbae? Kau lupa kata-kata mu saat aku menembakmu dulu?"

Flashback on

"Tunggu." Seruan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku menerimamu." Bukan hanya Jongin yang kaget, Sehun dan Hoseok pun juga ikut terkejut karena seruan Chanyeol itu.

"Aku ingin merasakan rasanya berkencan dengan orang biasa sepertimu." Tapi setelah mendengar alasan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung tersenyum lega. Ia kira temannya sudah gila karena menerima Jongin yang nerd itu, tapi untungnya Chanyeol hanya memacari Jongin karena rasa penasarannya.

"Terima kasih sunbae."

Flashback off

"Kau dendam padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau minta putus disaat aku sudah begitu menyukaimu?" Tidak ada lagi wajah manis ala Kim Jongin. Sekarang wajahnya berubah dingin dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"Kau yakin jika kau menyukaiku?"

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau tidak pernah menegurku saat disekolah? Atau saat kau selalu bercerita tentang para gadis atau pria yang mengejarmu. Kau selalu bilang jika kau senang sekali karena memiliki hobi yang sama dengan Seulgi. Kau juga senang karena bisa pergi menonton konser penyanyi favoritmu dengan Baekhyun. Lalu kau anggap aku apa?!"

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Aku tahu, kita begitu berbeda sunbae. Tapi setiap kali kau membicarakan orang-orang itu, hatiku sakit. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengenalmu dengan baik karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kesamaan denganmu itu. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir kau menyukaiku jika kau seperti itu?"

Chanyeol hanya dapat menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Jongin yang mungkin sudah memberikan tatapan nyalang padanya. Dan saat ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, suara lain dari dalam rumah Jongin menginterupsinya.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Kau bisa kedinginan sayang. Kau lupa jika kau alergi dingin?"

"Sebentar lagi bu. Aku hanya berbicara dengan seorang senior." Jongin balas meneriaki sang ibu.

"Pulanglah sunbae. Aku rasa masalah kita sudah jelas. Aku masuk dulu. Maaf tidak bisa menunggu mu masuk kedalam mobil."

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika Jongin alergi terhadap dingin. Dan dengan seenaknya ia mengajak pria itu untuk bermain ski beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Flashback on

"Kita mau kemana sunbae?"

"Ski resort. Aku ingin bermain ski dan aku ingin kau menemaniku."

"Tapi aku-" Jongin terdiam saat Chanyeol yang tadinya berujar antusias balik menatapnya datar. "Kau tak suka? Jika kau tak suka turun lah. Aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun saja."

"Baiklah." Jongin tak mungkin menghilangkan kesempatan ini untuk berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol lagi, setelah kencan mereka 2 bulan lalu.

'Lagipula aku memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal.'

Namun pikiran positif Jongin buyar seketika saat melihat tempat yang ia datangi. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, serta salju yang tiba-tiba turun membuat ia sedikit sesak nafas karena alerginya terhadap cuaca dingin.

'Tahan Jongin. Hanya beberapa jam saja. Maka kau bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol sunbae.'

Namun Jongin kembali dikecewakan untuk kedua kalinya saat Baekhyun datang menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jongin karena Jongin tak begitu padai dalam bermain ski, tidak seperti Baekhyun.

Dan setelah 4 jam melawan hawa dingin di tempat tersebut, Jongin pun akhirnya pulang tanpa Chanyeol, karena pria itu terlalu asik bermain dengan Baekhyun.

Malam harinya ia jatuh sakit. Ibu dan ayah nya bahkan mengomel karena kenekatan Jongin itu. Tubuh Jongin demam, nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak dan juga semua persendiannya terasa ngilu. Baiklah, sepertinya besok ia tak akan bisa masuk sekolah.

Drrt drrt

From : Chan Sunbae

Kenapa kau meninggal kan ku? Kau seharusnya bilang padaku, sehingga aku tak perlu mencarimu seperti orang bodoh.

Jongin ingin sekali mengetikkan balasan untuk Chanyeol, namun nafas nya kembali sesak sehingga ia membiarkan ponselnya kembali tergeletak di meja nakas.

Flashback off

Seharusnya Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin dulu. Apa yang pria itu suka dan tidak suka? Apakah ia memiliki alergi atau tidak? Bukannya malah memutuskannya secara sepihak seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

"Maaf kan aku Jongin. Aku memang brengsek! Aku memang pantas untuk kau putusi."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang melamun sejak sejam yang lalu. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak menatap makanan yang ada di depannya. Tatapan nya seolah menerawang jauh entah pada siapa.

"Kau sakit?"

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Sejak Jongin memutuskan mu kau jadi sering melamun dan tidak bersemangat seperti ini."

"Aku pergi." Baru saja Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, tubuhnya langsung limbung kearah belakang dan setelahnya ia pingsan.

"Dia hanya demam biasa. Sepertinya dia berada diluar rumah dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"Tapi semalam dia langsung pulang ketika kami selesai menonton film bersama." Berita pingsannya Chanyeol menyebar begitu cepat, sehingga sampai ke telinga Seulgi. Dan karena khawatir, gadis itu segera berlari ke uks untuk melihat keadaan calon pacarnya itu.

"Tapi kalian tak perlu khawatir. Setelah minum obat, demam nya pasti akan turun." Sementara Seulgi sibuk mengurusi Chanyeol, Sehun malah sibuk dengan melihat isi ponsel Chanyeol. Dan matanya menyipit saat melihat nama Jongin di log panggilan keluar dan juga pesan terakhir Chanyeol.

'Sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan pria itu.'

Lengguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Dengan sigap Seulgi membantu Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin berdiri.

"Kau harusnya tidur saja dulu. Demammu belum turun." Chanyeol menepis kasar lengan Seulgi. "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan mu bodoh."

"Aku hanya membantu."

"Dasar cerewet! Pergi sana, aku muak melihatmu." Seruan kasar Chanyeol membuat Seulgi pergi dengan menahan tangisnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria masuk dengan peluh yang berkumpul di dahinya. Pria itu Jongin. Dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Chanyeol berjalan menuju pria itu meskipun dengan langkah tertatih.

Grebb

"Sunbae, badanmu panas sekali!"

"Aku menghukum diriku sendiri Jongin. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Aku minta maaf!" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jongin.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu bersikap seenaknya. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik untuk mu." Suara Chanyeol melemah karena menahan rasa nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kan kembali bersama denganku? Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpisah denganmu Jongin." Tanpa di sangka-sangka, Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya lalu berlutut di hadapan Jongin.

"Aku tak akan bangkit sebelum kau menerima ku kembali."

"Bangunlah sunbae. Ini tak akan mengubah apapun..."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah Jongin."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa tanpaku sunbae."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Tapi aku akan tetap seperti ini hingga kau menerima ku kembali." Sehun yang melihat adegan drama itu jadi sedikit menyesal karena sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk datang, karena nyatanya Chanyeol malah bertingkah makin aneh saat Jongin datang.

"Bangunlah. Kau belum pulih Chan!" Sehun mencoba untuk menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri, namun Chanyeol menepisnya.

"Hey kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Jangan berlebihan Chan!"

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya Sehun! Aku bahkan tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Jongin."

"Sunbae bangunlah... kau masih belum pulih." Kini giliran Jongin yang membujuk Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak sayang. Apa yang kau alami bahkan tidak sebanding dengan ini. Aku minta maaf..."

"Kalau begitu, berbaringlah kembali. Maka aku akan memikirkan soal hubungan kita nanti."

"Benarkah?" Sorot mata Chanyeol berbinar. Dengan bantuan Sehun, ia pun kembali berbaring di ranjang uks. Tak lupa dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Jangan pergi, yah..." Jongin sebenarnya ingin sekali menjitak wajah sok polos Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa di bohongi disini. Dia datang karena Sehun bilang Chanyeol sudah sekarat, dan dengan bodohnya ia percaya itu semua.

"Iya tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut ke rumahku saja. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu."

'Kenapa sahabatku jadi gila seperti ini? Jangan-jangan Jongin menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk memikatnya?'

"Jangan berlebihan bodoh!"

Tukk

Akhirnya Jongin benar-benar menoyor dahi Chanyeol dan juga melepaskan genggaman mereka.

"Aku akan kembali saat pulang sekolah." Lalu Jongin benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Jongin menatapi rentetan pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan padanya. Ia sebenarnya bingung, ingin memaafkan pria itu atau tidak. Jujur, ia masih menyukai Chanyeol sampai detik ini. Namun ia takut, takut jika ia menerima Chanyeol kembali dan setelahnya pria itu kembali berubah pikiran dan menyakitinya seperti dulu.

To : Chan Sunbae

Maafkan aku, sunbae.

Tapi kau berhak bahagia dengan orang lain.

Orang yang memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan mu, dan orang itu bukanlah aku.

Jika suatu saat kita bertemu, bersikaplah seperti biasa saja.

Jika kau rindu, dan ingin memeluk ku, maka datanglah.

Send

End


	29. Don't Turn Away

Don't Come Back sequel

 **From : Love**

 _Maafkan aku, sunbae._

 _Tapi kau berhak bahagia dengan orang lain._

 _Orang yang memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan mu, dan orang itu bukanlah aku._

 _Jika suatu saat kita bertemu, bersikaplah seperti biasa saja._

 _Jika kau rindu, dan ingin memeluk ku, maka datanglah._

Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap nanar barisan kata tersebut. Ia tahu, ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini setelah menyakiti Jongin selama ini.

Dia tahu Jongin mungkin begitu kecewa padanya. Tapi dia harus bagaimana? Meskipun ia hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai bentuk rasa penasaran saja pada awalnya, namun ia benar-benar menyukai Jongin.

Chanyeol tak pernah menamai seseorang dengan nama ' _Love_ ' di kontak nomer telponnya. Jongin mungkin sudah salah paham sejak awal. Jongin pasti berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukainya. Tapi ia salah. Chanyeol justru benar-benar tulus padanya.

Chanyeol punya alasannya sendiri, mengapa ia tak pernah menegur Jongin saat disekolah. Ia hanya takut jika semua orang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Citra Chanyeol sebagai seorang cassanova pasti akan membuat banyak orang tak suka, dan Chanyeol takut mereka akan menyampaikan rumor tak benar kepada Jongin, dan membuat Jongin membencinya. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi. Namun sebaik apapun ia menghindarinya, hal buruk itupun akhirnya terjadi.

Chanyeol juga tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakan orang lain dihadapan Jongin. Ia hanya ingin Jongin mengetahui hal-hal yang Chanyeol sukai.

 _"Aku sangat menyukai music rock seperti Baekhyun."_

 _"Apa kau menyukai film marvel? Bulan lalu aku menontonnya dengan Seulgi. Kebetulan sekali dia juga menyukai seri film tersebut."_

 _"Kau harus ikut aku lain waktu, kita akan ke ski resort seperti yang selalu aku lakukan dengan Sehun."_

 _"Aku dan Seulgi sama-sama menyukai buah pisang."_

 _"Kita pergi ke kafe ini saja. Waktu itu aku dan Baekhyun pergi kesini, dan menu-menu nya sangat sesuai dengan lidah kami."_

Chanyeol hanya ingin Jongin mengenalnya. Itu saja. Namun ia lupa, jika bukan hanya Jongin yang wajib mengetahui segala hal tentang nya. Tapi dia juga wajib mengetahui semua hal kesukaan Jongin, dia juga wajib mengetahui hal apa saja yang pria itu benci, bukannya malah sibuk melakukan segala sesuatu yang ia sukai dan mengabaikan ketidaknyamanan Jongin.

 **To : Love**

 _Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Jongin._

 _Jika suatu saat aku berada didepan rumah mu dan memintamu keluar, abaikan saja._

 _Kau tak perlu mengikuti semua hal yang ku katakan lagi._

 _Kau juga berhak mendapatkan orang lain yang dapat membahagiakanmu, bukannya menyiksamu seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan._

Keesokan paginya pun Chanyeol sambut dengan wajah dingin andalannya. Dia sudah memutuskan semuanya semalam. Dia akan melupakan Jongin dan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya, sebelum nama Jongin memenuhi hari-hari nya.

Saat berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia berpapasan dengan Jongin. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengindari tatapan Jongin padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya dan mengabaikan sapaan Jongin.

Chanyeol tak yakin jika ia melihat Jongin, dia akan tahan untuk tidak merengkuh pria itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah bertekad dengan dirinya sendiri untuk melepaskan Jongin, untuk kebaikan pria itu sendiri.

Sehun yang melihat itu semua hanya memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari apa yang ia lihat.

 _'Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan si matahari itu.'_

 **To : Sunshine**

 _Temui aku di toilet saat istirahat nanti._

"Tak ingin ke kantin?"

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu. Aku benar-benar ingin pipis Jong." Hoseok jelas berbohong. Dia ke toilet bukannya untuk buang air kecil, tapi menemui vampire gila itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantin duluan, oke?" Setelah Jongin pamit, Hoseok pun segera berjalan ke arah toilet kelas 3 yang berada di lantai 3.

 _'Seharusnya jika dia ada perlu, dia bisa menghampiriku. Bukannya aku!'_

Sambil terus menggerutu di dalam hati, Hoseok pun akhirnya tiba di toilet yang di maksud. Dan sialnya senior vampire nya itu belum datang.

Karena itu toilet kelas 3, jadi banyak sekali senior yang menatapnya heran. Lagipula untuk apa seorang murid kelas 2 datang jauh-jauh ke toilet anak kelas 3 jika mereka memiliki toilet sendiri?

"Maaf. Kelasku baru saja selesai."

"Ya sudah. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan!"

"Aku rasa kita harus meluruskan semua ini." Hoseok melirik bingung pada Sehun.

"Maksud mu?"

 _Pukk_

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?! Maksudku kita harus membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka ini."

"Tapi kau tak perlu memukul kepalaku bodoh. Bagaimana jika aku makin bodoh?! Memangnya kau lupa dengan kata-katamu? Kau pernah bilang jika Jongin tak pantas untuk sahabat tiangmu itu, lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin membantu mereka?" Hoseok berujar sewot.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mungkin terlalu cepat menilai Jongin. Namun melihat temanku yang menderita seperti itu membuatku kasihan padanya. Jadi kau harus mau membantuku."

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Jongin kalau-"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Dasar tukang adu." Sehun pun memberikan senyum liciknya pada Hoseok, dan membuat Hoseok menjadi merinding seketika.

"Jongin minggu ini kita jalan ke kafe oke? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi bersama bukan?" Jongin hanya menatap Hoseok penuh tanya. Hoseok baru saja tiba beberapa detik lalu, dan sekarang ia mengajak Jongin ke kafe secara tiba-tiba. Seperti ada yang menyuruhnya saja.

Sementara Sehun yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku mereka hanya dapat menggertakkan giginya pelan. Kenapa juga ia minta bantuan pada orang bodoh seperti Hoseok.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku- aku sebenarnya, sebenarnya aku sudah merancangnya dari jauh-jauh hari, namun aku belum sempat menyampaikannya pada mu."

"Baiklah. Kau tidak makan?"

"Nanti, aku sungguh lelah karena harus berjalan dari lantai 3."

"Eoh? Bukannya tadi kau bilang, kau ingin ke toilet? Kenapa kau malah ke lantai 3? Kau habis bertemu seseorang?" Tanpa sadar Sehun memukul meja dengan cukup keras, sehingga berhasil mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol yang makan didepannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Makanlah... lanjutkan kegiatan makanmu."

Lalu di meja Hoseok dan Jongin.

"Toilet di lantai 2 sedang ramai, jadi aku memilih untuk pipis di toilet lantai 3."

"Tapi lantai 2 memiliki 15 toilet pria, bagaimana mungkin semuanya terisi?"

"Aku juga tak tahu." Lalu Hoseok mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kekehan andalannya. Sementara ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

 **From : Pale Boy**

 _Jika rencana ku gagal, ku pastikan bukan hanya Jongin yang mengetahui rahasiamu, tapi seluruh murid di sekolah ini._

Setelah membaca pesan itu Hoseok tak dapat menahan tangisannya. Ia pun menangis seperti anak TK yang kehilangan salah satu crayon nya hingga membuat semua murid yang ada disana menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Hob?"

"Hiks... aku ingin pulang saja... huhu..."

Hari minggu pun tiba. Jongin dan Hoseok tiba di kafe lebih awal dan lima menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Sehun juga tiba. Sehun mencoba untuk bergabung dengan meja Jongin dan Hoseok sealami mungkin.

"Kita duduk di sana saja."

"Kenapa? Masih banyak meja kosong disini."

"Tak apa. Aneh rasanya jika hanya duduk berdua saja."

Pandangan Chanyeol dan Jongin akhirnya bertemu. Meski terasa canggung keduanya masih sempat memberikan senyuman kearah satu sama lain.

Sehun mencoba untuk memberikan kode kepada Hoseok. Dan dengan segera Hoseok berseru. "W-wah... kebetulan sekali."

"Begitulah. Kalian hanya berdua saja? Apakah kami boleh bergabung?"

"Boleh!" Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan Sehun begitu cepat, sehingga membuat Sehun harus menahan umpatannya.

Sehun pun segera duduk di sebelah Hoseok, sehingga Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Apa ini rencana kalian?" Jongin pun angkat bicara. Dia sudah merasa aneh saat Hoseok mengajaknya ke kafe kemarin, lalu setelah melihat gelagat Sehun dan Hoseok ia sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian bicara secara baik-baik sekarang. Kalian harus berkata jujur kepada satu sama lain."

"Jadi kau menjebakku? Kalau begitu aku pergi-" Dengan segeea Sehun menahan lengan Chanyeol, agar pria itu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Jongin sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti perasaanmu." Sehun rasa ia harus turun tangan dalam masalah ini. Karena jika tidak seperti ini, keduanya pasti akan terus saling menyakiti hari satu sama lain.

"Lalu?"

"Dia hanya takut jika orang-orang akan mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua. Kau tahu bukan jika Chanyeol mempunyai _image_ yang cukup buruk disekolah? Dia takut orang-orang akan mempengaruhimu sehingga kau membenci Chanyeol." Jongin mendengarkan semua penjelasan Sehun dengan cermat. Kini ia menatap pria yang tertunduk di sampingnya.

"Itu benar?"

"Iya, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu lebih awal." Kepala Chanyeol masih saja tertunduk, ia belum cukup berani untuk membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku juga tak bermaksud untuk menyebut nama orang lain dihadapan mu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang hal-hal yang aku sukai. Tapi aku bahkan tak mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentangmu sama sekali."

Chanyeol mendongak ketika merasakan remasan lembut di tangan kirinya. Ia dapat melihat raut kelegaan dari wajah Jongin, dan Chanyeol suka itu.

"Aku juga salah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertanya padamu, dan malah berburuk sangka padamu. Maafkan aku sunbae."

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali berpacaran?" Jongin mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Lalu setelahnya ia berakhir di dalam pelukkan hangat Chanyeol. Tapi dalam suasana romantis seperti itu pasti ada saja yang merusak nya. Contohnya saja Hoseok.

"Huhu... aku benar-benar terharu sekali..."

"Dasar perusak suasana!" Sahut Sehun.

"Kau jahat Sehun! Kau bahkan terus mengancamku sejak semalam!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia takut jika aku menghancurkan rencana ini. Padahal aku kan tidak seceroboh itu, Jong." Adu Hoseok pada Jongin.

"Kau memang ceroboh sayang..." Sehun mengusak kepala Hoseok lembut. Namun kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan malah membuat ketiga orang disana menatapnya terkejut.

"Sayang? Hey, kalian ini sebenarnya menjalin hubungan apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tutup mulut, Hun! Kenapa kau malah memberitahu mereka?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian yang menimpa dua orang ini terjadi pada kita Seok. Lagipula apa salahnya jika mereka tahu? Rencananya besok aku bahkan akan memberitahu semua orang di sekolah."

"Tapi aku malu bodoh!" Hoseok tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dari telinga dan juga pipinya saat mendengar seruan Sehun.

Double date dadakan mereka pun akhirnya selesai. Chanyeol dan Jongin pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka di tempat lainnya.

Mereka berjalan pelan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali mereka melihat kearah sungai Han yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka. Suasana nya pasti lebih romantis jika mereka datang lebih awal. Sayang sekali mereka datang saat malam hari.

"Sejak kapan sunbae menyuakai ku?"

"Saat kau menembakku." Jongin berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Tapi waktu itu, kau bilang kau menerima ku hanya karena kau penasaran saja."

"Tantu saja aku penasaran. Bagaimana dengan mu? Bukankah kau akan penasaran juga dengan orang yang tiba-tiba saja menembakmu, padahal kalian belum pernah berbicara sebelumnya?"

"Eung?"

"Aku penasaran karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh Jongin. Kau pasti mengira jika aku hanya main-main dengan mu, kan? Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah serius denganmu sejak awal Jongin." Senyum manis Jongin berkembang begitu saja. Chanyeol yang gemas pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah manis itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai mu jika tersenyum seperti ini Jongin."

"Kalau begitu, buatlah aku terus bahagia seperti ini sunbae." Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ia pun semakin mempertipis jarak diantara mereka hingga salah satu anggota tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan.

 _Chup~_

Chanyeol mendekap Jongin untuk menyingkirkan semua jarak yang tercipta diantara tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia jika orang itu bukanlah dirimu Jong? Kau tahu, aku selalu membutuhkanmu..."

 _Chup~_

 ** _Don't turn away like this_**

 ** _How can I be happy with someone that's not you?_**

 ** _I have to be happy_**

 ** _So I need you, I need you_**

 ** _Heize - Don't Come Back_**

End


	30. Love Maze 1

Deruan nafas terdengar memenuhi ruang bercat coklat tersebut. Kedua pria itu seakan tak lelah meskipun melakukannya berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya sebuah desahan keras terdengar dari keduanya.

"Aku lelah..." seru pria yang berada di bawah pria lainnya.

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan esok lagi." Jongin berusaha menulikan pendengarannya setelah pria bermarga Oh itu bergumam pelan.

Jongin sungguh bosan dengan kata-kata Sehun yang selalu mengajaknya bercinta hanya untuk membuat Jongin hamil. Mereka bahkan melakukannya hampir setiap hari, dan itu membuat Jongin lelah secara fisik dan psikis.

Belum lagi orang tua Sehun yang selalu menyuruh mereka untuk memiliki anak secepatnya. Padahal pernikahan mereka baru berusia 4 tahun, teman Jongin bahkan belum memiliki anak setelah 10 tahun pernikahan nya, dan mereka terlihat bahagia-bahagia saja. Mengapa Sehun begitu kolot?

"Oh yah... siang nanti kita pergi ke dokter oke? Siapa tahu ada kemajuan?"

"Hmm..."

Entahlah itu akan menjadi kunjungan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya ke rumah sakit dalam bulan ini. Jongin bahkan yakin jika dokter itu sudah bosan melihat mereka berdua.

"Hasilnya masih negatif tuan Oh."

"Benarkah? Padahal kami sering melakukannya , dan kami juga mengikuti saran mu untuk menjaga pola makan kami. Kau yakin jika tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mandul?"

Jongin kembali memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya dokter itu bilang saja jika Jongin mandul, daripada Jongin harus mendengar Sehun mengeluh setiap hari.

"Tidak. Kalian berdua sehat tuan, mungkin ini memang belum waktunya saja." Sehun tentu tidak setuju dengan kalimat itu. Hey, jika mereka berdua sehat mengapa mereka belum juga memiliki keturunan? Pasti ada yang salah pada mereka.

"Kau yakin Jongin tidak mandul?" Dokter muda itu memperbaiki letak kaca matanya seakan sudah bosan menjelaskan pada Sehun tentang hal yang sama pada setiap kunjungan mereka ke rumah sakit ini.

"Begini tuan, kehamilan pada pria memang sedikit sulit daripada wanita normal. Itu sebabnya kemungkinannya sedikit sulit meskipun organ reproduksi tuan Jongin sehat."

"Tapi ini sudah 4 tahun, dan Jongin belum hamil juga." Jongin menarik sisi kemeja Sehun agar pria itu dapat menghentikan omongannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih dokter Lim." Karena Sehun tak kunjung berdiri, Jongin memutuskan untuk menarik tangan pria itu dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.

"Kita bicarakan dirumah saja Sehun." Jongin segera menghentikan Sehun saat ia melihat pria itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

Skip

Ini lah yang membuat Jongin lelah. Ia lelah jika Sehun terus saja mengeluh padanya setelah dari rumah sakit. Sebegitu inginkah dia untuk memiliki anak sehingga ia terus memaksa Jongin? Tapi Jongin bukannya robot penghasil keturunan.

"Sabarlah. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Kau mungkin bisa bersabar Jong, tapi aku tidak. Umurku sekarang sudah 30 tahun, mau sampai umur berapa aku baru memiliki anak, hah?" Jongin merapalkan beberapa mantra penenang didalam benaknya agar emosinya tak tersulut dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Tapi pria tidak mengalami menopouse Hun."

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu terus-menerus Jongin. Bagaimana jika... jika kau tidak akan hamil hah?"

"Bukan kah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu saat kita berpacaran dulu, jika akan sulit bagiku untuk hamil meskipun aku memiliki rahim seperti wanita Sehun, namun kau sendiri yang bilang 'tak apa' padaku."

"Tapi aku tak mengira akan selama ini Jongin."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menceraikan ku dan menikah dengan wanita saja?!" Sehun mendongak melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah memerah karena emosinya. Namun bukannya bersimpati, Sehun malah kembali membentak Jongin.

"Jika aku tidak mencintai mu sebesar ini, aku mungkin menceraikan mu dari dulu Jongin." Jongin pikir jarak usianya yang terpaut 4 tahun dari Sehun membuat pikiran Sehun akan lebih dewasa darinya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Sehun lebih kekanakan darinya.

"Lebih baik kita break untuk beberapa saat Sehun. Aku tidak tahan jika terus di tekan seperti ini."

"Kita ini sudah menikah Jong! Break kau bilang?! Ingat hubungan kita bukan sekedar berpacaran bodoh!"

"Break atau bercerai?! Pilih saja."

"Baiklah, kau ingin kita Break? Oke lakukanlah. Tapi jangan marah jika aku tergoda oleh wanita lain." Setelah berucap cukup keras, Sehun memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Jongin di apartement mereka sendirian.

Chanyeol memeperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan seksama. Lalu pandangannya turun ke arah tas besar yang Jongin bawa.

"Aku akan menginap!"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol hampir saja berhasil menutup pintunya jika saja kaki Jongin tidak mengganjalnya. Tangan Jongin mendorong pintu flat pemuda itu sehingga pintu itu terbuka cukup lebar untuk tubuh kurusnya.

"Aku harus menginap disini bodoh!"

"Rumahku bukan tempat penampungan idiot!"

"Dasar pelit!" Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol pun menyerah dan merelakan rumahnya untuk menjadi tempat singgah pria tan itu.

"Kau tidur di sofa, karena aku yang akan tidur dikamar."

"Jangan seenaknya. Kau yang menumpang, jadi kau lah yang harusnya tidur di sofa." Jongin menatap Chanyeol, menatang.

"Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan. Kita tidur berdua saja." Dan dengan seenaknya lagi, Jongin membawa tas nya untuk masuk kedalam kamar pria tiang itu. Tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, pria itu langsung membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di kasur berukuran queen size milik Chanyeol.

"Cuci kakimu Jong! Kau akan mengotori bedcover nya!"

Jongin bingung, Chanyeol ini sebenarnya pria atau jelmaan ibu-ibu sih? Kenapa dia begitu cerewet?

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur dulu, nanti banguni aku saat jam makan malam oke."

"Aku bilang jangan seenaknya gila! Aku tak akan membangunkan mu nanti, lihat saja!"

Rencana Chanyeol gagal total. Karena saat ia memasak makan malam, Jongin terbangun setelah mencium aroma masakannya.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Jongin bersemangat.

"Setelah makan pulanglah."

"Emm... no no! Aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari."

"Jika kau sedang berkelahi dengan suami gilamu itu jangan libatkan aku!" Chanyeol kira Jongin akan menghentikan aksi makannya setelah mendengar sindirannya, namun sepertinya Jongin tidak peduli.

"Jongin, aku mengusirmu!"

"Usir saja, kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Tapi ini rumahku..."

"Tapi ini rumah ku~~~" Jongin mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol dengan nada menjijikan sehingga membuat Chanyeol kesal bukan main.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, terima kasih karena sudah mau mencucikan piring ku Chan."

 _Chup~_

Jongin segera pergi ke kamar setelah ia berhasil mengecup pipi pria itu. Tak lama kemudia pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. Jongin membawa satu set selimut beserta bantal ke arah ruang tamu. Chanyeol pikir Jongin akan tidur di sofa, tapi pria itu segera kembali masuk ke kamar. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol dapat mendengar pintu kamar yang dikunci dari dalam.

 _Cklek_

"Kim Jongin sialan!"

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya_

Setelah perkelahian mereka seminggu yang lalu hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin parah. Sehun yang biasanya pulang sore kini mendadak jarang pulang. Pria itu bahkan tak pernah menyapa atau bahkan memakan masakan yang Jongin sediakan untuknya.

Awalnya Jongin merasa biasa saja, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kejanggalan pada sikap Sehun. Entah sejak kapan pria itu mulai sering memainkan ponselnya. Jongin bahkan pernah mendengarnya berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telpon, dan wajah Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia.

Jongin jadi teringat perkataan Sehun. Saat pria itu bilang bahwa Jongin tidak boleh menyesal saat Sehun terpikat oleh wanita lain. Jadi, Sehun benar-benar sudah terpikat oleh wanita lain eoh? Ternyata pria pucat itu benar-benar ingin memiliki anak sehingga ia berselingkuh dengan wanita.

"Sehun kita perlu bicara."

"Maaf tapi aku harus kembali ke kantor, ada berkas yang tertinggal." Jongin tahu jika Sehun hanya berbohong padanya untuk menghindari percakapan dengannya.

"Siapa Gyuri itu?" Mata Sehun sempat kehilangan fokus dalam beberapa detik , namun setelahnya ia malah menjawab dengan santainya. "Teman dekatku. Atau lebih tepatnya selingkuhanku? Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mencari wanita untuk ku nikahi."

Jongin benar-benar tercengang dengan perkataan Sehun. Jadi pria itu mengikuti semua sarannya kemarin? Baiklah, jika Sehun ingin bercerai nantinya Jongin rela.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak berhak untuk tinggal disini. Kau bisa kirimkan surat cerainya ke rumah Chanyeol jika kau terlalu malas untuk menaruhnya dimeja kerjaku, oke? Kalau begitu aku akan berkemas. Selamat tinggal."

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka. Ia tahu jika Sehun masih berdiri disana, namun ia tidak peduli. Ini semua adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

"Kau bilang kita hanya break?"

"Kau bilang kau harus pergi untuk mengambil berkas? Pergilah, ku rasa wanita itu sudah menunggumu." Dan Sehun tidak dapat menahan keinginan Jongin untuk kali ini.

Esok paginya Jongin kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Ngomong-ngomong Jongin bekerja di perusahaan milik Sehun. Meskipun ia akan bercerai dengan pria itu, dia tidak ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya kecuali Sehun yang memecatnya, karena Jongin juga butuh uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Lagi pula dia tidak bisa terus menerus menumpang di flat Chanyeol,kan?

Namun posisi Jongin sebagai manager perusahaan membuatnya sedikit tidak di untungkan karena ia harus terus bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi Jongin harus bersikap profesional. Sejak awal berpacaran pun Jongin dan Sehun selalu bersikap seperti atasan dan bawahan jika berada dikantor.

"Ku dengar presdir akan mengganti sekertarisnya. Padahal Irene sudah bekerja untuk waktu yang lama." Saat melewati pantry Jongin tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara 2 karyawan bagian HRD yang sama-sama sedang minum kopi didalamnya.

"Kasihan sekali sekertaris Bae. Kalau begitu siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

"Kalau tidak salah Manager Oh Jongin yang akan menggantikannya." Mata Jongin membola. Dia pasti sudah salah dengar kan?

"Apakah dia kurang puas bemesraan di rumah? Kenapa ia menyuruh suaminya untuk jadi sekertaris pribadinya juga?"

"Entahlah."

Baiklah sepertinya Jongin harus mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun secara langsung.

 _Tokk tokk tokk_

"Masuklah..."

Tanpa menyapa, Jongin berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru ke arah meja sang boss.

"Tuan, saya hanya ingin menayakan perihal sekertaris Bae."

"Apa yang kau dengar memang benar. Aku akan memecat sekertaris Bae, dan mulai besok kau lah yang akan menjadi sekertaris pribadi ku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan posisi saya sebagai manager? Siapa yang akan mengisi nya?"

"Jang Gyuri yang akan menggantikan mu."

Ternyata pria ini mencoba untuk membuat Jongin muak rupanya. Pasti sebenarnya pria itu ingin memecat Jongin, namun karena ia takut gossip perceraian nya menyebar maka ia berencana untuk menyiksa Jongin, hingga Jongin sendirilah yang akan mengundurkan diri.

"Kau sangat licik tuan." Jongin memamerkan senyum paksanya pada Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan presdir disini, kau sebagai pegawai biasa tidak bisa mengaturku." Balas Sehun sombong.

Sebelum Jongin membalas perkataan pria itu, pintu Sehun kembali terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berparas cantik yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah manager Jang."

 _'Baiklah. Kau pikir aku akan mengalah padamu lagi? Tentu saja tidak Oh Sehun. Lihat saja, aku akan membuat selingkuhanmu ini yang akan keluar dari perusahaan.'_

 _"Bawakan berkasku!"_

 _"Mana kopi ku?"_

 _"Batalkan rapatnya, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan manager Jang."_

 _"Aku akan makan siang diluar dengan manager Jang, jadi tolong jangan hubungi aku untuk 3 jam kedepan."_

Baru sebulan menjabat saja Jongin benar-benar dibuat emosi dengan tingkah Sehun yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh Jongin ini itu. Jongin bahkan harus lembur setiap hari karena harus menangani klien yang protes karena pembatalan kontrak kerja sepihak yang Sehun lakukan.

"Bagaimana sudah lelah?" Beruntung kantor sudah sepi jadi Jongin bisa bebas mengutuk pria ini.

"Ya, terima kasih. Ini semua berkat mu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti dari sini."

"Kenapa? Bukannya Chanyeol cukup kaya untuk menghidupimu?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan nya, maka nya aku masih bekerja disini. Aku butuh uang untuk menyewa sebuah flat yang dekat dengan kantor ini." Sehun menaikan alis kirinya.

"Kau bisa gunakan uang yang selama ini ku berikan padamu. Uangnya pasti akan cukup untuk membeli sebuah apartement di daerah Gangnam."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang itu padamu setelah kita sudah resmi bercerai."

"Jadi kau masih ingin bercerai?" Kini giliran Jongin yang bingung.

"Kau sudah semakin dekat dengan manager Jang. Aku tidak punya hak untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kita lagi." Sehun tersenyum getir. Sehun melakukan semuanya agar Jongin cemburu dan mengakhiri masa break mereka. Namun sepertinya Jongin tidak lagi mencintainya.

"Pulang lah... kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu besok."

"Baiklah." Jongin pun mulai merapihkan berkas yang masih berserakan dimejanya, lalu bergegas untuk pulang.

Namun tepat pada pukul 3 pagi ponsel Jongin kembali berdering. Dan Jongin menemukan nama Sehun disana.

 _'Maaf saya menelpon karena suami anda mabuk dan tertidur di bar kami.'_

Jadi Sehun masih menulis kontaknya sebagai istri?

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menjemputnya."

Tbc


	31. Love Maze 2

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah penjuru bar, namun ia belum bisa menemukan sosok Sehun dimanapun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri seorang bartender yang sedang asik meracik minuman.

"Maaf sebelumnya , tapi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu aku menerima sebuah panggilan dari seorang bartender yang bilang jika suami ku sedang mabuk."

"Oh jadi itu anda. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia memang masih disini, tapi seorang wanita datang dan membawanya pulang."

 _'Wanita? Jangan-jangan...'_

"Apakah wanitanya seperti ini?" Jongin menyodorkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Gyuri.

"Iya. Ini wanitanya."

"Ah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Sia-sia saja Jongin jauh-jauh kemari, jika pada akhirnya Gyuri lah yang mengantar Sehun pulang. Seharusnya ia tak perlu merasa khawatir pada Sehun, karena ia akan selalu berakhir dengan di kecewakan.

ㅡㅡ

Sehun terbangun saat matahari mulai menerobos celah-celah jendela kaca di sebuah apartement. Matanya menelisik setiap sudut apartement tersebut. Ia merasa begitu asing, namun ia hapal dengan wangi parfume ini.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Gyuri? Bagaimana bisa aku disini?"

"Semalam kau mabuk dan seorang bartender menelpon ku, jadi aku menjemputmu. Karena aku tak tahu dimana rumahmu, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kemari."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih karena sudah mau menjemputku." Gyuri tersenyum manis.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera pulang." Sehun buru-buru mengambil dompet, jas serta ponselnya lalu keluar tanpa permisi. Sedangkan Gyuri hanya menatapnya datar.

Saat sampai dikantor Sehun menemukan wajah Jongin yang begitu kusut dengan mata yang terlihat bengkak.

 _'Padahal aku menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal semalam. Apa dia kembali lembur?'_

"Kau lembur semalam?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa matamu bengkak? Apa jangan-jangan kau habis menangis." Jongin hanya memberikan senyum bisnis andalannya sebagai balasan. Dan Sehun tahu, itu artinya Jongin tidak ingin pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Nanti siang kau harus makan bersama dengan presdir Kang sekaligus penandatanganan kontrak kerja. Lalu malam harinya, kau harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam Tuan Kento."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau harus ikut dengan ku." Jongin menganggukkan kepala patuh.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti siang."

ㅡㅡ

Malam harinya Jongin dan juga Sehun datang ke acara jamuan makan malam Tuan Kento, salah satu investor perusahaan nya yang berasal dari Jepang. Keduanya sama-sama memakai jas berwarna abu-abu yang benar-benar tampak serasi. Siapapun pasti akan tahu jika mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih yang begitu serasi. Meskipun kenyataannya mereka akan bercerai.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Sehun menyapa tuan Kento dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang begitu fasih. Mereka semua pun akhirnya memulai jamuan santai itu sambil sesekali membicarakan bisnis dan saham perusahaan.

"Tuan Oh aku dengan anda sudah menikah? Lalu mengapa anda datang dengan seorang sekertaris?" Jongin mengerti apa yang tuan Kento bicarakan, dia pun ikut menatap Sehun, sedikit takut jika Sehun tidak mengakuinya sebagai 'istri'.

"Sebenarnya sekertarisku ini adalah suamiku."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja kalian terlihat serasi." Jongin masih tertegun dengan jawaban Sehun, namun ia segera menetralkan raut wajahnya dan membalas senyum yang tuan Kento berikan padanya.

"Sepertinya kalian masih ingin bermesraan sehingga belum memiliki anak?" Canda tuan Kento yang membuat baik Jongin maupun Sehun sama-sama terdiam.

"Anda benar. Saya memang ingin menunda untuk memiliki anak dulu, karena saya ingin memfokuskan diri untuk karier dan juga Jongin."

Jongin tahu jika Sehun hanya ingin menyelamatkan namanya di depan tuan Kento. Tapi anehnya ekspresi Sehun menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya. Dia terlihat jujur dan tulus.

Skip

"Terima kasih tuan. Lain kali saya akan mengundang anda beserta keluarga untuk jamuan di rumah saya."

"Saya akan merasa sangat terhormat jika anda mengundang saya."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang. Selamat malam." Sehun dan Jongin pun pamit dan memasuki mobil mereka.

"Mengapa mengenalkan ku sebagai pasanganmu padahal sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah?"

"Basa basi saja..."

Baiklah, kini Jongin tahu niat Sehun yang sebenarnya. Wah... dia kira Sehun benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya, ternyata pria itu hanya bermaksud basa basi saja. _Sialan_! Untung saja Jongin tidak sempat tersentuh karena perlakuan manisnya tadi.

"Aku berhenti disini saja." Sehun pun segera menghentikan mobilnya sesuai dengan titah Jongin.

"Hati-hati."

Jongin berjalan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Kaki nya melangkah menuju sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal. Setelah melihat mobil Sehun yang sudah menghilang diseberang sana, Jongin pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam kafe tersebut.

"Kau datang lebih lama dari yang ku kira." Seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah menunggu Jongin sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Maaf bu, makan malamnya baru saja berakhir." Jongin masih berdiri di depan wanita itu dengan kepala tertunduk, dia masih terlalu takut karena aura dominan si wanita.

"Kau tak memberitahu Sehun kan?"

"Tidak bu."

"Kalau bagitu duduklah. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi padamu. Apa kau sudah hamil?"

"Maaf bu."

"Berhenti minta maaf Jong! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memberikan aku cucu! Bukannya minta maaf! Kau tahu, aku sudah semakin tua Jong aku tak akan hidup selamanya, maka dari itu aku ingin kalian memiliki anak secepatnya."

Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu ibu Sehun tentang rencana perceraian mereka. Tapi sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula ibu Sehun pasti setuju.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin bercerai bu..."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau mandul?"

 _'Jika dia seumuran denganku, pasti sudah ku jambak wanita ini. Mengapa keluarga ini mengatainya mandul? Bisa saja Sehun yang kurang sehat.'_

"Tidak. Aku tahu bagaimana kalian begitu menginginkan keturunan dari kami, maka dari itu aku akan melepaskan Sehun. Aku tak ingin kalian terus kecewa karena menunggu aku untuk hamil."

"Keputusan yang tepat. Kau tahu bagaimana kerasnya usahaku untuk membuat Sehun menceraikanmu dan menyuruhnya untuk menikahi wanita selama ini? Dan untunglah sekarang kau bisa tahu diri. Jongin, kau akan selalu menjadi pasangan yang gagal jika tidak dapat memberikan keturunan."

Perkataan ibu Sehun benar-benar menancap dibenak Jongin. Dari awal wanita itu sudah menentang hubungan mereka, namun setelah Sehun bilang jika Jongin dapat hamil ia langsung merubah pikirannya. Tapi obsesi itu belum juga padam, wanita itu terus mendesak Jongin dan juga Sehun agar segera memberikan cucu untuk mereka. Jongin bahkan baru tahu jika ibu Sehun ternyata memaksa Sehun untuk menceraikannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam."

Jongin merasa sakit hati namun juga merasa lega sekaligus. Hatinya sakit saat mengetahui bahwa perceraiannya begitu dinantikan oleh sang ibu mertua. Namun ia juga lega, karena bisa terbebas dari keluarga penuh obsesi itu.

ㅡㅡ

Sehun tahu jika Jongin pasti masih mencintainya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi dia masih ragu dan juga takut untuk mengajak Jongin kembali bersama. Ia takut Jongin menentangnya.

Sehun jelas cemburu setiap melihat Jongin turun dari mobil Chanyeol setiap pagi hari. Sehun juga dapat melihat raut bahagia Jongin saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Sehun merasa cemburu. Dan Sehun rasa ia sudah terlalu lama dia. Hari ini dia akan bersikap lebih vokal dan juga lebih tegas lagi. Jongin harus tahu jika Sehun masih mencintainya.

"Ke ruanganku sekarang."

Jongin mengekori Sehun dengan raut bingungnya. Dia terlalu terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba datang ke meja nya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke ruangan nya.

"Ini. Setidaknya jangan tinggal bersama dengan makhluk tiang itu." Sehun melemparkan sebuah kunci apartement yang untungnya mendarat tepat di telapak tangan Jongin.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai hutang. Jadi kau bisa mulai mencicilnya mulai bulan ini."

"Tapi kenapa?" Sehun benar-benar ingin mengecupi wajah polos itu saking gemas nya. Jongin benar-benar tidak peka rupanya.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu bodoh! Kau itu masih berstatus istriku, tapi kau malah tinggal dengan pria lain."

"C-cemburu?" Jongin segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya kemudian berkedip berkali-kali.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku belum mendaftarkan perceraian kita selama ini? Aku- aku masih terlalu mencintai mu bodoh!" Wajah Sehun memerah karena malu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang romantis sebenarnya, malah ia tipe orang yang sangat buruk dalam menunjukan rasa cintanya.

"Berhenti bersikap menggemaskan Jong!" Sepertinya Jongin harus mengontrol raut wajahnya mulai detik ini, karena Sehun tidak akan berjanji jika Jongin dapat selamat darinya malam ini.

"Aku ini tampan bodoh!" Jongin menendang tulang kering Sehun, lalu berlari meninggalkan pria itu sendirian didalam sana.

ㅡㅡ

"Aku sudah menelpon jasa pengangkutan untuk memindahkan barang-barang mu dari rumah Chanyeol."

 _'Tak usah berlebihan! Aku hanya membawa satu tas baju Sehun.'_

"Kalau begitu pindahkan sekarang juga."

 _'Kau gila? Ini masih jam kerja. Aku akan pindah hari minggu nanti.'_

"Itu terlalu lama!"

Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang menjauhkan telpon dari telinganya melalui kaca ruangannya. Jongin bahkan memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Sehun. (Bayangin ruangannya kaya yang didrama why secretary kim?)

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang juga. Aku akan mengizinkannya."

 _Tutt tutt_

Jongin membanting telpon kantor dan menatap Sehun. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memberikan gidikan bahunya.

"Maaf sekertaris Oh, aku ingin menitipkan ini. Tolong berikan pada presdir Oh. Oke?"

"Berikan saja sendiri. Dia ada didalam sana."

"Tidak mau. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berurusan dengannya." Jongin hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya karena mendengar balasan dari Kyungsoo. Padahal staff HRD itu termasuk karyawan yang terbilang dekat dengan Sehun, namun entah kenapa dia tidak pernah mau berbicara dengan Sehun jika dikantor.

"Masuklah... dia tak akan memarahimu."

"Kau saja yang masuk. Aku malas berbicara padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku alergi dengannya." Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo saat laki-laki bermata belo itu datang kepernikahan mereka 4 tahun lalu. Saat itu Jongin mengenalnya sebagai salah satu teman Sehun sejak jaman kuliah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Setelah Kyungsoo pergi Sehun pun keluar dari ruangan nya.

"Apa yang dia titip kan?"

"Ini berkas perekrutan pegawai baru. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia tak ingin berinteraksi denganmu saat dikantor?"

"Oh itu... dia hanya takut jika aku mengejeknya."

"Mana mungkin! Jika hanya karena hal sepele, dia tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja. Karena aku mengejeknya soal Chanyeol."

 _Astaga. Jangan bilang-_

"Dia suka pada Chanyeol."

"Aku harus bilang pada Chanyeol! Kurasa mereka benar-benar berjodoh." Jongin segera mengetikkan pesan untuk Chanyeol. Dia turut bahagia karena Kyungsoo ternyata juga menyukai sahabat idiotnya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin pelan.

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja untuk memindahkan barangmu." Jongin mendengus kesal, namun gerakannya malah bertolak belakang, karena ia malah mengikuti langkah Sehun.

ㅡㅡ

Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada Sehun seminggu belakangan ini, namun semenjak Jongin pindah ke apartement yang ia berikan, Sehun jadi sering menginap di tempat nya.

"Kau punya rumah sendiri Hun... pulanglah!"

"Ini juga rumah ku Jongin. Kau kan belum melunasinya." Jongin menarik rambut Sehun hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau menyebalkan Sehun!"

"Akh ampun Jong! Lepaskan!" Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada rambut Sehun. Sehun pun memeluk pinggang Jongin dan menggigit bahu Jongin sedikit keras.

"Yak!" Jongin langsung melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Sehun dan sibuk mengusap bekas gigitan Sehun yang pasti akan membuat bekas merah pada kulit tan nya.

Sehun tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu terlihat kesal padanya. Tak ingin kehilangan momen berharga, Sehun pun mencium Jongin dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mencium mu."

"Tapi kita kan-" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggul Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa Jong. Aku tidak bisa menceraikanmu. Aku belum bisa hidup tanpamu." Jongin membalas dekapan Sehun tak kalah eratnya

"Kau yakin? Tapi bagaimana dengan anak? Aku tidak yakin dapat memberikanmu anak dalam waktu dekat Hun."

"Tak apa Jong. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kau Jong, aku sudah tak peduli tentang masalah anak."

"Tapi aku sudah memberitahu ibumu." Sehun menarik pelukkan dan menatap Jongin sedikit emosi. "Hehe..." Jongin hanya dapat menyengir seperti kuda, dan itu berhasil membuat emosi Sehun hilang seketika.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padanya nanti. Yang penting kita bisa kembali bersama."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memiliki anak?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi percuma saja jika aku memiliki anak namun ibunya bukan kau. Aku ingin memiliki anak bersama mu Jong. Karena itu aku melakukan segala cara agar kita dapat segera memiliki anak."

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun. "Wah... siapa yang mengajari mu untuk berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa romantis juga."

"Kau ini!" Sehun mengusak kepala Jongin dan semakin menenggelamkan Jongin didalam pelukannya.

tbc


	32. Love Maze 3

Hari-hari yang mereka lalui kini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Dan info terpenting nya adalah, Jongin dan Sehun kembali serumah. Keduanya menjadi begitu mesra saat dikantor, tentunya ketika tidak ada yang melihat. Soal Gyuri, Sehun sudah tak pernah menemui wanita itu lagi meskipun Gyuri mencoba untuk berbincang dengan Sehun.

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

"Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang datang?"

"Aku tak peduli. Toh kita ini pasangan yang sudah menikah, mereka pasti akan maklum." Sehun kembali mengecupi bibir Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di depan meja Jongin dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Maaf mengganggu presdir... tapi rapatnya akan segera dimulai."

Jongin malu setengah mati saat salah satu pegawai memergoki mereka sedang bermesraan dimeja Jongin. Astaga Jongin sudah benar-benar kehilangan harga dirinya.

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana."

Skip

Rapat hari ini dibatalkan karena Gyuri yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat sedang presentasi. Dengan sigap Jongin menelpon ambulans untuk membawa Gyuri ke rumah sakit.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Gyuri segera di periksa oleh dokter. Setelah melakukan beberapa tes, Gyuri pun akhirnya sadar.

"Dimana ini?"

"Kau pingsan, jadi kami membawamu ke rumah sakit." Gyuri mengangguk lemah, tangan nya bergerak untuk memijit sisi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Bisakah aku menemui suami nyonya Jang?"

"Aku rasa dia belum menikah dok." Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang menemani Gyuri di rumah sakit, Jongin terpaksa harus mengurusi Gyuri selama di sin meskipun keduanya tidak pernah dekat sama sekali.

"Benarkah? Tapi nyonya Jang sedang hamil 6 minggu tuan."

"Apa?!" Gyuri terlihat begitu syok dan begitu pula dengan Jongin. "Apa anda tidak salah?"

"Tidak. Hasil tes nya menyatakan demikian. Kalau merasa baikan kau boleh pulang, dan jangan lupa untuk menebus obat ini di apotek." Jongin menerima selembar kertas resep obat tersebut, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Gyuri.

"Gyuri, apakah kau punya kekasih?" Jongin bertanya dengan takut-takut. Namun Gyuri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan setelah itu ia menangis terisak.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa mual? Atau kepalamu sakit?"

"Aku takut Jong... aku takut jika pria itu tidak ingin bertanggung jawab."

"Memangnya siapa dia? Aku pasti akan membantumu untuk mendapat pertanggungjawabannya."

"Pria itu... Sehun."

Jongin tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia sungguh terkejut dengan fakta mencengangkan ini. Bagaimanapun juga Sehub dan Gyuri pernah dekat beberapa waktu lalu, dan hal ini mungkin saja terjadi. Namun Jongin merasa dikhianati oleh Sehun.

"Maaf Jongin..." tentu saja Gyuri harus minta maaf karena ia sudah berselingkuh pada suami Jongin secara terang-terangan. Sesungguhnya Jongin ingin merestui hubungan Gyuri dan juga Sehun, tapi itu dulu. Disaat hubungan mereka berada di jurang pernikahan. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tak rela jika ia harus kembali berpisah dengan Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Setelah mengantar Gyuri pulang, Jongin langsung meminta izin pada Sehun untuk pulang juga. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu Sehun soal ini.

Jongin duduk disofa selama berjam-jam tanpa mengganti pakaian kerjanya. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehun yang terlihat sedikit lelah disana.

"Aku lelah sekali." Sehun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh pria tan itu.

"Gyuri hamil."

"Benarkah?" Sehun melirik wajah Jongin yang sedari tadi menatap lurus kearah tv yang bahkan tidak menyala sedari tadi.

"Ya. Dan dia bilang itu anak mu."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Lalu untuk apa dia berbohong Sehun?"

"Tapi kami tidak pernah tidur bersama Jongin. Aku hanya sekali ke rumahnya, dan itu saat aku ma- buk." Sehun terdiam setelahnya. Ia baru ingat jika saat mabuk ia pernah tidur di rumah Gyuri. Tapi ia yakin jika tidak ada yang terjadi saat itu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sehun. Ceraikan aku, dan nikahi Gyuri."

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau Jong. Aku bisa bertanggung jawab tanpa harus menikahinya."

"Tapi kasihan Gyuri Hun..."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."

Brakk

"Siapa yang hamil Oh Sehun?"

"Ibu..."

"Siapa yang hamil?! "

"Gyuri."

"Lalu siapa ayah bayi nya?"

"Aku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menikahinya." Sehun melangkah maju untuk menghampiri sang ibu yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Tidak bisa bu. Aku mencintai Jongin."

"Tapi wanita itu mengandung anak mu! Dia adalah penerus keluarga Oh, Sehun. Dia darah dagingmu sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menceraikan Jongin bu."

"Ibu tidak peduli. Hey Jongin, bukankah kau bilang kalian akan bercerai? Lalu kenapa kalian masih bersama?" Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia harus menetralkan emosinya agar tidak menangis didepan Sehun dan juga ibu mertuanya.

"Kami akan bercerai bu, tenang saja. Dan aku juga akan memastikan jika Sehun akan menikahi Gyuri."

"Jongin!"

"Ibumu benar Sehun. Bukankah ini kemauan kalian sejak awal? Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan anak sesuai dengan yang selama ini kau idam-idamkan. Jika kau terlalu malas untuk ke pengadilan, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

Sehun melihat senyum terpaksa yang menguar dari bibir Jongin. Dia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini. Mana ada istri yang ikhlas jika suaminya menikahi orang lain disaat rumah tangga kalian sedang baik-baik saja.

"Mulai besok bawa Gyuri untuk tinggal disini, dan Jongin kau juga harus pindah dari rumah ini besok." Jongin mengangguk dan pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengemasi pakaiannya. Kali ini dia akan membawa seluruh barang-barang nya karena ia tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah ini lagi.

Diluar sana Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya meskipun ibunya sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin, dia tidak akan bisa.

Bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah pusat dunianya. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika pusat dunianya pergi? Bagaimana bisa ia hidup normal tanpa Jongin?

"Aku akan pindah ke apartement yang waktu itu kau berikan. Dan aku juga akan menyicilnya seperti kesepakatan kita waktu itu."

"Jangan pergi..."

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Sehun bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya sejak mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Jangan pergi sayang..."

ㅡㅡ

Berita kehamilan Gyuri menyebar dengan cepat, dan fakta bahwa Sehun ayah dari anak itu juga ikut tersiar. Banyak karyawan yang mencibir tindakan mereka. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan menunjukkan rasa simpati mereka pada Jongin. Mereka bangga karena Jongin masih bisa bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan selingkuhan suaminya tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh si pucat itu setelah mengetahui berita ini. Kau tak apa kan Jong?" Bahkan Kyungsoo yang terkenal pendiam pun ikut mencibir.

Namun Jongin segera menegaskan kepada mereka semua jika ia dan Sehun sudah berencana untuk bercerai sejak lama, dan Jongin sudah mengetahui hubungan Gyuri dengan Sehun.

Namun aura berbeda menguar dari Nyonya Oh yang datang ke kantor siang itu. Nyonya Oh datang untuk menghampiri Gyuri yang tengah duduk manis di ruangannya, dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja lewat.

"Aku baru lihat jika ada mertua yang mendukung anaknya berselingkuh." Jongin terkekeh geli saat mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo.

"Mertua mana yang tidak senang jika menemukan sosok pendamping sempurna untuk anaknya? Bahkan mereka baru melakukan sekali, dan lihatlah Gyuri langsung hamil. Bukankah itu berarti aku lah yang pantas untuk Sehun?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Bukankah dokter sudah bilang jika kalian berdua tidak mandul? Itu berarti itu bukan salah mu. Aku jadi ragu untuk menikah..."

Sebenarnya baru kemarin Kyungsoo bilang padanya jika ia dan Chanyeol akan menikah bulan depan, yang tentu saja membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka menikah begitu cepat? Tapi Kyungsoo bilang jika mereka sudah terlalu saling mencintai, jadi mereka tidak akan berpacaran lama-lama.

"Kau ini! Chanyeol pasti akan bunuh diri jika kau membatalkan pernikahan kalian." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Dan saat Jongin sampai di ruangannya, ia melihat Sehun yang sudah menunggu di depan mejanya.

 _Greb_

"Aku akan menikahi Gyuri, tapi setelah anak itu lahir aku akan langsung menceraikannya."

 _Plakk_

Jongin memukul kepala Sehun pelan. Dia jelas tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu.

"Jangan mempermainkan pernikahan Sehun. Jika kita berjodoh, kita pasti bisa kembali bersatu bagaimana pun cara nya. Kau harus yakin dengan itu..."

"Hah... Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jong. Aku menyesal karena pernah menekanmu soal anak selama ini."

"Tidak apa Hun... sekarang turun lah kebawah. Ibumu sudah berada di ruangan Gyuri."

 _Chup~_

"Aku mencintai mu Jong..."

"Aku juga."

ㅡㅡ

Sudah diputuskan, jika Sehun dan Gyuri akan menikah bulan depan setelah Sehun dan Jongin resmi bercerai. Namun ada pihak yang tak senang dengan hal itu. Dia adalah Rayoon, kekasih Gyuri yang sebenarnya, sekaligus ayah kandung dari anak yang Gyuri kandung.

"Jangan membodohi orang lain Gyuri! Jangan gunakan orang lain sebagai pelampiasan obsesimu." Gyuri terkejut saat menemukan Rayoon di depan ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergilah sebelum aku memanggil pihak keamanan."

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku pasti akan membuat mu malu dihadapan semua orang." Wanita itu mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Apa mau mu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan sandiwara ini, sebelum kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

"Jika aku tidak mau, lalu kau mau apa?"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memberitahu orang-orang itu." Gyuri segera mencengkram tangan Rayoon yang ingin pergi dari sana.

"Kau ingin aku membunuh bayi ini,hah?!"

"Kau benar-benar gila!"

"Aku tak peduli. Kau pikir aku bisa hidup dengan pria pengangguran sepertimu? Aku mungkin akan jatuh melarat jika terus bersamamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalah kali ini. Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi pada anak ku, maka aku yang akan membunuhmu."

ㅡㅡ

Seluruh sifat asli Gyuri mulai terlihat. Ternyata wanita itu benar-benar gila kuasa dan juga matrealistis. Semua karyawan benar-benar mengutuk wanita ular itu karena terus berbuat semaunya. Sementara Sehun tak bisa mencegahnya ,karena Gyuri akan mengadu pada ibunya jika Sehun melarangnya.

"Aku ingin kalian memecat sekertaris Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo yang diberi perintah pun segera berdiri untuk melancarkan serangannya pada si ular.

"Kenapa? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Tapi dia menggoda calon suami ku!"

"Hey wanita ular! Asal kau tahu saja, Sehun belum menandatangani surat cerainya. Dan itu artinya, mereka masih suami istri yang sah." Gyuri terdiam memikirkan seribu rencana jahat untuk menghancurkan Jongin.

"Cepat proses perintah ku ini, sebelum aku melapor pada nyonya Oh."

"Adukan saja. Kau pikir aku takut?" Gyuri menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya lalu pergi dari ruangan staff HRD.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Kyungsoo berdering, dan nama nyonya Oh tertera disana.

"Iya nyonya?"

 _'Kyungsoo aku mohon turutilah perintah Gyuri. Aku tak ingin dia berpikir yang macam-macam dan membuat kandungannya bermasalah.'_

"Tapi Jongin-"

 _'Bibi mohon... Kyung '_

"Baiklah."

 _Tutt_

Dasar wanita ular! Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin merobek mulut tukang adu itu hingga dia tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menegur Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggerutu tak jelas di mejanya.

"Ini semua karena selingkuhan mu itu brengsek!"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk memecat Jongin dengan bantuan ibumu." Kyungsoo coba untuk mengecek reaksi Sehun, namun bukannya terkejut Sehun malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Itu bagus. Lagi pula aku sudah merencanakan hal yang sama."

"Kau ingin memecat Jongin?! Kau sama gilanya dengan ular itu!"

"Aku sengaja, karena aku kasihan pada Jongin. Setiap hari dia harus melihat wajah Gyuri yang hilir mudik di ruanganku. Dan jika Jongin masih disini, aku tidak bisa bermesraan dengannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika Jongin tidak bekerja disini lagi, itu akan mempermudahkanku untuk berduaan dengannya di tempat lain."

"Dasar gila!" Sehun pergi dengan wajah cuek nya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia dan Jongin masih saling cinta. Dan dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin.

ㅡㅡ

Hari pemberkatan pun tiba. Dan seperti kemauan Sehun, mereka akan menikah secara agama terlebih dahulu dan meresmikan nya setelah bayi itu lahir. Gyuri sebenarnya tahu jika Sehun sengaja melakukannya karena ia belum resmi bercerai dengan Jongin, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting dia bisa bersama dengan Sehun.

Di ruangan lain Sehun tengah menunggu waktu pemberkatan dengan duduk di salah satu sofa.

 _Krieet_

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Jongin muncul dengan setelan tuxedo biru dongkernya. Dan tanpa ragu Sehun memeluk pria itu.

"Besok lusa Kyungsoo akan menikah, kau datang kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam dan asik menikmati aroma tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan melihat wajah pria itu dari jarak dekat.

"Tunggu aku oke? Aku yakin jika kau tetaplah jodoh yang tepat untukku Jong." Jongin menundukkan wajah nya sehingga tatapan mereka terputus. Ia lebih memilih untuk menguburkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain.

"Aku akan terus menunggu mu Sehun. Sampai kapan pun."

Mereka pun berciuman. Sehun bahkan tidak peduli dengan bagian depan jasnya yang terlihat kusut karena di remas oleh Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu." Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan ciuman mereka. Dan setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum seseorang memergoki mereka.

Skip

Gyuri berjalan dengan anggun di samping ayahnya. Sementara wajah Sehun yang menunggunya di altar terlihat begitu menahan emosi dan juga kosong disaat yang bersamaan.

Tibalah disaat pembacaan janji suci. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, namun semuanya berubah saat suara dobrakan pintu memenuhi ruangan.

"Pernikahan ini harus di batalkan!"

"Siapa kau?" Sehun datang untuk menghampiri pria itu.

"Aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang wanita itu kandung." Semua orang yang hadir mendadak ricuh. Ibu Sehun adalah orang yang paling kecewa. Keluarganya sudah dipermalukan oleh drama murahan yang dimainkan oleh wanita muda itu. Seharusnya dia menyelidiki tentang bayi itu lebih dalam.

"Tidak! Jangan dengarkan dia Sehun! Pria itu berbohong!" Tiba-tiba Gyuri mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil dari gaun yang ia kenakan. Dia mengarahkan mata pisau tersebut tepat di depan lehernya.

"Jika kau membatalkan pernikahan ini, maka aku akan bunuh diri!" Dengan sigap Jongin menahan pergelangam tangan Gyuri agar tidak terkena sayatan pisau tersebut. Dan karena panik belati yang di pegang Gyuri malah mengenai perut Jongin hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"JONGIN!" Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin yang sibuk memegangi perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Tak apa Sehun."

"Cepat panggil ambulans!"

ㅡㅡ

Syukurlah luka diperut Jongin tidak begitu dalam, namun tetap saja harus dijahit. Meskipun terluka ,Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sakit sama sekali. Malah Sehun yang terlihat sangat panik sehingga berhasil memarahi seluruh staff rumah sakit yang terlihat begitu santai saat menangani Jongin.

"Jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Tapi jangan terlalu santai juga sayang..."

 _Cklek_

"Jongin..."

"Nyonya Oh." Tanpa di sangka-sangka, nyonya Oh menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk pria itu.

"Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku bisa mencaritahu soal wanita itu lebih dulu. Dan bukannya langsung percaya dengan kata-katanya." Jongin mengusap punggung wanita itu.

"Tak apa nyonya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Kau pasti merasa begitu bahagia saat mendengar Sehun akan memiliki anak."

"Kau maukan kembali dengan anakku? Aku berjanji tidak akan memaksa mu untuk segera punya anak lagi."

"Kami belum resmi bercerai bu, tenang saja." Jongin menyubit lengan Sehun karena sudah berbicara seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ibu akan mendukung kalian berdua."

Skip

Jongin dan Sehun berbaring bersama di ranjang rumah sakit yang sedikit kecil untuk ukuran tubuh keduanya. Sehun memaksa Jongin agar tetap dirawat di rumah sakit karena khawatir jika nanti perut Jongin kembali sakit.

"Jongin..."

"Diamlah Sehun. Aku mengantuk." Sehun kembali mengganggu Jongin dengan mencubit pelan pipi Jongin agar pria itu membuka kedua matanya.

"Sehun!"

"Ayo bicara sebentar. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Tidak mau. Tidurlah, aku benar-benar mengantuk."

"Menurutmu mengapa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menikah secepat itu?"

"Entahlah..."

"Jang-" Jongin segera menutup mulut Sehun sebelum pria itu kembali berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidur sayang! Jika tidak aku akan tinggal di apartement Chanyeol besok."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Sehun dan memeluk tubuh pria pucat itu, menandakan jika ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Selamat tidur sayang..."

 _Chup_

 **Satu tahun kemudian**

Suara tangisan bayi baru lahir menggema di ruang operasi saat ini. Dan setelah membersihkan bayi itu sang perawat langsung membungkusnya denga selimut dan menaruhnya di ranjang khusus bayi.

"Selamat tuan, bayinya laki-laki." Mata pria itu mulai berair setelah melihat sosok darah dagingnya yang berada diranjang tersebut.

"Lihatlah dia mirip seperti ku." Ujar nya bersemangat. Sementara dua orang lainnya yang berada disana hanya mendengus malas.

"Kau seharusnya pergi menemui Kyungsoo Chan!" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya pelan, karena melihat anaknya ia sampai lupa dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di ruang operasi sana.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu."

Skip

"Anak kita benar-benar mirip denganku." Chanyeol terus saja membual tentang wajah bayinya. Padahal Jongin dan Sehun tahu jika wajah bayi itu mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya aku akan menjodohkan anak kita dengan anak Jongin, oke Soo?"

"Dia masih berupa janin Chan, aku bahkan belum tahu jenis kelaminnya."

"Tak apa. Yang pasti dia akan cocok dengan anak ku." Sehun mengusap perut datar Jongin pelan. "Sayang, jangan biarkan paman tua ini jadi mertuamu oke?"

"Aku tidak tua! Aku lebih muda 4 tahun dari mu!"

"Diam lah Chan! Kau ribut sekali!" Chanyeol segera mengatupkan mulutnya saat mendengar seruan datar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Soo. Besok kami akan kemari lagi." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lalu pasangan itu pun pulang.

"Bukankah lucu sekali? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang baru menikah saja sudah memiliki anak. Sedangkan kita harus menunggu 5 tahun."

"Tak apa sayang. Aku tahu jika sesuatu akan terasa lebih membahagiakan jika kita bersabar. Meskipun kita harus menunggu 5 tahun, tapi kita langsung mendapatkan kembar 3 kan?"

 _Chup_

"Sehun aku ingin makan ayam..." Sehun melirik Jongin yang merengek sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun.

"Kau sudah makan banyak ayam kemarin, sayang."

"Tapi aku mau lagi~"

"Baiklah..."

End

See you


	33. You Don't Love Me

_Terinspirasi dari lagu Spica- You don't Love Me._

Alisku hanya terangkat saat melihat sosok pria yang harusnya berada disampingku saat ini, namun kini ia malah berada diujung lorong sekolah dengan seorang gadis lain. Terlihat dekat dan begitu hangat. Sesekali mereka tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan satu sama lain. Namun sudut bibirku ikut terangkat saat melihat si gadis ,yang aku pun tak tahu masih perawan atau tidak, itu menyentuh wajah Kris .

"Seperti dugaan semua orang, kau memang tidak mencintaiku. Dasar tonggos sialan!"

ㅡㅡ

Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke 6 bulan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan kecil untuk pria kelebihan kalsium itu. Tidak banyak, hanya sepotong kue dan juga beberapa lilin.

Aku membawa kue itu ke rumah nya yang kebetulan hanya berbeda satu blok dari rumahku. Meskipun jaraknya terbilang dekat dan dapat di tempuh dalam waktu 15 menit, namun tetap saja ada banyak halangan yang menimpa ku. Dari tak dibolehkan untuk keluar malam hari oleh ibu, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk kabur diam-diam. Lalu kue yang dicomot kecil oleh ayahku, hingga lilin yang patah karena terinjak olehku. Mungkin ini adalah hari tersialku, tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku harus memberikan kejutan ini pada Kris.

Saat sampai didepan rumah nya, aku melihat adik Kris, Xuanyi, yang baru saja sampai dari supermarket. Adiknya begitu baik, dan dia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kami. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan ku untuk masuk.

Setelah memastikan si tiang itu masih didalam kamar, aku dan Xuanyi mulai menata lilin dan menyalakan api. Dan setelah hitungan ke 3, aku pun membuka pintu kamar Kris.

"Kejutan! Selamat hari jadi yang ke 6 bulan." Aku berujar riang. Aku benar-benar berharap jika Kris akan terharu, atau akan menyambutku dengan wajah berserinya. Namun aku salah besar. Karena pria itu malah terlihat sedikit murka.

"Kau terlambat Jongin! Hari jadi kita bahkan sudah lewat dari 24 jam yang lalu. Dan ini! Kenapa hanya ada 4 lilin dan juga sepotong kue? Kau bahkan tak niat sama sekali rupanya."

Heol! Bukankah aku lebih baik darinya? Dia bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan selamat setiap hari jadi kami selama 6 bulan berpacaran. Selalu aku, aku, dan aku. Hanya aku yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya, tapi dia tidak.

"Ge~ aku rasa kau berlebihan. Jongin sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tidak seharusnya kau memarahinya."

"Wu Xuanyi, pergilah. Jangan coba-coba untuk membela teman sekelasmu ini." Bukan hanya Xuanyi yang tersentak, aku juga.

Inilah Kris, dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Hal-hal kecil yang bahkan tidak mengganggu pun akan ia urusi hingga tuntas. Namun aku tak menyukai nya. Itu terdengar aneh dan juga tak normal menurutku.

"Mengapa kau selalu mempersalahkan hal-hal kecil? Itu bukan berpacaran namanya!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Jika kau tak suka dengan gaya ku, silahkan pergi!" Dengan kesal, ku banting kue tersebut dan pergi dari rumah Kris dengan air mata yang menumpuk dipelupuk mata.

Namun sayangnya, saat sampai didepan rumah ku, ayah dan ibuku terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Kim Jongin, kau tidur di kandang Monggu!"

ㅡㅡ

Esok harinya aku pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Untung semalam aku tidak benar-benar tidur dikandang Monggu, tapi sebagai gantinya ayah tidak memberiku uang saku selama 3 hari. Dan kabar buruknya, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki tabungan.

Bicara mengenai ayah dan ibu, sebenarnya mereka berdua tahu jika aku berkencan dengan Kris. Namun mereka begitu menentangnya karena ayahku bilang Kris terlihat seperti seorang bajingan yang mungkin saja akan menyakitiku suatu saat nanti. Tapi ayah salah. Karena Kris sudah menyakitiku disaat kami baru saja resmi berpacaran.

 **Flashback on**

 _Aku sudah tak tahu dimana rasa maluku bersembunyi, karena saat ini, dengan beraninya aku berada disini. Berada di lapangan dengan dikerubungi oleh ratusan siswa dari kelas 1 hingga 3, yang sedang melihatku yang ingin menyatakan cinta._

 _Katakan aku gila, karena aku sendiripum masih tak paham dengan fungsi otakku saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang siswa kelas 2 biasa sepertiku, bisa memberanikan diri untuk menembak seorang kakak tingkat paling populer disekolah?_

 _"KRIS WU SUNBAE... AKU KIM JONGIN DARI KELAS 2E, INGIN MENGAJAKMU BERPACARAN! APA KAU MENERIMA NYA?"_

 _Dengan wajah sedatar dinding dan sedingin kutub utara, pria itu menghampiri ku dan mengusap kepalaku pelan._

 _"Baiklah...aku terima."_

 _Riuh suara para siswa mulai memenuhi lapangan basket, sebagian tak percaya, dan sebagiannya lagi mengumpati keberuntunganku. Namun riuh itu tidak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya mereka berbalik mentertawakanku karena ucapan pria brengsek itu._

 _"Jangan senang dulu. Aku hanya menerimamu karena aku kasihan padamu. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang jelek sepertimu."_

 _Dan sejak itu aku memantapkan hati untuk membuat Kris benar-benar mencintaiku._

 **Flashback off**

Namun sepertinya itu hanya terjadi didalam drama yang selalu ibuku tonton setiap pagi. Karena nyatanya, setelah 6 bulan berlalu Kris tidak pernah berhenti untuk _flirting_ dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Aku sudah menyerah, jauh sebelum kejadian semalam terjadi.

Banyak faktor yang membuatku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami, namun bodohnya, aku masih berpegang teguh dengan suatu zat kimia yang bernama cinta.

Aku merasa tidak akan mampu jika melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain. Setidaknya meskipun dia tak menyukaiku, tapi aku masih berstatus kekasihnya. Akal sehat ku memang rusak jika terus berhadapan dengan si tonggos asal China ini.

"Tak ke kantin?" Aku membalas tanya Sehun dengan gelengan pelan. "Kenapa?"

Huhh... rupanya anak ini masih penasaran. Padahal aku sengaja tidak menjawab agar dia cepat pergi dan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Ayah sedang menghukum ku. Sudah sana, pergilah..." usirku tak tahu malu. Biar saja, lagipula Sehun tidak akan marah.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Aku tak mengiraukan perkataan Sehun lagi, dan memilih untuk menelungkupkan kepalaku diantara lipatan tangan untuk tidur.

Skip

Tidurku terganggu saat merasakan sebuah benda lunak yang terlempar dikepalaku.

"Kris?"

Astaga? Kenapa dia bisa datang kemari? Dan, ini...

"Kau memberiku roti?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi Sehun. Tadi dia di panggil oleh pelatih dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu."

Sial! Seharusnya kau berbohong saja bodoh, setidaknya biarkan aku terkesan sedikit saja.

"Terim-"

"Aku pergi." Setelah sosok itu hilang, aku segera melempar sebungkus roti itu ke arah papan tulis dihadapanku.

"Bajingan!"

ㅡㅡ

Semalam aku menangis seperti orang gila, sampai-sampai ayah ingin menyeretku ke rumah sakit jiwa karena takut aku ketularan virus gila anjing tetangga. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin aku terjangkit virus anjing? Dasar ayah.

Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi jika terus disakiti seperti ini. Hubungan ini tidak pernah berkembang sedikitpun. Dan aku juga sudah lelah untuk mendekati sosok Kris yang semakin lama, semakin jauh dari ku.

"Sebaiknya, kita putus saja. Aku akan mundur..."

Pria tinggi itu hanya mengangguk dan berucap, "Seharusnya kau lakukan itu dari dulu."

Kris benar. Keputusan bodohku ini tidak saja menyakitiku, tapi juga membebani Kris. Dia seharusnya berkencan dengan gadis yang ia sukai, dan bukannya pria aneh sepertiku. Dan aku juga baru sadar jika Kris benar-benar baik karena tidak memutuskanku dari dulu, padahal aku begitu mengganggunya.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa berteman." Kris menjulurkan tangannya ke arah ku. Namun aku tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, padahal itu akan menjadi _skinship_ kami yang pertama, karena sebelumnya kami tidak pernah bersentuhan sama sekali.

"Aku tak bisa menjadi temanmu."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit hati?" Dan aku mengangguk dengan tidak tahu malunya. "Seharusnya kau menolakku saat itu, dan bukannya membiarkan satu sekolah tahu jika kau menerimaku karena rasa kasihanmu."

"Benarkah? Tapi maaf sebelumnya , aku tidak akan minta maaf karena hal itu."

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pikir aku mampu berada dilingkungan yang sama dengan orang yang aku cintai? Kau mungkin menganggap perasaanku hal yang sepele. Tapi aku tidak. Aku serius pada mu, dan seterusnya akan seperti itu. Jadi, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki mu, maka aku harus belajar hidup tanpa mu."

End

Note: jadi akhirnya! Setelah ngetik selama sejam, akhirnya ff amburadul ini pun jadi.

Ffn sepi sekali yah... tapi aku yakin masih ada orang2 yang baca ffku diluaran sana. meskipun kalian gak komen aku sudah senang karena kalian mau mampir kelapakku.


	34. You Do Love Me

No edit2... so maaf kalo banyak typo

Memikirkan pembicaraan terakhir kami membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah pada Jongin. Ingat, Sedikit. Apa yang ku lakukan tidak semuanya salah. Apakah salah jika aku menginginkan kekasih yang sempurna? Semua orang pasti juga menginginkannya.

Aku memang tidak pernah menyukai Jongin sejak dulu, tapi meskipun begitu aku ingin dia menjadi sosok yang sempurna agar bisa bersanding dengan pantas dengan ku.

Dengan ragu aku mulai mendekati pintu yang bertuliskan '2E' di atasnya. Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak 2 menit lalu, dan aku bergegas kemari untuk menemui anak itu. Ya, mungkin aku harus minta maaf.

"Permisi, apakah Kim Jongin sudah pulang?" Siswi yang ku ajak bicara malah memekik tertahan, yah mungkin karena terlalu senang karena aku mengajaknya berbicara.

"Jongin sudah pindah sekolah mulai hari ini."

Jadi dia benar-benar serius untuk menjauhi ku? Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya dia tidak cepat emosi seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengorbankan sekolahnya hanya karena pria seperti ku?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Aku melihat pagar bercat coklat itu dengan ragu. Batin dan juga otakku sedang bertarung hebat. Apakah aku harus masuk atau tidak?

"Ku rasa lainkali saja." Saat aku memutar tubuhku untuk kembali ke mobil ku, aku melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya yang menatap ku dengan pandangan menyela nya.

"Mau apa kau didepan rumahku?"

"Aku benar bukan? Kau memang pemuda brengsek yang akan menyakiti putraku." Aku memang takut untuk menanggapi perkataan orang itu, namun aku tidak takut untuk menatap matanya.

"Pergilah, Jongin sudah ku kirim ke tempat neneknya. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi mencari-carinya."

Tanpa rasa sopan santun sedikitpun, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilku, tak perduli dengan ayah Jongin yang berdecak kesal.

 **Flashback on**

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi rumah Jongin setelah berkecan selama 4 bulan. Hari ini aku berencana untuk mengajak Jongin untuk pergi ke bioskop, sekaligus untuk merayakan hari jadi kami._

 _Namun saat aku baru sampai di depan gerbang, seorang pria berumur langsung menahan ku._

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _"Aku Kris, kekasih Jongin."_

 _"Hah... dari wajah dan nama mu saja, aku sudah dapat memastikan jika kau itu pemuda nakal dan pemberontak. Pergilah, aku tak akan mengijinkan Jongin untuk pergi kencan dengan mu."_

 _Jika dibukan orang tua Jongin sudah ku pastikan pria tua ini akan masuk kedalam peti matinya malam ini juga. Mungkin tebakan nya tidak salah, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih halus bukan?_

 _Dan sejak itulah aku memutuskan untuk tidak berkunjung ke rumah Jongin. Niat awalku untuk mendekatinya pun ikut menguap saat itu juga._

 _"Maaf tuan, tapi aku juga tidak sudi jadi menantumu."_

 **Flashback off**

Menurut kabar burung (desas desus yang beredar) Jongin pindah ke daerah Gimpo dan tinggal bersama neneknya. Dan setelah berperang batin selama satu bulan lebih, aku pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Jongin saat liburan musim panas kali ini. Kebetulan orang tuaku dan juga Xuanyi sedang pulang ke China, sehingga aku bebas melakukan apapun sekarang

Setelah berkendara selama 3 jam, aku pun akhirnya sampai didepan kediaman nenek Kim. Rumahnya terlihat sederhana dengan ornamen kayu yang mendominasi, namun masih terlihat begitu luas dan juga nyaman.

Saking asiknya melihat-lihat, aku sampai tidak menyadari adanya seorang wanita lansia yang berdiri di depanku.

"Mau cari siapa?"

"Selamat siang, aku ingin menemui Jongin. Apakah dia ada didalam?" Nenek itu tersenyum simpul lalu mengajakku untuk masuk bersamanya.

"Jongin masih disekolah. Hari ini dia harus mengurus keperluan pentas seni sekolah. Tunggulah, sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang."

"Terima kasih." Pantas saja Jongin memiliki hati seperti malaikat, ternyata itu turunan dari Nenek nya. Lagipula tidak mungkin Jongin menuruni sifat tuan Kim, kan?

"Aku pul- mau apa kau kesini?!"

"Menemuimu." Secara tiba-tiba Jongin menarik lenganku dan menyeretku untuk beranjak dari rumah itu.

"Hey Jongin, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk tidak sopan pada tamu? Biarkan Kris disini dulu."

Aku memberikan senyum licik pada Jongin sehingga pria itu mencubit pahaku dengan kesal.

"Emm... nek, bisakah aku menginap beberapa hari disini? Kebetulan aku masih rindu dengan Jongin." Jongin memberikan gesture mau muntah nya saat mendengar kata-kata _chessy_ dariku.

"Boleh. Tidurlah di kamar Jongin, nanti nenek akan bawakan selimut tambahan untuk mu."

"Tak perlu nek, Kris harus pulang sekarang!"

"Jongin! Sudah sana, pergi mandi. Apa kau tak malu jika pacarmu melihatmu jorok seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang kekasihku? Si tonggos ini? Tidak!" Tunggu! Jadi selama ini Jongin mengataiku tonggos?

"Sepertinya kau masih belum bisa membedakan antara tonggos dan tidak Jong. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mu soal apa yang bisa dilakukan gigi tonggos ini nanti malam." Pipi Jongin bersemu, sepertinya dia berpikir hal yang sama dengan ku.

"Nek... Kris melecehkan ku!"

ㅡㅡ

Malam hari pun tiba. Meskipun sempat menolak berkali-kali, tapi Jongin akhirnya mengalah dan mengijinkan aku untuk tidur seranjang dengannya.

Hening

Tentu saja hening, suasana diantara kami masihlah begitu kaku karena kejadian waktu itu. Namun sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku."

"Eung?"

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu malu 8 bulan yang lalu, dan juga, maaf karena terlalu menekanmu selama ini." Jongin mulai memiringkan tubuh nya seperti yang aku lakukan, hingga mata kami saling bertaut satu sama lain.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Aku menggeleng pelan sehingga membuat wajah Jongin terlihat sedikit murung. "Lebih tepatnya belum. Karena aku belum mencobanya."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba? Padahal aku mulai mencari pria lain disini."

"Jangan berani-berani untuk melirik pria lain selain aku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. 4 bulan yang lalu aku sempat datang ke rumahmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk berkencan, namun ayah mu menghadangku. Dia bilang aku terlalu brengsek untuk anaknya. Dan sejak saat itu aku tak ingin mendekatimu lagi." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia terlihat begitu menyesal akan perilaku ayah nya padaku.

"Tapi sekarang aku tak akan memikirkan perkataan ayahmu lagi. Karena aku ingin mencoba untuk mendekatimu lagi."

Jongin tersenyum malu-malu dan beringsut memelukku. Namun bukannya membalas, aku malah menjauhkan tubuh itu dan hal itu langsung membuat Jongin menatapku heran.

"Tadi kau mengataiku tonggos bukan? Sekarang aku ingin kau merasakannya sendiri. Apakah ini tonggos atau tidak." Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung bangkit dan mencium Jongin yang masih berbaring dibawahku.

 **2 tahun kemudian.**

Hari ini begitu penting untuk ku. Hari dimana akhirnya kami bisa terikat dihadapan tuhan dan juga negara. Aku bahkan tak berhenti menggosok kedua telapak tanganku yang lembab saking gugup nya. Tak lama pintu ruangan yang ku tempati terbuka. Dan disana aku melihat sosok tuan Kim yang berjalan pelan menghampiri ku.

"Kau gugup?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ingat! Saat ini aku mungkin memberikan putraku padamu, tapi jika suatu saat kau kembali menyakitinya, aku akan kembali merebutnya, dan jangan harap ada kesempatan ke tiga untuk mu." Aku tersenyum untuk menanggapi ucapan pria berumur 57 tahun tersebut. Aku ingat saat itu, saat aku minta ijin padanya untuk menikahi Jongin tepat dihari kelulusan Jongin, dan aku langsung mendapatkan sebuah hantaman keras di rahang kananku. Namun berbeda dengan sikap anarkisnya, pria itu malah menerima lamaranku. Dasar _tsundere_!

"Bersiaplah sebentar lagi pemberkatannya akan dimulai." Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, aku langsung memeluknya. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan putramu padaku."

Masih dengan nada angkuhnya pria tua itu berkata, "Aku hanya meminjamkannya sebentar. Dia tetap anakku, dan mau sampai kapanpun dia akan terus menjadi milik ku."

Dan sejam setelahnya aku dan Jongin telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup di hadapan tuhan.

"Maaf yah, karena ayah kita tidak jadi bulan madu..."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula kita masih harus kuliah setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu malam pertama nya juga tidak jadi kan?"

"Kalau itu tidak bisa. Lagipula aku harus memberitahumu soal fungsi gigi ku ini di tempat lainnya." Muka Jongin kembali bersemu.

"Ayah Kris berbicara jorok lagi!"

End

Note: aku tau ini sangat sangat sangaaaaat mainstream sekale, pasaran dan gampang di tebak. Tapi anggap aja sogokan karena hutang ff ku yang lainnya.

Dan juga thx buat PeriRumah dan lightdarklord88 yang udah review... see you next story. Btw sequel antasy bakal aku update besok atau lusa...

Bye!!!


	35. Antasy

Aku pernah bertanya pada nya, apakah ia pernah bahagia setelah 'orang' itu pergi?. Namun pria pucat itu hanya memberiku senyun getirnya. Senyum yang sialnya terlalu jelas menjawab pertanyaan ku. Senyum yang seakan berkata 'YA' dengan kerasnya. Senyum yang membuatku kembali sadar dengan posisi ku saat ini.

Kau tahu, sangat sakit saat melihatnya menangis sendiri di sudut ruang latihan atau bahkan melihatnya melamun di depan jendela kamarnya. Aku sudah lelah menghiburnya. Aku lelah. Malam itu aku hampir menyerah, jika saja sesosok makhluk tidak menahan goresan pisau di pergelangan kiri ku. Walaupun aku bisa merasakan jika urat nadi ku sudah terputus saat ia datang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ku lirih. Namun makhluk itu hanya diam. Aura hitam pekat di sekitarnya sangat mencekam bagi ku. Nafasku sesak ketika ia semakin mendekatiku.

"Aku akan menawarkan dua pilihan untuk mu. Mati atau bertukar Nyawa."

Aku mengerjap. Masih terasa sulit mencerna semua kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Apa bedanya Mati dengan bertukar nyawa. Bukan kah itu sama saja?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memberimu dua pilihan."

"Jelaskan apadaku!"

Makhluk itu tersenyum. Tudung yang ia kenakan hanya menampakkan hidung dan bibir nya. Kamar ku yang temaram membuat ia terlihat lebih menakutkan saat itu.

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah pada seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku hanya menawarkan mu...untuk menukarkan nyawamu dengan nya."

Jadi aku tak bermimpi! Sosok ini benar-benar nyata. Apakah ia sosok malaikat atau iblis? Saat mendengar penuturannya, hanya ada satu orang yang ku pikirkan, Sehun.

"Aku- aku sangat ingin. Aku ingin melakukannya. Kumohon!" Ku lepaskan genggaman pisau di tangan kanan ku, dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Namun ada satu hal yang harus kau tanggung."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Ya! Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau bisa mengembalikan Luhan." Aku sungguh tak perduli dengan sebuah bencana besar yang ada di hadapanku. Otakku sudah berhenti berfungsi saat kejadian itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu bebas selama satu hari. Dan aku harap kau akan memikirkannya satu kali lagi."

Dan setelah itu ia pergi. Ceceran darah di lenganku dan lantai sudah hilang seketika. Aku juga dapat merasakan bahwa urat nadiku kembali tersambung, dan pergelangan tanganku kembali mulus. Aku sadar, bahwa aku baru saja terhindar dari ajal ku.

.

.

.

Pagi hari aku terbangun dengan posisi meringkuk di kaki ranjang. Awalnya ku pikir kejadian tadi malam hanyalah ilusiku saja, namun aku bisa melihat pisau yang ku gunakan semalam tergeletak di atas lantai dengan bercak darah disana.

Kepalaku kembali mengingat insiden semalam. Aku hanya memiliki satu hari di dunia, sebelum aku bertukar nyawa. Aku segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap menuju rumah Sehun.

.

Sesampainya disana, aku segera melenggang masuk ke kamarnya. Dan aku menemukan sosok Sehun yang masih tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Aku menatapnya sebentar.

Tes

Aku menghapus tetesan air mata yang mulai turun dari mataku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk menatapnya secara langsung. Hati ku berdenyut nyeri. Aku sadar bahwa keputusanku semalam sangatlah konyol. Bunuh diri, lalu terikat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis, atau malaikat- entah lah.

Aku mulai menyesali semua keputusanku. Hanrusnya aku tetap sabar. Harusnya aku masih akan terus menemani Sehun, meski pria itu ribuan kali menolakku. Namun aku sadar, Sehun... Sehun tak akan mungkin bahagia meski dengan ku. Meski aku memberinya semua keindahan yang dimiliki dunia. Hanya satu orang yang membuatnya bahagia. Dan itu, Luhan.

"Jongin..." Lirihnya. Aku kembali tersadar. Ku langkah kan kaki ku untuk mendekatinya. Tak lupa ku pasang senyum ceria ku- yang mungkin terlihat lebih senduh hari ini- padanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan hari ini."

"Maaf Jongin, aku tak-"

"Tidak tidak! Aku memaksa Sehun. Kau tak lupa bukan, bahwa besok adalah ulang tahun ku?"

"Ya. Dan itu BESOK Jongin."

'Tapi, ini adalah hari terakhirku Sehun.'

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Dalam 10 menit kau sudah harus bersiap selagi aku membuatkanmu sarapan." Dengan mendengus, pria itu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandinya.

Normal pov

"Bagaimana masakkan ku?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut kelewat semangat pada Sehun. Sementara yang di tanya hanya bergumam 'enak' dengan malasnya.

Jongin sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya hal ini tidak akan membuatnya berat untuk meninggalkan Sehun nanti.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke Lotte world."

"Kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu Jongin."

"Apa salahnya? Kita baru 24 tahun." Sehun hanya menggelangkan kepala nya. Jongin terlalu keras kepala menurutnya.

Jongin selalu menganggap Sehun sebagai dunia nya. Meskipun pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya ada, sejak satu tahun lalu. Yah...setahun lalu.

Awalnya mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang selalu bersama. Sebelum datangnya sosok Luhan 3 tahun lalu. Jongin sadar bahwa di tahun kedua mereka mengenal Luhan, Sehun menatap pria rusa itu dengan pancaran yang berbeda. Dan saat itu Jongin tahu, bahwa Sehun mencintai Luhan.

Beberapa waktu berselang, akhirnya mereka resmi menjalin kasih. Saat itu wajah Sehun sangat cerah. Dan Jongin mengingat setiap detail kerutan yang Sehun ciptakan saat ia tersenyum penuh cinta pada Luhan. Jongin tahu, bahwa selama nya...ia tak akan bisa menjadi Luhan.

Tahun lalu adalah waktu terberat bagi mereka berdua. Luhan meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil dan mayatnya dinyatakan hilang oleh petugas kepolisian. Sehun hancur, benar-benar hancur. Ia kehilangan kekasihnya. Ia terus saja menyalahkan Jongin. Karena saat itu Jongin bersikukuh agar Sehun menemaninya, dengan alasan hari ulang tahunnya.

Kembali kemasa sekarang. Jongin dan Sehun sudah sampai di Lotte world, wahana permainan terbesar di Korea. Jongin sudah menarik pria itu untuk mengelilingi dan mencicipi setiap wahana yang ada di sana. Sehun sedikit bingung karena perubahan sikap Jongin. Bukan berarti pria itu tak ceria, namun Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Jongin terlihat sangat senduh hari ini.

"Setelah ini kita makan, oke!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan mengenyangkan perut mereka kembali pulang. Namun kali ini Jongin meminta Sehun untuk mampir di apartment nya. Sehun yang sudah lelah pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, toh ia sudah biasa menginap di apartment Jongin dulu.

Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman untuk mereka. Namun Jongin sempat menangis saat di depan lemari pendingi saat ia tak sengaja melihat jam dinding di dapur. Waktu nya hanya tersisa satu jam lagi sebelum iblis itu datang.

Akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa minuman dan berbagai makanan ringan. Sehun terkejut saat Jongin datang dengan mata yang sedikit sembab, namun ia tak berniat sedikit pun untuk bertanya tentang alasannya.

"Mengapa kau bawa makanan lagi? Apa kau belum kenyang juga?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya- ingin saja" mereka kembali terdiam sambil menatap jendela besar di sisi kiri kamar Jongin.

"Sehun, apa hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia?"

"Entah lah... Semua kebahagiaan ku lenyap bersama dengan perginya Luhan."

Jongin menunduk, seketika matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "J-jika aku bisa mengembalikan Luhan, mau kah kau berjanji untuk kembali seperti dulu?"

"Berhenti menghayal Jongin! Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi." Sehun tak mengerti jalan pikirkan Jongin, hari ini ia sungguh aneh.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia Sehun."

WUSHH

Secara tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencangnya. Lampu di kamar Jongin mulai redup, hingga hanya cahaya bulan lah yang menerangi ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian datang lah sesosok makluk tinggi besar dengan seorang pria mungil di samping kirinya.

"L-luhan?!"

"S-sehun... Sehun!"

Brak

Makhluk itu mendorong Luhan hingga terjatuh kedalam pelukan Sehun. Sosok itu menjulurkan lengan kanan nya pada Jongin. Jongin begitu takut, lagi pula siapa yang tak takut jika sedang berhadapan dengan sosok semenyeramkan ini.

"Kim Jongin. Kemarilah..." Jongin ingin meraih tangan itu, namun tangan Sehun sudah lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"Kau?! Apa maksud semua ini Jongin?!"

"Maaf Sehun...aku harap kau akan bahagia setelah ini." Jongin menepis genggaman itu dan berjalan mendekati sang iblis. Saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik sang iblis, ia dapat merasakan sebuah borgol tak kasat mata yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi,hah?!"

"Dasar manusia. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, karena aku mengembalikan kekasihmu." Sosok bertudung itu tersenyum remeh.

"Jongin ada apa ini?! Jawab aku!"

"Maaf Sehun... Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu. Karena...karena aku mencintai mu Sehun, hiks..." Sementara sosok iblis di sebelah Jongin tengah memutar bolanya malas. Manusia itu sangat lemah, menurutnya.

"Jong-"

"Sehun aku takut sekali!" Luhan segera memeluk tubuh Sehun, mencegah pria itu untuk menghampiri Jongin.

"Baiklah...kita pergi Kim."

WUSHH

Seiring dengan hembusan angin tersebut, Jongin beserta sang iblis pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di sana. Dan Sehun masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Disini...

Dingin

Sangat dingin...

Bagaimana dengan mu? Apakah disana juga sama dinginnya dengan disini? Apa kau bahagia disana? tidak bersama ku, apakah kau bahagia?

Aku sedih...

Disini sangat ramai, namun terasa hampa tanpamu...

Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Kau sudah temukan penggantiku? Apakah dia membahagiakan mu?

Aku tak bahagia...

Mereka tak dapat membahagiakanku seperti yang kau lakukan... Mereka hanya membuatku selalu teringat dengan mu.

Namun aku harus merelakan mu. Merelakan mu disana. Ku harap aku juga akan bahagia seperti mu.

Terima kasih Sehun.

Terima kasih

.

.

.

End.

Note: tiba-tiba ide muncul dan jadilah ff ini. Aneh banget kan. Wajar, karna gua ngetiknya cuma sejaman doang. Anggap aja ini selingan okay. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa tokoh iblisnya disini?


	36. Prequel : Hurt

Antasy Prequel.

\- Hurt -

Mereka memanggil nya Kim Jongin.

Pemuda ceria yang selalu tersenyum bahagia, seakan tak ada sebutir beban pun di pundaknya. Bagi nya, Sehun adalah segalanya. Pusat dunia nya. Tak ada yang lebih berharga selain Sehun.

Jongin sudah tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Hanya Sehun yang ia miliki. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak 8 tahun lalu.

Bisa di bilang... Jongin sudah terlalu menggantungkan hidupnya pada pria itu. Pria yang ia cintai sejak ia di tingkat pertama SMA, hingga hari ini. Jongin sangat mencintai pria itu, lebih dari hidup nya sendiri.

"Jongin..." Pria tan itu menoleh sesaat setelah seorang pria memanggil nya.

"Oh... Kau! Ada apa?" Binar mata itu. Binar yang selalu ingin ia dapatkan saat bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Kelas ku akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Aku akan ke kelas duluan." Jongin mengangguk kelewat semangat, ia bahkan terus saja melambaikan tangan kurusnya ke arah Sehun yang sudah berbelok di sudut sana.

Jongin dan Sehun memang berada di fakultas yang berbeda, Sehun mengambil jurusan Ekonomi. Sedang kan Jongin jurusan hukum. Ini adalah tahun ke dua mereka kuliah.

"Ah...sebaiknya aku pergi ke kafe saja." Setelah itu Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya, untuk berangkat ke kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Skip

"Ini menu nya tuan." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah buku menu pada seorang pelanggan. Pria itu membolak-balikkan buku menu dengan wajah dingin nya.

"Aku pesan ice Americano. Untuk makanannya...akan ku pesan nanti." Jongin menganggukan kepala nya. Entah karena cuaca yang sedang hujan atau aura pria ini yang membuat Jongin merinding.

"Nama ku Chanyeol."

"Eoh?" Jongin membulatkan bibirnya, bingung. Bagaimana tak bingung, jika si pria itu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan namanya pada Jongin.

"A-aku Jongin." Setelah itu Jongin segera pergi dari sana.

'Aneh'

\- Hunkai

"Sehun!" Sehun segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

"Ada apa sayang?" Si pria tan hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya saat mendengar sahutan dari sang sahabat.

"Ih! Aku bilang jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu!" Sehun malah semakin menggencarkan godaannya pada Jongin.

"Apa yang salah, sayang? Akh-" Jongin segera menyubit perut seksi itu, hingga sang empunya meringis.

"Sakit Jong!"

"Kau kan sudah ku peringati! Tapi tidak juga mengerti!" Siapa yang tak malu jika di panggil seperti itu di depan banyak orang? Apalagi hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Sini kau!" Sehun segera mengapit leher Jongin diantara lengan kekarnya.

"Aaaa...Ampun Sehun!" Sehun tertawa sambil terus menjahili Jongin. Namun ia tak sadar jika seseorang tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Brukk

"Maaf! Aku minta ma-"

Astaga! Apakah yang Sehun lihat itu nyata? Bagaimana ada pria secantik itu? Sehun membantu pria itu dan melupakan Jongin yang menatap mereka bingung.

"Aku tak apa. Maaf juga karena aku berlarian di koridor." Pria itu menundukkan kepala nya. Sehun jadi salah tingkah saat melihat wajah sendu pria cantik itu.

"Tidak tidak! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Lagi pula aku juga salah disini. Kenal kan, nama ku Oh Sehun jurusan Ekonomi." Sehun menyodorkan tangannya ke arah pria itu. Sang pria yang bingung itu pun segera membalas jabatan tangan Sehun.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan, jurusan Hukum."

"Kau jurusan Hukum? Berarti kau kenal dengan pria hitam ini." Tunjuknya pada Jongin.

"Ah...aku berada di tingkat 3." Sehun mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Cengirannya pun tak pernah luntur.

"Aku pergi dulu Sehun." Pria cantik itu pamit sesaat setelah mengecek jam di tangan nya.

"Jongin...aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta pada nya!"

"Apa?!"

Tuhan...bisa kah Jongin berharap jika ia salah dengar? Ia berharap ia benar-benar tuli sekarang. Kalimat itu, sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Bisakah dia lebih sial dari ini!?

\- Hunkai

Tahun berlalu, tepat setahun setelah itu Sehun berhasil mendapatkan Luhan, setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan. Dari Luhan yang ternyata sudah memiliki pacar, hingga ia yang harus meninggalkan Jongin beberapa kali untuk membuntuti sang pujaan hati.

Sebenarnya sedikit kasar jika di sebut meninggalkan, lebih tepatnya... Jongin dengan sengaja menjauhi sahabat nya itu. Lagi pula ia hanya membuat dirinya sendiri menderita jika terus saja mendengarkan Sehun membicarakan Luhan ini, Luhan itu. Ia sudah cukup sakit hati saat Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman selama ini.

"Jongin aku ingin mentraktirmu makan." Sehun berucap secara tiba-tiba. Padahal ia baru saja masuk ke dalam apartment Jongin.

"Kapan?"

"Lusa." Itu, tepat dengan ulang tahun Jongin. Jadi Sehun ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya? Jongin jadi tersenyum saat membayangkannya.

"Luhan akan wisuda lusa nanti. Jadi aku ingin mengajakmu merayakannya bersama kami." Luntur sudah senyum dari wajah Kim Jongin.

"Aku tak bisa Sehun. Aku harus lembur besok." Padahal ia libur saat itu, karena sang bos tahu ia berulang tahun hari itu. Namun Jongin memilih untuk berbohong. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja ia hanya akan menjadi lalat di antara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye." Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung. Dan setelah itu Sehun benar-benar pergi dari apartment nya.

"Kau bahkan tak ingat dengan ulang tahun ku Sehun..." Jongin menatap kumpulan figura di depannya. Ia ingat setiap detail dari moment-moment yang ada di foto itu. Terlalu hafal malah.

Ada sebuah foto yang mereka ambil saat hari kelulusan mereka. Jongin ingat, saat itu hanya Sehun yang memberinya karangan bunga, karena Jongin sudah tidak memiliki keluarga saat itu.

Ada juga foto saat mereka tengah minum untuk pertama kali nya, saat itu juga bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke dua puluh. Jongin ingat bagaimana marahnya ibu Sehun saat mereka pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Dan masih banyak lagi moment yang mereka abadikan, mengingatnya hanya akan membuat Jongin semakin sakit.

"Aku- tidak dapat merelakanmu Sehun..."

Skip

Jongin terus saja mondar-mandir untuk melayani para pelanggan yang datang ke kafe. Kris sang bos pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sudah menyuruh pria tan itu untuk pulang sejak sejam yang lalu, namun hanya di balas cengiran oleh Jongin.

Srett

"Hyung...kembalikan note ku!"

"Sudah cukup bekerja nya Jongin. Kau bisa sakit jika bekerja seperti itu."

"Tak apa! Aku senang melakukannya " Jongin kembali menarik note miliknya dari tangan Kris. Pria tan itu kembali melayani para pelanggan, sedangkan Kris yang sudah pusing pun menyerah dan kembali meninggalkan Jongin.

Tring

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jongin secara otomatis berbalik, menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat ma- lam."

"Hai Jong!"

"Bukan kah kau bilang ingin merayakan hari kelulusan Luhan? Mengapa kau malah kemari."

" Karena kau bilang kau lembur hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk merayakannya disini sambil menunggu jam kerjamu selesai." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria bermata rusa datang menghampiri mereka. Wajah pria itu terlihat begitu muram, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan sebuah senyum palsu nya.

"Hai Jongin!"

"Hai Hyung... Duduklah, aku akan mencatat pesanan kalian ." Jongin menggiring pasangan itu ke sebuah meja di ujung ruangan.

"Aku pesan seperti yang biasa nya Jong, kau hyung?"

"Eum... Aku sudah kenyang Sehun." Wajah itu! Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan berubah muram.

"Ah aku minta maaf Hyung, seharusnya kalian bisa merayakannya di tempat lain."

"Sebenarnya kami akan merayakannya di Hongdae, tapi Sehun bilang dia tak enak jika tidak mengajak mu, makanya kami kemari."

"Seharusnya kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku. " Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Permisi, apakah semua meja disini sudah kosong?" Jongin bisa merasakan aura dingin saat pria asing tersebut menghampirinya.

"Kurasa kalian harus pergi. Pelanggan ini butuh meja."

"Jongin..."

"Pergilah Hun! Ku mohon!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya. Biar saja ia di cap jelek oleh Sehun, dari pada ia harus melihat Sehun uring-uringan nanti nya, karena Luhan akan mendiaminya .

"Lihatlah sahabat yang selalu kau bela ini Sehun! Lihat apa yang ia lakukan pada kita!" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun untuk segera pergi dari kafe tersebut, dan Jongin dapat melihat kekecewaan dimata sang sahabat.

' Maafkan aku Sehun. '

"Jadi Jongin, bisakah kau catat pesananku?" Pria dengan wajah datar dan dingin itu berujar.

"Silahkan, Tuan-"

"Chanyeol. Bukan Tuan."

"Baiklah, kau ingin pesan apa Chanyeol?"

\- Hunkai

Hari berganti dengan cepatnya, tak terasa Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Sejak kejadian setahun lalu itu hubungan mereka semakin merenggang, walaupun tak jarang Jongin menyapa Sehun saat mereka berpapasan di koridor.

"Sehun, kita harus merayakan kelulusanmu nanti. Dan aku harap kejadian seperti tahun lalu tidak terjadi lagi nantinya."

"Terserah kau saja." Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesekali ia membuka sebuah kontak bernama ' Jonginnie ' ragu jika ia harus menghubungi orang itu atau tidak.

"Hun... Hun, kau tak mendengarkan ku?!" Pria bermata rusa itu terlihat merajuk saat Sehun terus mengacuhkannya .

"Hyung, aku rasa kau bisa mengatur perayaannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sehun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah mati-matian menahan emosinya.

' Kau masih berhubungan dengan sahabat sialanmu itu,hah?! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengirimnya ke dalam neraka tepat dihadapanmu!"

Skip

Greb

"S-sehun..."

"Kau ada waktu sebentar?" Jongin hanya membalas nya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Ia masih sedikit terkejut sepertinya.

"Maaf kan aku Jong!" Sehun meraih kedua telapak tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat namun terasa begitu lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak Hun. Seharusnya kau berhak marah kepadaku. Aku sudah keterlaluan padamu waktu itu. Aku tidak seharusnya mengusir mu seperti itu. Kau pasti masih merasa sakit hati bukan?" Namun Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga salah Jongin, aku bahkan melupakan ulang tahun mu saat itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat marah pada Luhan, karena perkataannya sewaktu itu. Namun aku jelas lebih marah pada diriku sendiri karena telah melupakanmu selama ini. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunmu, aku melupakanmu."

Tes

Tes

"Aku sudah, hiks...memaafkan mu Hun. Dan aku tak ingin kita terpisah seperti kemarin lagi. Hiks...hiks..."

Sehun mengusap air mata Jongin dan berusaha untuk menenangkan pria tan itu, namun lama kelamaan tangisan pria itu semakin nyaring hingga menarik perhatian sebagian pengunjung kafe. Dan tepat saat itu, sosok sang bos pun keluar dari ruangannya. Ia memberikan kode agar Sehun membawa Jongin keluar dari kafe. Bukan untuk mengusir, tapi tentu saja untuk memberikan sedikit privasi untuk mereka berdua.

' Kau bahagia? '

\- Hunkai

Hari ini Sehun mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman bermain, Lotte world. Sudah sejak pagi tadi pria vampire itu meneror Jongin untuk segera bersiap, karena mereka akan bermain seharian ini. Sehun bilang ini sebagai kado ulang tahun Jongin, padahal ulang tahun Jongin jatuh pada esok hari. Namun saat di tanya Sehun hanya bilang, " Anggap saja ini kado untuk ulang tahun mu yang kemarin. Besok aku akan kembali mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya, untuk merayakan ulang tahun mu."

11.48

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Jongin dan juga Sehun. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke Apartment Jongin, dan Sehun bilang ia akan menginap.

Tidak seperti mereka berdua, seseorang di ujung jalan sana sudah kesekian kalinya memaki dan menyumpahi mereka ,lebih tepatnya pada pria tan disana.

"Cepat laksanakan!"

Pemuda cantik itu menunggu di seberang jalan yang akan di lalui oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Ia akan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pria tan itu lenyap.

Sementara Sehun dan Jongin bersiap-siap untuk menyebrang di zebra cross. Namun saat ingin menyebrang tali sepatu Sehun terlepas dan Jongin lebih memilih meninggalkan pria itu kemudian menyebrang lebih dulu karena ia melihat Luhan di seberang jalan.

"Hai Hyung!" Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, hingga lebih cocok untuk disebut menyeringai.

Namun sebuah mobil tiba-tiba melaju begitu kencangnya. Kaki Jongin terasa lemas dan tidak dapat di gerakkan, sedangkan Sehun sudah meneriaki namanya, menyuruh pria itu untuk menyelamatkan diri.

12.00

Singggg

Tepat saat jarak Jongin dan mobil itu satu meter, waktu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Sebuah kekuatan asing mencoba untuk merubah skenario yang telah disusun oleh Luhan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Makhluk itu berjalan tepat di hadapan mobil yang akan menabrak Jongin. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia mencoba untuk merubah arah mobil, yang sebelumnya tepat di depan Jongin, menjadi ke arah Luhan yang tengah berdiri di sebrang jalan.

Singgg

BRAKKK

"Jo- LUHAN!!" Sehun kira ada yang salah dengan pengelihatannya. Mobil itu di detik yang lalu akan menabrak Jongin, namun sekarang mobil itu malah berbelok dan menabrak Luhan.

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana mobil itu menabrak kekasihnya dan terjatuh masuk kedalam air yang berada tepat di bawah jalan. (Kaya jalan layang gitulah, bawahnya laut)

Jongin yang tidak merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Pandangannya di kejutkan dengan Sehun yang berlari menuju seberang jalan. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa mobil yang akan menabraknya itu berbelok dan menabrak pembatas jalan lalu terjatuh ke dalam air .

"Luhan...LUHAN!!!"

Jongin bingung mengapa Sehun menyerukan nama Luhan. Jangan-jangan...

"Jongin... Luhan hyung...hiks... Luhan." Sehun jatuh terduduk di hadapnnya. Jongin juga tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Sehun.

Setengah jam kemudian beberapa mobil polisi tiba di tempat kejadian dan melakukan pencarian antara si pengemudi dan Luhan yang terjatuh kedalam air.

Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun untuk selalu bersabar dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan di bawah sana.

"Permisi. Setelah melakukan pencarian, kami hanya menemukan mayat sang pengemudi di bawah sana. Dan kami belum bisa menemukan saudara Luhan. "

"T-tapi bisakah kalian mencari lagi, aku yakin kekasihku masih ada di bawah sana."

"Maaf. Tapi keterbatasan penerangan membuat anggota kamk kesulitan untuk melihat di dalam air. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga esok pagi agar memudahkan pencarian korban."

Greb

Sehun mencengkram kerah polisi tersebut sementara Jongin buru-buru menahannya, ia tak ingin Sehun berbuat yang lebih jauh.

"Jika kau mencarinya besok, bagaimana Luhan bisa selamat hah?!"

"Kemungkin ia selamat juga sangat sedikit, setelah mendengarkan kesaksian anda tadi, sebelum jatuh ke air pun korban mungkin sudah tewas ."

"SIALAN KAU?! APA KAU TUHAN,HAH?!"

"Sehun hentikan! Sehun!"

Dan dengan terpaksa Sehun harus melepaskan polisi itu dan pulang. Beruntung mobil polisi mau mengantar mereka pulang. Dan rencana untuk menginap di apartment Jongin pun batal.

Skip

Setelah sebulan pencarian, polisi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup pencarian jasad Luhan. Orang tua Luhan pun sudah ikhlas dengan keputusan tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, ia tidak terima dengan hal itu. Dan terus saja menyalahkan Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau saja yang mati Jongin! Bukan Luhan ku!" Dan yah...sudah bisa di tebak jika mulai saat itu, Sehun sudah tidak menganggap Jongin sama sekali.

Namun Jongin masih terus gigih untuk membujuknya meskipun terus-terusan di tolak dan berakhir umpatan dari pria itu.

Di tempat lain.

"Kau harus membebaskanku!"

"Kau sudah berbuat jahat , tempatmu adalah disini!"

"Kumohon... Lepaskan aku, aku janji aku akan berubah !"

Flash back on

Luhan terkejut saat melihat mobil yang semula akan menabrak Jongin malah beralih kepadanya. Namun belum saja mobil itu menyentuhnya, ia merasa bahwa seseorang menariknya ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang sangat asing untuk nya, ini bahkan dapat di sebut dengan dunia lain.

Suasananya begitu dingin. Tempat ini terlihat seperti kutub utara namun Luhan tak dapat melihat satu salju pun disini.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami. Dunia para Iblis."

Flash back off

\- The end -

Note:

Selesai nih ... Btw ini baru prequel yah...buat sequelnya bakal ku update kapan2. Hp ku lagi error parah jadi susah banget buat di pake. Mohon pengertiannya yah. Terus jangan lupa beri saran dan kritik tentang ff ini. Aku harap kalian bisa paham tujuan dan isi dari cerita ini.


	37. Wilted

Sekuel Antasy

Jongin tersadar dari tidur panjang nya. Badan nya bahkan terasa begitu pegal karena tidur terlalu lama. Mata nya memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar nya. Ia baru sadar jika ia berada di tempat iblis itu.

Jongin merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk. Ia dapat melihat jika kamar yang ia tempati sangatlah besar dan nyaman, tapi masalah nya hanya satu, tempat ini begitu dingin. Entahlah... padahal Jongin tidak melihat adanya pendingin ruangan. Cuaca di luar pun terlihat tidak bersalju.

Cklek

Mata nya beralih pada sosok pria yang baru saja muncul dari pintu. Jongin terkejut saat melihat siapa sosok pria itu.

"Chanyeol?"

"Emm..."

"Jadi selama ini- kau- kau..." Jongin tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu terkejut. Pantas saja aura Chanyeol begitu suram dan dingin selama ini. Ternyata pria itu adalah seorang iblis.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup adegan terkejutnya, dan sepertinya kau harus bersiap karena hukuman mu akan di lakukan hari ini."

"Hukuman?" Heol... Jongin seperti nya mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk bertukar jiwa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang? Apakah dia dan Luhan sudah bahagia?

"Jangan melamun. Cepat bersiap!" Jongin mendengus sebal. "Aku tak membawa pakaian ku!"

"Sudah ku sediakan di lemari. Lihat saja sendiri. Aku tunggu di bawah, jangan lama-lama." Chanyeol keluar dengan sedikit membanting pintu. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap seperti perintah Chanyeol. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar mandi, lalu mandi.

"Untunglah airnya tidak sedingin yang ku pikir."

Skip

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Jongin segera turun untuk menemui Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di meja makan, pria itu terlihat seperti sedang menunggunya. Hal itu dapat Jongin buktikan dengan melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam tanpa menyentuh makanan nya.

"Segera duduk dan makanlah sarapan mu." Tanpa melihat Jongin Chanyeol segera menyantap makanan yang ada di depannya. Makanannya terlihat normal, sandwich dan juga kopi, sedangkan susu untuk Jongin.

"Apakah aku boleh memakannya?" Tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol, namun pria itu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Baiklah aku tak akan memakannya."

"Makan!"

"Aku kan manusia, sedangkan kau iblis. Bagaimana jika daging sandwich ini terbuat dari otak manusia?" Chanyeol menaruh pisau dan garpunya lalu menatap Jongin dingin.

"Pertama, aku bukan iblis. Kedua, aku tidak memakan bagian tubuh manusia, karena manusia itu menjijikan. Dan terakhir, berhentilah bicara sebelum aku memenggal kepala mu."

Glup

Jongin menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Mata nya seakan terkunci pada tatapan dingin pria itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya, 'jika bukan iblis, lalu makhluk jenis apa Chanyeol itu?'

"Sekarang, makan lah."

"B-baiklah..." perlahan Jongin mulai memotong sandwich itu dan memakan nya. Rasa nya seperti sandwich biasa dan cukup nikmat.

"Tapi kenapa kau memberikan aku susu? Sedangkan kau minum Kopi?"

"Kau masih kecil."

"Aku kira kita seumuran, dan aku tidak kecil." Ujar nya bersungut-sungut.

"Kau masih kecil. Dan cepat habiskan makanan mu, kita harus segera berangkat." Chanyeol menghabiskan kopi nya, sedangkan Jongin meminum susu nya dengan wajah kesal.

"Sudah selesai bukan? Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

Hal yang dapat Jongin simpulkan adalah bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang jin. Dan menurut penjelasan pria itu, Jin dan manusia sebenarnya hidup di bumi yang sama, namun di dimensi yang berbeda. Itu sebabnya lingkungan mereka serupa meskipun dunia jin lebih dingin karena hanya memiliki satu musim. Seperti kutub utara jika di dunia manusia.

"Kapan kita sampai?" Tanya Jongin. Jujur saja, Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah berkendara cukup lama namun mereka tak kunjung sampai di tempat yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Sebentar lagi."

'Ia mengatakan hal yang sama 2 jam yang lalu...' batin Jongin.

Akhirnya laju mobil pun mulai memelan, Chanyeol pun sepertinya sudah memarkirkan mobil nya.

"Turun." Jongin pun mematuhi nya. Setelah turun ia segera mengekori Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya. Dan terkutuklah kaki panjang milik pria itu, karena Jongin jadi kesusahan saat mengikutinya.

"Cepat!"

"Kau yang terlalu cepat! Aku bahkan sudah berlari kecil."

"Pendek." Jongin akan membalas perkataan pria itu sebelum Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kita kemari?"

"Ini hukuman mu."

"Maksudmu... kau ingin aku melakukan apa di tempat ini?"

"Budak. Kau harus jadi budak di sini." Mata Jongin membulat. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Ini adalah bayaran atas penukaran jiwa mu dan Luhan."

"Lalu harus berapa lama aku menjadi budak disini?"

"Selama nya."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku meninggal?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mati, Karena disini kau hanya akan mati jika seseorang memenggal kepala mu." Rahang Jongin kembali terbuka. Mata nya bahkan seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah. Ini sedikit menakutkan." Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya berbohong pada Jongin. Tak ada makhluk yang abadi, hanya malaikat dan iblis lah yang memiliki kemampuan itu. Sementara jin dan manusia akan mati sesuai takdir dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kau akan menemani ku bukan? Aku sedikit canggung dengan orang yang tak ku kenal."

"Tentu saja. Ini rumah ku."

"Apa?!" Apa Chanyeol bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin rumah besar bak Istana ini adalah milik nya. Lalu, apakah Jongin akan menjadi budak nya juga?

"Tuan muda, anda sudah di tunggu oleh Tuan besar di ruangannya." Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang masih di landa kebingungan.

"Beritahu dia apa saja yang harus ia urus selama disini. Dan kau, jangan lupa dengan kewajibanmu." Pria itu sangat berwibawa. Dari pandangan Jongin, pria yang mirip dengan Chanyeol itu terlihat sangat tampan di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Pergilah. Dan temui aku setelah kau selesai memberitahu nya." Chanyeol membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan itu di sertai dengan Jongin yang masih tetap mengekori nya.

"Ini Lucas. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan di rumah ini. Dan dia pula yang akan menjelaskan apa saja yang boleh kau lakukan dan tidak, selama disini. Sedangkan aku akan menerangkan tugas apa yang akan kau lakukan." Pria tinggi itu mulai menjelaskan tugas-tugas yang harus Jongin lakukan di rumah ini. Dari membersihkan kamar hingga membantu para pembantu yang lain untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan memberitahu mu hal yang harus kau patuhi selama disini. Jangan pernah masuk kedalam ruangan Tuan besar Park dan jangan pernah pergi keluar tanpa izin. Paham?"

"Paham. Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Kau tidur di rumah mu. Tidak ada yang menginap di sini. Kita akan mulai bekerja pada pukul 4 pagi dan pulang setelah jam makan malam."

"Aku tak punya rumah." Ujar Jongin lemas.

"Kau tinggal dengan ku. Di rumah yang sebelumnya kau tempati." Oke. Jongin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jika Chanyeol pemilik rumah ini, mengapa ia memiliki rumah besar lainnya?

"Tak ada pertanyaan lainnya! Sekarang kau ikutlah bersama Lucas untuk memulai pekerjaan mu. Aku akan menemui mu setelah pekerjaan mu berakhir." Chanyeol pun segera pergi dari sana, dan kembali masuk ke ruangan sang Ayah.

"Baiklah Jongin, silahkan ikut aku."

.

.

.

"...bagus bukan? Sehun. Sehun! Kau mendengarkan ku?!" Luhan menggoyangkan lengan pemuda di sampingnya itu karena tak mendapatkan respon sedari tadi, padahal ia sudah berbicara semenjak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Aku- mendengarkan mu."

"Kau tidak Sehun. Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

"Aku... memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam." Luhan sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kau tak suka jika aku kembali?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi aku bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membicarakan ini. Tapi aku pikir kau perlu tahu Sehun. Sahabat mu itu sudah melakukan hal yang gila. Dia bekerja sama dengan iblis untuk mencelakaiku.

Kau ingat? Setahun yang lalu. Saat seharusnya ia tertabrak dengan mobil, namun mobil itu malah berbalik ke arahku."

"Tapi itu tak mungkin. Jongin tak mung-" Luhan sudah jengah mendengar nama pria perusak itu. Kuping nya terasa panas dan kepalanya jadi begitu sakit setiap Sehun menyebutkan nama Jongin.

"Dia melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis itu Sehun. Agar aku bisa menjauh darimu. Aku hiks... aku bahkan di siksa oleh mereka hiks..." melihat Luhan yang menangis itu pun membuat Sehun tersentuh dan langsung memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya masih terkejut mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya." Sehun masih dapat mendengar isakkan Luhan di dada nya, meskipun ia tak tahu bahwa pria cantik itu sudah bersorak bahagia di dalam hati nya.

'Kau pantas mendapatkan itu Kim !'

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu pertama di lewati Jongin dengan baik. Meski di awal ia sering kali melakukan kesalahan. Salahkan setiap ruang yang begitu besar sehingga Jongin menjadi mudah lelah. Apalagi saat membersihkan 2 kamar utama milik Tuan besar dan juga milik Chanyeol. Di dalam nya terdapat begitu banyak barang-barang antik yang harus di bersihkan setiap harinya, sehingga Jongin harus memberikan tenaga ekstra setiap saat.

"Chanyeol bahkan tak menempati kamar ini, untuk apa aku bersusah payah untuk membersihkannya?!" Monolog Jongin.

Berbicara soal Chanyeol, sampai sekarang pun Jongin belum mengenal laki-laki itu. Chanyeol sangat misterius, meskipun mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama Jongin sama sekali belum pernah melihat pria itu melakukan aktivitas yang normal.

Setiap Jongin melihatnya pria itu pasti menjadi orang yang pertama kali membangunkan nya, setelah itu mereka makan dan berangkat bersama. Dan segera saat sampai, Chanyeol pun segera pergi ke ruang kerja Tuan besar dan kembali menemui Jongin saat jam kerja berakhir.

"Barang-barang ini terlihat mahal. Kira-kira berapa harganya jika di dunia manusia?" Jongin kembali melanjutkan monolog nya. Tanganya kembali mengusap setiap barang antik yang terpajang di sebuah lemari kaca besar.

"Haah...bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi budak selamanya?" Memikirkan nya saja membuat Jongin ingin menangis. Kenapa hidupnya bisa sesial ini?

"Kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah cepatlah turun. Tuan Besar akan pergi." Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin segera mengikuti Lucas keluar.

Saat sampai di ruang tamu lantai pertama, Jongin melihat Tuan besar dengan beberapa kopernya di ambang pintu. Lucas pun sekarang berada di depan pria tua itu.

"Lucas, selama aku pergi kau lah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua hal di rumah ini, termasuk Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau memastikan bahwa ia menjalankan kewajibannya."

"Ya Tuan." Tuan besar mengangguk kecil. Kini matanya menatap Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tinggal lah di rumah ini selagi aku pergi." Chanyeol hanya dapat mengangguk patuh. Menolak juga tak ada gunanya jika sang ayah sudah bertitah tak ada yang bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Semua orang sontak membungkuk ke arah Tuan besar kecuali 2 pengawal yang berada di sebelah nya.

Tuan besar melangkah ke luar rumah dan memasuki mobil mewahnya bersama dengan 2 pengawal dan satu orang supirnya.

Setelah mobil tersebut menjauhi kediaman mewah itu Lucas segera menyuruh semua pembantu untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaan nya.

skip

Jongin sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun ia teringat jika Chanyeol harus tinggal di rumah ini hingga Tuan besar kembali.

"Mulai hari ini tinggal lah di rumah ini." Jongin terlonjak kaget setelah mendengar seruan datar seseorang daru arah belakangnya.

"Kau mengagetkan ku!" Jongin reflek memukul dada pemuda itu. Chanyeol hanya menatap bekas pukulan itu, sementara Jongin baru sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada pria itu.

"M-maafkan aku."

"Kau tidur di kamar itu. Pakaian mu sudah ada di dalam nya." Jongin tak terkejut jika Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut, dia kan jin. Dia pasti memiliki kemampuan magis seperti memindahkan barang, membaca pikiran, dan sebagainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan masuk dan tidur." Jongin berlari kecil ke arah kamar yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kepergian Jongin dari kehidupan Sehun. Tak banyak yang berubah selama Jongin pergi, hanya saja status Sehun dan Luhan berubah menjadi bertunangan.

Ya. Hari ini mereka mengadakan sebuah pesta pertunangan secara besar-besaran. Awalnya Sehun sempat menolak karena ia masih berduka karena kepergian Jongin yang mendadak pada malam itu. Namun Luhan juga bersikeras agar pestanya di buat semeriah mungkin sekaligus untuk menyambut kedatangannya kembali.

"Ini hari pertunangan mu. Kenapa kau malah murung?" Kris menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi setelah penyematan cincin tadi.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Jongin." Kris tertawa sarkas. Ia berpikir bahwa sudah sangat terlambat jika Sehun menyesal. Lalu kemana saja dia saat Jongin selalu ada untuk nya? Apakah Sehun tak sadar dengan perasaan Jongin padanya?

"Kau terlambat, Hun. Aku mungkin tak tahu kemana perginya Jongin, tapi aku yakin jika ia pergi untuk menjemput kebahagiaan nya yang selama ini selalu ia tepis jauh-jauh, hanya untuk selalu berada di dekatmu." Sehun menatap sendu cincin di jari manis nya. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat yang gagal untuk Jongin. Sehun teringat akan kejadian selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Bagaimana ia menyalahkan Jongin atas semua hal yang Luhan alami. Bagaimana ia mengacuhkan pria itu meski Jongin sudah berusaha untuk selalu menghiburnya. Sehun benar-benar menyesal.

"Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana kehidupanmu untuk kedepannya. Jongin selalu ingin kau berbahagia, dan sekarang kau harus mewujudkan nya meski Jongin tak bisa melihatnya lagi." Sehun menitikkan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Dia mungkin tak terisak, tapi Kris tahu bahwa Sehun benar-benar sudah menyesali seluruh perbuatannya.

.

.

.

Jongin tak tahu bahwa Tuan besar akan pergi selama ini. Sudah terhitung lebih dari satu bulan semenjak kepergian pria berumur itu. Di tambah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang semakin dingin membuat Jongin semakin merasa kesepian. Jika bisa Jongin lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri dari pada terjebak di dunia jin ini.

Jongin dan para pembantu lainnya sedang berada di dapur. Semenjak Tuan besar pergi, mereka tak memasak banyak makanan. Jongin sempat bertanya-tanya bagaimana jenis makanan yang dimasak di dunia jin. Dan ternyata makanan nya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia. Kata Lucas, bumi manusia dan jin hanya di batasi oleh sebuah dinding tipis, sehingga semua aktifitas dan keadaannya tak terlalu berbeda kecuali cuaca dan kemampuan magis yang mereka miliki.

Setelah selesai memotong berbagai jenis sayur, Jongin tak juga meletakkan pisau yang ada di genggamannya. "Bagaimana jika pisau ini menggores jari ku? Apakah masih sakit?" Gumam Jongin. Lagipula Chanyeol pernah bilang jika disini semua orang akan hidup kekal kecuali kepalanya di penggal.

Srett

"Aakh..." jari telunjuk Jongin mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Posisi nya yang tengah berada di sudut pun membuat Jongin tak di perhatikan oleh yang lainnya. Namun saat Jongin ingin menghentikan pendarahan nya, seorang pria tiba-tiba datang-

Dan memasukkan jari Jongin kedalam mulut nya.

"Chanyeol..." panggil nya lirih. Namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukan Jongin dan tetap menghisap jari milik pria tan itu.

Setelah beberapa detik Chanyeol pun menjauhkan jari Jongin dari mulutnya. Tangan nya merogoh saku celana denim yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil sesuatu. Jongin tak tahu jika Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan nya atau belum, namun ia bisa melihat jika sesuatu yang Chanyeol ambil dari sakunya itu adalah pembalut luka. Dengan segera ia menutupi luka Jongin yang terlihat cukup dalam itu.

"Terim-"

"Kau bodoh?! Kenapa bisa ceroboh seperti ini?!" Belum sempat Jongin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, Chanyeol langsung memarahi nya.

"Aku tak ceroboh!"

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Ujar nya sarkas.

Tapi Jongin melihat sesuatu yang ganjal pada Chanyeol. Pria itu terlihat begitu berkeringat dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Tanpa sadar Jongin membawa telapak tangan nya untuk menyentuh kening Chanyeol.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau berkeringat sebanyak ini?" Tangan Jongin kembali mengusap kening Chanyeol.

"Ekhm... maafkan aku. Tapi kalian harus kembali melaksanakan kewajiban kalian." Jongin segera menarik tangannya dari kening Chanyeol saat Lucas datang untuk menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin segera menghampiri pembantu lainnya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah di beri tatapan ganas dari Lucas.

"Kau mengganggu ku sialan!"

"Hukuman mu belum berakhir bodoh!"

"Kau berani mengatai kakak mu bodoh?!" Lucas hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan balas dengan jitakkan pelan dari Chanyeol.

"Aww! Kembali ke ruangan mu atau akan ku adukan kau pada Ayah."

"Kau tak berani melakukan nya. Kau saja tak berani memanggil nya Ayah saat dia ada."

"Biar saja. Sana pergi lah...ku rasa iblis itu sudah menunggumu."

"Ya sudah. Jangan lupa awasi Jongin. Jangan sampai dia terluka lagi." Balas nya. Lucas hanya memberikan wajah mengejek nya yang selalu ia sembunyi kan di hadapan semua orang.

"Kalau kau suka sebaiknya perlakukan dia dengan baik. Bukannya bersikap tsundere seperti itu. Kau tak kasihan melihatnya kesepian seperti itu?"

Bukannya membalas perkataan sang adik, Chanyeol malah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Selalu seperti itu!"

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

"Ya? Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan?" Lucas tersenyum miring saat memikirkan rencana jahatnya. Bukan jahat dalam artian sebenarnya, dia yakin jika suatu saat sang kakak akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, karena sudah memikirkan rencana yang begitu briliant seperti ini.

"Antar ini untuk tuan muda." Lucas menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Jongin. Jongin yang tidak tahu apapun hanya mengangguk mematuhi perintah dari orang kepercayaan Tuan besar itu.

"Jangan ketuk pintu kamarnya. Kau bisa langsung masuk. Tuan muda sangat tak suka jika pintu kamar nya di ketuk." Alasan yang bodoh memang, tapi salahkan Jongin yang terlalu polos sehingga pemuda itu malah mempercayai nya.

Jongin akhirnya menuju kamar Chanyeol yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya. Tangannya menyentuh handle pintu yang ternyata memang tidak terkunci itu.

Cklek

Jongin di suguhkan sebuah pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan. Pemandangan dimana Chanyeol sedang meringkuk di kaki ranjang dengan posisi membelakanginya. Badan pria itu di penuhi dengan luka memar. Jongin bahkan bisa mendengar rintihan dari mulut Chanyeol.

Tap

Tap

"Chanyeol..." Jongin menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, sontak Chanyeol menghentikan rintihannya dan menjaukan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Ujarnya dengan nada marah.

"Lucas yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini." Jongin menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Chanyeol.

"Pergilah Jongin."

"Kau terluka Chan."

"Jongin ku bilang pergi!" Bukannya pergi Jongin malah membuka kotak yang Lucas berikan, mungkin saja kotak itu adalah kotak p3k.

"Pergi Jongin!" Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan rintihannya. Sungguh luka di tubuhnya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Untunglah feeling Jongin benar soal kotak itu. Dengan tergesa Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah obat yang ia yakini sebagai ramuan untuk penyembuh.

"Aku akan mengusap kan ramuan ini." Perlahan rintihan Chanyeol mulai terhenti, dan yang membuat Jongin terkejut adalah karena luka di tubuh Chanyeol mulai menutup bahkan bekasnya mulai tak terlihat dengan ajaibnya.

"Sekarang pergilah Jongin. Kita bicarakan masalah ini besok pagi."

Esok hari nya aura Chanyeol terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jongin sedikit merasa ketakutan karena perbuatan lancang nya semalam, sedangkan Lucas hanya memasang wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kau masuk ke dalam kamarku semalam?"

"Aku hanya melakukan perintah dari Lucas saja." Kini giliran Lucas yang di beri tatapan menusuk dari Chanyeol.

"Aku sibuk kemarin, jadi aku menyuruh Jongin untuk menggantikan tugasku." Chanyeol semakin memincingkan matanya, tak percaya. "Hey jangan mentang-mentang kau kakak ku aku akan takut." Lucas segera menutup mulutnya, karena dia malah tak sengaja membeberkan rahasia yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan selama 20 tahun ini.

"Kalian- astaga, pantas saja!"

"Ku mohon. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa Jongin. Aku janji akan mengurangi intensitas bekerja mu, asal kau menutup mulutmu." Pria bermata belo itu menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya memohon agar Jongin tak membeberkan hal itu.

"Baiklah. Masalah itu bisa di atur, tetapi kalian harus tetap di hukum karena kejadian semalam." Chanyeol mengembalikan topik yang awalnya mereka bahas.

"Kalian akan tinggal di apartement ku selama ayah tak ada di rumah. Dan kau Lucas, boleh kembali ke rumah ini setelah ayah kembali." Chanyeol menghilangkan sebutan 'tuan besar' dari nama ayah nya, toh Jongin sudah tau jika mereka semua sedarah jadi tak ada yang perlu di tutupi lagi.

"Ta-"

"Baiklah. Kami setuju." Lucas segera memotong kalimat Jongin. Ia tahu jika Jongin akan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat bodoh yang nantinya akan membuat sang kakak menjadi semakin kesal, maka dari itu dia segera menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kembali ke tempat kalian. Sebentar lagi para pembantu yang lain akan datang." Pria dingin itu pergi bergegas ke kamar nya, menyisahkan 2 orang yang masih terdiam di tempat nya.

"Aku akan jelaskan pada mu. Tapi tidak disini... ayo ikut aku!"

Tbc

note: buat yang nanyain sequel antasy...bisa baca ini yah. tapi ini masih pt.1 nya. pt.2 bakal ku upload lain waktu tergantung feedback nya.

makasih...


	38. Wilted 2

**_Disarankan untuk membaca Antasy, Hurt dan Wilted di Chap sebelumnya. Maaf atas keterlambatannya._**

 **Antasy Sequel part 2**

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada mu. Tapi aku mohon jangan pernah katakan hal ini pada orang lain apalagi Chanyeol." Karena sangat penasaran pun Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lagi pula dia sudah terjebak terlalu dalam dan tak ada jalan lagi untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Maka dari itu paling tidak dia harus tahu tentang Chanyeol yang begitu misterius.

"Kau tau kecelakaan yang menimpa Luhan satu tahun lalu?" Jongin kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya saat itu kau lah yang tertabrak. Namun Chanyeol malah menentang takdir, dengan menggantikan mu dengan Luhan sehingga mobil itu berbalik ke arah Luhan. "

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harusnya mati dari setahun yang lalu?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak mati. Kau hanya akan koma selama 2 tahun. Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol memilih untuk merubah keadaan."

"Tapi kenapa harus Luhan?" Tak tahu kah mereka bagaimana tersiksanya Sehun setelah Luhan menghilang waktu itu? Mengapa Chanyeol tak membiarkan Jongin koma saja?

"Karena Luhan yang merencanakan semua nya. Dia telah membayar si pengemudi untuk menabrak mu." Jongin hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan melakukan itu padanya? Jongin bahkan sudah sangat menderita melihat Sehun bersama nya, namun Luhan sepertinya tak pernah puas menyiksa nya sehingga ia ingin Jongin mati.

"Dan sejak itu ayah ku merasa sangat kecewa padanya. Karena sesaat setelah kejadian itu, dewan iblis dan malaikat datang ke rumah kami. Menuntut penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

Menentang takdir merupakan hal yang di larang di dunia kami. Meskipun kami memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari manusia, kami tak boleh menggunakannya untuk merubah takdir yang sudah di tentukan oleh sang pencipta.

Dan setelah itu, ayah ku menghukum nya, walaupun dewan malaikat dan iblis memaafkan kesalahan Chanyeol."

"Apa hukumannya?"

"Ayah menyiapkan seorang algojo untuk menyiksa Chanyeol dengan 1000 kali cambukan. Untungnya kami memiliki ramuan yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dan menghilangkan rasa sakit. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, sakit akibat satu cambukkan nya bahkan setara dengan tertabrak sebuah mobil didunia manusia."

Jongin meneguk liurnya susah payah. Pantas saja semalam Chanyeol begitu terlihat kesakitan. Jika perbandingan sakitnya seperti itu, mengapa Chanyeol nekat melakukan hal itu? Seharusnya ia membiarkan takdir Jongin berjalan seperti yang seharusnya bukannya malah mengorbankan diri nya sendiri.

"Mengapa ia melakukan itu untuk ku?"

"Dia... menyukai mu. Itulah mengapa ia rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk mu."

"Lalu sampai kapan ia akan dihukum seperti itu?"

"Entahlah... ayah tak pernah menyebutkan kapan pastinya hukuman itu berakhir." Lucas menatap Jongin yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat merasa bersalah sekali. Lucas tau kakak nya memang sudah sangat gila. Bahkan hanya demi seorang manusia bodoh bernama Kim Jongin ini. Tapi perlahan Lucas tahu, kenapa kakak nya jatuh cinta pada manusia ini.

"Kau tahu...aku rasa tidak buruk juga jika memiliki kakak ipar seorang manusia." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah tau bagaimana pengorbanan kakak ku untuk mu selama ini. Aku harap, kau bisa memberikannya sedikit kebahagiaan dan juga cinta mu untuk nya." Lanjut nya dengan nada serius namun masih dengan mempertahankan senyum bodoh nya.

Secara tak sadar Jongin pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin sudah saat nya untuk melupakan seluruh masa lalu nya. Dia tak bisa hidup dengan rasa sakit hati nya secara terus menerus. Katakan dia gila, namun Chanyeol sepertinya cukup baik untuk orang sepertinya.

ㅡㅡ

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun menatapi fotonya bersama sang sahabat. Terlambat. Tentu saja semuanya sudah terlampau terlambat. Menyesal pun tak akan membuat Jongin kembali pada nya.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini Jong? Dulu saat Luhan pergi aku bahkan tidak sesakit ini."

Sehun tak henti-henti nya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena perbuatannya pada Jongin selama ini. Dia menyesal karena sebelum Jongin meninggalkan nya dia malah bersikap dingin kepada pemuda itu.

"Sehun, kau sedang apa? Melamun lagi?" Tanya Luhan saat tiba di kamar Sehun, dan melihat pria pucat itu memandangi fotonya dengan Jongin.

"A-aku hany-"

 _Prankk_

"Kau gila?!" Sehun segera memungut fotonya bersama Jongin yang baru saja di banting oleh Luhan hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kau masih mengharapkan dia kembali hah?!"

 _Plak_

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa aku mengharapkan Jongin kembali?! Kau tau! Dulu saat kau menghilang Jongin tak pernah memaksaku untuk melupakan mu. Dia bahkan hanya diam saat aku selalu menyalahkannya atas kepergianmu."

"Kau menamparku demi dia? Dia itu hanya sahabat mu Sehun, sedangkan aku ini calon suamimu. Dan ingat! Dia lah penyebab aku di culik oleh iblis itu."

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin sendiri dulu saat ini, Luhan." Tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh, Sehun terpaksa mengusir Luhan secara halus agar pria manis itu dapat meninggalkannya.

ㅡㅡ

Jongin benar-benar melakukan apa yang Lucas minta. Dia belajar mencintai Chanyeol. Meskipun pria itu terus saja bersikap dingin kepadanya. Namun Jongin tak perduli. Yang penting dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga sangat mencintainya.

Tugas Jongin sudah beres. Dia pun berinisiatif untuk membawakan Chanyeol ramuan ke kamar pria itu, dia tahu kalau jam segini Chanyeol pasti sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya.

 _Krieet_

"Jongin? Kenapa _akh_ kau datang lagi?"

"Mulai dari sekarang, aku lah yang akan mengobati mu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Jongin menatap sedih setiap goresan dan luka di tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Hatinya ikut terluka saat mendengar ringisan pelan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menolong ku?"

"Apakah Lucas lagi yang memberitahumu?" Marah Chanyeol.

"Kau orang- maksudku jin yang sangat baik. Bolehkah aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Apakah kau iba padaku? Kalau iya aku tak--"

 _Chup_

Jongin menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan mencium pria itu. Matanya memejam, menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan Jongin.

"Katakan padaku. Bagaimana caranya agar hukuman mu berakhir Chan..."

"Aku harus pergi dari dunia ini Jongin."

"Maksudnya?"

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri semuanya adalah dengan cara pergi dari dunia ini. Dan melepaskan hubunganku dengan bangsa jin."

Jongin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Itu tandanya..."

"Yah, aku harus menjadi manusia seperti mu."

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan memasuki kafe langganan mereka, namun sayang seluruh kursi sudah penuh di lantai satu, jadi mereka berdua harus naik ke lantai dua.

Suasana di lantai dua cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan satu pasangan di sana. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang berseberangan dengan salah satu pasangan muda.

"Sudah ku bilang, harusnya kau minum cappuchino! Kau sih sok-sokan minum expresso." Luhan menoleh ke arah pasangan tersebut.

Dan dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kenapa Lu?" Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Sehun tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. Dia bangkit lalu menghampiri pasangam tersebut.

"Jongin? Kau masih hidup?"

"Aku memang Jongin. Tapi kau siapa?"

"Aku Sehun, sahabatmu!" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maaf, aku tak ingat siapa kau." Jongin merunduk dan meminta maaf pada Sehun. Sehun jelas kecewa. Apa yang membuat Jongin melupakannya? Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa pria yang ada di depan Jongin itu?

"Sayang ayo pulang... maaf tuan, kami terburu-buru. Permisi."

Jongin dan Chanyeol pun pergi dari kafe tersebut dan tak menghiraukan seruan Sehun di belakang sana.

"Sudah lah Hun..."

"Tapi aku yakin itu Jongin."

Sementara itu Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan terus berpura-pura lupa ingatan?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan kartu debit nya dan menyerahkan kepada sang kasir.

"Biar saja. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran baru bersamamu. Untuk masalah Sehun... aku tidak akan menghindarinya, namun aku juga tidak akan menghampirinya. Biarlah tetap seperti ini." Chanyeol mengusak gemas rambut suami nya itu.

"Setelah ini ingin kemana?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi keluargamu? Aku sangat rindu dengan Lucas." Jongin dapat mendengar dengusan sebal dari Chanyeol. Berjalan meninggalkan kafe, Chanyeol dan Jongin pun masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Si gorila itu pasti tengah sibuk setelah pelantikannya sebagai pengganti ayahku."

"Hahh coba saja kau tidak berubah menjadi manusia, aku pasti akan jadi suami dari raja jin."

"Kita tidak mungkin menikah jika aku tetap menjadi jin."

"Iya juga sih... yah sudah cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku ingin melihat Lucas."

"Baiklah cerewet!"

End

note: maaf atas keterlambatannya... aku tau endingnya pasti sangat gantung sekali...


	39. Killing Me

Hunkai

 **Sehun's pov**

Lagi

Aku kembali melamun untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Aku mengetuk jari ku untuk yang keseribu kalinya dalan bulan ini.

Satu bulan paling suram yang pernah ku lalui selama masa hidupku.

Hubungan percintaan bukanlah hal yang baru untuk ku. Sudah belasan kali aku menjalin dan memutuskan hubungan dengan orang lain. Namun untuk kali pertamanya aku mengalami patah hati.

Yah, si bajingan ini sedang patah hati sekarang.

Mengapa aku harus bertemu denganmu saat itu?

Semula hidup yang ku jalani hanyalah sebagai si brengsek penghancur hati wanita. Namun kau datang, dan aku melakukan hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ku lakukan-

Jatuh cinta

 **Flashback on**

 _"Kau pasti Oh Sehun bukan? Kenalkan, aku Kim Jongin dari jurusan sastra Korea." Saat itu pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah serta senyum penenang mu. Kau benar-benar cantik saat itu._

 _"Ada perlu apa?" Aku membalasmu datar, untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagum saat itu._

 _"Aku ingin mewawancaraimu untuk majalah kampus edisi bulan depan, kebetulan aku salah satu anggota tim jurnalistik kampus."_

 _Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau tidak pernah lelah tersenyum seperti itu? Aku bahkan tak pernah tersenyum kepada orang yang pertama kali kutemui._

 _"Kenapa aku?" Aku sengaja mengulur waktu, agar aku dapat lebih lama bersama mu._

 _"Aku ingin mewawancarai mu sebagai salah satu mahasiswa paling berprestasi di kampus, sekaligus anak dari pemilik kampus ini."_

 _"Maaf, tapi aku tak bersedia."_

 _Senyummu lenyap seketika, namun sedetik kemudian kau kembali tersenyum, "Tak apa. Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menghubungi kami. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."_

 _Memang terlihat kejam, namun aku hanya tak ingin terjerat lebih dalam oleh mu._

 _"Baiklah, besok aku tunggu kau perpustakaan."_

 _Dan aku memang bodoh. Karena sudah mengizinkanmu untuk memporakporandakan hidupku._

 _Kim Jongin_

 **Flashback off**

Foto itu, saat kita pertama kali berkencan.

Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian berwarna biru itu. Aku juga heran mengapa aku mengajakmu kencan saat kita baru berkenalan selama seminggu. Ini adalah rekor pertamaku, karena aku tak pernah mengajak kencan siapapun sebelumnya. Kau yang pertama.

Aku masih ingat saat kau bilang, bahwa aku adalah cinta pertama mu. Itu sangat membahagiakan, namun aku takut akan menjadi pria pertama yang akan menyakitimu.

 **Flashback on**

 _Hari ini kau terlihat lebih murung dari yang kemarin. Seharusnya aku merasa khawatir padamu, namun saat itu wajahmu benar-benar imut, dan aku sangat menyukainya._

 _"Kau tak bertanya mengapa hari ini aku lebih murung?"_

 _"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa aku harus peduli?" Bibirmu terlihat semakin melengkung kebawah, dan aku bersumpah bahwa itu adalah saat dimana kau paling menggemaskan._

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja." Kau merajuk, dan bangkit dari dudukmu. Kau terlihat mengharapkanku untuk menahan kepergianmu. Namun maafkan aku, karena aku bukanlah pria yang romantis. Aku hanya mengikutimu dari belakang._

 _Melihat punggung kecil mu membuatku ingin memeluk dan menjagamu setiap saat nya._

 _Langkahmu terhenti saat kita sudah sampai di salah satu kafe yang berada tepat di depan kampus kita._

 _"Jangan ikuti aku!" Serumu bernada ketus. Namun aku tahu, jika kau mengharapkan yang sebaliknya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu._

 _"Ice latte satu dan juga ketang goreng."_

 _Untuk ukuran orang sepertimu, aku pikir kau akan meminum americano dan juga Cheese cake. Latte dan kentang goreng? Kau memang memiliki selera yang sedikit lebih aneh dari orang lain._

 _Sedangkan aku, aku memesan exspreso lalu setelahnya kita sama-sama duduk di salah satu meja di dekat kaca jendela._

 _Awalnya kita hanya berdiam, hingga salah satu pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan kita._

 _"Seleramu benar-benar aneh." Ejekku._

 _"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukainya. Ini unik."_

 _"Aneh..."_

 _"Mau coba?" Kau menyodorkan gelas kaca itu padaku. Dengan ragu aku mulai menyesap cairan itu. Jujur saja rasanya masih begitu aneh untuk ku, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba minuman yang manis._

 _"Mau kentang nya? Ini sangat enak jika ditambah dengan saus tomat." Selera makanmu masih seperti anak kecil, namun aku tetap membuka mulutku dan menerima suapanmu._

 _"Lumayan juga."_

 _"Benarkan? Mulai dari hari ini, setiap kita pergi ke kafe, kita harus memesan Ice latte dan juga kentang goreng, oke?"_

 **Flashback off**

2 bulan lalu kau mengajakku ke kafe di seberang kampus. Kau bilang ingin minum latte kesukaanmu, namun aku menolaknya karena aku merasa sedikit bosan dengan kegemaran mu itu.

Tatapan ku yang selalu dipenuhi cinta mendadak berubah. Aku mulai menatapmu dingin. Kau peka dengan perubahan sikapku.

Waktu itu kau bertanya padaku, namun aku tak menghiraukan mu sama sekali.

 **Flashback on**

 _"Kau kenapa?"_

 _"Aku? Aku biasa saja..." kau masih tetap tersenyum meskipun aku tahu kau sedang sedih saat itu._

 _"Kau berubah. Kau bosan dengan ku?" Kau menundukan kepalamu. Seharusnya aku menjawab 'tidak' padamu. Namun mulutku berkata sebaliknya._

 _"Ya."_

 _"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"_

 _"Kita putus saja. Jujur aku sedikit bosan dengan mu Jongin."_

 _Ketakutanku beberapa bulan lalu ternyata terjadi. Aku telah menjadi orang pertama yang membuatmu sakit hati._

 _"Benarkah? Tak bisakah kita tetap bersama? Aku janji! Aku janji akan berubah agar kau tak bosan lagi."_

 _"Maaf Jong." Aku merasa tak akan ada yang bisa diperbaiki sekarang. Berubahpun tak akan membuatku kembali menyukaimu._

 _Awalnya aku kira kau dapat merubah kebiasaan bejadku untuk bermain cinta, namun sifat alami itu kembali menguar. Aku memang tak bisa mencintai satu orang saja dalam waktu lama._

 _Aku memutuskan untuk pergi saat aku melihatmu mulai menangis keras. Semua pelanggan kafe mulai menatapmu iba, namun aku tidak menenangkanmu sama sekali._

 _'Maafkan bajingan ini Jong.'_

 **Flashback off**

Kukira, setelah memutuskanmu aku akan bahagia karena aku telah kembali dengan kebiasaan lama ku. Namun aku kembali salah. Aku menyesalinya.

Sewaktu pulang dari kampus, aku mampir ke kafe itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku malah memesan minuman dan makanan kesukaan mu. Kini aku baru merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya minuman kegemaranmu ini.

Tak hanya itu, aku juga selalu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar mencari buku-buku yang sering kau baca saat disini.

Aku melakukan semua hal yang kau gemari, karena aku begitu merindukanku.

Kupikir melepaskanmu adalah hal yang terbaik, namun kini, setelah aku melihatmu kembali ceria seperti dulu, aku sadar... bahwa hanya aku yang terlihat menyedihkan disini.

Kepergianmu perlahan mulai membunuhku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai berubah menjadi pria yang tak memiliki hati. Aku setengah mati, karena kehilangan belahan jiwa ku.

 ** _Why did I choose farewell_**

 ** _I love her to the end_**

 ** _and the fire that was out is burning again_**

 ** _Is it longing that's hurting my chest_**

 ** _or is it selfish loneliness?_**

 ** _It's killing me again inevitably_**

 ** _your traces remain and torment me_**

 ** _Ikon- Killing me_**

End.

Note: lagi mabok lagu ini. Jadi nyempetin buat bikin oneshoot.


End file.
